fugitivos
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- La muerte de Bella hace que Rose y Jazz tengan que huir de los Masen, deciden establecerce en Forks, en el encuentran el amor... ¿que pasara cuando tengan que volver a huir? -Basada en una historia real- JkxRsxEm AlxJz
1. Chapter 1

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo ****1: -Quiero Una Vida Diferente-**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero prefiero que me digan Rose tengo 18 años, actualmente estoy en la mejor Preparatoria del estado junto con mi hermano Jasper Hale que tiene 16 años.

Mis padres murieron cuando tenia 10 años y mi hermano 8 años, quedamos acogidos por nuestro padrino Carlisle Cullen… es un famoso empresario, dueño de varias empresas financieras, y nos a mantenido durante todo este tiempo… solo que no dejo mudarnos a su casa, cosa extraña, pues según recordaba el tenia una hija y una esposa y tenia una gran mansión.

A cambio nos fuimos a vivir a un gran departamento en el centro, al cuidado de Sarah Black, junto con su hijo Jacob Black, a ella la vemos como a una madre, pues independientemente de que mi padrino le pagaba, nos cuidaba desinteresadamente. En cuanto a su hijo, nosotros lo veíamos como a un verdadero hermano mayor pues ahora tenia 21 años, se llevaba de maravilla con mi hermano pero en cambio conmigo, no había día en el que no nos molestáramos un al otro.

Cuando el entro a la preparatoria comenzó a trabajar para Carlisle, al igual que el yo también quería trabajar para el y recompensarle algo de lo que había echo por nosotros, pero en cuento le mencione, se puso furioso y me dijo que no volviera a tocar el tema… así que lo deje por la paz, pero estoy segura de que mi padrino esta metido en algo grande, en algo que estoy dispuesta a participar, pues quiero una vida diferente, con mas acción, no la que lleva ahora…

Tip, tip, tip, tip… comenzó a sonar mi móvil

-¿bueno?-conteste.

_-Rose, ¿recuerdas que querías trabajar para Carlisle?_-respondió Jake

-claro, eso no se pregunta idiota-le réglame

_-calma nena, si no, no te digo nada_-me advirtió

-bueno, ¿Qué paso?

_-pues no te puedo decir por teléfono, ve al pa__rque que esta por la casa, en… em… media hora ¿vale?_

-claro, en un rato voy.

-bye nena.

-bye perro.-y colgué.

Me arregle un poco para salir a la calle, pues había regresado de la Prepa y ya estaba en fachas, paso la media hora y salí del departamento y baje del edificio y cruce la calle para entrar al pequeño parque.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?... ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-le dije burlándome.

-no es un juego Rose, es algo grande… algo que hará que Carlisle te acepte en el negocio… estarás dentro linda.-dijo con su peculiar sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Matar?-dije burlándome de nuevo.

-ya te dije que no es un juego y si-dijo serio

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-matar-me afirmo con el mismo tono de seriedad

-debe ser broma-dije preocupada.

-¿me ves riendo?-levanto una ceja

-no… pero ¿por que?... ¿eso que tiene que ver con las finanzas?-me senté a su lado.

-¿en serio piensas que solo son finanzas?-dijo con ironía.

-¿y no?-le pregunte confusa.

-no Rose, no solo es eso… pensé que lo sabias, que por eso tanta insistencia en entrar al negocio… pero creo que no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, creo que mejor me voy antes de meter mas la pata -se levanto

-no Jake -lo detuve del brazo- espera, quiero saber-le pedí

-no Rose, Carlisle me matara si te enteras, el te quiere mucho y no quiere que tu vida corra peligro, bueno la tuya y la de tu hermano -se volvió a sentar a mi lado.- a diferencia de mi, -comenzó a ponerse melancólico- mi padre trabajaba para el, pero los Masen lo mataron, pero de eso no estábamos hablando, así que no Rose, no te puedo contar.

-vamos Jake, cuéntame… por favor… ándale mira que te prometo no meterme, solo cuéntame.

Paso su mano por su corto cabello negro- no Rose

-por favor, hago lo que tu quieras… ¿si? Por favor…

-¿lo que sea? -pregunto levantando la ceja, yo afirme con la cabeza- bueno tu lo dijiste -me dijo tomándome la mano- ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

La verdad es que feo no era, y si en alguna ocasión llegue a pensar como seria si saliéramos, pero el enamoramiento había pasado pero ya no lo veía mas que como hermano.

-lo siento Jake… yo te quiero… pero como a mi hermano… no mas-le dije preocupada.

El estallo en carcajadas- claro que no Rose, yo también te quiero como mi hermanita tonta…

-eres un idiota -lo golpee suavemente.

-debiste de haber visto tu cara… fue genial -dijo todavía riendo.

-¿me vas a contar o no?-le pregunte molesta.

-ok… mira… ¿por donde comienzo? Oh si… mira mi padre y Carlisle eran socios de su primera empresa, pero no les resulto como lo esperaban así que comenzaron a buscar mas inversionistas y esas cosas, así que terminaron lavando el dinero de los mafiosos y cuando uno de ellos murió en su testamento decía que sus negocios los administraría Carlisle y así es como empezó…

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?-le pregunte mas curiosa.

-pues para eso también exportaban droga, y en una ocasión no llego la mercancía por unos problemas en la aduana y pues mi padre era el encargado de ese embarque, así que pago las consecuencias, pero le dijo a Carlisle que cuidara de mi madre y de mi, y ahora esta saliendo con mi madre… -dijo algo decepcionado.

-¿Carlisle y Sarah? -me sorprendí.- ¿Qué no tenia esposa?

-se murió hace una semana, pero mi madre llevaba enamorada de Carlisle desde hace no mucho, el la cuido cuando mi padre murió, le recordó que tenia que vivir por mi y por sus nuevos hijos -me señalo.- no la juzgo porque ella estaba muy destrozada

-si, me imagino… así que… ¿eso lo cubre todo?

-en teoría eso es todo.

-así que mi padrino es mafioso-dije fascinada-¿Qué ironía no?

-¿Cómo?

-la película… "el padrino" -hice comillas en el aire.

Ambos nos reímos -si creo que es mucha ironía.

-oye en serio quiero hacer esto-le dije seria.

-pero nuestros cuellos están en juego Rose, no puedo arriesgarte

-pero yo quiero…-hice puchero

-bueno, pero ¿si nos descubren?

-yo le digo a Carlisle que yo te obligue

-que lindo suena que una chica te obligo a darle su trabajo -dijo con ironía.

-Jake… yo me encargo… por favor.

-bueno toma -me extendió un sobre grande de color amarillo- ahí viene toda la información -dijo lamentándose- ah y Rose no me digas quien es, quiero tener mi conciencia tranquila-metió las manos a sus bolsillos

-cobarde… esto será fácil -dije confiada.

-no te confíes Rose, puede costarte trabajo.

-oh, vamos Jake, sabes que lo que me propongo lo consigo, ¿o no terminaste contando la verdad?

-adiós preciosa-dijo dando la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-gracias Jake-levanto una mano y se despidió de espaldas y siguió caminando.

Espere que se fuera en su Camaro rojo y me fui directo a la casa, al entrar al departamento me tope con Sarah.

-hola linda-me saludo.

-hola Sarah-la abrase, como siempre lo asía

-¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-me dijo caminando a la cocina.

-bien, discúlpame estoy algo cansada, voy a mi cuarto-dije mientras caminaba por la estancia.

Llegue y puse el seguro a la puerta, me senté en mi cama recargándome en la cabecera. Comencé a deshacer el nudo del sobre, cuando tocaron la puesta, lo puse debajo de la almohada y fui a abrir la puerta, y era Jazz.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preocupo su cara de preocupación

-me dijo que me tenias algo que contar-entro y se sentó en el sillón junto a mi cama.

Jazz me miro con cara de preocupación, así que Jake lo había mandado, entonces tendría que contarle lo que me contó Jake…

-no es tan grabe… pero espera-dije sacando mi laptop, no quería que Sarah nos pudiera escuchar, así que comencé a escribir todo en ella, después de la pase a Jazz, quien lo leyó rápidamente.

-guau… digo es algo delicado y no eh visto la película, pero es curioso lo que nos esta pasando… es genial, pensé que eso solo pasaba en las películas… ¿espera estoy durmiendo?-se pregunto mientras se pellizcaba el brazo- ¡auh! Es verdad… así que… ¿quien es?-me pregunto impaciente.

-no se, estaba a punto de enterarme cuando llegaste

-pues… ¿Qué esperas?

-ya voy… -volví a sacar el sobre y saque los papeles, comencé a leer los datos- se llama Isabella Swan, tiene 18 años y es-ta-en-la-pre-pa-ra-to-ria-de-no-so-tros… -dije contrabajos.

-guau… ¿enserio?... genial…

Seguí sacando los papeles y tenia unas fotos de la chica…

-creo que la eh visto.-le dije mostrándole una

-¿Qué no es la chica que sale con Edward?-levanto una ceja.

-¿Edward? Creo que si, ah si… la chica que todos dicen no lo merece…

-¿eso dicen?

-es que admitámoslo, no es tan espectacular para salir con el, y Tanya se desvive por el, aunque el no le haga caso.

-¿y no lo dirás también por ti?

-obvio no… el no es de mi tipo, mas bien nadie de la escuela es mi tipo…

-ok, como sea… entonces ¿Cómo le vas a hacer?

-no tengo idea, solo por ahora me voy a presentar con ella, y tratar de ser su amiga y después veré que sigue

-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-claro, ¿no estas conmigo?

-claro que si, yo te ayudare, ya es tiempo que le regresemos el favor a Carlisle.

-si eso mismo pienso yo.

En definitiva mi vida ahora seria diferente tendría un lugar en los negocios de mi padrino y le ayudaría a pagar mi deuda que tengo con el…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chicas espero que les guste también esta historia, la tengo planeada desde hace meses, así que espero que también les guste… **

**Si se preguntan ¿Cuándo demonios sale Emmett y Alice? Oki, pues les dire que salen por el tercer o cuarto capitulo… vale no se desesperen actualizare en cuanto pueda…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 2: -Sorpresas-**

**Pv. Bella**

-amor, te eh extrañado mucho, pronto iré a verte-dijo papá cariñosamente, no pude evitar enojarme ante el comentario.

-¿con quien hablas?-le pregunte molesta.

-cariño te marco después, te amo bye -se despidió amorosamente.- que te importa mocosa…-me grito.

-claro que me importa, ¿Cómo puedes hacer hacerle esto a mamá? Ella apenas no lleva ni una semana muerta y ya estas saliendo con una tipeja… ¿es que acaso mi mamá nunca te importo? -le grite.

-no me molestes… ¡lárgate!-me grito aun mas fuerte. Mientras entraba a su despacho.

Efectivamente Reneé tenia apenas una semana de haber fallecido, fue extraña su muerte, ella debería de haber ido a una reunión en la escuela, pero en el camino choco con otro coche, lo extraño fue que el conductor del otro coche no apareció, y el coche había sido reportado como robado, pero mas extraño es que Reneé siempre era muy cuidadosa. Entonces recordé que tenía que ir a la escuela, cuando llegué a esta Edward ya me esperaba…

-Bella… -dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Edward-me aferre a su pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

-todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo, todo va a ir bien -me reconfortaba mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

-gracias, ¿te han dicho que eres el mejor? -le dije besándolo suavemente sus labios.

-mmm… creo que no

-eres el mejor, no se que haría sin ti.

-yo tampoco me imagino mi vida sin ti. -en ese momento sonó el timbre.- te veo luego- se despidió de mi. Y yo le hice señas con la mano para despedirme.

Llegue a mi primera clase donde no paso nada interesante solo hasta la última hora en Cálculo donde era excelente me atreveré a decir…

-Hola… ¿Isabela cierto? -me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie Hale hablarme, esa chica era algo popular entre los chicos y nunca antes me había hablado.

-ho… hola -dije un poco entre cortado.- solo Bella -le sonreí.

-bueno Bella… ¿me puedo sentar contigo? -me dijo señalando el asiento de al lado.

-claro

-soy pésima con esta materia, espero entender algo esta vez-me dijo sonriendo.

-te puedo explicar un poco si no le llegas a entender -me ofrecí

-gracias-me sonrió aun mas.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y cabe decir que Rosalie no era tan mala en esta materia.

-¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo? -me pregunto cuando termino la clase.

-no lo creo, tengo tarea que hacer -en realidad no estaba de animo como para salir.

-oh, vamos, solo es un ratito, te dará tiempo de terminar toda tu tarea, por favor

-bueno, pero será solo un rato -le advertí

-ok, ¿tienes coche?-me pregunto mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

-no, mi casa queda cerca, vengo caminando-me encogí de hombros.

-genial, vendrás conmigo y después te llevare a tu casa.

-bueno-dije sin más.

-Bella -me llamó Edward. Que estaba a varios coches de distancia

-hola -corrí a donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces con Rosalie Hale? -me pregunto algo molesto.

-me pidió que la acompañara a ir de compras -le dije besándolo.

-no quiero que te juntes con ella -me dijo al oído

-¿Por qué no?

-por que no es buena

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no te puedo decir, pero mantente alejada de ella -me abrazo.

-estas paranoico -le dije mientras lo aljaba un poco.- no me va a pasar nada

-no estoy tan seguro.

-si quieres puedes venia con nosotras -le ofrecí

-no -me dijo cerio.

-bueno entonces te llamo cuando regrese a casa ¿esta bien?

-bueno, pero cuídate mucho -me dijo mientras me besaba.

-lo aré -lo volví a besar y me fui de regreso con Rosalie.

-Listo Rosalie -le dije mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto.

-dime Rose, es mas corto -me dijo sonriendo mientras ponía en marcha su coche.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado ella estaciono su coche y subimos por el elevador, al llegar ella corrió a una tienda donde había visto un vestido que según ella era hermoso, y sin mas lo compro, hizo que muy a mi pesar me probara uno, me sorprendió que me quedara bien, ella se ofreció en comprármelo y después de una pequeña discusión termino comprándomelo, así estuvimos por una hora mas, ella vio mi molestia al tiempo y decidió que el día de compras había terminado, así que nos regresamos por el elevador y volvimos a su coche, sus bolsas de ella las metió en el maletero y las mías en el asiento trasero.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Vi el enfado de Bella cuando teníamos poco mas de una hora comprando, le había dicho que solo iba a hacer un rato, y si quería que confiara en mi, tenía que hacerlo bien, ella me indico como llegar a su casa, me tense cuando su casa.

-¿aquí vives?-le pregunte sorprendida y no puedo negar que un poco tensa.

-si, ¿quieres pasar?

-no creo que ya es tarde, mamá debe de estar preocupada-no pude ocultar mi tensión sobre el lugar.

-bueno, entones nos vemos mañana-se despidió mientras tomaba sus bolsas.

-paso por ti mañana, y espero que uses algo de lo que te compre-le dije riéndome.

-si encuentro algo que se me vea bien, lo aré.-dijo un tanto resignada.

-con cualquier cosa que llevas ahí te ves estupenda -le di un poco de confianza en si misma.

-gracias -me dijo un poco apenada.

-de nada, nos vemos mañana.

-bye…

Arranque mi coche haciendo que las llantas se barrieran un poco, maneje lo mas rápido que pude a casa, cuando llegue, no había nadie en la casa, saque mi celular y marque a Jazz, este contesto en el ultimo momento.

-Rose… ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto algo molesto.

-es su hija Jazz, su hija!!!-le grite echa un manojo de nervios.

-¿hija de quien? ¿De que me hablas?

-tienes que venir Jazz-le rogué.

-no puedo ahora, voy en un rato.

-lo mas rápido que puedas.

-si Rose voy.

Colgué y comencé a dar vueltas por mi cuarto, para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero no podía, esto no estaba bien, Carlisle quería matar a su propia hija…

-ya llegue Rose-Jazz grito desde la entrada.

-Jazz, que bueno que viniste, no sabia que hacer, en verdad, creo que lo mejor es no hacer esto.-le dije abrazándolo cuando salí a su encuentro.

-si me explicas de que se trata… creo que te entenderé.-se separó de mi

-vamos a mi cuarto-lo jale a este para que estuviéramos seguros.

-ok, ¿Qué es lo que te traes?

-mira, ¿ves que en la salida yo me fui con Bella?-el asintió-pues de regreso la lleve a su casa, y adivina donde vive-le dije un poco nerviosa.

-no tengo la menor idea.

-en la casa de Carlisle!!!, tu bien sabes que detesta a los niños, como para permitir que una de sus empleadas llegara a trabajar teniendo niños pequeños ¿o no?

-si.

-y yo que recuerde tenia una hija, que si bien las comparamos serian idénticas, si no la misma

-ok… sigo sin entenderte.

-que Carlisle quiere matar a su propia hija, Jazz.

-wow, ¿y para que haría eso?

-no tengo idea…

-¿y si entes de afirmar que es su hija… averiguamos bien?

-ah ya se, ¿recuerdas que Carlisle y Billy eran buenos amigos?

-si, pero ¿eso que?

-a lo mejor Sarah tiene algún álbum de fotos en el que al menos tenga una foto con ellos.

-si, tienes razón, espera deja llamo a Jake para que me diga donde puedo encontrar alguno.-me dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y buscaba su numero.

-ok-le dije en susurro y me quede callada.

-Jake viejo, hola habla Jazz.

_Silencio_

-mira, lo que pasa es que en la escuela nos pidieron unas fotos de niños, pero yo que recuerde tu mamá las guardo, ¿recuerdas donde las puso?

_Silencio._

-yo que se, la loca maestra y sus tontas ideas sobre el valor de la familia y esas estupideces.

_Silencio._

-gracias hermano, te debo una-le dijo sonriente y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-quería saber para que las quería, y que están en el que debería ser el cuarto de huéspedes.

No le dije nada y corrí al dichoso cuarto y comencé a revisar las cajas que estaban ahí, una por una las revise hasta que di con la indicada, saque uno y comencé a hojearlo y en ese las fotos solo eran de Sarah y Billy, pase con otro y solo era de Sarah cuando estaba embarazada, el siguiente era de Jake, en el había muchas fotos de el de pequeño, no les negare que era para morirse de risa, pero eso no estaba buscando, por fin saque otro y en ese había varias fotos de Carlisle y Billy con sus esposas, pero la esposa de Carlisle no era la que recordaba, pase las paginas y me tope con una en la que el esta de esmoquin y con una mujer que yo si reconocí, solo que llevaba un vestido que aparentaba ser de novia, y digo aparentaba por que era blanco y ella tenia un pequeño velo, pero después mire a Jake que estaba junto con una niña que precisamente era Bella, lo cerré apartando la pagina con un dedo y corrí de regreso al cuarto.

-si amor, te veo luego, te quiero… bye.-escuche cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿amor?-dije sorprendida- ¿desde cuando tienes novia?

-hay no ya te enteraste…

-¿Cómo?

-es que no quería que te enteraras, es que no va a ser de tu agrado…

-¿es capitana de las porristas?

-no.

-¿es alguna chica que se la pasa molestando a las demás chicas?

-no

-¿entonces como sabes que no iba a hacer de mi agrado?

-porque ella no esta obsesionada con su apariencia.

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿crees que porque una chica no sea igual que yo no me va a agradar? Espera… ¿me dijiste hueca?

-pues…

-que poco me conoces-le dije enojada-no soy ninguna hueca, por si te has fijado llevo mejores calificaciones que tu.

-si, pero…

-pero nada…-le grite- la verdad no me importa con quien salgas, lo que me importa es que seas feliz, -me serene- y no es su hija por si te lo preguntabas-le azote el álbum en mi cama, después me di media vuelta y tome si chamarra de mezclilla que llevaba y las llaves de mi coche, salí de la casa echa una furia.

Conduje lo mas aprisa que pude y salí de la cuidad, no sabía a donde ir y solo maneje sin rombo, me canse de manejar y me detuve, mire a mi alrededor y lo único cerca que había era el cementerio donde mis padres habían sido enterrados, estacione el coche y me baje, entré y camine por entre los estrechos pasillos del lugar, a la mitad del camino voltee a ver en uno de los pasillos, realmente no se por que voltee, es como si algo te dijera voltea a ver, y vi a ¿Bella?

-¿Bella?-grite un tanto nerviosa. Ella volteo al instante y me sonrió.

-Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?-se acerco a mi.

-es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-le dije para evadir su pregunta.

-vine a visitar a mi mamá.

-oh, yo no sabía, lo siento.

-no te preocupes, bueno fue hace poco, pero no me molesta hablar del tema.

-enserio lo siento

-ya te dije que no te preocupes.

-ok… oye… ¿te molesta si te hago una pregunta?

-no, para nada.

-¿tu papá se llama Carlisle Cullen?

-en realidad es mi padrastro, pero me a criado como a su verdadera hija.

-ah…

-¿de donde lo conoces?

-de…-en ese momento sonó mi móvil _salvada por mi móvil_- ¿me disculpas? -le dije señalándolo. Ella me afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿diga?-conteste sin revisar el remitente

_-Rose, lo siento, no quise decir eso yo…_-contesto Jazz

-no digas nada, no me importa lo que tengas que decir-lo detuve de inmediato

_-Rose, hablo enserio_

-¿y crees que yo no? Ve con tu amor a que te consuele-le grite sin poder contener mi enojo y le colgué. Regrese con Bella- lo siento.

-no te preocupes.

-me tengo que ir, si no regreso a casa mamá se preocupara.

-oye no me dijiste a quien viniste a ver

-ah si, a mis padres biológicos-le dije dándole a entender que era adoptada o algo así, mientras caminaba de regreso a la entrada

-fue bueno verte aquí-me dijo despidiéndose de lejos

-igual…-me di la vuelta y me subí a mi carro sin voltearla a ver.

Conduje de regreso, cuando llegue el coche de Carlisle estaba en la casa. Subí por el ascensor como siempre y abrí le puerta de la casa…

-Rose hija, me tenias preocupada-Sarah corrió a abrazarme

-Sarah, solo quería ir a comprar una blusa para mañana, pero ya estaba todo cerrado-le dije para reconfortarla.

-Rose, yo…-comenzó a decir Jazz.

-ti deberías de haberle dicho donde iba-le dije un poco molesta.-buenas noches Carlisle-lo salude cuando lo vi.

-hola mi niña-me abrazo.- no malgastes mi dinero-dijo feliz.

-claro que no, no eh comprado nada desde hace… tres horas-dije con sarcasmo.

-nunca cambias cariño-me respondió.

-tu siempre mimándola, la vas a mal acostumbrar-le dijo Sarah mientras lo besaba.

-bueno, creo que yo me voy a terminar mi tarea… ¿me acompañas Jazz?

-pero yo no se…-lo jale del cuello de la camisa antes de que terminara de hablar.

Lo lleve a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro como siempre.

-Rose, enserio lo siento…

-cállate, te agradezco que lo hayas echo-le dije abrazándolo.

-ah… ¿si?

-si, si no me hubieras dicho no hubiera ido al cementerio y no me hubiera encontrado con quien tu sabes y me contó que es la hijastra de el -le dije señalando la puerta- y llamaste en el momento indicado, me había preguntado de donde lo conocía, y ya no le pude contestar gracias a ti-lo volví a abrazar.

-creo que lo haré mas seguido-dijo bromeando.

-ni se te ocurra-lo amenace.

-descuida se de lo que eres capaz de hacer-me dijo un tanto serio.

-bien, así esta mejor.

-pero… ¿que vamos a hacer?

-¿hacer con que?

-con quien tú sabes quien…-dijo como cosa obvia.

-ah ella… pues si el la quiere fuera de su vida…

-¿tenemos que?

-así es…

-Rose… ¿estas ahí? -pregunto Jake

-si -le respondí mientras abría la puerta. -¿Qué paso?

-¿Por qué no has acabado con ella?-me pregunto molesto, pero en susurro para que nadie oyera.

-porque no ah estado sola en ninguna parte…-le dije algo molesta.

-pues mas te vale que sea pronto por que Carlisle me esta presionando.

-pero es que… ¿y si descubren que yo fui?

-el no hará ninguna averiguación, el la quiere fuera ya.-se molesto aun mas.

-¿ella… la? ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?-lo interrogue.

-porque Carlisle me lo dijo

-ah…

-te vas a encargar tu ¿si o no?

-si, mañana sin falta.

-eso espero-se fue de mi cuarto.

-idiota-le dije en susurro.

-te escuche barbie

-¿entonces?

-mañana tenemos que hacerlo sin falta…-le dije un poco triste con una media sonrisa.

-ok, me voy a mi cuarto, tengo tarea que hacer-se levantó y se fue de mi cuarto.

Quien diría que tantas cosas pueden pasar en tres horas… apenas eran las 7 de la noche… tenia tiempo suficiente para pensar en que haría y hacer mi tarea…

No quería hacerle eso a Bella, no había tenido una amiga desde… no se cuando… y ahora tenia que matarla… ella era buena, amable y tan inocente… demasiado para este mundo… diría yo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ok… signan leyendo y sus preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 3: -Razones-**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Sentí la luz que se colaba por la ventana en la cara, me voltee para que no me diera de golpe cuando abriera los ojos.

-hoy es el gran día-me anime a mi misma. Realmente no quería hacerlo… matar a Bella, ella me agradaba, pero ya no me iba a echar para atrás, tenía palabra, y ahora solo tenia que cumplirla…

-Rose me adelanto a la escuela-me grito Jazz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si, nos vemos haya-le grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara. Me levante fui al baño, me di una ducha sin mojarme el cabello, después me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y me planche el cabello y salí corriendo a la cocina, Sarah había echo waffles así que por cortesía me comí uno y me despedí de ella, llegue a mi BMW y conduje deprisa a la casa de Bella, por suerte ya no tenia que tocar el timbre, ella estaba afuera de su casa esperándome.

-ciento haber llegado tarde

-no te preocupes, acabo de salir.

-vamos-ella se subió al asiento del copiloto y llegamos a la preparatoria justo a tiempo.

-creo que no volveré a subirme a un carro contigo al volante-dijo como si estuviera enferma.

-no fue tan malo.

-Bella-le grito alguien, ambas volteamos y vi a Edward quien nos veía algo sorprendido.

-nos vemos luego-se despidió de mi y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, una hora antes del almuerzo mi móvil sonó mire la pantalla de este y era una llamada de Jake

-hey Jake… ¿Qué pasa?-le conteste.

_-necesito que vengas a la casa, creo que no tienes un plan para acabar con ella, y te voy a dar la solución_

-¿Por qué crees que no tengo ningún plan?

_-por que te conozco linda… te espero aquí, Sarah salio de nuevo con Carlisle._

-ok, voy para haya-le colgué y le mande un mensaje a Jazz para que supiera que Jake nos había dado un plan. El no lo contesto, pues la última clase ya había comenzado. Fui al estacionamiento y arranque el coche, tal como anteriormente conduje rápido y llegue en poco tiempo. Subí por el ascensor y finalmente llegue al departamento. Jake estaba en la sala, sentado de frente a la puerta con la vista al televisor.

-ya vine-le dije sentándome en otro sillón que estaba frente al televisor, permaneció viendo la tele por un rato y finalmente la apago.

-si, me di cuenta, ok… vamos al grano… Carlisle quiere que la mate en su casa, pero ella ya me conoce, así que no lo esperara de ti.-saco algo de su saco y lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro que estaba frente a nosotros, era un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-veneno, es rápido… al menos tendrás tiempo de escapar mientras ella se muere.

-ok… así que tengo que ir a su casa… bueno, si es todo… me largo, tal vez llegue a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-si, eso es todo… cuídate Barbie.

-adiós Perro.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí, no tenía intención de platicar con el, para que no descubriera que ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Tal como predije llegue a tiempo para el almuerzo, encontré en la fila a Bella.

-hey Bella-la salude.

-Rose, no te vi en la clase.

-si, tuve que regresar a casa por un trabajo que olvide para la clase que sigue.

-ah…-sin que los demás lo notaran, me colé a la fila, tome algo de fruta y la pague. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba medio bacía.

-te quedo bien esa blusa-la halagué.

-si, pero no sabía muy bien como combinarla.

-con eso hiciste un buen trabajo, pero… ¿Qué te parece que si voy al rato a tu casa y le echo un ojo a tu guardarropa.-me ofrecí.

-me parece bien, a Edward le gusto como me veía.

-pues entonces tendré que ayudarte también con el maquillaje, eso te aria ver un poco mejor.

-si qui… -nos interrumpió el timbre- bueno te espero en tu coche, ¿vale?-se levanto

-ok, cuídate…-le dije un poco mas fuerte pues ya había comenzado a caminar. Yo también me fui a la mía

El día paso mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido, así que llego la hora… camine a mi coche y Bella ya estaba esperándome recargada en mi coche.

-hola -la salude como si nada

-lista Rose, vamos.

Ambas nos subimos al coche, conduje lo más despacio posible, me detenía en las luces amarillas del semáforo y avanzaba hasta el verde, Bella no se deba cuenta por que iba leyendo un libro, no quise preguntar y finalmente llegamos.

-espera, deja te abro la puerta para que dejes adentro tu coche.

-NO-grite por la impresión-digo… lo voy a dejar haya adelante, no quiero que tu papá se moleste.

-párese como si lo conocieras-dijo rodando los ojos.

-bueno, me imagino, una vez lo conocí cuando mi papá adoptivo trabajaba para el.

-ah, entonces espero que tengas una buena alarma y un buen seguro, por que te aseguro que no durara mucho.

-no te preocupes, esta bien asegurado, espérame en la entrada.-le dije mientras volvía a arrancar el coche. Ella se aparto un poco y le di vuelta a la esquina, donde no se veía desde si casa. Saque mi móvil y teclee el número de Jake, el contesto después de un rato.

_-¿Qué quieres Barbie?_

-¿Dónde estas?

_-voy a la casa de Carlisle_

-deje mi coche a la vuelta de la esquina, vigílalo

_-¿y por que no lo metes al estacionamiento? De todos modos no lo puedo vigilar, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a casa de Carlisle?_

-por eso tonto… estoy en la casa de Carlisle.

_-¿estas dentro?_

-no estoy por entrar…

_-el esta dentro… Carlisle esta en la casa… el me llamo…-dijo algo nervioso._

-¿Qué?-me contagio su nerviosismo.- eso no… bueno, mira ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para llegar?

-pues estoy llegando-escuche un coche doblar la vuelta en la misma esquina donde yo lo había echo hace tiempo. El Mustang negro convertible de Jake se freno en seco frente a mí. Colgué cuando el serró su móvil y apagaba el coche. -Hola Nena!-me saludo con su sonrisa de conquista.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-pues solo se me ocurre que lo distraigas. Tú dime como… no recuerdo cómo es la casa por dentro.

-al entrar hay unos escalones y una gran estancia, del lado izquierdo esta una escalera, que por lo que e visto para haya te va a llevar, y yo entrare al despacho de el, que esta en el otro lado.

-¿pero como le hacemos para que no nos topemos?

Saco su móvil y de repente mi móvil sonó-¿Qué demonios?

-solo póntelo en la oreja, y oigas lo que oigas no digas nada.

-ok, adelántate y yo espero para entrar.

-ok Barbie.-se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo interno del saco, lo seguí hasta le esquina y solo me asome un poco la cara y por suerte Bella estaba de espaldas y no logro verme, Jake la saludo y ella la saludo algo cohibida y le abrió la puerta, le pregunto si no entraba y ella le contesto que no, cuando entro salí de mi escondite y me puse el móvil y escuche que se saludaban, después dijeron algo de un despacho y aclaro la garganta… esa era una señal, colgué y ya tenia a Bella enfrente.

-disculpa mi hermano esta algo molesto por que le cancele una salida que teníamos planeada desde hace días, pero no hay problema ya lo recompensare con algo.

-ah… ¿oye viste al tipo que entro al callejón también?

-si, lo vi de reojo, ¿Por qué?

-es solo que no me da buena espina.

-no te preocupes, mejor entramos rápido y resguardémonos en tu cuarto.-ella sonrió con mi comentario.

-claro, sígueme.

Entramos a la casa, donde había un amplio jardín, de este no me acordaba, seguíamos caminando y llegamos a la entrada, donde había una amplia puerta de cristal, Bella la abrió y entre tras de ella, espere a que la cerrara mientras veía la casa por dentro, efectivamente, el recibidor era amplio con una sala al fondo y otra amplia puerta que me imagine que ese era el despacho de Carlisle, alcance a escuchar unas carcajadas, las cuales identifique como las de Carlisle y otras mas bajas que eran de Jake.

-por aquí-me dijo señalando las amplias escaleras del lado derecho. Las subimos y después me guío al tercer piso, a esas alturas ya me dificultaba tomar aire, había subido dos inmensas escaleras con tacones… desde hoy solo ropa deportiva cuando viniera a esta casa, bueno eso si Carlisle nos trae a conocerla en alguna otra ocasión. En ese piso solo había dos puertas y la del fondo era la de ella, al entrar había una amplia cama king-zise, un escritorio, un librero y el closet.

-¿Qué te parece?-me pidió mi opinión respecto a su recamara.

-es linda, simple, pero acogedora.

-bueno. ¿Quieres ver de una vez el guardarropa?

-a eso vine.

Entre risas y decepciones por su estilo de vestir, así pasamos unas dos horas y me deshice de la mayoría de su ropa, quedamos en ir al día siguiente por más. De repente ella entristeció.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, es que ahora que estaba lista para irme apareces tu y haces que me sienta bien aquí.

-¿A dónde te vas?

-a ningún lado en especifico.-la mire y trataba de ver lo que pasaba.

-dime-le exigí, la mentira era evidente en ella

-bueno es que la verdad no me siento cómoda en este lugar, ni en ningún otro, siento que no pertenezco a este mundo, eh tratado de vivir sola, viajar, irme con Edward, pero nada lo llena, eh pensado seriamente en suicidarme.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-no lo se… es que eres lo mas cercano a una amiga que eh tenido en años.

-pero hay otras formas, ¿has pensado en tomar terapias?

-si, y no eh avanzado nada.

-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-si, y eso te quería pedir que me ayudaras… por favor.

-creo que ahora que somos amigas tu vida puede cambiar, ¿somos amigas no?

-si, pero no lo creo.

-creo que estas exagerando, la vida de alguien no es tan miserable como para acabar con la vida.

-la mía si.

-Bella…-estaba tratando de convencerla a pesar de que yo tenía que acabar con su vida, y que me pidiera que la matara solo hacía mi trabajo más fácil. Pero el móvil de Bella sonó y ella contesto.

-hola cariño.-probablemente sería Edward.

_Silencio._

-si estoy bien ¿Por qué?

_Silencio._

-hay disculpa, se me olvido, estoy con Rose en mi casa.

_Silencio. _

-si, adiós, si, te amo, bye.-colgó y me miro- era Edward, se me olvido decirle que no iría a su casa.

-¿y no as pensado en el?

-si, pero el es muy popular, habrá mas chicas para el.-dijo algo triste.

-¿estas segura?

-completamente, así que por favor… te lo suplico ayúdame a terminar con mi vida.-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Bella… yo… -estaba discutiendo internamente en decirle la verdad o mentirle- también quiero morirme… la verdad no se porque sigo aquí, solo quería esperar que el creciera y después de eso… tomaría esto-saque el pequeño frasco. Me fui por la segunda opción, era lo mejor, al menos seguiría siendo mi amiga, y no pensaría que l habría traicionado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-veneno, puedes utilizarlo, yo puedo conseguir mas después, yo todavía tengo asuntos pendientes así que te lo doy.

-¿estas segura de que me lo quieres dar?

-si, y aunque preferiría que lo pensaras bien, tu lo necesitas con mas urgencia que yo

-gracias Rose, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado.

-si, pero… ¿por que quieres suicidarte…? Digo… ¿Por qué crees que tu vida es miserable?

-la verdad… no tengo a nadie que me quiera… no tengo familia y no eh encontrado mi destino.

-claro que si hay gente que te quiere… Edward por ejemplo.

-JA… Edward… el sabe que soy hija de Carlisle, el mafioso mas poderoso del país, y siendo su padre el segundo mas poderoso solo esta atando cabos… ¿Por qué otra razón se fijaría en mi?

-¿Carlisle es mafioso?-fingí demasiado bien la sorpresa.

-eso es algo evidente, tengo a dos chicos en la escuela vigilándome, aquí cada cinco minutos pasa una camioneta blindada para vigilar el perímetro, no ah metido a guardias aquí solo por que tiene miedo a que lo delate. Y el chico que llego hace rato trabaja para el. Y constantemente habla de esas cosas que dicen en las películas…

-hay Bella… amiga… ¿en que líos andas metida?-la abrace, pues nuevamente había comenzado a llorar.

-por eso necesito que te vallas… lo tomare, pero cuando sepa que ya estas lejos de aquí para que no puedan culparte.

-Bella… no puedo dejarte-realmente no quería que muriera, pero tampoco quería que muriera a manos de Jake, eso no lo permitiría.

-vamos Rose, si eres mi amiga ve, seguro que mañana avisan de mi muerte en la escuela, y cuando lo hagan yo ya estaré en el cielo cuidándote.

-esta bien, pero acompáñame a la entrada.

-vamos.-caminamos en silencio, sin decirnos nada, hasta que llegamos la salida principal que daba a la calle.

-adiós Bella.-la abrace fuertemente.

-adiós Rose.-nos separamos y nos dimos una calida sonrisa. Ella entro rápido y cerro la puerta, tal vez pensara que la iba a detener en ese momento, pero no lo haría, le iba a otorgar algo de dignidad ante su muerte.

Camine de regreso a mi coche, cuando doble la esquina alcance a ver un coche negro que daba vuelta en la esquina siguiente, corrí a mi auto, de lejos quite la alarma y los seguros y me metí en el asiento trasero y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, levante la cabeza y la parte delantera del coche se asomo, agache la cabeza y espere a que pasara, probablemente solo pasaron unos segundos, pero cuando volví a ver, ya no había nada, me pase al asiento de adelante y conduje de regreso a casa, cuando llegue el Mustang de Jake estaba en el estacionamiento. Cuando llegue al departamento el estaba en el mismo lugar en e que estaba la vez pasada.

-Hola Rose-su tono no era precisamente el que esperaba, digo no estaba feliz.

-ya esta… ¿contento?-le dije algo molesta

-ciento haberte obligado a hacerlo.

-ya déjalo… -dije sin poder contener las lagrimas. El se acerco a mi y me abrazo, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-todo ira bien, no te preocupes-dijo mientras hacia pequeños círculos en mi espalda para poder consolarme

-lo se, pero no logro dejar sentirme mal, es como si la hubiera traicionado.-con los sollozos apenas era perceptible mi voz

-bueno… pero ella no lo supo… no te guardara rencor… tienes que dejarlo pasar.

-no creo que sea sencillo.

-el tiempo cura las heridas Rose, tal vez no del todo, pero piensa que le hiciste un gran favor.

-¿a que te refieres?-detuve los sollozos y me separe de el, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-pues Carlisle tenia otras ideas para acabar con ella, créeme la mataste con honor.

Seguí llorando en su hombro hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

-gracias Jake, no tenias por que reconfortarme.

-era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo eres mi Barbie-hermanita

-tonto…-le di un manotazo ligero en la cara.

-ya llegue-escuche a Jazz entrar.

-si, ya te vimos-le dijo con tono sarcástico

-¿Qué te paso Rose?-el parecer se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en mis ojos.

-Bella-dijo Jake.

-con razón Edward me pregunto por ella, dice que no respondía a su móvil y que tu estabas con ella… pero yo le dije que no sabía donde estabas.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-le pregunto Jake enojado seria poco decir.

-eso…

-¿Cómo sabía Edward que esta contigo?-me pregunto

-Bella le dijo.

-tienen que irse de aquí… del país si pueden…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jazz

-es un Masen… de los que mataron a Billy

-¿y eso que?-lo reto.

-¿como que y eso que?… el sabe que Bella estaba con Rose, y tu le dijiste que no sabías donde estaba… ¿crees que realmente te crea que no sabes donde esta tu propia hermana? Y Rose fue la ultima en ver con vida a ella, solo es cosa de atar cabos.

-pero yo que iba a saber…-Jazz dijo igual de molesto.

-si lo se, pero si los dos sabían de esto… deberían de haberse puesto de acuerdo.

-¿enserio nos tenemos que ir?-le pregunte algo preocupada.

-Edward tiene su propia gente trabajando para el… si realmente quería a Bella y piensa que ustedes tienen algo que ver con la muerte de ella tienen que irse. Si a Billy lo mataron no creo que se tienten el corazón al pensar que solo fueron unos chavos inconcientes de lo que hicieron.

-¿pero solo por un tiempo cierto?

-creo… solo hasta que se calmen las cosas.

-ok… ¿a donde vamos?

-pues ya les dije… fuera del país si pueden.

-¿y Carlisle? ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

-de el me encargo yo, le inventare algo y el los va a apoyar.

-Jazz, tenemos que irnos, yo no quiero que me maten-dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-ni yo Rose-vino y me abrazo.

-arreglen una maleta, voy al banco, si utilizan su tarjeta los pueden localizar.

Solo pude asentir, fui a mi cuarto y arregle una maleta mediana, metí mi laptop y tome toda la ropa conservadora y oscura que tenía, me puse una playera negra y unos jeans, el único par de tenis que tenia, me agarre el cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse una gorra, unos lentes oscuros para completar el atuendo. Mi cuarto estaba intacto… como si no hubiera llegado en todo el día.

-Rose vamonos-me grito Jazz.

-ya estoy lista-le dije algo triste, le di una ultima vista a mi cuarto y apague la luz, cerré la puerta detrás de mi, esperamos un rato mientras llegaba Jake. Después de un rato el entro.

-listo, les saque cien mil dólares, adminístrenlo bien y les alcanzara para medio año, compren nuevos móviles, solo llámenme cuando sea una emergencia. Les tengo un coche para ustedes, no es como al que están acostumbrados, pero les servirá para transportarse de aquí al aeropuerto.

-gracias Jake.

-cuídense Rose, Jazz, toma tu el dinero, no es que desconfié de ella, pero tu eres mas prudente.

-bien… nos veremos pronto-se abrazaron ambos.

-los acompañaría, pero no tienen que vernos juntos.

-descuida Jake, lo entendemos.

-adiós Rose, adiós Jazz

-adiós Jake, cuida a Sarah.

-lo haré

Salimos los dos y serramos la puerta, a estas alturas ya no tenia ganas de llorar, pero aun seguía triste, presione el botón del elevador para que subiera, cuando mire arriba venia un piso abajo.

-Rose, por las escaleras.

-no Jazz ya casi llega.

-no alguien viene… ya estaba en movimiento desde antes que presionaras el botón.

-ah… -corrí a donde el estaba y salimos a las escaleras. Llegamos abajo después de un tiempo… estar en uno de los últimos pisos no fue bueno en estos casos. Llegamos al estacionamiento y mi BMW y el Peugeot de Jazz tampoco, el saco las llaves y quito la alarma, pero casi me muero cuando vi que nos había dejado un Tsuru negro, realmente no es lo que esperábamos ambos, pero nos serviría para pasar desapercibidos.

Manejamos hasta el aeropuerto, y Jazz estaciono el coche, bajamos y fuimos a comprar los boletos, en Inglaterra no tendíamos problemas.

-Jazz voy al baño-le dije mientras el pagaba.

-con cuidado.

Asentí con la cabeza, camine por el pasillo y doble la esquina que llevaba al baño, pero cuando di vuelta choque con un hombre mucho mayor que yo.

-tal como Edward dijo-se rió el sujeto. Metió la mano en su saco.

No espere a que hiciera algo, corrí al baño y entre, saque mi móvil y marque a Jazz, mientras esperaba que contestara abrí la pequeña ventana del baño.

-¿Rose?

-Jazz, sal de ahí, nos están siguiendo, te espero en el coche.

-¿Dónde estas?

-estoy saliendo por la ventana del baño.

-espérame en el carro, creo que esta esperando que salgas del baño, no se arriesgaran a atacar aquí, hay mucha gente.

-corre Jazz.

Colgué y di un brinco para sentarme en la ventana, con mucho esfuerzo gire mi cuerpo y salte por esta, no estaba muy alto, pero si me lastime la pierna, corrí todavía cogiendo. Llegue donde estaba el carro y Jazz ya estaba en este, subí y el barrio las llantas en la acera mientras ponía el coche en marcha demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero repentinamente otro coche salió frente a nosotros, Jazz maldijo y puso reversa al coche, miro atrás y haciendo una vuelta en U, el otro coche paso junto a nosotros, tenia las ventanillas abajo, y salían unas pistolas.

-agáchate-me grito Jazz, sin pensarlo dos veces me agache y el quedo encima de mi, escuche como los disparos rompían las ventanas. Después Jazz dejo de protegerme y giro rápidamente el volante y salimos de ahí, doblo en la primera esquina, se detuvo y se bajo, yo lo imite y saque mi maleta igual que el, después corrió a y yo lo seguí, el se cercioraba de que lo siguiera, después de un rato, entro en un edificio, eran departamentos, y cuando entre alcance a ver la parte delantera del coche que nos seguía, pero no nos veía desde ese ángulo, el corrió al ascensor y se cerraron las puertas, presiono el ultimo botón y comenzó a subir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunte jadeando.

-a ver a Lina, tengo que despedirme de ella.

-¿tu novia?

-si.

-eres un idiota… los guiaste para que la encontraran.

-no, ella vive en el edificio de al lado, vamos a brincar para llegar.

-¿estas loco?

-solo espera ya veras.

Detuvo el ascensor tres pisos antes de que llegáramos. El salió y fue a las escaleras, escuchamos que alguien venia subiendo, se pego a la pared y siguió subiendo. Nos detuvimos dos escaleras después, despertamos a que cerraran la puerta de estas, después seguimos corriendo, llegamos al ultimo piso y salimos a la azotea, fue al extremo derecho y puso una tabla para que pasáramos, el comenzó a caminar por la tabla, cuando llego al otro lado lo seguí, si antes no tenia miedo a las alturas esta ves si, estaba demasiado alto, si caía sería el fin

-no mires abajo Rose -me grito.

-no puedo evitarlo -seguí caminando lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto de Jazz.

-Rose, agáchate y abraza la tabla, le voy a jalar, nos van a alcanzar si sigues así.

Hice lo que me pidió, la tabla comenzó a deslizarse, cerré fuertemente los ojos para no ver nada, después de un rato lo escuche mas cerca.

-brinca a mi, soltare la tabla y te sujetare a ti.

-ok- me hinque- mas te vale que me sujetes bien.

-suéltate-me grito, me impulse y brinque, el a la vez soltó la tabla, el me atrapo, pero se tambaleo y cayo de espaldas, me quite encima de el, pero no me levante, pues la puerta de la azotea de la otra puerta se abrió, nos pegamos a la pequeña barda de este edificio, no nos veíamos, solo escuchamos que maldecían al no encontrarnos, esperamos mas tiempo, ah estas horas ya estaba completamente oscuro, pero las linternas que habían sacado se fueron, cuando volvimos a escuchar la puerta serrarse de nuevo Jazz se levanto y reviso.

-ya no hay nadie-dijo en susurro.

-¿Por qué susurras entonces?-le dije mientras me levantaba.

-no lo se, vamos-tomamos las maletas y fuimos a la puerta de esa azotea, bajamos hasta el ultimo piso y tomamos el elevador, puso el piso seis y nos relajamos cuando las puertas se serraron.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-hablarle a Jake, es lo único que se me ocurre.

El elevador se detuvo un piso antes, nos congelamos cuando las puertas se comenzaron a abrirse. Pero una anciana entro al elevador. Ambos nos soltamos a reír, la viejita solo nos veía como un par de locos. El piso siguiente bajamos yo me limite a seguirlo, toco tres puertas después. Una señora de edad avanzada abrió.

-Jasper hijo.

-Marie, se que es demasiado tarde para una visita, pero necesito hablar con Lina.

-ya estas aquí, no puedo hacer nada para negártelo-dijo sonriente-pasen.

-gracias-le dije cuando entre.

-Lina, tienes visitas -grito- esperen aquí, no tarda en llegar.

-ah… puedo usar su baño-hace tiempo se me habían ido las ganas, pero ahora que ya estábamos mas tranquilos esas ganas habían regresado.

-claro, ven, te llevo.-deje mi maleta en la puerta, y seguí a Marie.-se que ustedes están acostumbrados a los lujos nosotros no, espero que no te incomodes.

-no se preocupe, no estoy como para estar de exigente-le dije mientras veía el mobiliario poco adecuada para el lugar.

-es aquí, si necesitas algo, solo me gritas.-solo pude asentir de nuevo.

Cuando regrese a la sala Jazz estaba con Lina, pero ella estaba llorando y le pedía que no la dejara, eso no era algo que pudiera ver, me regrese y me senté en la silla del escritorio que estaba ahí. Mire mi móvil para matar el tiempo y vi que tenia un mensaje de voz.

-Rose, no se por que no contestan, pero necesito que me hablen en cuanto puedan.-era Jake.

Después de un tiempo ella se calmo.

-Rose, es hora -hablo normal, ah esta hora todo estaba en silencio. Camine hasta la puerta. Y tome mi maleta-Ella es Rose. Rose ella es Lina.

-mucho gusto Rose.

-lo mismo digo, pero me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias.

-no hay problema, bueno, si es que regresan no duden en pasar a visitarme-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-gracias y despídeme de tu mamá-le dije saliendo, camine hasta una distancia considerable, para no escúralos. Él regresó y me sonrió con una media sonrisa. No pude evitar abrazarlo, a pesar de ser el mas pequeño, era igual de alto que yo. Hasta ahora el había actuado como el mayor de los dos, pero no lo era.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?-le pregunte

-películas y Jake, el me enseño las maniobras con el coche, por si algún día lo necesitaba.

-Jake… -recordé su mensaje.- el quiere que lo llamemos.

-¿Cómo…?

-dejo un mensaje de voz en mi móvil, y no podía llamar desde la casa de ella, necesitamos comprar otro móvil como dijo.

Bajamos a la calle y caminamos por esta en busca de algún lugar donde encontráramos un local abierto a estas horas, pero después de tanto caminar y de no encontrar ninguno tuvimos que alquilar una habitación en un hotel. Buscaríamos el local cuando amaneciera. Por lo pronto teníamos que descansar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Omg… oki… la respuesta a una pregunta… si mata a Bella, indirectamente pero la mata. En cuanto a su punto de vista de Bella del Cáp. pasado realmente no tenía que estar, pero era para que la entendieran un poco más… **

**Sorry por no actualizar pronto, pero ya esta…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 4: -Un Respiro-**

**Pv. Rosalie **

Sentí la luz de la ventana en la cara, me voltee para que no me diera de golpe cuando abriera los ojos.

Me levante y fui al baño, cuando regrese me di cuenta de que ya era medio día.

-Jazz… despiértate…-le hable sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

-Rose… ¿Qué hora es?-se levanto en un salto.

-casi medio día, tenemos que irnos para llamar a Jake

-si lo se, deja al menos darme un baño.

-no hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, que tal si Sarah ya se entero y esta preocupada de nosotros.

-bueno, me baño en el otro hotel.

Recogimos las cosas y regresamos la llave del cuarto y fuimos a un centro comercial que había cerca, mientras compraba otro móvil, Jazz fue a comprar algo de comer, por que si bien lo recordaba no había comido, pero del susto no sentía el hambre. Me pasee por los locales cercanos y vi uno donde vendían pelucas, entonces se me ocurrió comprarme una, ya que mi cabellera rubia llamaba mucho la atención y para hacerle un homenaje a Bella, me compre una castaña, algo común… la dependienta me ayudo a colocármela y me dio unas instrucciones para cuidarla.

-Guau Rose… te ves… rara.-dijo Jazz cuando entro al local.

-gracias.

-¿y esperas que yo la pague verdad?

-claro que no, yo tenía dinero ahorrado… no te preocupes-dijo medio molesta.

-ah, bueno… ¿ya terminaste? Tengo hambre

-si ya, vamonos, gracias-me despedí de la dependienta

-toma, espero que no tengas problemas con la comida rápida.-dijo alargándome una de las dos bolsas de de McDonals

-lo que sea esta bien, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia.

-si, al menos yo comí algo en la casa.

-tu si, pero yo no, bueno hablamos con Jake

-si, pero aquí no, vamos al parque que esta aquí afuera

-tienes razón, aquí nos pueden ver.

Mientras caminábamos al parque ese, yo comí mi hamburguesa, llegamos y marque el número de Jake, puse el altavoz y escuchamos los timbrillos.

_-¿Rose, Jazz…? ¿Por qué no me hablaron antes?_

-Jake, estas en el altavoz, discúlpanos, pero nos estaban siguiendo, tal como dijiste.-le conteste

_-si, Carlisle ya se esta encargando de eso._

-¿ya lo sabe?-le pregunto Jazz

_-si, le dije que Rose y ella habían ido de compras y que Jazz las recogió, pero que ustedes no sabían de lo que era, hasta que se enteraron que la mate y que Edward los culparía por que el sabía que ustedes estaban con ella._

-¿y que hacemos? Ayer había unos matones en el aeropuerto, nos siguieron y ya no tenemos el coche.

_-y no pueden abandonar el país, los Masen tienen vigiladas las aduanas, tienen Jakers que están revisando las listas de los que salen del país, y si lo preguntan tenemos personas vigilándolas._

-¿A dónde vamos?

_-¿en donde están?_

-pues en el centro comercial de la 52 en el oeste… ¿Por qué?

_-espérenme ahí, voy por ustedes._

-ok.

Ambos colgamos y regresamos al centro comercial, nos sentamos a esperarlo en una banca.

-oye necesito comprar una mochila de acampar, no creo que pueda seguir cargando la maleta, ya me duele el brazo.

-ok, ve… te espero aquí, no tardes.

-bueno, toma cuida mis cosas-se las deje y entre a otro local donde vendían cosas para acampar, tome una negra lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran mis cosas, la pague y me regrese con Jazz- listo ahora tengo que cambiar mis cosas a esta.

No me importo sacar mis pertenencias en ese lugar, saque mi laptop y la puse hasta el fondo, después seguí con las demás, ya tenia tiempo de haber terminado de arreglar mis cosas, cuando Jake llego.

-chicos vamonos-dijo secamente. Los dos no dijimos nada y nos fuimos detrás de el, llego al estacionamiento y se subió a su coche, y nosotros fuimos a la parte trasera, no dijimos nada, no se el porque, pero yo al menos yo no tenía necesidad de decir nada.

-te ves bien de castaña-dijo Jake viéndome por el retrovisor.

-gracias, no quería llamar la atención con mi rubio.

-hiciste bien pero no te preocupes, tal vez solo sean unos meses

-si yo también.

-¿y tu que tal Jazz?

-pues no me quejo… ayer hice una de las maniobras que me enseñaste, te lo agradezco hermano

-wow… han tenido acción… menos mal que te ayudaron de algo…

-si hermano, pero por desgracia tuvimos que dejar el coche.

-si, ya lo encontramos, y les tengo otro, pero ahora vamos a hacerles identificaciones falsas, para que puedan salir del país, así que vallan pensando algunos nombres

-yo quiero Lily, casi como mamá.

-Jack suena como Jazz ¿no?-le afirme con la cabeza.-entonces ese…

-bien, que apellido.

-¿Rose, cual era el nombre de soltera de mamá?

-Lilian Whitlock

-pues que sea Whitlock entonces.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un lujoso edificio donde entro al estacionamiento y nos bajamos sin las cosas obviamente. Subimos al elevador y puso el último piso.

-Carlisle tuvo que venirse a vivir con nosotros, para que el este mas seguro, no pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, lo siento chicos, no debí de haberlos metido en esto.

-no te preocupes Jake, ya paso, y no podemos cambiar las cosas, por lo pronto tenemos que hacer lo posible para que le facilitemos las cosas a Carlisle.

-si Jake, por lo pronto tenemos que ocultarnos.

-bueno llegamos, ¿entonces Lily y Jack Whitlock verdad?

-así es.

Caminamos por un pasillo con muchas puertas, Jake se detuvo en una al final del pasillo, toco la puerta y alguien lo hizo pasar desde el otro lado.

-Jake que milagro… antes que nada, estaba apunto de mandarte lo que les debo-dijo algo nervioso.

-calma Jenkens, no vengo a cobrarte… bueno es como cobrármelo a lo chino.

-¿Cómo?

-necesito papeles falsos… de todos, registros, credenciales… ya sabes.

-pero eso es mas de lo que les debo.

-pero te recuerdo que no nos has pagado nada de intereses… así que solo cubre lo justo, además son para ellos, los sobrinos de Carlisle.

-no sabía que tenia hermanos.

-si, los encontró demasiado tarde, ellos habían fallecido y los dejaron a ellos muy pequeños.

-lo lamento-nos dijo a nosotros.

-gracias, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-bueno entonces ¿cual es el nombre de los dos?

-Lily y Jack Whitlock-dijo rápido Jake, antes de que yo le respondiera.

-¿tienen alguna foto reciente?

-si, tome-se las dio Jake.

-bueno, se las tengo en dos días, ¿de acuerdo?

-si, venemos en dos días, hasta entonces Jenkens

-hasta pronto Jake, saluda a Carlisle de mi parte

-se los haré llegar -después de eso salimos y regresamos por donde vinimos.

-chicos necesito que me den todas sus cosas, vamos a fungir su muerte.

-¿Por qué?

-para que dejen de buscarlos por lo mientras que están sus identificaciones.

-pero Jake…

-Rose… tenemos que hacerlo… hace rato me tope con ellos, pero no me reconocieron-dijo señalando su cara… la verdad si estaba irreconocible, el Mustang que tenia lo había cambiado por un sencillo Chevy, y su había dejado crecer la barba, que aunque era poco, con unos lentes y una gorra no lo reconocerías amenos que lo tuvieras frente a ti.

-esta bien, deja regreso la ropa a la maleta, y me cambio.-dije subiéndome a la parte de atrás.

-vamos a un hotel, le verdad les hace falta un baño-dijo haciendo gestos, Mientras comenzaba a conducir su auto.

-y a ti una afeitada.

-si lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada, me veo mejor así…

-claro que no-estábamos mas relajados ahora.

Llegamos y Jake se registro con otro nombre, después subimos y me metí a bañar, cuando salí solo había una muda de ropa y también Jazz solo tenia una muda de ropa en las manos.

-¿y las cosas?

-Jake se las llevo, si hubieras estado no lo hubieras dejado.

-bueno, si tal vez no lo hubiera dejado, pero pues ya que…

-bueno, me toca a mi, dijo Jake que estuviéramos pendientes de las noticias.

-ok-camine a la televisión y la encendí, puse el primer canal con noticias y después me cambie, ya que no había nadie mas que yo. Me estaba secando el cabello y termino el noticiero, busque otro canal con noticias, así uno tras otro Jazz ya se había dormido, los noticieros no era nada entretenido, después de dos horas hubo un boletín especial.

_-interrumpimos para comunicarles que acaban de avisarnos de un choque en la avenida principal, dos jóvenes de aparentemente 18 y 16 años de edad perdieron la vida, vamos con nuestro corresponsal que tiene mas información._

-Jazz, Jazz-le dije sacudiéndolo.-Jazz, despierta, creo que es de lo que hablo Jake

-hum… súbele-dijo algo somnoliento.

_-así es Susan como lo mencionaste dos jóvenes de aparentemente 18 y 16 años de edad perdieron la vida, en la avenida principal, cuando chocaron contra otro automóvil, por fortuna el conductor del otro automóvil salio con vida, pero por desgracia los jóvenes de este no, nos informaron que los accidentados son los hijos de los difuntos Lilian y Jackson Hale, famosos modelos que fallecieran hace diez años. Que iban a exceso de velocidad, se siguen investigando el por que del choque, así es que seguiremos informando._

_-gracias Peter, bueno en otras noticias en Tokio…_

-wow… ya estamos oficialmente muertos Rose-dijo algo emocionado.

-si, pero… ¿Quiénes habrán sido?-dije algo preocupada.

-eso que importa Rose, el punto es que seguimos vivos y si alguien tuvo que morir para que nosotros sigamos vivos, además en este negocio tenemos que tener sangre fría.

-si lo se, pero ellos eran inocentes.

-si Rose tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-chicos ya vine.

-Jake, acabamos de ver nuestra_ muerte _¿Quiénes fueron los chicos?

-ah yo no supe, yo solo mande a Embry a que lo hiciera, yo estaba comprándoles algo de comer, ah y les traje tientes para el cabello, la peluca no creo que sirva del todo. Espero que no les moleste, Jazz te toca el castaño y Rose ¿no te importa ser pelirroja?

-Jake, yo quiero ser castaña-hice berrinche.

-pero solo compre esos dos, la verdad no te queda de castaña, te ves tan… sin chiste… te quedaría mejor el pelirrojo. Además así estaran sus papeles, Quil hizo un excelente trabajo con sus fotos.

-bueno dámelos, yo los preparo.-le quite la bolsa con los tintes.

-así me gusta -dijo orgulloso.

-tonto. -entre al baño y abrí la caja castaña primero, saque el peróxido y lo destape, le vacié el tinte y lo sacudí hasta que se revolviera bien, me puse los gustes y saque el peine que tenia dentro de este también.

-Jazz ven… -le ordene

-Rose ¿yo primero?

-claro, para que Jake vea y después me lo tinten a mi.

-bueno -acepto a regañadientes. Comencé a pasar el tinte por su cabello, en ocasiones el peine se atoraba en su cabello, pero finalmente terminamos.

-bien, solo basta que esperes media hora y después te lo lavas, en la caja viene un tratamiento, lees las instrucciones y lo aplicas ¿vale?

-si Rose -se sentó en frente al televisor pasando canales.

-te toca Rose -dijo Jake.

-Jake, no quiero teñírmelo… me gusta mi cabello así -dije triste.

-si lo se.

-quiero un recuerdo…

-bueno -dijo después de un tiempo de pensarlo- espérame ahorita vengo -salio rápido sin decir mas.

-¿A dónde fue?-Jazz me pregunto.

-no se dijo que ahorita regresaba.

-ah-volvió la vista al televisor.

Resignada me puse a preparar mi tinte, no me imaginaba de otra forma mi cabello, lo adoraba así, no lo quería pintar, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Rose, ven acá.-escuche a Jake.

-¿Qué cosa?-salí del baño con la botella del tinte en la mano.

-¿querías un recuerdo no?

-si, pero ya no importa…

-pero si te traje esto-dijo levantando una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Qué es?-se la quite, y revise dentro había una cámara desechable- ¿una cámara?

-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ¿o quieres cortártelo y guardar el cabello?

-no pues… creo que es lo mejor.

-bueno, ¿entonces será como una sesión fotográfica?

-creo… ¿sabes como usarla cierto?

-claro Barbie.-me arrebato la cámara de las manos y la destapo, en la primera foto que tomo, salía con los brazos cruzados, pero después pose como recordaba en las fotos de mamá, fueron varias hasta que el rollo se termino.

-¿ya son todas?-pregunte algo desilusionada.

-si, pero no va a haber ninguna repetida, creo que heredaste el talento de tus padres-no supe que responderle, solo me encogí de hombros- bueno… ¿ahora si te lo tiño?

-si, pero trata de no manchar la ropa, no se quita cuando la lavas.-me senté en otra silla, le di el tinte y los guantes, agradezco a los arquitectos del hotel por poner un espejo grande en el cuarto, su cara de frustración era graciosa, termine quitándole las cosas y lo hice yo misma.

-Jazz, ya paso media hora, lávate el cabello.-le dije mientras limpiaba lo demás.

-voy-apago la tele y se metió al baño. Salió después de un rato.- ¿Qué tal?-hizo referencia a su cabello.

-pues… te vez… raro…-le dije pausadamente.

-pues nos tendremos que acostumbrar a verlo así…-dijo Jake resignado.

-¿entonces no me quedo bien? Jake… ve y compra algo para que me lo quite.

-calma Jazz… te quedo bien, es solo que es algo nuevo, espera que Rose se lave el cabello.-le advirtió.

-si, ¿Cuánto falta?

-20 minutos-dije algo molesta.

Mientras esperábamos comimos algo. Cuando pasaron los 20 minutos, no dije nada y entre al baño, me lave el cabello y me puse el tratamiento que venia en la caja, no me quise ver al espejo, salí directamente y los chicos solo se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

-¿tan mal esta?-chille

-no Rose… estas… rara-dijo Jazz

-como dije tenemos que acostumbrarnos-dijo Jake sin mas.

-no esta tan mal, no esta tan mal…-trate de convencerme mientras volteaba a ver al espejo.- no esta tan mal…-me convencí al ver mi reflejo.

-nadie dijo lo contrario-se rió Jazz.

-bueno… chicos, yo me tengo que ir, regreso en dos días con sus papeles y no salgan para nada, no se asomen por la ventana o salgan al pasillo, pidan servicio a la habitación ¿vale?

-bueno-dijo Jazz, mientras cambiaba de canales en la tele. Yo simplemente no dije nada.

----- Two Days After-----

Finalmente llego el día, después de ver películas que Jazz me recomendaba para que tuviera mas instinto de supervivencia, como el decía por fin podíamos salir de aquí y ser medio libres.

-¿a que hora crees que venga Jake?

-acaba de amanecer Jazz…

Nuevamente vi más películas, y ya que no podíamos salir a ningún lado era lo único que podía hacer, esta vez era una llamada Asesinas, donde un grupo de niñas eran secuestradas y entrenadas para ser asesinas… en su prueba final tenían que matarse entre si… era conmocionante, pues era casi lo que había hecho.

Un toc, toc, nos sobresalto a ambos nos sobresaltamos

-chicos soy yo…-Jake nos advirtió. Corrí y abrí

-Jake-le dije feliz. Pero el no estaba feliz del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

-me estan siguiendo, van a tener que salir por la parte tracera. Tomen los papeles, -se los dio a Jazz- las llaves -me las dio a mi.- esperen un tiempo considerable y después salgan, no dejen que los sigan, si eso llega a pasar, llámenme y haber que se me ocurre.-regreso a la puerta y la abrió, yo lo seguí para serrarla cuando saliera.

-Jake-lo detuve en el umbral de la puerta-cuídate-fue lo único que le pude decir, el solo asintió con la cabeza, después se dio vuelta y fue al ascensor, cuando las puertas de este se cerraron con Jake dentro, me sentí aliviada y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué tanto es "un tiempo considerable"?-me pregunto Jazz.

-pues una o dos horas, el suficiente como para quien lo este siguiendo, no tenga motivos para regresar de nuevo.

-entonces hay que empacar y esperar ¿no?

-así es

Así tomamos las pocas cosas que teníamos, salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos por las escaleras, llegamos al estacionamiento y Jazz entro al asiento de atrás y se cubrió para que nadie lo viera, yo me volví a poner la peluca y nos fuimos al aeropuerto y compramos los boletos, decidimos ir a Inglaterra como el plan original, pero algo andaba mal.

-Jack-le hable con su nuevo nombre, el no respondió-Jack-le di un codazo.

-auch… ¿Qué?

-creo que algo no va bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues no lo se, presiento algo… algo malo, mejor vamos a otro lugar, pero no hay que salir del país, por favor

-¿estas segura?

-completamente.

-bueno, pues no puedo recuperar el dinero de los pasajes, ¿quieres que los cambie o vamos a un lugar manejando?

-creo que es mejor que sigamos con el carro, nos puede ayudar.-el se encogió de hombros y salimos de nuevo en el coche, conduje hasta New Jersey por un largo rato, cuando oscureció nos detuvimos en el primer hotel que encontramos, teníamos que descansar, mañana Jazz digo Jack manejaría, pero yo iría a un lado suyo, así nos turnaríamos por un tiempo, no teníamos intención de quedarnos en un condado en especifico así que teníamos mucho tiempo para viajar por el país.

-oye Ro… Lily… -se corrigió el mismo-ve esto.

-¿Qué?

-según dicen que el vuelo en el que íbamos a viajar se cayo al mar, todos murieron y ¿sabes que? Pudimos haber sido nosotros.

-si, pero no fuimos.

-gracias a tus presentimientos… creo que mis películas sirvieron de algo…

-ya lo creo… ya lo creo…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Omg… pues… ¿Qué les digo?... **

**Ah… aquí comienza la parte verídica: son dos hermanos huyendo de la mafia, quienes los buscan con sus antiguas identidades… osea de rubios…**

**Y la otra parte de la historia que se… se las describo en el siguiente capitulo… ¿vale?**

**Dejen review!!! Plis!!!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 5: -Un Lugar Seguro-**

**Pv. Jasper**

Teníamos un mes huyendo, todos los días era lo mismo…

Nos levantábamos en la mañana y nos duchábamos…

Salíamos del hotel, con todas nuestras cosas…

Manejábamos todo el día…

Nos deteníamos a comer, hacer nuestras necesidades y a visitar algún centro turístico…

Llegábamos en la noche a algún hotel y nos registrábamos… al día siguiente era igual…

-Rose ya me canse de escapar… quiero ir a la escuela, recuperar el año que ya perdí y en unos días es mi cumpleaños… y luego otros días mas… y es el tuyo…

-estamos por llegar a Seattle, ahí podemos estar un tiempo, hasta que pasen nuestros cumpleaños, ¿te parece bien?-me pregunto algo molesta, ella iba manejando, así que no me volteo a ver.

-pero ya quiero tener una casa… que en la puerta del garaje haya una canasta de básquet, y que coma algo de comida decente…-me queje. Eso hizo que Rose girara rápido el volante para salir de la carretera, piso fuerte el freno y casi me pego con el parabrisas, de no ser a que gracias al cinturón de seguridad que me quede pegado al asiento.

-¿y crees que yo no?-me miro furiosa.

-Rose, eso no…

-claro que si quiero-me interrumpió-estamos huyendo de algo que no teníamos porque, el idiota de Edward cree que matamos a Bella y nos esta buscando… para que tengamos una casa necesitamos un lugar alejado de la civilización… ¿te parece bien un bosque?-su tono sarcástico me hizo darme cuenta de algo…

-eso es Rose…

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto todavía molesta, pero no puso el carro en marcha.

-vivamos en un lugar en el que estemos seguros de que no nos puedan encontrar, si es un bosque… que eso sea… pero no creo que te guste vivir sin electricidad y agua-le dije todo en un respiro, al final tuve que inhalar el aire que se me escapo.

-si, suena bien, pero no se, tendremos que llamar a Jake para decirle, y haber que dice…-me dijo algo triste.

-¿Cuándo lleguemos a Seattle?

-si-ella siguió manejando en silencio hasta que oscureció. Buscamos un hotel donde nos registramos como siempre…

**Pv. Rosalie**

La idea de Jazz no era tan mala, podíamos asentarnos en un lugar lejos de la civilización, un pequeño pueblo o vivir en un bosque, desierto o lo que sea, solo por un tiempo, mientras las cosas se calmaran…

_**Flash Back**_

-Jake… ya vamos una semana huyendo… quiero volver a la casa-me queje por el teléfono.

-¿crees que estoy jugando? Fue una suerte que no fueran en el avión, pero no por eso quiere decir que se van a regresar para morir, bastantes reclamos he recibido de Carlisle como para que ahora tu te quejes-me dijo gritando, evidentemente estaba mas que enojado.

-lo siento… es solo que estoy asustada Jake-se me escaparon unas pocas lagrimas.

-tranquila linda, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-trato de consolarme.

-eso espero, pero… por lo pronto… ¿Qué hacemos?

-pues… no se queden en el mismo lugar mas de dos días, traten de no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos.

-ok, ¿te puedo seguir llamando a este numero o lo vas a cambiar?

-omg… lo voy a cambiar cada semana por si acaso…

-¿y no será mucho desperdicio?

-si, pero creo que los voy a donar o algo, no quiero cargar con una conciencia de derroche-dijo con sarcasmo, eso me hizo reír-me gusta escuchar tu risa Rose.

-me calma escuchar tu voz-en ese momento un sonido como disparos se escucharon en el fondo.

-Rose, me tengo que ir…-colgó antes de que le contestara.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Si, eso había sido hace tres semanas, no nos habíamos contactado con el, pues no sabía si tendría el mismo teléfono, pero me arriesgue, tome mi teléfono y busque en los contactos el numero de el, marque… espere a que contestara pero no contesto, cosa que me preocupo mas, espere al tono del buzón

-necesito que me llames-fue todo lo que dije, no necesitaba decirle nada mas, el sabia perfectamente quien era y no quería que escucharan nuestra conversación, no ahora.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Jazz saliendo del baño, ¿tan mal me veo?

-Jake, no contesto-dije algo preocupada.

-¿le dejaste un mensaje?-yo le asentí con la cabeza.-no te preocupes ya llamara, si no es ahora, pues mañana.

-Jazz, busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos-le dije sacando mi lap

_**Flash Back.**_

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte a Jazz alzando un pequeño artefacto cuadrado de metal y algunas partes extrañas.

-es el disco duro de tu Lap, recuerdas que Jake se llevo las cosas, pues tuvo la brillante idea de sacarlo, y me dijo que te comprara una nueva para que la utilizáramos.-lo dijo sin nada de sarcasmo.

-ah…-la puse con cuidado donde la había encontrado, seguí viendo las cosas y en el sobre amarillo donde Jake nos había dejado los papeles, había una tarjeta de crédito y una nota.-"chicos, utilicen esta tarjeta, esta a mi nombre y tienen autorización de utilizarla, claro solo para pagar los hoteles y las comidas, y siento lo de tu Lap Rose, ah y revisen en la parte de debajo de sus asientos en el carro, utilícenla solo si es una emergencia y no tienen otra opción" valla pensó en todo… pero ¿Qué abra?-le dije fascinada.

-no podemos ir a revisar al estacionamiento ahora… pero… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por nuestra Lap? Y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-se levanto de un brinco.

-¿disculpa? Es mía-lo corregí.

-Jake dijo que era para los dos.

-bueno-salimos del cuarto, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, todavía había tiempo de sobra.- ¿debajo del asiento verdad?

-si-nos agachamos y solo anduve a tientas, toque todo el piso del asiento, pero no encontré nada.-mira esto-dijo fascinado.

-¿Qué?-levante la vista y vi una pistola, no se de marcas, pero eso tenia cara de pistola y eso era lo único que importaba.- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-abajo del asiento-me aseguro.

-debajo del asiento-me repetí, volví a agacharme y toque en la parte de abajo del asiento, no en el piso abajo del asiento-ah…-dije cuando la toque, la saque igual que a el.

-no me apuntes-me grito el.

-disculpa, ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Jake o las películas?

-las películas-me dijo sonriendo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Dónde será bueno?-se pregunto mas a si mismo.

-un lugar donde no haya una ciudad muy grande…-entonces mi estomago hizo ruidos extraños.

-creo que mejor vamos a cenar algo… creo que pensaríamos mejor con el estomago lleno.-asentí con la cabeza y salimos del hotel, caminamos por un rato y encontramos un restaurante de comida mexicana, la cual me gustaba.

-aquí-dije entrando, Jazz me siguió.

-hola, buenas noches soy Maria… -nos saludo una chica con un raro acento-¿Qué les sirvo?

-yo quiero enchiladas, por favor.

-yo… lo mismo-dijo Jazz.

-enseguida.-la chica se fue mirando de manera no muy buena a Jazz, cosa que me hizo reír, pues el ni enterado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-creo que Maria te quiere llevar a su casa-dije con tonito pícaro.

-ay… yo pensé que otra cosa-dijo algo molesto- sigamos pensando en un lugar adecuado, tiene que ser, mediano, no tan grande, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

-si… entonces buscamos un poblado mediano alegado de la civilización moderna-le dije riéndome, en ese momento Maria regreso con dos platos.

-disculpen mi intromisión, -dijo poniendo los platos frente a nosotros- pero escuche que necesitan un lugar oculto a la mirada de la civilización moderna… no se si les importe, pero mi tía vive en Forks, es un buen lugar, dice que es muy tranquilo para relajarse -dijo algo tímida, nosotros nos quedamos estupefactos, sin saber que decir, creo que ella nos malinterpreto.-disculpen mi intromisión.-se volteo algo apenada.

-no, espera… -la detuve, ella se volteo sorprendida.- ¿Dónde queda eso?

-pues… a no mas de un seis horas manejando o a menos que lleguen a Seattle, que ya no esta muy lejos y tomen una avioneta y después un autobús… lo que hace como dos o tres horas-dijo rápido, cuando termino volvió a respirar.

-¿me podrías indicar como llegar manejando?-le pregunte.

-si claro, voy a hacerles un mapa-dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo

-¿Por qué…?

-suena buena idea-lo interrumpí.

-eso no iba a preguntar, pero bueno, iremos a ver el lugar, si no nos convence, buscamos otro ¿vale?

-si-después de eso comimos las enchiladas y cuando terminamos vino Maria.

-¿les puedo retirar su plato?-dijo amable.

-seguro-le levante y se le extendí el plato, al contrario Jazz solo asintió con la cabeza con frialdad, cosas que me molesto, el no era así.

-vuelvo con la cuenta y su mapa-me dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte molesta a Jazz.

-no se de que me hablas-dijo desentendiéndose del tema.

-aquí tienes-me lo dio a mi.

-gracias-le devolví la sonrisa.

-de nada, disculpa-me dijo yendo a atender otra mesa.

Saque algo de dinero que tenía y le deje una buena propina aparte de lo que nos costo la comida. Nos paramos de la mesa y me despedí a lo lejos de ella, ella también lo hizo, en ese momento vi a un chico del otro lado del mostrador, se parecía algo a ella, probablemente su hermano, o algo, el chiste es que era muy guapo, "lastima"-pensé.

-¿me puedes decir que fue eso?-le grite, pues el ya iba muchos pasos mas delante de mi.

-ya te dije que no se de que hablas-alcance a escuchar.

-eso no es nada Jack te conozco-le grite por su otro nombre, pues estábamos en la calle.

-¿quieres que te diga?-me encaro cerca de la entrada del hotel.

-si-no me importo que estuviéramos en ese lugar. Pero siguió caminando.

-hace un mes deje a Lina -comenzó con algo de nostalgia- por que tuvimos que escapar…

-si eso ya lo se-llamo al ascensor y mientras yo pedí la llave del cuarto, me la dieron y camine a donde Jazz estaba, el ascensor llego en ese momento y ambos subimos sin decir nada.

-Maria era sumamente amable, tan linda… me gusto y mucho…-dijo algo triste.

-¿y eso era motivo para que la trataras así?-le pregunte algo molesta.

-no, lo siento… pero no quería que intentara algo… mañana nos tenemos que ir y probablemente no la vuelva a ver-no dejaba su tono de tristeza.

-si, tienes razón, el chico del mostrador era guapo-me sincere.

-no podemos enamorarnos de alguien mientras estemos huyendo promételo-me pidió.

-prometido-lo abrace.

-lo prometo-dijo el. El ascensor se detuvo y salimos, entramos a la habitación y ya no mencionamos nada, en ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Mire el remitente y era Jake.

-¿hola?

_-Rose, ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto algo preocupado._

-tranquilo Jake-lo calme- es solo que te queríamos avisar que encontramos un buen lugar para establecernos, es tranquilo, no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, no llamaremos la atención-le aseguré.

_-¿Dónde?-pregunto curioso._

-no te voy a decir por teléfono, ¿sigues en casa?

_-si, ¿Por qué?_

-¿crees que puedas hacer un viaje de rápido?

_-algo que no sea más de un día…-me advirtió._

-ven a Seattle, te esperamos en el aeropuerto.

_-ok, nos vemos mañana… espérenme después de las nueve-nos aviso._

-ok, hasta entonces.

_-hasta entonces linda-me respondió y colgó._

-¿Qué dijo?-me pregunto Jazz.

-mañana lo tenemos que ver en el aeropuerto, después de las nueve-repetí lo que me había dicho. El solo asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en su cama, yo hice lo mismo, no tenia ganas de hablar por ahora con el. Todo estuvo muy tenso después de salir del ascensor, esta noche no seria algo bueno.

---

_-Lily… me gustas mucho… desde que llegaron tu y tu hermano, y pensaras que es algo precipitado, pero no quiero ser solo tu amigo, no puedo, yo te quiero mas que a una amiga…_

_-yo, lo siento… no puedo… hice una promesa… además pronto me iré de nuevo…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-no te puedo decir, por favor… deja las cosas como están, no nos lastimemos… _

_-pero si me estas lastimando…_

_-yo también…_

_-¿entonces?_

_-no, no podemos hacer esto…_

_-¿hay alguien mas?_

_-no… si…_

_-¿si o no?_

_-si, le prometí a Jake que lo esperaría._

-Rose, Rose…-alcance a escuchar una voz a lo lejos-Rose… es tarde… Jake nos espera…-eso me hizo abrir los ojos

-¿Qué?-pregunte saliendo de mi sueño.

-son las ocho, tenemos que ir a Seattle por Jake.

-ah…-fue lo único que dije y me levante de la cama, en ese momento sentí una extraña humedad en mis ojos, me vi en el espejo del baño y los tenia rojos, algo hinchados… ¿estuve llorando? ¿Por el sueño? Era extraño... pero probablemente me sugestione con lo que hable con Jazz, pero el me llamó Lily… y para acabar… no le vi la cara… y eso de mentirle a pesar de ser un sueño fue buena idea, ocultar la verdad, no me gustaba del todo, peor era lo que estábamos haciendo, me bañé y salí del baño ya con ropa limpia, pero solo quedaba media hora para las nueve y lo que nos faltaba era mas de una hora.

-yo manejo-me advirtió Jazz.

-ok, voy a devolver la llave, tu ve al estacionamiento y espérame fuera.-nos organice para salir mas rápido, el asintió con la cabeza y salimos de la habitación luego de verificar que nada nos faltaba.

**Pv. Jasper**

_- promesa…_-escuche balbucear a Rose en sueños.

_-no te puedo decir._-fue aperas un suspiro.

-Rose, quedamos de vernos con Jake, dijiste que lo esperaríamos en el aeropuerto-trate de despertarla.

_-si, le prometí a Jake que lo esperaría._-volvió a hablar.

-Rose, Rose…-le llamé un poco mas fuerte-Rose… es tarde… Jake nos espera…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto entre abriendo los ojos.

-son las ocho, tenemos que ir a Seattle por Jake.

-ah…-se levanto y se fue al baño algo extraña, no se que había soñado, pero tenia algo que ver con la promesa que habíamos hecho.

-yo manejo-le dije cuando salió del baño, pues todavía seguía algo extraña.

-ok, voy a devolver la llave, tu ve al estacionamiento y espérame fuera.-tomo sus cosas y yo fui tras ella,

Entramos al elevador, no falta decir que no hablamos de nada, el ambiente era algo tenso y cuando salimos ella se fue a la recepción y yo al estacionamiento, ya lo teníamos todo mecanizado, ella dejaba su maleta en el elevador y yo la tomaba y me iba al estacionamiento, metía las maletas en el baúl del coche y la esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de manejar a una velocidad que aterraba, baje la velocidad, pues acabábamos de entrar a la cuidad, todo era tan ajetreado, de no haber conocido New York hubiera jurado que era este lugar, seguí conduciendo guiado por las indicaciones de los señalamientos, por fin llegamos y fuimos a ver los registros de los vuelos y el vuelo en el que seguramente debería de llegar Jake acababa de aterrizar, fuimos al anden que indicaban y las personas apenas comenzaban a salir.

-Jake-grito Rose agitando la mano, mire a donde ella y ahí estaba Jake, se veía muy cambiado, bueno realmente estaba igual que la otra ves, mas bien ahora tenia una extraña mirada, se veía mas feliz de lo que recordaba… pero solo miraba a Rose… cosa que no me agrado.

-Rose-llego y la abrazo-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-le dijo al oído. Pero no me agrado nada la posición de sus manos, una la tenia atrás de la espalda y otra en la cintura.

-Jake-le hable algo molesto.

-Jazz-la soltó y me dio un apretón.

-que bueno que llegaste, ¿nos vamos?-le dije todavía molesto, esto lo noto, pero Rose se apresuro.

-si, Jake, necesitamos apresurarnos, tenemos que encontrar una casa donde quedarnos y algunos muebles-nos tomo de la mano y salimos al estacionamiento.

Llegamos al coche, donde Jake se adelanto y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, todo enojado me fui a la parte de atrás, ellos iban platicando de sus cosas y no me incluían en la conversación. Así que como para llegar faltaban tres horas manejando saque mi ipot y me puse a escuchar música.

-Jack, Jack…-escuche la voz de Rose entre la canción, y además en algún momento me había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué?-entre abrí los ojos, pero la luz del sol me segó, así que los volví a cerrar, me senté y cuando sentí la sombra en mis ojos los volví a abrir.- ¿ya llegamos?

-claro, ¿tienes hambre? Encontramos un lugar bueno donde comer, bueno nosotros ya comimos, no te pudimos despertar, y teníamos hambre.

-si, pero no se preocupen voy solo-dije sarcástico.

-¿enserio? Que bien, por que necesitamos encontrar una casa donde quedarnos, Jake acaba de aprobar que nos quedemos aquí.

-si, como sea…-saque mi mochila, donde traía solo dinero indispensable y algunas cosas para el entretenimiento.

-bueno, nos vemos en un rato-dijo Jake, yo solo le di una mirada acecina y después me gire para ver donde estaba el restaurante. Pero me sorprendí al entrar, el lugar era como a la antigua, con la barra en el centro del lugar y con varias mesas por todos lados, me fui a sentar a una cerca de la ventana, donde vería cuando regresaran aquellos dos…

-¿Qué te sirvo amigo?-una voz algo chillona de mis pensamientos.

-ah… este… una hamburguesa con papas, y un refresco por favor…-voltee a ver a la mesera y era una chica baja de tez pálida con el cabellos negro y las puntas estaban peinadas para todos lados, tenia unos ojos verdes aceitunados que me impactaron.

-enseguida te los traigo…-se dio la media vuelta y hablo con una mujer como de treinta y algo de edad, que estaba al otro lado de la barra, regreso con un tazón, cosa que no había pedido-toma, estoy segura de que te gustara.-me puso el tazón con helado frente.

-gracias-le dije tomando la cuchara y probándolo.

-¿estas de paso?-me pregunto algo curiosa.

-no, mas bien vengo a quedarme por un tiempo…

-ah… soy Alice, Alice McCarthy-me extendió la mano.

-Ja… Jack Whitlock-se interpreto más como un tartamudeo pero mas bien estaba a punto de decir mi verdadero nombre… también le extendí la mano y cuando la rose toque eléctrico hizo que separáramos la mano.

-¿Whitlock? Se me hace conocido-dijo misteriosa- hum… que extraño se que eh escuchado ese apellido antes- yo para no decir nada que no fuera me encogí de hombros y probé otro poco del mantecado.-escogiste un buen día para llegar, hoy por suerte esta soleado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo esta lloviendo.-cambio de tema

-menos mal, ¿cuantas preparatorias hay en este lugar?-pregunte, cosa que pareció gracioso a ella.- ¿Qué?-le pregunte sin saber cual era el chiste.

-disculpa, pero es que aquí solo hay una… ¿de donde eres?

-de un lugar lejos de aquí, pero donde vivía había mas de una-seguí con su chiste privado,

-eso lo explica…-en ese momento una campanita sonó y ella se volteo, camino a donde estaba la barra y regreso con mi orden.-toma, espero que te guste, Sam es un excelente cocinero.

-gracias-dicho esto se dio media. Seguí comiendo el mantecado.

-¿y donde vas a vivir?-pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

-no lo se… -le respondí algo frió.

-ah… -pareció entender mi indirecta, se levanto de la mesa y se fue con la señora de la barra.

Cuando termine mi hamburguesa, Rose regreso, me vio por la ventana y entro al lugar, inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado sin quitar la sonrisa estupida de su rostro.

-¿y Jake?-le pregunte algo petulante.

-ya se fue, tomo un coche prestado…-se volvió a reír.

-¿y?

-y que ya tenemos donde vivir, es una casa pequeña, con dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina-comedor, la sala, el cuarto de lavado.

-ah-fue todo lo que dije.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto molesta.

-nada

-Jazz, yo te conozco, y se que algo te molesta.

-ya te dije que nada-me levante de mi lugar y fui a la barra.

-¿Cuánto le debo?-le repunte a la señora.

-haber… es el refresco, las papas y una hamburguesa.

-y un mantecado.

-ah… la casa invita…-dijo sonriendo.

-insisto en pagar todo.

-Jack… -me llamó Rose- ¿te puedes apresurar?

-son 15 dls-dijo la señora. Saque un billete de 20 dls.

-tome y guarde el cambio-no espere a que me respondiera y me di la vuelta, la chica de hace rato estaba atendiendo a otra mesa, no me despedí de ella, pues sabía que la vería de nuevo.

-¿Qué Lily?-le pregunte algo fuerte, pues un grupo de chicos la estaba viendo de muy mala manera.

-vamos, tenemos que esperar el camión con nuestros muebles, tendrás unos como en los de tu cuarto en Chicago.

-¿Cómo demo…? No nada-estaba por preguntarle de donde había sacado los mubles, pero preferí no hacerlo, manejo a la casa, era pequeña si, pero no estaba muy lejos de los vecinos, eso nos traería algo de problemas.

Pasamos dos horas afuera en el pórtico esperando a que el camión llegara, cuando finalmente llego, los encargados bajaron los muebles y los instalaron dentro, yo preferí el cuarto del ala este, pues siempre me despertaba con el sol, mientras que Rose me agradeció por dejarle el otro. En punto de las 10:00 p.m. ya teníamos todos los muebles indispensables, en los cuartos solo había una cama y el escritorio, el closet estaba ya incluido en la casa; la cocina tenia le estufa y el refrigerador, una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas, en la sala había una sala… con una pequeña mesa de centro… estaba muy bacía, pero que le iba a hacer, solo estaríamos un tiempo en este lugar, después la dejaríamos totalmente amueblada para el siguiente inquilino. Escuche que sonó el timbre.

-Jazz, ¿puedes abrir?-me grito Rose.

-voy-camine pocos pasos a la entrada, abrí y me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla ahí-¿Alice?

-hey! Jack… parece que tú eres nuestro nuevo vecino… -dijo con su cantarina voz.

-¿vives a lado?

-si, en esa casa…-retrocedió un poco y señalo una casa color azul cielo.

-ah que bien…-dije sin ganas-¿y a que se debe tu visita?-pregunte más por cortesía que por gusto.

-ah… pues mi mamá los quiere invitar a cenar-dijo dando una pequeña miradita dentro-dice que deben estar muy cansados para salir o cocinar, así que espero que nos acompañen.

-Lily-le grite a Rose-¿puedes venir?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto algo molesta.

-es Alice, la vecina… dice que nos invita a cenar-camine a donde Rose y la tome por la cintura.

-ya hice algo de cenar-dijo algo abrumada.

-oh… bueno… creo que será en otra ocasión.

-si, pero gracias por la invitación.-le dije con Rose todavía en mis brazos.

-descuida…-camine a la entrada y cerré al puerta cuando ella se fue.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me regaño

-¿hacer que?

-¿abrazarme?-dijo como cosa obvia- La pobre Alice se desilusiono, ¿no pudiste tener un poco mas de tacto?

-¿a que te refieres?-realmente no entendía a que se refería

-ash… déjale… eres hombre… era de esperarse…

**Pv. Alice**

Todo el día había sido igual a todos… nada interesante pasaba en este pueblo olvidado por dios… ni por que hoy salio el sol después de días interminables de llovizna. Bueno salvo una excepción.

-¿Qué te sirvo amigo?-le pregunte al chico apuesto que acababa de entrar.

-ah… este… una hamburguesa con papas, y un refresco por favor… -pidió.

-enseguida te los traigo… -le dije con una sonrisa, pero se veía molesto, en ocasiones como esta el mantecado hace maravillas- Emily… ¿me puedes pasar un tazón con mantecado? -ella asintió y me paso lo que le pedí, regrese a la mesa del chico- toma, estoy segura de que te gustara.-le puse el tazón enfrente.

-gracias-me dijo cuando lo probo.

-¿estas de paso?-le pregunto algo curiosa.

-no, mas bien vengo a quedarme por un tiempo…-ay un chico como el… ¿Qué estará haciendo en este pueblo?

-ah… soy Alice, Alice McCarthy-le extendió la mano.

-Ja… Jack Whitlock-me dijo algo tímido, me extendió su mano y cuando la rose toque eléctrico hizo que separáramos la mano.

-¿Whitlock? Se me hace conocido -era verdad, lo había escuchado antes- hum… que extraño se que eh escuchado ese apellido antes -creo que lo incomode, así que cambie de conversación.- escogiste un buen día para llegar, hoy por suerte esta soleado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo esta lloviendo.

-menos mal, ¿cuantas preparatorias hay en este lugar?-su pregunta me hizo reír.

-disculpa, pero es que aquí solo hay una… ¿de donde eres?

-de un lugar lejos de aquí, pero donde vivía había mas de una

-eso lo explica…-en ese momento la campanita de las órdenes sonó y eso me indico que la orden de Jack… (Ah que lindo nombre…) ya estaba, fui a la barra y regrese con su orden.-toma, espero que te guste, Sam es un excelente cocinero.-le aseguré.

-gracias-dicho siguió comiendo el mantecado.

-¿y donde vas a vivir?-le pregunte sentándome en la mesa.

-no lo se… -me respondió algo seco, lo que me dio a entender que no era bienvenida en la mesa.

-ah… -le dije y me fui de ahí.

Después de un rato una chica pelirroja, que había venido antes con otro chico entro y se sentó con Jack, discutieron de algo y el se levanto, fue con Emily.

-Jack… ¿te puedes apresurar?-le grito la chica algo impaciente.

El le pago a Emily y salio tras la pelirroja.

-ojala que sea su hermana.

-¿de quien?-me pregunto Emily.

-¿no lo pensé?-pregunte confundida.

-claro que no linda… creo que el chico te gusta.

-pues si, por eso espero que esa chica sea su hermana.

Después de esa conversación no hubo más… el día transcurrió como siempre… lentamente…

Cuando llegue a la casa, había un coche en la casa de al lado, que yo sabía que estaba desocupada, pero el carro se me hizo conocido, se parecía mucho al de Jack, lo que me dio una idea, entre a la casa y convencí a mamá que invitara a los nuevos vecinos a cenar, así que después de que aceptara le dije a Emmy que se lavara por que los nuevos vecinos venían a cenar, no le pareció bien, pero mamá me ayudo a convencerlo. Salí de la casa y fui a la casa de al lado, toque la puerta y después de unos segundos Jack me abrió. Lo sabía…

-¿Alice?-pregunto sorprendido.

-hey! Jack… parece que tú eres nuestro nuevo vecino… -dije como si me sorprendiera.

-¿vives a lado?-pregunto escéptico.

-si, en esa casa…-retrocedí un poco y señale mi casa.

-ah que bien… ¿y a que se debe tu visita?

-ah… pues mi mamá los quiere invitar a cenar dice que deben estar muy cansados para salir o cocinar, así que espero que nos acompañen.

-Lily -grito- ¿puedes venir?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto algo molesta cuando entro al recibidor.

-es Alice, la vecina… dice que nos invita a cenar-camino a con Lily y la tomo por la cintura.

-ya hice algo de cenar-dijo algo abrumada.

-oh… bueno… creo que será en otra ocasión.-le dije algo deprimida por la escena que acababa de ver.

-si, pero gracias por la invitación.-dijo el.

-descuida…-le di una sonrisa sin ganas y me fui a la casa.

-¿Qué paso cariño?-me pregunto mamá.

-ya hicieron de cenar-dije todavía deprimida.

-que mal plan-dijo Emmy sarcástico.

-cállate-le grite y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, con unas pocas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Así que no era su hermana… era algo mas… ¿Cómo pude hacerme ilusiones con el? Es obvio que no se fijaría en mí teniendo a Lily a su lado…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wwwwaaaa!!!! Pobre Alice!!!**

**Bueno… mi amiga me contó que su amigo estaba huyendo de unos mafiosos que los estaban siguiendo y que ellos se ocultaban para que no los encontrara, y efectivamente… ellos no salían con nadie, por que cuando me contó como se llevaba con el, ella me dijo que de poca, y que le había contado lo que le paso, cosa que a mi no me contó ella ¬¬, bueno total que cuando una chica se le acercaba, obviamente para algo mas que una simple charla, le decía que el ya tenia novia y ponía a mi amiga como tal… pero antes que ella se graduara de la prepa a la que iba ellos se volvieron a ir… lo que me hizo pensar… ¿y si se hubieran enamorado como habrían pasado las cosas?**

**Pues… según yo y mi retorcida cabeza brillante, pensó esto… bueno que es ya lo que sigue después de este capitulo!!!**

**No se lo pierdan!!!**

**Y no se olviden de dejar REVIEW!!! Para algún comentario o sugerencia, son bienvenidos… pero nada de que por que no salen luego luego Alice y Jasper…??? plis absténganse a esos… por que si ya leyeron, lo saben perfectamente…**

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 6: -En Chicago Part. 1-**

**Pv. Jacob**

Realmente solo me arrepentía de una sola cosa, y esa era haber metido a Rose en esto… de haberla acosado para que matara a Isabella, pero sobre todo de haberla alejado de mi…

_**Flash Back**_

-por favor, hago lo que tu quieras… ¿si? Por favor…

-¿lo que sea? -le pregunte, esa era una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que siento, ella afirmo con la cabeza lo que me dio mas confianza- bueno tu lo dijiste -le dije tomando su mano.- ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? -le pregunte con el tono mas serio que tenía, pues era verdad, quería salir con ella, a pesar de que nos habían criado como hermanos, desde no hace mucho tiempo comencé a sentir algo por ella, pero me preocupe cuando ella cambio su cara de alegre a preocupación.

-lo siento Jake… yo te quiero… pero como a mi hermano… no mas-me dijo después de unos segundos de mirarme a los ojos. Demonios! Yo quería saber que ella sentía algo por mi, pero eso no era lo que quería escuchar… tenía que hacer algo para no dejar las cosas así, así que solo se me ocurrió inventarle que había sido una broma.

-claro que no Rose, yo también te quiero como mi hermanita tonta…-dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que pude poner.

-eres un idiota –me golpeo delicadamente en el brazo.

-debiste de haber visto tu cara… fue genial -seguí con la mentira, aunque por dentro no lo era así.

_**Fin del**_ _**Flash Back**_

Pero estaba seguro de que si podía controlar las cosas, ella regresaría y podía conquistarla, sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían empeorado, ahora solo el recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando nos despedimos, era lo único que tendría de ella.

_**Flash Back**_

-chicos soy yo…-dije para tranquilizarlos.

-Jake-Rose me saludo contenta de verme, pero eso era solo por que me veía como hermano, aun así me gustaba que se contentara de verme, pero eso no era tan bueno como para olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto mientras yo entraba y ella serraba la puerta por detrás de mi.

-me están siguiendo, van a tener que salir por la parte trasera. Tomen los papeles, -se los di a Jazz- las llaves -a Rose.- esperen un tiempo considerable y después salgan, no dejen que los sigan, si eso llega a pasar, llámenme y haber que se me ocurre.-regrese a la puerta y la abrí, salí, pero la mano de Rose me detuvo.

-Jake -instintivamente la voltee a ver- cuídate -dijo preocupada, en ese momento al verla así, quería abrazarla y besarla, decirle que todo saldría bien y que yo la protegería mientras se quedara conmigo, pero eso no era lo que ella quería, así que solo le asentí con la cabeza me regrese la vista al ascensor y entre en este, tenía que aprovechar que tenía un buen autocontrol ahora para no regresarme y hacer lo que había pensado.

Ya no vería a Rose hasta dentro de mucho, cosa que me dolía, ya no vería su encantadora sonrisa, su perfecto cuerpo, bueno a ella en general.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese no fue el peor momento de mi vida, si no cuando me entere de que ella y Jazz casi se habían muerto.

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba por acostado en la cama, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, pero no era una llamada, si no más bien un mensaje de texto.

Vamos a Inglaterra, te llámanos cuando lleguemos. J

Eso era bueno, ellos podrían irse mientras esta locura acabaría, Rose estaría segura, eso era lo que mas me reconfortaba.

Poco a poco me deje caer en el sueño que me acosaba después de un par de días sin dormir.

_-chicos soy yo…-dije para tranquilizarlos. _

_-Jake-Rose me saludo contenta de verme, pero eso era solo por que me veía como hermano, aun así me gustaba que se contentara de verme, pero eso no era tan bueno como para olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto mientras yo entraba y ella serraba la puerta por detrás de mi._

_-me están siguiendo, van a tener que salir por la parte trasera. Tomen los papeles, -se los di a Jazz- las llaves -a Rose.- esperen un tiempo considerable y después salgan, no dejen que los sigan, si eso llega a pasar, llámenme y haber que se me ocurre.-regrese a la puerta y la abrí, salí, pero la mano de Rose me detuvo._

_-Jake -instintivamente la voltee a ver- cuídate -dijo preocupada, en ese momento al verla así, no pude resistirme, la atraje hacia mi y la bese, ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad, paso sus delgados brazos por mis hombros y yo baje mis brazos a su cintura, en ese momento era el hombre mas feliz, no me importaba si saliendo del hotel me mataban, ya no me importaba nada mas que Rose…_

El sonido de mi celular me despertó del sueño… sí había sido un sueño, pero no me importo, algún día se haría realidad, lo tome y revise el remitente.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-pregunte cuando revise el remitente y era Embry.

-Jake, lo lamento… en cerio… se que la querías, bueno también Quil pero de verdad, si necesitas algo… dínoslo, ¿vemos a tu casa?-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿de que me hablas?-dije sin entender.

-¿no te has enterado?-pregunto confuso- no se ha enterado…-le dijo a alguien.

-¿de que?-comencé a preocuparme

-hermano-dijo Quil.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-pregunte furioso.

-enciende la televisión, esta en todos los canales.

-¿Qué carajos esta pasando?-insistí.

-enciende la maldita televisión-me regaño el, tenía que quitarme la duda, me levante de la cama y encendí el televisor, en ese momento había un reportaje de un avión caído, me preocupe un poco.

-se callo un avión…-le dije a Quil.

-eso es… en cerio lo siento…

-pero eso no dice nada, Jazz y Rose no estaban en ese… -eso creía hasta que leí en la parte de abajo que era el vuelo a Inglaterra.

-ellos iban ahí… revise la lista de los pasajeros, a la que pude acceder, ellos estaban registrados en el avión.-escuche la voz de él, pero solo la medio oía…

_¿Rose se había muerto? No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no…_

-Jake, ¿me escuchas?

-Rose…-dije en susurro…

_No, eso no podía estar pasando, ella no…_

-Jake… Jake… JAKE…-fue lo último que escuche cuando el celular se me cayó de las manos.

Eso no me podía estar pasando, sentía que mi mundo se caía en pedazos…

Caí al piso de rodillas, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, me tumbe en el piso pensando en las ultimas palabras que habíamos cruzado, en ambos, pero mas en Rose…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

En definitiva era el peor momento de mi vida, pero mi vida regreso al día siguiente…

_**Flash Back**_

-eres un idiota!-Carlisle me tenía del cuello de la camisa y su nauseabundo aliento me pegaba en la cara.

-usted quería que los dejara, usted me dijo que los dejara ir solos!-le reproche.

-¿desde cuando me haces caso pedazo de inútil?

-exacto… me maldigo por haberte echo caso!-le grite.

-no me provoques, o si no, no respondo!-me amenazo.

-¿me matara?-lo rete- pues hágalo… -en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué no sabes que cuando entras a esta casa debes de apagar todo artefacto?-dijo registrándome los bolsillos.- ¿bueno?-atendió molesto.- ¿Jasper? -en ese momento sentí una gran esperanza.- ¿Dónde están? -¿eso significaba que estaban vivos?- el idiota de Jake cree que están muertos, por poco me convence -le contó al chico, ¿Qué casi lo convenzo? El era el que casi me mata- esa chica esta loca, pero eso los salvo… bueno, bueno… si yo le digo…-dicho esto colgó.- estupido! -me dijo por ultima vez y me soltó- lárgate de aquí, no soporto verte en estos momentos-dijo lanzándome el celular, yo lo atrape en el aire y salí lo mas rápido que pide del lugar, en ese momento era inmensamente feliz, ellos estaban bien, estaban a salvo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero mi gozo se fue al pozo tiempo después…

_**Flash Back**_

Tenía apenas una semana de que los chicos se habían ido, el mismo tiempo que llevaba escondiéndome, pues las cosas todavía no se arreglaban por aquí, cuando sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa linda?-pregunte después de ver el remitente de la llamada, era Rose.

-Jake… ya vamos una semana huyendo… quiero volver a la casa-se quejo inmediatamente.

-¿crees que estoy jugando? Fue una suerte que no fueran en el avión, pero no por eso quiere decir que se van a regresar para morir, bastantes reclamos he recibido de Carlisle como para que ahora tu te quejes -no pude evitarlo y le grite.

-lo siento… es solo que estoy asustada Jake -la escuche algo triste, podría jurar que estaba apunto de llorar.

-tranquila linda, ya veras que todo saldrá bien -me maldije internamente por haberla echo sentir así.

-eso espero, pero… por lo pronto… ¿Qué hacemos?

-pues… no se queden en el mismo lugar mas de dos días, traten de no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibidos.

-ok, ¿te puedo seguir llamando a este numero o lo vas a cambiar?

-omg… lo voy a cambiar cada semana por si acaso…

-¿y no será mucho desperdicio?

-si, pero creo que los voy a donar o algo, no quiero cargar con una conciencia de derroche -trate de hacerla reír, en estos momentos necesitaba distracciones, y lo conseguí.- me gusta escuchar tu risa Rose. – y era lo que yo también necesitaba en esos momentos.

-me calma escuchar tu voz-en ese momento algo se impacto contra el parabrisas y lo estrello, por suerte el vidrio era antibalas, pues de la grieta no paso.

-Rose, me tengo que ir…-odiaba dejarla así, pero tenía que huir, alce la vista y vi a Edward que estaba a no mucha distancia de mi auto. Encendí el coche y puse reversa, voltee a ver atrás pero otro coche me impidió la salida, regrese la mirada a donde Edward estaba y ya no estaba solo, ahora había otros dos hombres a su lado, alcance a reconocer a uno, era Ben, meses atrás habíamos hecho un negocio.

No podía salir del auto por que ellos me dispararían, pero tampoco podía permanecer en el auto, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue manejar a donde Edward y agacharme, salir del auto mientras se distraían. No era el mejor plan que se me había ocurrido, pero era bueno.

Arranque el coche a toda velocidad, y ellos comenzaron a disparar, agradecí que el motor estuviera resistiendo, sentí que golpeaba a algo, levante la cabeza y solo era uno de los dos chicos que estaban con Edward. Salí corriendo de ahí, y Edward y Ben comenzaron a dispararme, comencé a correr, había escapado de la policía un par de veces y solo corriendo, esta vez no iba a ser diferente, pero sentí unos golpes en mi costado y otro en mi pierna, pero aun así no me detuve, al parecer me habían dado, pero no iba a parar, el dolor se estaba haciendo mas insoportable a cada zancada que daba, tenía que ocultarme de ellos, entre a un edificio y entre a las escaleras de emergencia, subí un par de estas y espere un gran tiempo, en algún momento sentí frió, y los ojos se me comenzaron a cerrar.

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Mi vida estaba pasando, no frente a mis ojos, pero si en mi mente, eran como imágenes mentales de lo que había sido mi vida, hasta ahora…

Cada momento que pase con mis padres, cada momento que pase con mi hermano, pero sobre todo cada momento que había pasado con Rose, cada sonrisa, cada llanto, cada golpe, cada insulto…

Si me preguntaran… ¿tu vida ah sido buena? Yo no dudaría en responder que si…

Pero esta no era la manera en la que quería morir, claro que no… no descansaría hasta tener aunque sea un solo beso de sus labios, una caricia de sus manos…

Tenía que salir de esta oscuridad, a pesar de que se sentía bien estar ahí, no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba estar con Rose y decirle lo que sentía.

Trate de sentir mi cuerpo, pero no sucedía nada, era como si de repente solo fuera un vegetal… espera… los disparos… no, eso si que no…

Seguí tratando, hasta que después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo pude sentir mis extremidades… trate de levantar mi mano y no podía… tal como en la ocasión anterior trate hasta que comencé a sentir como mis dedos se movían.

**Pv. Quil**

_**Flash Back **_

En la red habían subido la noticia de una balacera cerca del lugar donde Jake se escondía, eso nos decía que podría estar implicado, tome mi celular y teclee su numero, espere lo suficiente pero nunca contesto… siempre me mandaba al buzón, eso hizo preocuparme mas, entonces recordé que cada chip tenía una forma de cómo localizarlos, lo había hecho antes… solo era cuestión de entrar en el registro de la telefonía y buscarlo, era fácil…

-vuala -me dije a mi mismo cuando lo encontré, volví a tomar mi celular y marque a Embry, este respondió después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué hay viejo?-saludo.

-necesito que vallas a buscar a Jake, esta en el edificio de la esquina de la 47 y la 20, llame a su teléfono y no contesta… y antes de que lo preguntes… acabo de ver que hubo un tiroteo cerca de donde Jake se esconde…-dije todo de corrido, cuando termine volví a respirar.

-calma, seguro esta bien… voy -fue lo ultimo que dijo después de colgar.

Me estaba impacientando, así que comencé a revisar las listas policíacas de los recién arrestados, pero por mas que revisaba no encontraba a Jake, después seguí con las listas de los pasajeros de los aviones, "seguramente tuvo que haber salido de emergencia" me decía a mi mismo, pero no… solo quedaban las que no quería revisar, la morgue y los hospitales… ser Jaker en ocasiones tiene su desventaja…

Comencé por lo mas difícil, la morgue, revise dos veces las listas de Chicago, pero nada, eso me quito un gran peso de encima, finalmente lo encontré en un hospital… y un ruido extraño salio de la bocina de mi computadora, levante el celular del escritorio y comenzó a sonar en mi mano, adoraba las interferencias de las ondas en estos casos… descolgué y me lo puse en la oreja.

-no lo encuentro, encontré su celular y el coche estaba balaceado…-dijo rápidamente.

-ya lo encontré -lo interrumpí.

-¿Dónde?

-en el único hospital de la 23.

-vaya! nos vemos haya…-y nuevamente me colgó.

-si adiós-dije a mi mismo. Me levante y deje a cargo a Joe, que era mi ayudante. Baje y subí a mi coche, maneje lo mas rápido que pude, por que no había forma de borrar las multas de trancito a menos de que se usara una clave. Llegue y rápidamente fui a la recepción.

-buenas noches-le dije a l enfermera- estoy buscando a Jacob Black.

-buenas noches-me saludo- el esta en el quirófano, ¿eres familiar del joven?

-soy su amigo, su madre no tarda en venir.

-esta bien, cuando llegue dígale que necesito que firme unas formas-dijo amable.

-yo correré con los gastos -le informe.

-en ese caso… -dijo revisando en su escritorio- lléneme estos papeles y necesito su tarjeta de crédito y una identificación.

-claro -dije sacando una de mis tarjetas, la que más crédito tenía, pues había jaqueado una cuenta bancaria de los Masen recientemente.

Termine de registrar a Jake y por la gravedad de las pocas palabras que entendí, estaría ahí un buen tiempo.

-Quil -me habló Embry.- ¿Cómo esta? -pregunto preocupado.

-no lo se, lo están operando -nos sentamos en la sala de espera y un tiempo después entro un doctor a la sala de espera.

-familiares de Jacob Black-dijo en voz alta, en ese momento nos paramos nosotros dos y una chica.

-somos nosotros-dijo Embry y ella nos volteo a ver algo sorprendida.

-bien, el esta fuera de peligro, perdió mucha sangre pero pudimos establecerlo, por desgracia cayo en coma, si quieren pueden pasar a verlo.

-santo cristo! -dije en estado de shock- gracias doctor, Embry ve tu…-le ordene, el sin chistar fue con el doctor.- disculpa…-llame a la chica.- ¿tu lo trajiste?

-si, es una suerte que nunca use el elevador, sino no lo hubiera encontrado.-dijo rápido.

-pues gracias…-le dije extendiéndole la mano- soy Quil.

-Claire -me devolvió el saludo

-mucho gusto -le dije mirando sus ojos color miel, la contemple por un momento y ella igual…

-em… -dijo después de unos segundos.- ¿me devuelves mi mano? -puso una sonrisa encantadora y note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-eh! Lo siento…-le dije soltándola.

-lamento lo de tu amigo, si necesitan algo…-comenzó a disculparse.

-descuida -la interrumpí- con el hecho de traerlo a aquí es mas de lo que pudieras ayudar, déjame recompensarte Claire, ¿Qué te parece si cuando Jake se mejore te llevo a cenar al Midnight?

-wow… ¿enserio?-dijo sorprendida, después sacudió la cabeza- digo, seguro…

-¿me acompañas a verlo?

-claro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eso fue hace un par de semanas, el Doctor nos había asegurado que las heridas de Jake ya se habían curado, y que le sorprendió lo rápido que sanaron…

Llame a Sarah en la mañana siguiente, al menos ella se merecía una noche tranquila… ella llego llorando y no se a ido de la habitación desde entonces, yo le traigo de comer.

Embry junto con Jared están haciendo guardia todo el tiempo, por si algún Masen se atreve a venir.

A Carlisle no le cayo muy bien la noticia, pues el era su mano derecha, en ningún momento se ha venido a parar, pero habla con Sarah.

En cuanto a Claire… ella venía de vez en cuando, hasta ahora hemos pospuesto la cita, pero en algunas ocasiones hemos ido a comer a la cafetería del hospital, y por si se lo preguntan… si, es mi novia…

-¿Cómo sigue?-su dulce voz se sorprendió.

-no ah despertado…-dije algo fastidiado.

-ya despertara no te preocupes-dijo sentándose a mi lado, yo pase el brazo por detrás de sus hombros y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

-Sarah… ¿y si llamo a Rose y a Jazz?

-no, ellos tienen sus propios problemas, uno mas les empeorara las cosas…-dijo sin apartar la vista de Jake.

-¿Quién es Rose? ¿Su novia?-pregunto Claire.

-nop… son… -no le había contado a lo que realmente me dedicaba y todo lo que estaba pasando, así que no sabía que decirle…

-son sus hermanos…-intervino Sarah, cosa que agradecí.

-ah…

-Sarah deberías de ir a descansar, duerme un poco, la ultima vez que dormiste fue hace dos días, ¿no querrás que cuando despierte Jake te vea así de demacrada o si?-trate de convencerla por enésima vez.

-si, creo que tienes razón, cuídalo…-dijo levantándose de la silla.- regreso en la noche ¿esta bien?

-si, no te preocupes.

-hasta luego-se despidió Claire. Sarah solo le dedico una calida sonrisa. Después salio y cerro la puerta. Saque mi celular y le marque a Embry.

-¿Qué hay hermano?-lo dijo del mismo ánimo del que estaba yo.

-lleva a Sarah a su casa, acaba de salir, creo que te la toparas en la entrada… cuídala.

-seguro.-dicho esto colgó al igual que yo.

Claire no dijo nada y yo tampoco, pasamos largas horas en silencio, hasta que ella se tenso en mi pecho…

-Quil -me llamo picándome al abdomen.

-¿Qué paso princesa?-le pregunte volteando a verla, tenía una cara llena de sorpresa y comenzó a sonreír, mire hacia donde ella miraba, y Jake estaba moviendo los dedos, eso me sorprendió más que a ella, la retire cuidadosamente de mi pecho y corrí con Jake.

**Pv. Jacob**

-Jake… -escuche que alguien me llamaba, trate de responderle, pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta- Jake...- volví a escuchar la voz, en ese momento comencé a abrir los ojos.

Por desgracia o fortuna lo primero que vi fue a Quil… me hubiera gustado que fuera Rose, pero en fin.

-hermano que susto nos has dado-dijo el con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-en el hospital, ¿Dónde mas?-dijo como si de cosa obvia se tratara.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-en ese momento sufría lagunas mentales, pues solo recordaba que me dio frió y sueño.

-yo te traje -dijo un a voz femenina, me acomode para verla y era una chica a la cual no había visto antes, era morena clara, el cabello castaño y ondulado, era linda, pero no la recordaba.

-¿Quién eres?

-es Claire, ella te encontró y te trajo a aquí-dijo Quil, comencé a ver alrededor de mi, mire toda la habitación y me detuve en las manos entrelazadas de ellos dos.

-¿y tu no perdiste el tiempo… cierto?

-bueno…-dijo el apenado.

-de haber sabido que así conseguirías chica me hubiera accidentado desde hace tiempo-dije comenzando a reírme.

-no lo digas ni en broma -dijo alguien mas en la entrada, voltee a ver y era Embry- por que la próxima vez te dejamos ahí tirado.

-la próxima vez te conseguiré chica a ti…-dije riendo.

-ah... bueno si lo pones así… ah! Por cierto toma, trata de no separarte de el, nos costo trabajo encontrarte -me dijo lanzándome mi celular, pero como todavía no tenia bien los reflejos me pego en el estomago.

-auch… espera… me duele en esa parte… ¿Qué paso conmigo?

-pues, te operaron de emergencia, tenías dos disparos, uno en el constado del abdomen y otro en el brazo, ¿Qué no te duele? Ah si y caíste en coma… por dos semanas -dijo Claire despreocupada.

-¿y lo dices así de fácil? -dije riéndome- que chica te eh encontrado eh -le dije a Quil, el solo me sonrió- wow… no se ni que decir…

-eres afortunado… no se cual era tu motivo para seguir vivo, pero eso fue bueno… ah por cierto… me debes una reservación en Midnight…-yo si sabía cual había sido el motivo.

-¿y por que? -pregunte sorprendido.

-pues esta chica te salvo… ¿necesitas otra razón?

-¿y que no puedes transferir a tus cuentas?-le dije levantando una ceja.

-pues todas están al limite… ¿o como crees que se esta pagando este hospital?

-en ese caso… solo sería una pequeña parte de lo que te debo… hay solo diles que van de mi parte y que luego me arreglo con ellos…-dije rodando los ojos.

-ok… entonces te dejamos… Embry quédate con el un rato hasta que Sarah venga…-dijo saliendo de la habitación, Claire se despidió de mi a lo lejos y yo le sonreí.

Embry tomo el control de la cama y me puso medio sentado, fue entonces cuando sentí el dolor del estomago mas agudo, y en el brazo izquierdo.

-menos mal que despertaste, Sarah estaba muy preocupada, no se movía de aquí solo hasta alguno de los dos la lleváramos a casa para que descansara.

-a que mi madre… en cierta forma la comprendo, deberías de llamarle para que se tranquilice… -le dije a el.

-¿y tu?

-¿Cómo crees que se pondrá cuando me escuche a mi en el teléfono? No seas idiota no quiero que le de un infarto.

-creo que tienes razón, ahora vuelvo…

El salio y yo me quede ahí, tenía 2 semanas en coma, pero me estaba dando sueño, pero en ese momento el Doctor me examino y dijo que necesitaba hacerme varios estudios, para poder darme de alta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? No se ustedes, pero yo me estaba preguntando que había pasado con Jake, bueno, pues esta es la primera parte del capitulo especial de Jake…**

**No se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW con algún comentario, y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber, siempre las tomo en cuenta… **

**Cada REVIEW me anima a seguir escribiendo… así que no se les olvide eh! **

**Probablemente me el próximo capitulo no tardare tanto en subirlo así que no se impacienten…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 7: -En Chicago Part. 2-**

**Pv. Jacob**

-bien chico, ya te puedes ir, estas oficialmente dado de alta, pero eso si, tienes que permanecer en reposo otros días mas, no hagas ningún esfuerzo y todo saldrá bien -dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

-gracias Doc -le dije estrechando su mano.

-descuide, lo cuidaremos -escuche una voz bastante familiar detrás de mi.

-señor Carlisle -saludo el doctor, en ese momento me quede petrificado.

-Doctor Stydert -estrecharon las manos.

-bueno, tengo que hacer ronda, nos vemos después -se despidieron de mano y el se fue.

-vamos-dijo Carlisle fríamente.

Embry empujo mi silla de ruedas, por que no me dejaron caminar, mamá estaba junto a mi y Carlisle iba por delante, cuando salimos había dos camionetas, en una se subió mamá y en la otra nosotros tres.

-¿me puedes decir como demonios viniste a dar al hospital? -pregunto el con un tono de furia pero tranquilo.

-yo… los Masen me dispararon y… -dije algo temeroso, pues no convenía ver a Carlisle enojado.

-¿estabas solo? -pregunto dejando salir todo su enojo.

-discúlpeme jefe -intervino Embry- lo deje solo por un momento, no sabía que nos habían seguido.

-demonios -dijo el más calmado y negó con la cabeza- no pueden regresar a ese lugar, y no vas a ir a mi casa -me miro mientras seguía pensando.

-¿y si voy con tus ahijados? -le sugerí.

-ni hablar -dijo el- te pueden seguir y no los voy a arriesgar.

-tendremos que buscar otro lugar. -dijo Embry.

-entonces donde sea -dije resignándome.

-vamos a la casa de campo Jared -dijo refiriéndose al chofer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de conducir, el chofer se detuvo.

-bien -dijo Carlisle, después de un largo silencio.- toma las llaves, espero que logres mantenerlo con vida, muerto no me sirve de nada -le dijo a Embry refiriéndose a mi.

-le aseguro que estará bien jefe-le respondió, ambos bajamos y poco después se fueron, la casa no era la única por ese lugar, pero si estaban separadas unas de otras, no sabíamos donde estábamos exactamente así que entramos a la casa, la silla de ruedas la había dejado en la camioneta, pues solo me estorbaba, la casa no estaba sucia, al contrario estaba impecable…

-¿Quién anda ahí? -pregunto Embry sacando su arma.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunte si entender lo que pasaba.

-vi pasar a alguien -dijo comenzando a avanzar con el arma por delante.- ¿Quién anda ahí? -volvió a preguntar.

-somos nosotras-dijo una voz femenina. Embry camino rápidamente hasta la habitación donde se escucho la voz y entro con la pistola lista para disparar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el, entre a la habitación y eran dos chicas que tenían unos pañuelos en las manos, estaban tranquilas como si no les apuntaran con una pistola.

-yo soy Leah y mi hermana Kim -dijo ella como si nada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto el nuevamente.

-¿no es obvio? -pregunto ella volteando a vernos.

-ya Em baja el arma… -le dije bajando sus manos.

-si Em, baja el arma -lo reto la chica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -repitió la pregunta.

-ay… el señor Cullen nos paga por venir a limpiar esta casa una vez a la semana -dijo la otra chica.- ¿eso no puedes decir Leah?

-ay, ¿pero no es evidente lo que estamos haciendo? y a todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-nos pregunto.

-soy Embry y el es Billy -me quito la palabra de la boca, pero me quede viéndolo cuando dijo mi nombre falso.

-no se que hagan aquí -comenzó a decir Leah- pero si tienen llave para entrar es que el señor Cullen los mando a aquí… así que solo les pido que no nos den mucho trabajo… ¿quieren? -pregunto ella poniendo las manos en la cadera.

-hablando de eso… tengo hambre… prepárenos algo por favor -dijo el saliendo del lugar, yo lo seguí no sin antes voltear a ver a la chica, que se había enojado con el.

-valla hermano, ya tienes una enemiga-dije burlándome-espero que no ponga veneno en tu comida.

-cállate _Billy_-dijo dando énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-ah si sobre eso… ¿Por qué no le dijiste mi nombre?-pregunte sentándome con cuidado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-no podemos confiar en nadie, todavía ni sabemos que van a hacer ellas cuando estemos nosotros aquí-dijo sentándose enfrente de mi.

-creo que lo mejor es que llames a Carlisle.-le sugerí.

-buena idea-dijo sacando su celular, marco su numero y espero que lo atendiera.- jefe soy Embry… se que no es buen momento, pero hay dos chicas aquí… eso parece… lo siento… valla que si… ok yo les digo… pero después hable con ellas… al parecer no nos creerán… si jefe. -finalmente colgó.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunte.

-se van a venir a vivir aquí, en unos días te mandan un arma, por si acaso y podamos protegerlas… al parecer también son sus protegidas -dijo algo molesto.

-pues hay que decirles-le dije justamente cuando ellas entraron a la sala.

-vamos a comprar algo de comer, como bien saben esta casa no se usa así que no hay comida.-dijo Kim- ¿se les antoja algo en especial?

-antes de que se vallan, hay algo que les tiene que contar Embry -les dije pasando mi vista de ellas a el.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Leah.

-hable con Carlisle… quiere que se vengan a vivir con nosotros por un par de meses y después nosotros nos iremos y ustedes se pueden quedar en la casa. -ellas se quedaron sorprendidas con lo que acababan de escuchar.

-claro que si-se apresuro a decir Leah.

-espera Leah… ¿les parece si lo pensamos?-pregunto Kim.

-no hay problema-le respondí.

-en un rato volvemos…-dijo Kim jalando a Leah del brazo que estaba desconcertada por lo que había dicho su hermana.- ah por cierto… ¿Qué les traemos?-pregunto en la puerta.

-lo que sea esta bien-le respondí.

-espero una buena noticia-dijo sonriéndole a Kim.

-ok-dijo ella son entender, salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte.

-no lo se -dijo alzando los hombros- tal vez me gusto.

-eres patético, primero le apuntas con el arma y ahora… ¿dices que te gusta?-dije moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¿y tu que?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-¿yo que?-pregunte sin entender su pregunta.

-no te hagas… -seguí sin entender.- ¿no viste como te veía Leah? -pregunto con eseptismo

-nop… ¿Cómo dices que me vio?-le pregunte.

-pues no me creas del todo, pero se que le gustaste…-dijo alegre.

-Embry… no comiences… sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorado de Rose, y nadie me la va a quitar de la cabeza.

-lo dudo hermano, lo dudo.

-cállate… hablando de ella… voy a llamarla.-dije sacando mi teléfono- a caray!-dije cuando vi una llamada perdida de Rose- ya vez, ni me di cuenta de que me había llamado.

-ay hermano…-dijo meneando la cabeza. Marque para escuchar el buzón de voz que había dejado.

_Necesito que me llames_

Dijo sin más, era obvio que no era nada emergente, ya había oscurecido tal vez ahora estén apunto de dormirse, marque al numero de Rose, que contesto poco tiempo después.

_-¿hola?_

-Rose, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte algo preocupado.

_-tranquilo Jake es solo que te queríamos avisar que encontramos un buen lugar para establecernos, es tranquilo, no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño, no llamaremos la atención-_me aseguro.

-¿Dónde?-pregunte curioso.

_-no te voy a decir por teléfono, ¿sigues en casa?_

-si, ¿Por qué?-le mentí.

_-¿crees que puedas hacer un viaje de rápido?-me pregunto algo durativa._

-algo que no sea más de un día…-le advertí, pues si se le ocurría venir a Carlisle no sería nada bueno.

_-ven a Seattle, te esperamos en el aeropuerto._

-ok, nos vemos mañana… espérenme después de las nueve -recordé que hay vuelos que llegan a esa hora.

_-ok, hasta entonces.-se despidió._

-hasta entonces linda -me despedí de igual forma y colgué.

-presiento que voy a tener que encubrirte hermano-dijo Embry cuando colgué.

-así es, pero tenemos que pensar en algo para que Carlisle no se entere…

-ya llegamos-avisaron las chicas.

-creo que se me ocurrió algo.-susurro Embry con una cara maliciosa.

**Pv Leah**

-hablando de eso… tengo hambre… prepárenos algo por favor -dijo el saliendo de la habitación eso me hizo molestar, pero cuando Billy salio me sonrió, haciendo que el enojo se fuera.

-pido a Billy-le dije a mi hermana.

-ay! Yo quería a Billy… Embry es tan… tan… aaaa!-dio un grito ahogado.

-disculpa, pero soy la mayor, yo escojo primero… así que lo pido…-dije volviendo a limpiar.

-no es justo… solo eres un año mayor que yo…-reclamo.

-¿y eso que? Al fin y al cabo soy la mayor.

-bueno, quédate con Billy… total que ni me gustaron ninguno de los dos.

-gracias hermanita.

-de nada… como si te fuera a hacer caso-dijo en susurro.

-ya veremos, ya veremos…

-tengo hambre… ¿vamos a comprar algo?

-vamos-dije dejando el trapo y limpiándome las manos con otro seco. Caminamos a la entrada y por desgracia ellos estaban ahí en la sala.

-pues hay que decirles-alcance a escuchar que dijo Billy.

-vamos a comprar algo de comer, como bien saben esta casa no se usa así que no hay comida ¿se les antoja algo en especial?-se adelanto a decir mi hermana.

-antes de que se vallan, hay algo que les tiene que contar Embry -nos dijo Billy que pasaba su vista de su amigo a nosotras.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunte secamente.

-hable con Carlisle… quiere que se vengan a vivir con nosotros por un par de meses y después nosotros nos iremos y ustedes se pueden quedar en la casa. -escuchar eso fue bueno, teníamos problemas con el tema de la vivienda, esto nos sacaría de problemas.

-claro que si-les dije animada.

-espera Leah… ¿les parece si lo pensamos?-pregunto Kim.

-no hay problema-dijo el.

-en un rato volvemos…-camino y comenzó a jalarme del brazo.- ah por cierto… ¿Qué les traemos?-pregunto en la puerta.

-lo que sea esta bien -respondió el con una linda sonrisa.

-espero una buena noticia -dijo sonriéndole a Kim, por que a mi ni me vio, cosa que agradecí.

-ok -salimos y entramos al coche- creo que al final si me quedo con Embry… no lo había notado, pero tiene una mirada intensa y una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -pregunte atónita mientras ponía el carro en marcha.

-que me gusto…-dijo desviando la mirada.

-bueno… entonces estamos bien ¿no?

-si…-dijo algo apenada.

-hay que llevar comida china-sugerí.

-me da igual-dijo ella recostándose en el asiento.

Compre algo de comida china, pagamos y nos regresamos en silencio, hasta que yo lo rompí.

-¿entonces nos quedamos a vivir con ellos?-pregunte.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-pregunto algo molesta.

-no me grites a mi entendiste… ¿recuerdas que estamos en la calle y que nos quedamos a vivir ahí en la casa desde hace tiempo? -le recordé.

-solo estaba bromeando…-dijo algo dramática.-claro que nos vamos a quedar con ellos, solo que les dije que lo pensaríamos para que no vieran que estamos muy necesitadas.

-pues no hagas esas bromas, y si tienes razón, fue muy apresurado decir que si.

-por algo soy la mas cuerda de las dos.

-oyee…-le reclame. Ella solo se rió. Llegamos y grite- ya llegamos -valga la redundancia. Caminamos a la cocina y comimos en silencio hasta que Billy hablo, cuando todos terminamos.

-bien chicas… ¿ya lo decidieron?

-eh si… -me apresure a decir.

-espero que sean buenas noticias-dijo Embry sin quitarle la vista a mi hermana.

-mjm mjm…-me aclare la garganta, cosa que hizo que Kim volteara a verme.

-¿se lo quieres decir tu hermanita por favor?-le pregunte cortésmente, cosa que nunca hacia amenos que estuvieran enojada.

-claro que si…-me respondió de igual manera.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Billy.

-esta bien… nos quedamos…-dijo ella algo resignada.

-bien… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a su casa por sus cosas?-pregunto Embry.

-no -le dije fríamente- nosotras podemos solas, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

-ok, como sea, por cierto… ¿Qué les parece que mañana salgamos los cuatro de paseo?-pregunto sonriéndole a mi hermana nuevamente. Ella me volteo a ver y yo levante los hombros, claro que me parecía genial, pero no quería que vieran eso.

-si, ¿Por qué no?-acepto ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿nos pueden decir donde vamos a dormir?-pregunto Billy.

-yo los llevo…-me ofrecí inmediatamente. Nos levantamos y subimos las escaleras, había seis habitaciones en la planta alta, pero solo estaban arregladas en las que dormíamos nosotras, por suerte nunca dejábamos nada de nosotras ahí.

-tu en esta-le dije a Embry cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana.

-gracias-dijo amable, cosa que me extraño.

-bien… sigamos-dije dejando de lado su gesto de amabilidad.- aquí esta la tuya-le dije abriendo la puerta de mi recamara.

-¿estas segura que no necesitan ayuda?-me pregunto.

-no, estamos bien… gracias de todos modos.

-bien… buenas noches

-buenas noches-le respondí

Baje y mi hermana ya había limpiado todo, salí y baje nuestras maletas, subí las de las dos por agradecimiento a ella. Cambiamos entre las dos las sabanas de los dos cuartos, el día siguiente limpiaríamos esas bien para poder quedarnos ahí.

-----

Un claxon me despertó, apenas había salido el sol.

Me levante y vi por la ventana, era Billy que subía a un taxi.

No sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero sabía que algo no andaba muy bien.

-Leah!- Kim toco la puerta.

-pasa -dije caminando al baño.

-Embry nos va a llevar a almorzar-dijo feliz.

-ah…-dije mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

-solo que dijo que Billy no iba a ir-me comunico.

-ya lo sabía…-le dije cuando me enjuague la boca.

-¿en cerio?

-sip… acaba de salir.

Nos arreglamos y salimos a almorzar a otro estado, cosa que me pareció innecesario, pasamos todo el día en la calle, mi hermana quiso ir de compras ya que Billy le había dicho a Embry que compráramos cosas para arreglar la casa y que nos compráramos cosas a nosotras. De repente el teléfono de Embry sonó y el se alejo de nosotras para contestar.

-¿no es maravilloso?-pregunto ella volteando a ver a Embry.

-si como digas… pero hay algo aquí que no me gusta.

-estas imaginándote cosas.-me aseguro

-claro que no…

-chicas-nos llamó.- tenemos que regresar… vamos al aeropuerto.

-vamos, no creo que haya mas cosas que comprar aquí-dijo Kim mientras se colgaba del brazo de Embry.

Después de un par de horas de manejar, llegamos al aeropuerto de Chicago, donde según Embry esperaríamos a Billy, ah estas horas el sol ya se había metido, casi se cumplían 24 horas sin ver a Billy.

-ahí esta-dijo Kim, voltee a ver a donde ella y ahí estaba el… estaba mas feliz que antes, tenía una sonrisa mas ancha que antes, en sus ojos había un brillo que antes no tenía.

-hey Jake-grito Embry y Billy volteo, cosa que me saco de mi ensoñación.

-idiota… -le contesto este algo molesto, su hermosa sonrisa se desvaneció.

-demonios-respondió el cerrando los ojos y después los abrió y nos miro a nosotras.

-vamonos-dijo Billy que tenía la vista puesta en algo detrás de mí, estaba a punto de voltear, pero me tomo del brazo.

-no voltees -me ordeno, cerré los ojos al sentir su fuerte mano en mi brazo- vamos -dijo sacudiéndome un poco. Yo quería voltear, pero me concentre en su mano en mi brazo.

-suban y agáchense-nos dijo Embry, mientras nos abrió la puerta de mi coche para que entráramos. Entremos y obedecimos, Kim estaba algo asustada y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-¿traes tu inhalador?-le pregunte preocupada.

-si, pero esta en la guantera.-levante la vista y a Billy que comenzó a buscar en la guantera. Saco el inhalador de mi hermana y me lo dio.

-gracias-le dije.

-de nada.-le di el inhalador a Kim y ella absorbió la medicina. En ese momento comencé a escuchar ruidos parecidos a los disparos.- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte algo asustada.

-tranquila, saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos-me aseguro Billy.

-no podemos regresar a la casa, no hoy… -dijo Embry preocupado.

-gracias a ti…-le reclamo Billy.

-lo siento Jake, es que me emocione, vamos a dejarlas con Claire y nosotros vamos con Quil.

-oye, oye…-los interrumpí.- ¿eres Billy o Jake?

-Jacob… pero ya puedes decirme Jake.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿y por que no nos lo dijeron antes?-pregunte algo molesta.

-el idiota este no confiaba en ustedes, pero por eso es que estamos aquí-dijo algo molesto.

-lo siento ¿si? Yo que iba a saber que los Masen estaban en el aeropuerto.

-si, tienes razón.

-ya llegamos -dijo Embry- espera tu aquí, yo las llevo.

-ok, paso en cinco minutos -dijo pasándose al lado del piloto- chicas, vallan con el -nos dijo a nosotras.

-cuídate-le dije antes de que saliera. El no dijo nada y Embry cerro la puerta.

-vengan rápido, si no nos verán y arriesgaremos a Claire…-dijo comenzando a correr.

-no se en que estén metidos, pero ahora ya no estoy muy segura de querer mudarme con ustedes.-dije algo agitada.

-esperen-dijo mi hermana, le faltaba aire, eso pasaba cuando se agitaba mucho, me detuve y la espere, la tome de la mano, pero cuando voltee Embry ya estaba delante de nosotras, tomo a Kim en brazos y siguió corriendo.

-yo la llevo-me dijo.

-gracias-dijo ella, después de tomar el inhalador.

-de nada-dijo algo serio.-no quisiera que se fueran-dijo el

-yo quiero seguir viviendo con ustedes-dijo ella. Yo me quede callada corriendo junto a ellos, pronto llegamos al elevador y entramos, Kim ya estaba tranquila y su respiración ya estaba normal.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-con Claire, la novia de un amigo, vive sola, y nadie sabe de ella, estarán seguras con ella.

-¿algún día nos contaras que pasa?-pregunto mi hermana que estaba todavía en los brazos de él.

-te lo aseguro-dijo el todavía cerio, eso me enfermo, la manera en que la veía… al parecer el sentimiento de mi hermana era correspondido. El elevador se detuvo y ambos bajamos, corrió otros pocos metros más y se detuvo.- toca por favor -me dijo. Toque el timbre y tiempo después una chica abrió.

-¿Embry? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto al ver a mi hermana y a mi.

-no te preocupes, es solo que nos están siguiendo y ellas estaban con nosotros.

-¿Quil esta bien?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-si, tranquila, cuida a las chicas por favor-dijo bajando a mi hermana.

-si, adelante pasen-dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

-cuídate Embry -dijo mi hermana cuando la chica estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, el se regreso y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, eso me molesto mas, pero tal vez ya no los veríamos a ver o tal vez si, por eso lo dejaba pasar, solo esta vez.

-wow…-dijo la chica.

-lo haré -dijo saliendo de la casa, la chica cerro la puerta y camino hasta donde estábamos.

-bien… creo que haremos una pijamada…-dijo emocionada.- ah… soy Claire Young -dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Leah Clearwater y ella es mi hermana Kim Clearwater…-tome la mano y la estrechamos, y después con mi hermana.

-bueno al parecer son las nuevas chicas Cullen-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sin entender

-¿Qué no son las novias de Embry y Jake?-pregunto sorprendida.

-no-dije como cosa obvia.

-ah… ¿entonces?-pregunto confundida.

-pues… tenemos 24 horas de conocerlos… ¿Qué sería eso?

-mmm… pues eso no nos dice nada… pero… ¿y lo que paso con tu hermana?-pregunto sonriente.

-¿yo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-no le des alas por favor-le suplique.

-bueno… ¿tienen hambre?-pregunto caminando a la cocina. Era un departamento chico, modesto a pesar de que todas las personas que conoce al señor Cullen son de gentes pudientes.

-em…si, claro…-dije sonriéndole.

-bien… ¿te parece mejor si pedimos una pizza?-hablo conmigo.

-¿Kim?-le pregunte, pero cuando voltee a verla estaba sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida.

-si pide pizza…-le dije a Claire.

-ok…-dijo riéndose de mi hermana. Tomo el teléfono y marco a una pizzería, cuando colgó hable.

-¿de donde conoces al señor Cullen?-pregunte.

-no lo conozco…-dijo sacando una botella de tequila.

-¿para que es?-pregunte.

-para el susto-me dijo dándome un caballito.

-no creo que lo necesite-le asegure.

-ya lo veremos-dijo tomándose ella otro.

-¿entonces como conoces a los chicos?-pregunte tomando un sorbo.

-te lo dije-me sonrió al ver que le tomaba.- pues fue hace unas semanas, encontré a Jake herido y lo lleve al hospital y ahí conocí a Quil.

-¿y el quien es?-insistí.

-un jaker, trabaja para el señor Cullen como tú le dices.

-¿y el señor para que necesita un jaker?

-no lo se, no me a querido decir Quil, pero se que a los chicos los persiguen por un error de Jake, y algo de sus hermanos.-dijo guardando la botella.

-¿tiene hermanos?-pregunte sorprendida.

-si, no se bien, solo lo que eh escuchado, al parecer ellos están viviendo solos y que se llaman Rose y Jazz-en ese momento sonó el timbre, ella saco una pistola y fue a ver, miro por el lente de la puerta (N/A: O NO SE COMO SE LLAME ESA COSA DODE VEN QUIEN ES!) y soltó el aire, me volteo a ver y me sonrió, guardo el arma y saco el dinero.

-tome gracias-dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿no llego muy rápido?-pregunte escéptica.

-esta a la vuelta de la esquina, soy cliente frecuente.-volvió a sonreír.

-ah… ¿y por que la pistola?-pregunte algo temerosa.

-ah eso… Quil me la dio, dice que no me confié -encogió los hombros.- Kim -la llamó.- creo que se quedo en shock-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-ay! -me levante del banco de la barra y camine al sillón.- Kim… -la tome del brazo y la sacudí.

-¿Qué?-pregunto saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-ya vamos a cenar-le dije sonriendo.

-ah, no tengo hambre-dijo sonriendo igualmente.

-¿desprecias mi comida?-pregunto Claire algo dramática.

-no Claire, pero se me fue el hambre-dijo recostándose en el sillón

-bien.

-déjala cuando quiera comer ya no habrá pizza-sin dejar su tono de dramatismo.

Cominos en silencio y después nos acomodo en la sala un colchón de aire, arreglamos las cosas y ahí dormiríamos las tres, a pesar de que la conocía desde hace un par de horas, me caía bien, era una chica agradable.

Mientras caíamos en los brazos de Morfeo, yo rezaba por volver a ver a Jake o al menos que Embry regresara por mi hermana.

**Pv. Jacob**

-cuídate-dijo Leah, ¿Cuántas veces me habían dicho eso? no lo se, pero si me cuidaría, al principio no por ellas, si no por Rose, para poder regresar a Forks para verla y esta vez decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero cuando vi a Leah con la cara preocupada algo dentro de mí me dijo que ella se preocupaba por mí.

-hermano espero que salgamos de esta, por que no se que haría si no vuelvo a ver a Kim-dijo volteando a ver a la calle.

-¿Por qué todos están encontrando del amor ahora que la situación esta mas critica?

-no lo se, pero no pienso perderla hermano.

-chale…-dije frustrado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well… pues aquí esta la ultima parte del especial de Jake… el próximo capitulo regreso con Rose y Jazz.**

**Plis… no se olviden dejar un **_**REVIEW**_** para levantarme el ánimo, si lo notaron el capitulo estuvo algo melodramático… por que ahora ando algo depre… luego subo la historia para que sepan que ondax…**

**Nos leemos luego…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 8: -Comenzando En Forks-**

**Pv. Rosalie**

-buenos días, Jazz…-lo salude cuando entre a la cocina, donde el estaba preparando algo.

-hey Rose… ¿quieres Hot Cakes?-pregunto apartando la vista del sartén.

-claro Jazz…

-oye, sobre eso…-dijo después de un rato.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo interrumpí.

-es que ayer en el supermercado casi te digo Rose en lugar de Lily… y creo que lo mejor dejemos nuestros nombres por la paz y nos digamos por el otro nombre para acostumbrarnos y no meter la pata…-dijo algo preocupado.

-tienes razón, me a pasado muchas veces… ok… Jack en dos días es tu cumpleaños, así que… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Pero eso sí, no podemos ir a la cuidad, tenemos que quedarnos aquí…-le advertí.

-me la pones difícil, yo tenía pensado ir a algún antro o algo así, pero creo que no, en este pueblo no hay eso… ¿Por qué no podemos ir a la ciudad?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-pues… por la simple y única razón de que nos pueden reconocer, a pesar de que ya estamos muertos…-le dije un poco molesta.

-oh… por favor vamos… ándale y hago lo que me pidas por una semana… ¿si?-siguió insistiendo.

-es que no se… es muy arriesgado…

-¿y si me pongo lentes oscuros y un bigote falso?

-mmm… creo que funcionara… pero así llamarías la atención… nos estaremos arriesgando, pero si es lo que tu quieres…-dije con sarcasmo.

-oh… gracias Rose… para que veas que te estoy muy agradecido te voy ah hacer unos Hot Cakes jumbo -dijo volviendo la vista al sartén y agregando la mezcla.

-voy por el periódico mientras terminas…-salí de la casa y comencé a correr, el puesto quedaba a tres cuadras, así que solo corría para hacer algo de ejercicio. Por suerte llevaba ropa deportiva y ya me había arreglado el cabello, pero lo tenía agarrado en una cola de caballo algo alta. Compre el periódico y me regrese corriendo, era una rutina que tenía desde hacia un par de días que llegamos, el niño que repartía el periódico se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero le habíamos dicho sutilmente que no.

-hola Lily -alguien me saludo, y voltee a ver y era la chica que había ido días antes a la casa.

-hola… Alice ¿cierto?-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-si, veo que saliste a correr… ¿te puedo acompañar?-me pregunto un poco ansiosa.

-pues solo fui a comprar el periódico, pero si quieres mañana salimos a correr…-me excuse.

-claro, por lo pronto yo voy a correr… nos vemos después-dijo y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la mía.

Entre a la casa y Jazz estaba en la mesa sentado.

-ya llegue Jack -dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto levantando una ceja.

-nada -me encogí de hombros, tome la sección de sociales y le pase el resto a el, desayunamos tranquilamente, después nos separamos, como cada día lo hacíamos, eran cerca de medio día, y el día anterior había ido a dejado el rollo de la cámara de aquel día cuando eche a perder mi lindo cabello, y hoy tenía que recoger las fotos, subí a bañarme y me puse unos Jeans y una blusa a tirantes rosa, me seque el cabello y lo alacie, como todos los días, cuando baje Jazz estaba en la sala viendo mas películas, no se porque no se cansaba, salí y camine tranquilamente a el centro, donde estaba el establecimiento. Cuando llegue una chica estaba atendiendo, la vez pasada había un señor, pero en fin…

-hola buenas tardes -salude a la chica.

-hola ¿en que te puedo ayudar? -me contesto amablemente.

-vengo por unas fotos -le dije dándole el recibo.

-enseguida te las traigo -tomo el papel y se fue a la parte de atrás.- bien, ya están, wow… ¿eres tu? -pregunto sorprendida.

-eh… si, pero ya tienen tiempo.

-sinceramente te veías mejor con tu cabello natural -dijo un poco decepcionada.

-si lo se -dije un poco molesta- pero me lo pinte por impulso, pero ya se me esta despintando.

-si, eso es bueno -me dijo entregándomelas.

-bueno gracias… -le dije mientras avanzaba hacia atrás.

-de nada. -salí del lugar y me fui al pequeño parque que estaba a pocos pasos de ahí.

Esa chica me hizo recordar algo que no quería recordar, me veía mejor con mi cabello natural, lo extrañaba tanto, pero no podía hacer nada, pues todavía nos buscaban, camine al parque que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, me senté en una de las mesas que están para los que suelen jugar ajedrez y las saque una por una y las acomode en la pequeña mesita, ese día llevaba unos Jeans negros y una blusa roja de tirante delgado, me veía fantástica, pero… ¿Qué paso con mi antigua yo? La extrañaba tanto, santo cristo! ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo pude cambiar tanto? El tiempo que estuvimos huyendo no me preocupe por la moda, por mi aspecto, santo dios, había subido unos cuantos kilos! Pero bueno me preocupe por mi vida, eso era mas importante que otra cosa, pero ahora casi se habían calmado las cosas, y quería recuperar un poco de lo que había sido antes, una extraña combinación entre mi antigua yo y la nueva.

-¿Lily? -escuche una cantarina voz a mi espalda, voltee instantáneamente y vi que Alice se aproximaba con semblante preocupado, en ese instante sentí mis mejillas húmedas y mis ojos irritados, Demonios ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? Me limpie las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

-hola Alice -la salude mientras recogía las fotos para que no las viera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-wow… Lily ¿eres tu?-pregunto quitándome una foto de la mano, la vio bastante sorprendida.

-este… si, pero fue hace tiempo -le dije quitándole la foto.

-¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello? Se te veía tan hermoso -en ese momento un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta, y volví a llorar- no es que de pelirroja te veas mal, de hecho eres hermosa, pero…

-déjalo ya Alice…-la interrumpí- lo se me veo terrible, no tienes que tratar de hacerme sentir bien, cuando es evidente que ya estoy nefasta -dije limpiando las pocas lagrimas que habían salido.

-claro que no! -grito poniéndose de pie y azotando las manos en la pequeña mesa, haciendo que me sobresaltara.- se que… bueno… quiero ser tu amiga, me agradas… así que déjame ayudarte, soy experta en eso… confía en mi por favor… -dijo calmándose y me extendió su mano al final.

La mire de arriba - abajo y la verdad no bestia mal, digo, para estar en un pueblo como este, era admirable, además me inspiraba confianza, cosa que pocas personas logran que sienta.

-esta bien -tome su mano y la estrecho, ambas sonreímos

-ven vamos a casa, hay que hacer algo contigo -dijo poniendo cara de asco

-oye no me veas así -le reclame.

-ok, ok… -dijo ayudándome con el resto de las fotos.

Realmente me había perdido… ¿Cuándo jodidos yo iba a llorar por esto?... quería recuperarme a mi misma!

Caminamos a su casa en silencio, realmente no tenía nada de que hablar con ella, así que solo camine, pero ella no lo veía así.

-¿te esta gustando Forks?-pregunto mientras caminaba con su peculiar andar.

-pues no he visto más que el restaurante del otro día, la calle principal y parte del centro…-me encogí de hombros- es lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto deteniéndose en seco.

-que no es la gran cosa -dije levantando una ceja.

-¿de donde vienes? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-de muy muy lejos…-le dije continuando el camino ya que ambas nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Por qué no quieren que sepan los demás de donde son? -corrió y se paro enfrente de mí.

-¿Quiénes? -pregunte sin saber a que se refería.

-tu y Jack… -me contesto.

-ah… pero eso no tiene nada que ver… igual y estamos viviendo aquí, ¿Qué importa el pasado?

-mmm… se que algo no anda bien, y se que me contaras cuando me tengas confianza, así que no hay problema.

-no se de que me hablas, pero hay que apurarnos o… ¿hoy no vas a trabajar? -pregunte mientras volvía a caminar.

-nop, hoy es mi día de descanso, pero si me necesitaran me llamarían…

-ok… ¿pasamos a comprar algo de comer? -pregunte mientras pasábamos por un mini-súper.

-nop, mamá cocinara algo… -dijo negando con la cabeza.- y puedes invitar a Jack, mi hermano estaría contento de tener un nuevo amigo, y falta que le hace. -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-ok, pero espero no ser una molestia. -dije algo apenada.

-descuida, mi mamá estará contenta de que por fin aceptaras una invitación a comer -dijo volviendo a caminar.

-oh, eso lo cambia todo. -le sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto del camino lo hicimos calladas, no teníamos de que hablar, pero ella se veía algo indecisa, como si quisiera sacar algún tema en especifico, quería saber de que se trababa, pero mejor me mantuve al margen para no animarla a sacar mas temas de los que no quería tocar.

-¿vas a avisarle a Jack? -pregunto después de un tiempo, lo que me sorprendió pues la cabeza la tenía en otro lado.

-¿el que? -pregunte confundida.

-¿Qué van a comer en mi casa? -pregunto como si fuera cosa obvia.

-ah! Si, -dije sacando mi celular, pero ella me vio extrañada- ¿Qué? -le pregunte.

-¿estamos a un lado de tu casa y piensas llamarle? -pregunto levantando una ceja.

-no -dije como cosa obvia- le voy a mandar un mensaje de texto -le sonreí y eso hizo estallar en risas a ella.

-eres graciosa- dijo entre risas.

-lo se -le dije levantando una ceja, volví mi atención a mi teléfono y teclee un breve mensaje:

_Estoy en casa de Alice, nos invito a comer. Te digo cuando sepa la hora. L._

Termine y Alice ya estaba en el porche de la casa esperándome, camine lo más rápido posible y llegue hasta donde ella estaba, me abrió la puerta y entre primero y ella cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

-ven, mamá esta en el patio trasero -señalo el camino a la cocina y finalmente al patio trasero.- ya llegue, toma lo que me pediste -dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-gracias enana, ¿y bien…? -dijo volteando a verme, yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-acepto tu invitación a comer -dijo saltando de gusto.

-oh eso suena bien -dijo levantándose de la mecedora en la que estaba.- ¿el chico con el que vives? -pregunto.

-el también viene señora -dije sonriendo.

-ay! No me digas señora! Me haces sentir vieja, dime Esme! -me dijo con una calida sonrisa

-bueno Esme, si el viene -le respondí.

-mami vemos a subir, ¿nos hablas? -pregunto Alice.

-si hija -dijo sin dejar esa calida sonrisa.

-vamos -dijo jalándome del brazo.

-¿no le vamos a ayudar? -pregunte en el pie de las escaleras.

-a ella no le gusta que le ayuden, dice que pierde su sazón, o algo así -dijo ella subiendo las escaleras. Yo la seguí tratando de no hacer ruido, ella se detuvo frente a una habitación y la cerro, estaba algo oscura a pesar de que era mas de medio día.

-esta es mi habitación -dijo abriendo la puerta que estaba al final del corredor. La habitación era muy iluminada, con las paredes blancas y cortinas floreadas con encaje rosa que hacían juego con la ropa de la cama, típico de una chica como ella.

-linda habitación -trate de que mi comentario saliera lo mas seriamente posible, pero no lo logre, se me escapo una risa.

-lo se, lo se…-dijo ella algo apenada- es un desastre, quiero cambiar las cortinas por unas de color verde, ahora ese es el color que me gusta -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-ah…!-dije deteniéndome en seco al ver un póster que tenía pegado en la pared.

-¿es hermosa no? -pregunto Alice detrás de mi

-eh si…-dije un poco orgullosa. En la imagen estaba mi mamá, en ella estaba modelando un vestido rojo de tirantes que le llegaba a los talones, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella estaba embarazada, no se de quien de los dos, pero era la imagen mas hermosa que había visto de ella.

-se llamaba Lilian Hale, mi mamá la admiraba, pero por desgracia sufrió un accidente a causa de él alcohol.-dijo nostálgica.

-no fue el alcohol, ellos huían…-me calle al darme cuanta de que había soltado información de mas.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-eh! en donde yo vengo se sabe que esa fue la verdadera causa, pero que los medios manipularon todo -dije volteándola a ver, y ella me miraba atónita con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca un poco abierta.- mi mamá también era admiradora de ella -le sonreí y rogué por que me creyera.

-deja que lo sepa mamá, ella siempre creyó que ellos no eran tan irresponsables, menos si ya tenían dos hijos -dijo sonriéndome.

-si, creo que tu mamá tiene un sexto sentido -dije soltando una tonta risa.

-creo que yo heredé ese don -dijo soltando una carcajada.- ven hagamos algo con tu cabello-ella dijo sonriente sacando unas tijeras de un cajón, yo la vi con horror- descuida, tome un curso para cortar el cabello, mira este hermoso corte lo hice yo-dijo dando una vuelta para que contemplara mejor su cabellera.

-eso es lo que me preocupa-dije sin quitar mi cara.

-anda ven, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-dijo haciendo seña al pequeño banco que tenia frente a su tocador.

-si le haces algo a mi cabello que haga que se vea peor y te mato Alice… -deje la palabra en el aire.

-Mary Alice McCarthy-dijo mientras cepillaba mi cabello.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-era una duda que me tenía intrigada desde que la conocí.

-15, pero en unos días cumplo 16… ¿y tu?-dijo viéndome por el reflejo.

-voy a cumplir 18 -le mentí.

-ah! ¿Y Jack?-dijo volviendo la mirada a mi cabello.

-¿el?-pregunte sorprendida, pero mas bien ya me lo imaginaba.- 16 también -dije sonriendo.

-¿el es menor que tu?-dijo bajando caer el cepillo y las tijeras.- ¿Cómo puedes?-me grito, eso me sorprendió, me levante y me le quede viendo sin entender.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte confundida y un poco molesta. Al parecer eso la hizo reaccionar por que cambio su cara.

-¿Qué no andas con el?-pregunto algo confundida.

-NO-le grite como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que hubiera escuchado. Ella se puso a hiperventilar

-lo siento, es que yo… yo pensé que…-dijo entrecortada.

-que andaba con el por lo que paso el otro día ¿no?-pregunte sin evitar que se me escapara una risa.

-si-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-es mi hermano…-dije como si fuera cosa obvia.

-lo siento Lily… yo no quería…-camine rápido para ponerme frente a ella.

-descuida, esas cosas pasan, es la primera vez que me pasa a mi, pero pasan-dije poniendo mis manos en sus pequeños hombros.

-¿Qué crean que andas con tu hermano? Eso no pasa nunca, solo me pasa a mí-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-es extraño lo admito-dije soltando una carcajada.- bueno… ¿sigues con lo que estabas?-dije sentándome nuevamente en el banco frente al tocador.

-oh si… espera voy a poner algo de música-dijo caminando a una cajonera donde en la parte de arriba tenía un mini-componente. La canción de Busshunter - Every morning comenzó a sonar.

-wow… ¿te gusta Busshunter?-pregunte atónita.

-no mucho, pero esa canción me gusto cuando la escuche el día que…-repentinamente se quedo callada, bajo la mirada y note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-desde que viste a mi hermano ¿no?-adivine. Ella n dijo nada pero meneo la cabeza de arriba a abajo- eso pensé -dije regresando la vista al espejo.

_Oh baby I want you to stay in my life.  
Never say goodbye even if you cry I'm still by your side.  
Oh baby I want you to stay in my life.  
Never say goodbye even if you cry I'm still by your side._

La música se escucho en el largo rato de silencio que tuvimos.

-¿y bien? -pregunte cuando me arte del silencio.

-oh! Si! -camino rápido a donde yo estaba y siguió con su tarea, ella estaba sonriendo, pero no me atreví a preguntar el por que, simplemente me quede contemplándola.

Si no estuviéramos en esta situación, con mas que gusto le ayudaba a que se quedara con Jazz, pero era evidente que no nos quedaríamos por aquí por mucho tiempo.

-¿Lily?-pregunto después de un tiempo.

-¿mande?

-¿van a ir a la preparatoria?-pregunto algo apenada.

-no lo se… perdimos… -me quede callada, nuevamente estuve a punto de soltar la lengua, pero no lo podía evitar, Alice era tan amigable que era fácil entrar en confianza con ella- quiero decir, nos salimos de la escuela un mes antes de que terminara el semestre, así que creo que perderemos un año -dije encogiendo los hombros.

-en un mes comienza el nuevo curso, creo que pueden ponerse al corriente y no perderán el año -dijo sonriendo.

-eso suena bien, ¿hay alguien en la escuela estos días?

-solo la administración, puedes hablar con ellos y haber que pasa-dijo alzando los hombros.

-chicas la comida esta lista! Alice despierta a tu hermano!-escuchamos gritar a Esme.

-vamos-grito como respuesta.- voy a despertar a Emmy ¿puedes cepillarte?-me pregunto poniendo un peine en mi mano.

-seguro -dije riéndome- voy a llamar a Jack para que venga-dije mientras ella caminaba a la salida, pero de su parte solo escuche un pequeño suspiro. Saque mi celular y marque su número, el contesto después de unos segundos. Le dije que se viniera a comer, dijo que se iba a arreglar y venía. Cuando colgué escuche unos gritos.

-DEJAME DORMIR ENANA-gritaba una voz varonil

-ESTA BIEN, MUERETE DE HAMBRE! -grito Alice, seguido de un azoton de la puerta, después ella llego algo agitada, pero inmediatamente que me vio cambio la cara.- disculpa así se pone siempre.

-no te preocupes así son los hermanos-dije con una sonrisa.

-ven vamos a lavarnos para que bajemos-dijo jalándome del brazo. Después de limpiarnos bajamos a la cocina, Esme estaba colocando el bowl de la ensalada en la mesa cuando entramos- huele delicioso mamá -dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento el timbre sonó.- yo voy -dijo ella emocionada, se fue dando pequeños saltitos de la cocina.

-¿en que le puedo ayudar? -le pregunte a Esme.

-todo esta listo cariño, pero gracias por ofrecerte -dijo con su calida sonrisa.

-ven Lily esta en la cocina -escuche la voz de la pequeña.

-gracias -dijo el

-mamá, el es Jack, el hermano de Lily-dijo señalándolo con la mirada, y después volvió a ver a Esme. Jack me envió una mirada asesina, tenía baga idea de el por que era, pero eso se discutiría luego.

-mucho gusto de conocerla señora-dijo educadamente.

-como ya le dije a tu hermana -comenzó a decir Esme, haciendo que el volteara a verla- no me gusta que me digan señora, prefiero que me digan Esme

-bueno, es un gusto de conocerle Esme-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-bien, vamos tomen asiento -dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿y Emmett? -pregunto.

-no se quiso levantar -dijo Alice tomando asiento.

-oh bueno, le guardare su porción para mas tarde -dijo algo triste.

-claro que no Esme -dijo alguien a mi espalda.- buenas… muy buenas… -dijo en tono seductor, no voltee a ver, pero Jazz que estaba enfrente de mi se molesto.- tardes –termino de decir.

-buenas tardes-dijimos todos al unísono. Acto seguido un chico extremadamente atractivo se sentó al lado de Jazz, ya que era el único lugar vació. El chico era grande, traía una playera sin mangas que dejaban ver sus bien formados brazos y la playera que traía dejaba ver sus enormes pectorales, el cabello rizado y color chocolate, sus ojos que por cierto no dejaban de verme eran azules, su tez pálida, un poco más oscura que la de Alice y Esme, y una sonrisa encantadora. Parpadee y sacudí un poco mi cabeza cuando me recordé a mi misma la promesa que habíamos hecho.

-Emmett ¿Qué modales son esos? -pregunto Esme algo molesta- preséntate.

-oh si, lo siento Esme -dijo dándole una fugas mirada para después volverla a poner en mi.

-soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice -finalizo su presentación con un guiño de ojo para mi.- linda, chico -dijo pasando la vista de mi a Jazz y de nuevo a mi.

-Soy Lily -dije fríamente.

-yo Jack -dijo de la misma forma.

-mucho gusto.-dijo levantando una ceja, pero no me dejaba de ver, que engreído, y pensar que lo que tiene de guapo le falta de en sencillez- bien, ¿podemos comenzar?- pregunto impaciente.

-Lily -me llamó Esme- ¿nos harías el honor de bendecir la comida? -pregunto.

-eh! yo… disculpe pero nosotros, digo no se como…-dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-oh! Bueno…-dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-yo lo hago -pidió Alice, Esme asintió con la cabeza, ella puso los codos en la mesa y apoyo su frente en sus manos entre lazadas, yo la imite, y Jazz hizo lo mismo- señor, bendice estos alimentos que vamos a comer -comenzó a decir Alice, abrí los ojos para ver, y Emmett ahora me miraba con una mirada de deseo que me incomodo- y también a nuestros nuevos vecinos, para que se queden en este lugar por un largo tiempo Amen.-finalizo, y Esme y Emmett dijeron esta ultima palabra al unísono.

-buen provecho -dijo Esme.

-provecho -dije primero y después Jazz.

-¿entraran a la preparatoria?-pregunto Esme después de un largo silencio

-Alice me dijo que podemos hablar en la administración y que probablemente podamos terminar el curso que dejamos inconcluso antes de venir-fui la primera en contestar.

-yo trabajo de maestra, tal vez les pueda ayudar-se ofreció Esme.

-se lo agradeceríamos mucho-se apresuro a decir Jazz.

-¿y cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Emmett.

-menos que tu -le dije algo fría, y después solté una risa, para aminorar mi descortesía.- cumpliré 18 en un mes -dije viendo a Esme.

-eso es fabuloso, tendremos que ir al Roof Garden -comenzó a decir Alice- Emmett nos puede dejar pasar, ¿verdad Emmy?-pregunto a este.

-claro que si -dijo complacido, no había volteado de ver a Emmett en ningún momento después de la mirada que me había enviado, pero si podía sentirla encima de mi todo el tiempo.- sería una buena forma de festejar un cumpleaños.

-el mío es en dos días -dijo Jazz para que me quitara la mirada de encima.

-wow… Emmy entonces… ¿puedes dejarnos entrar en dos días para el cumpleaños de Jack y después al mío y después el de Lily?-pregunto todo de rápido e inhalo al terminar.

-claro no hay problema, solo el único inconveniente aquí es… -dejo las palabras en el aire y vi que Alice volteaba a ver a Esme.

-¿mami? -pregunto ella con un puchero.

-Alice sabes lo que pienso sobre esos lugares, pero en vista de que Jack y Lily van y que tu hermano las podrá vigilar, creo que si puedes ir -dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias -dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y la fue a abrazar.

-enana deja de hacer eso, ya casi tienes 16, ya no eres una niña -dijo Emmett algo fastidiado.

-ya gruñón, búscate alguien que te quite ese humorcito que te cargas -dijo volviéndose a sentar.

La comida era deliciosa, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Emmett y seguía sin quitarme la vista, la plática fue amena, a excepción de eso.

**Pv. Emmett**

-Emmy, despierta!-dijo la cantarina voz de mi hermanita. Sacándome de mi sensacional sueño en el que estaba Sharon, la chica mas hot de la universidad, y una zorra por decir algo. Claro que no era un sueño húmedo, pero era bueno.

-déjame dormir-le dije algo somnoliento.

-mamá ya nos habla para comer-dijo sacudiéndome del hombro, cosa que me hizo enojar mas.

-DEJAME DORMIR ENANA-finalmente le grite, estaba tan enojado, ellas sabían perfectamente que no me gustaba que me despertaran, pero vienen a molerme.

-ESTA BIEN, MUERETE DE HAMBRE! -grito ella también, yo solo moví mi cabeza para la pared y cerré los ojos, después de un rato escuche a mi hermana que decía algo a alguien y habas estallaban en risas, y digo ambas por que era evidente que era una chica, cosa que me intrigo mas, la única amiga de Alice era Angela, y ella nunca venía por acá siempre y cuando yo estuviera, no me culpen, yo solo le dije que se destapara mas, que ningún chico la querría si seguía así de seria, le hice un favor, pero ella no lo tomo así.

Me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha, solo para darme un rápido recaderazo, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y rotos y una playera sin manga, las primeras sandalias que encontré, claro que no había necesidad de peinarme, los rizos de mi cabello se formaban solos, en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la casa, baje despacio para no hacer ruido. Llegue a la puerta de la cocina y escuche a Esme preguntar por mí.

-no se quiso levantar -le contesto la enana.

-oh bueno, le guardare su porción para mas tarde -contesto mamá, esa era mi señal para entrar

-claro que no Esme -dije entrando rápidamente, en ese momento la cabellera pelirroja de una chica me sorprendió- buenas… muy buenas… -comencé a saludar, le di la vuelta a la mesa y vi su perfil, santo dios! Era hermosa, un ángel ante mis ojos, menos mal que aquí estaba este sexy diablo para hacerla pecar- tardes -termine de decir avanzando al único lugar disponible en la mesa, maldije internamente a la enana por sentarse junto a ella.

-buenas tardes-dijo ella y el chico, que por cierto parecía algo molesto, _lo que me faltaba un hermano celoso_ pensé, claro que era su hermano, se parecían y además era mas chico que ella, vi como la chica me recorría con la mirada, ella me deseaba! Y claro, yo la complacería.

-Emmett ¿Qué modales son esos? -Esme pregunto algo molesta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- preséntate. -dijo señalando a los invitados.

-oh si, lo siento Esme -me disculpe y volví a mirara la linda chica de el frente.

-soy Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice -le dije guiñándole un ojo, eso nunca fallaba con las chicas- linda, chico -salude al hermano celoso y después regrese la mirada a la chica.

-Soy Lily -dijo sin voltearme a ver.

-yo Jack -dijo algo tajante, todavía molesto.

-mucho gusto.-le dije a ella- bien, ¿podemos comenzar?-pregunte impaciente, mientras mas rápido comiéramos mas pronto podría hablar con ella a solas.

-Lily -la llamó Esme- ¿nos harías el honor de bendecir la comida? -pregunto.

-eh! yo… disculpe pero nosotros, digo no se como…-dijo algo apenada, cosa que la hizo ver mas sexy.

-oh! Bueno…-dijo Esme algo sorprendida.

-yo lo hago -pidió Alice, todos serraron los ojos para rezar y yo mantuve mi mirada encima de Lily, wow que sexy nombre- señor, bendice estos alimentos que vamos a comer -ella abrió los ojos, _lo sabía no puede evitar sentirse atraída por mi_, pensé- y también a nuestros nuevos vecinos, para que se queden en este lugar por un largo tiempo Amen.-dijimos Esme y yo.

-buen provecho -dijo Esme.

-provecho -dijeron los invitados.

Esme hizo algunas preguntas, cosa que agradecí, ella rompió el hielo entre nosotros, hicieron un comentario de que ella entraría a la preparatoria con Alice, cosa que me sorprendió, pues ella no parecía tan joven, bueno chica pues, le pregunte su edad, estaba por cumplir 18, _justo en el limite_, pensé. Solo era cuestión de esperan un mesecito para que no hubiera broncas, mientras podría comenzar a ligármela.

No se como pero termine accediendo a que ellos fueran al lugar donde trabajo, tendría que decírselo a Tom, el cadenero, pues yo trabajaba en la barra.

Lo que mas me atrajo de ella, era que se estaba haciendo la difícil, esas chicas me volvían completamente loco.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ah que Emmett! Que engreído! Si, lo se, lo siento! ¿Creen que no me dolió hacer así de engreído y ególatra a mi Emmy? Pues claro… pero así va la historia, esperen a unos capítulos mas y estén al pendiente de el, espero que logre mi cometido y lo logren odiar! No se enojen ¿quieren? n_n'**

**Ah si, que bueno que eso desilusiono a Rose, bien por ella! n_n**

**Pobre Alice su amor no va a ser bien correspondido ¬¬ **

**Y bien el próximo capitulo serán los cumpleaños de Jazz y Alice… ^_^**

**Se que me tarde en actualizar… ¿Qué fueron? ¿Dos semanas? No se desesperen!**

**Estoy en la cuerda floja en química! No puedo reprobar una unidad mas! Wwaaa! 9~9'**

**Dejen **_**REVIEW**_** plis!!!**

**Anímenme un poco!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIÓN:**** Fer me pregunto algo, y la duda de una puede ser de alguien más ¿oki? Bueno me pregunto… ¿Qué si la edad de Rose es de 17 y si va a cumplir 18? Pues realmente no… pero si!... ¿me explico? jejeje… bueno en realidad tiene 18 años como en un principio dice la historia y va a cumplir 19, pero en los papeles que le hizo Jake les resto un año… creo que eso no lo aclare en el capitulo 4, pero eh aquí la aclaración! En cuanto a la edad de Emmy… esa se las dejo pendiente… **

**-Enjoy!-**

****

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 9: -Imprevistos-**

**Pv. Rosalie**

-Vamos Lily…-me rogó- solo es la película y te regresas-dijo poniendo los ojitos tiernos.

-Alice, ¿Cómo te explico que no quiero ir a tu casa cuado tu hermano este?-pregunte algo fastidiada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto todavía con su miradita.

-por que no me cayo bien-dije simplemente.

-¿no me digas que…?-se quedo callada y dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-¿Qué que?-pregunte intrigada.

-¿no me digas que te echo los canes?-dijo sonriente.

-algo así…-dije molesta.

-wow… seremos cuñadas!-dijo dando brinquitos.

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!-dije seguido.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu hermano me llegaría a gustar?-pregunte poniendo cara de asco.

-¿no te gusto?-pregunto sorprendida.

-claro que no!-dije todavía con cara de asco.

-wow… eres la primera-dijo mas sorprendida.

-¿la primera?-pregunte confundida.

-si, por que amiga mía que lo conoce, amiga que se convierte en mi cuñada, salvo una excepción.

-wow… pero enserio… no me gusta tu hermano.-le asegure.

-te creo, ándale de seguro esta durmiendo y te iras antes de que se despierte para ir a trabajar, entramos sin hacer ruido y ya esta!, por favor!-volvió a poner su carita triste.

-bueno esta bien, pero que no sea de acción ni nada de persecuciones ni nada por el estilo-le pedí.

-claro, de todos modos no me gustan esas-dijo con cara de asco.

Caminamos a la casa, era algo tarde, Jazz se había ido a dar una vuelta al pueblo, por lo que me había quedado sola. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y subimos las escaleras en absoluto silencio. Cuando pasamos por su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, impedí que Alice la cerrara para que no lo despertara, sin querer voltee a ver para dentro de esta y estaba durmiendo con unos boxers y una playera de tirantes, debo de admitirlo, se veía sexy, pero su arrogancia le quitaba todo lo sexy, regrese a la vista a donde estaba el cuarto de Alice y ella me estaba viendo con una sonrisa picara y una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte cuando estuve cerca de ella.

-si te gusta-dijo en un gritito y dando de saltitos.

-bueno, si me gusta ¿ya?, esta guapo, no lo niego, pero es un engreído, ególatra, y lo que se le acumule.-dije cayendo en al cama. Ella me estaba viendo con una extraña sonrisa, cosa que me hizo enojar- ¿no lo conoces realmente verdad?-era mas una afirmación que pregunta.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto ella dejando esa estupida sonrisa.

-este…-dije algo nerviosa, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de ella.

-te salvaste, deja contesto-dijo mientras lo tomaba del mueble de al lado de la cama.- ¿Diga? -contesto.- se supone que es mi día de descanso! -hizo un puchero- esa tonta! Bueno en un rato llego -dijo antes de colgar.- lo siento Lily, ¿te molestaría dejar la película para otro día? a la tonta de Lauren la acaban de despedir, así que ahora están sin nadie que les ayude.-dijo paseándose por todo su cuarto.

-claro no hay problema, si quieres te llevo-me ofrecí.

-eso sería genial, así no tengo que despertar a Emmy y no se pondrá como un oso despertado de hibernación-hizo una cara feroz, cosa que me hizo reír.

-bueno te espero abajo mientras te arreglas ¿vale?-dije caminando a la puerta. Ella me asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente al pasar por el pasillo no pude evitar voltear a ver al cuarto de Emmett, pero esta vez no estaba acostado, bueno la cama estaba vacía. Me encogí de hombros y me fui a las escaleras, pero por desgracia o por fortuna Emmett venía subiendo las escaleras, el no se había percatado de que estaba ahí, pero me quede parada ahí, viéndolo; el levanto la mirada y me vio, una amplia sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-hola linda-dijo viéndome de arriba a abajo.

-hola-le dije son mas.

-veo que te haces la difícil, eso me gusta…-levanto una ceja al final.

-¿disculpa?-pregunte ofendida.

-hay por dios muñeca, se que te mueres por esta entre mis brazos-en ese momento abrió los brazos. No pude evitar reírme con eso.

-ni en tus sueños-dije pasando por un lado lo mas rápido que pude para que no me atrapara, pero fue inútil me tomo del brazo.

-linda, en mis sueños haces eso y mas-dijo son dejar su arrogancia.

-si claro-dije tratando de zafar mi brazo de su mano, pero no fue posible.- déjame -le pedí

-solo si me das un beso-se acerco a mí peligrosamente. Agradecí que de pequeña Jake me enseñara a defenderme, cerré mi puño con fuerza y lo estampe en su cara, después de eso todo paso muy rápido. El gruño y en ese momento me soltó, pero perdí el equilibro y casi me caigo pero por fortuna me aferre al pasamanos de las escaleras y hasta que recupere el equilibrio, después voltee a ver a Emmett y el se estaba agarrando la nariz, ahí fue donde fue a dar mi golpe, tenía unas pocas gotas de sangre en su camiseta.

-cariño, esto no se va a quedar así-puso una cara que me dio cierto temor, pero no miedo. Me arme de valor y le respondí.

-cuando quieras puedo volvértela a romper-me di la vuelta y camine a la entrada, solo escuche otro gruñido proveniente de el, pero eso fue todo. Me fui a la casa y Jazz estaba en la sala jugando algún juego.

-Jack, no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿vamos a comer donde trabaja Alice?-le pregunte algo floja. Pero era para que se le contagiara y fuera conmigo.

-Lily, no quiero ir a ese lugar-dijo algo ¿triste?

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se, solo no quiero ir… voy a prepararme algo, tu ve si quieres-dijo algo cortante, pero sabía cual era la razón por la que no quería ir, era Alice… que al parecer le agradaba, eso alcance a intuir ese día que fuimos a comer a su casa.

-bueno, regreso al rato-le grite desde la puerta. Por fortuna Alice ya me estaba esperando en la calle. Le hice señas para que viniera y nos subimos al Tsuru que teníamos.

-lo siento Lily-dijo Alce, estaba conduciendo, así que solo le di una fugas mirada. Y se veía algo triste.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte algo confundida.

-por lo que te hizo Emmy, y por no creerte como era-dijo volteando a ver a la calle.

-¿osea como?-no lograba entender lo que decía.

-vi lo que paso en las escaleras con Emmy, siento no haber intervenido, pero quería ver si lo que me decías era cierto. Me siento orgullosa de que lo hayas puesto en su lugar -dicho esto de de repente se quedo callada y puso sus ojos viendo a la nada- ahora entiendo por que Angela no viene a la casa, algo parecido le debió de haber echo el.

-¿Angela? Una amiga supongo-dije viéndola por el rabillo del ojo.

-si, venía diario a casa, pero repentinamente dejo de ir, y decía que si estaba mi hermano ella no vendría. Lo mismo debió de haber echo-confirmo su teoría.

No dije nada con eso, pero me dejo pensando con que clase de hermano tiene. Soy afortunada por que mi hermano no sea así… todavía.

Finalmente llegamos y deje estacionado el coche, ambas bajamos en silencio, después ella me espero del otro lado del coche.

-gracias por traerme-dijo sonriéndome.

-pero si vengo a comer-dije jalándola de la mano. Ella dijo en pequeño "oh", ambas entramos y por desgracia había casa llena.

-Alice que bueno que llegas, ya comencé a tomar las ordenes, pero esta muy lleno todo esto, gracias por venir a ayudar.

-descuida Emily para eso me pagas-al final soltó una ligera carcajada.

-si, eso es bueno -dijo sonriendo y después me volteo a ver a mí- hola -me sonrió con una sonrisa.

-eh… hola -dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-ah Emily ella es Lily, mi vecina.

-mucho gusto-le dije cortésmente. Ella me asintió con la cabeza como diciendo igualmente.

-bueno, por que no vas a sentarte y enseguida te atiendo-dijo Alice cuando se termino de poner su delantal.

-no es que sea de mi incumbencia ni nada, pero creo que les hace falta a alguien mas y yo no tengo nada que hacer así que… me preguntaba si…

-por supuesto cariño… puedes trabajar aquí-dijo Emily muy emocionada.

-oh, gracias, pero dígame… ¿que debo de hacer?

-Alice te dirá todo, voy a hablar con Sam, para que te conozca.

-veo que hay casa llena eh!-le dije animada a Alice.

-si, últimamente ha venido más gente de la que acostumbraba, cosa que es bueno, creo sin Lauren, que era una chica poco servicial por cierto, todo esta mejor, ahora se siente otro ambiente y eso que apenas la despidieron hoy.

Alice me dijo como hacer las cosas y comencé a trabajar. Pase toda la tarde y comenzando la noche ahí.

Jazz me llamo pasada la tarde, le explique que hacia y para que, al principio no le pareció bien, pero después de que le explicara no tuvo otra que aceptarlo.

-¿sabes que le gustaría a Jack para su cumpleaños?-pregunto Alice cuando terminamos el turno.

-pues la verdad no creo que le falte algo, pero te puedo decir que le gusta, omg… le gusta la música… cualquier grupo que no sea country… las películas de acción, los videojuegos, pero no creo que sea muy útil, solo quiere salir a divertirse… -dije al final algo nostálgica.

-omg… me la pone difícil, pero puedes decirle que no es necesario que me compre algo en mi cumpleaños… no quiero que lo valla a hacer por obligación.

-no creo que el te regale algo por obligación, si le gusta tu regalo te aseguro que te regalara algo que te guste.-trate de animarla.

-creo que ya se que le regalare, pero no te voy a decir…-dijo algo traviesa.

-no pensaba decirle, pero es tu decisión… -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Después de eso llegamos a la casa en silencio, yo no quería hablar de mas, y tampoco que ella preguntara mas.

Llegue a casa y Jazz estaba viendo otra película, lo bueno era que había traído un platillo para el, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

**Pv. Jasper**

-Jazz… Jazz…-comencé a escuchar entre sueños.- JAZZ! -grito una voz bastante familiar.

-¿Qué? -le pregunte a Rose algo somnoliento.

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo saltando a mi cama.

-¿es hoy?-pregunte con una fingida sorpresa.

-oh vamos… -dijo ella riendo, tenía tiempo sin verla reír, eso era una buena señal.

-¿y mi regalo? -le pregunte cuando la abrace.

-¿tenia que comprarte algún regalo? -pregunto inocentemente.

-¿no por eso estas trabajando? -pregunte con cierto sarcasmo.

-no, pero creo que todavía estoy a tiempo de ir a comprar tu regalo -dijo comenzando a reír.

-¿y Carlisle?-pregunte después de un tiempo.

-no lo se, no ha llamado Jake tampoco -se encogió de hombros.

-¿crees que se le haya olvidado?-pregunte algo decepcionado.

-no lo creo, siempre se acordaba y te mandaba algún regalo.-trato de animarme.

-si, además es muy temprano para que ya se haya olvidado de mi.-la abrace mas fuerte.

-ya lo creo, vamos a desayunar ¿si?

-pero tu cocinas-le advertí.

-eres el festejado, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar cocinar?-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-eso espero

Bajamos a desayunar, ella había comprado un pastel de chocolate y nos lo terminamos todo con leche.

Y al fin de cuentas si hubo regalos, pero al parecer reviso mas los estantes, por que me regalo cosas que realmente necesitaba, pero que no es muy usual que te regalen en tu cumpleaños, digo, no creo que alguien regale mas crema para afeitar ¿o si?

Pero hubo otros regalos que si fueron "buenos" un nuevo videojuego, y otra película, un vale por una renta de una película, y un balón de básquet, ¿era mi imaginación o casi no hacía nada nuevo que ella no se enterara? Digo, siempre veía películas y jugaba videojuegos, el balón me decía que debería salir más…

-gracias por los regalos -le agradecí a Rose con sinceridad.

-de nada, pero eso no es todo, en la noche vamos a ir al Roof Garden, Alice quiere ir a festejar, así que creo que no hay de otra. -dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-wow! -me sorprendí con lo que acababa de decir- ¿me estas diciendo que le vas a hacer caso? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rose?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto sin entender a que me refería con mi pregunta.

-¿desde cuando le haces caso a una vecina loca?-pregunte algo molesto.

-en primera no es solo la vecina, resulta que es mi amiga, y en segunda no esta loca… y para que lo sepas ella esta enamorada de ti, y solo quería que fuéramos a bailar para que se desilusionara completamente de ti y te olvidara! -comenzó a decir rápido y sin respirar por que al final tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para llenar los pulmones.

-tranquila, solo decía, pero yo no voy a ir a ese lugar, si, lo se… dije que quería ir, pero no si ella va.-le condicione la salida.

-¿Por qué la tratas así?-me reprocho.

-¿así como?-pregunte.

-pues así de mal… ella solo quiere ser amigable contigo y tu eres agrio con ella.- dijo sin dejar su tono reprochesco.

-no tengo la mínima idea de lo que me dices-le dice sinceramente.

-¿no es por la promesa verdad? Por que pueden ser solo amigos, ella lo entenderá… pero no nos eches a perder la fiesta.-me rogó al final.

-bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que me la pase con ustedes-le advertí.

-¿pero vas a ir con nosotras?-pregunto para asegurarse.

-si voy…-me resigne, pero por suerte antes de que algo mas pasara mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿bueno?-pregunte al no reconocer quien llamaba.

_-Jazz hijo mío _-saludo Carlisle.-_ ¿Cómo estas?_

-Carlisle, que bueno es hablar contigo, estoy bien gracias.

_-eso espero, Jake me dio su dirección en el transcurso de este día te llegara tu regalo, espero que te guste hijo._

-wow! Gracias Carlisle.

_-de nada, además sabes que te quiero como a mi propio hijo, a ti y a tu hermana. Las cosas están algo tensas por aquí, en cuestión de días podrán regresar a casa de nuevo._

-¿enserio? Eso es magnifico gracias Carlisle.

_-de nada, ah! Jake también te mando algo, espero que te guste nuestro regalo._

-nuevamente gracias

_-me tengo que ir Jazz, espero que de verdad te gusten nuestros regalos y que te diviertas en lo que sea que vallas ha hacer para festejar tu cumpleaños._

-cualquier cosa que me regales me va a gustar Carlisle, pero gracias.

_-cuídate hijo._

-igualmente Carlisle, ah! Y mándale saludos a Sarah de nuestra parte.

_-se los aré llagar, adiós_.

-adiós.-finalmente colgué, Rose se había quedado totalmente callada mientras hablaba con el, pero se encontraba algo triste.- ¿que paso?

-nada, solo que quisiera ver a Sarah y a Carlisle y a Jake… ¿me mando algún regalo?-pregunto ansiosa.

-falta un mes para tu cumpleaños espérate

-bueno… supongo que solo hablaste con Carlisle ¿no?

-¿me preguntas por Carlisle o por Jake?

-por los dos-contesto como si de cosa obvia se tratara.

-creo que esta bien-le dije antes de salir de la sala, la deje a ella en la cocina, deje mis regalos en su lugar en mi cuarto, tenía que salir a estrenar el balón, cuando baje Rose ya no estaba en la cocina si no que en la sala, no había encendido ningún aparato, estaba totalmente callada. Eso me conmovió y no se el por que, pero fui a abrazarla, ella comenzó a llorar, realmente no sabía el por que pero si eso la hacia sentir mejor pues no podía hacer otra cosa.

Después de un rato de estar llorando, finalmente se callo y por suerte o desgracia el timbre sonó, ambos nos tensamos, pero después voltee a ver al reloj y eran apenas las dos de la tarde, ambos nos comenzamos a reír, el timbre volvió a sonar, entonces salte del sillón y fui a abrir la puerta y Rose estaba detrás de mi.

-¿El joven Jack Whitlock?-pregunto alguien con finta de repartidor o algo así.

-si, soy yo-dije algo desconfiado, esperaba que si era el regalo de Carlisle viniera a nombre de Jasper.

-oh, bueno, firme aquí para que le podamos entregar el paquete de parte de el señor Cullen-dijo el entregándome una tabla con una pluma. Firme en donde correspondía y le entregue de regreso los papeles.

-bien, el regalo esta haya-dijo señalando a la calle, donde una Harley me esperaba con un moño rojo que contrastaba con lo negro de la piel del asiento.

-Wow!-fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

-si eso pensé, el resto esta en la caja-dijo el repartidor señalando una caja junto a la Harley, mi Harley

-sierra la boca, puede entran una mosca-dijo Rose atrás de mi.

-Wow!-todavía estaba embobado.

-si eso ya lo habías dicho-dijo riéndose.

-Wow!-volví a decir pero esta vez camine a la hermosa Harley que estaba esperándome frente a la casa.

-vuelves a decir wow! y te mato!-dijo Rose algo desesperada.

-esta bien… fantástico!-tome la caja que estaba algo pesada la abrí y había unas gafas de sol y debajo de estas y no es que no se vea, venia una chamarra de cuero, sonreí tontamente cuando me imagine a mi con eso puesto. Tome la chamarra y me la puse al final de la caja estaban las llaves de mi nueva moto.

-supongo que me darás una vuelta ¿no?-dijo Rose.

-te veras muy ardiente encima de esa hermosura-dijo alguien mas, eso me hizo molestar, pero cuando voltee a ver de quien provenía era leperada no me lleve la gran sorpresa, pues era obvio que solo se podría tratar de Emmett, nuestro egocéntrico vecino.- por tu propio bien mantente alejada de esa maquina linda.

-Emmett deja a Lily en paz-escuche la chillona voz de Alice y después vi su pequeñez empujando a el, ya que estaba a pocos centímetros de Rose.

-Lily -la llame mientras me subía a la Harley, ella se dio cuenta a lo que me refería, ella subió atrás de mí y encendí el motor y le di marcha. Dimos una vuelta por los alrededores y la ventaja de estar en una Harley fue que por más que nos volteaban a ver, no nos alcanzaban a distinguir.

Cuando regresamos ya no estaba nadie en la calle, la caja que había dejado a media acera estaba junto a la entrada, entre y metí la moto en el garaje, que por suerte era para dos coches, pero en vista de que solo teníamos uno quedaba el lugar perfecto para mi nueva Harley.

-bueno, voy a ver a Alice, tiene que arreglarme para ir al rato.

-¿y que hay de mi?-pregunte ofendido.

-ah eso… mira tu closet, te deje un cambio de ropa, paso por ti a las 7 -dijo corriendo a casa de Alice.

-ok, a las 7.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-hola Esme-la salude cuando me abrió la puerta.

-hola linda, Alice esta en su cuarto, ¿quieres que le hable o subes?-me pregunto con su calida sonrisa muy característica en ella.

-yo voy, si me lo permites claro.

-cariño esta es tu casa, entra.-dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta.

-gracias-le dije amablemente, ella cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina. Subí las escaleras, por suerte cuando pase al frente de la habitación de Emmett la puerta estaba cerrada.

-hola!-salude a Alice cuando entre a su cuarto.

-Lily! -saludo ella efusivamente como siempre.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte cuando me senté en su cama, pero era obvio que estaba viendo la televisión, no por nada la tenía encendida.

-las noticias-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo me arreglas?-pregunte después de un rato.

-espera, dijeron algo que quiero ver-dijo haciendo berrinche.

-¿Cuándo termine?-pregunte algo fastidiada.

-sip-dijo volviendo la atención al televisor. Puse mi atención al noticiero y me di cuenta de que era el mismo que había anunciado nuestra muerte un mes atrás.

-como lo mencionamos al comienzo de este programa, las pruebas de los forenses, acaban de demostrar que como habíamos informado meses antes, los chicos que supusimos eran los hijos de la pareja de modelos Lilian y Jackson Hale, no corresponden a los cuerpos encontrados en el accidente. Por lo que pedimos una disculpa por nuestra errónea información.

-¿QUE?-salte de la cama y me quede perpleja ante la inesperada información.

-que los hijos de los Hale están vivos!-dijo Alice estaba brincando de la emoción.

-no, no puede ser, no lo puedo creer-dije comenzando a sentir un gran hueco en el estomago.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo esperanzas de conocerlos!-dijo emocionada.

-no Alice, eso no es bueno-dije con las lagrimas en los ojos, no sabía como pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ella se quedo sin decir nada pero estaba pensativa. Camine a la puerta y salí corriendo de ahí, en el camino encontré a Emmett, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero aparte su brazo y salí corriendo de la casa, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y entre a la casa.

-Jazz, Jazz… -entre gritando a la casa.

-Lily es Jack…-comenzó a decir, pero mi cara dijo que algo no andaba bien.- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto cuando estuvo junto a mi.

-descubrieron que no somos nosotros-dije cuando lo abrace.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué?-pregunto ansioso.

-las noticias… descubrieron que no estamos muertos!-le dice algo esquizofrénica.

-cálmate, Rose, todo va a estar bien, voy a hablar con Jake-dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

**Pv. Alice**

-hola!-escuche saludar a Lily al entrar mi cuarto.

-Lily! -la salude eufóricamente.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-las noticias-le dije sin mas.

-¿Cuándo me arreglas?-pregunto después de un rato.

-espera, dijeron algo que quiero ver-dije haciendo berrinche.

-¿Cuándo termine?-pregunto algo fastidiada.

-sip-dije para que se callara.

-como lo mencionamos al comienzo de este programa, las pruebas de los forenses, acaban de demostrar que como habíamos informado meses antes, los chicos que supusimos eran los hijos de la pareja de modelos Lilian y Jackson Hale, no corresponden a los cuerpos encontrados en el accidente. Por lo que pedimos una disculpa por nuestra errónea información.

-¿QUE?-pregunto Lily bastante sorprendida, yo simplemente me había quedado sin palabras ante la noticia, era obvio que era súper fan de esos modelos, y que a pesar de que no tenía la estatura para modelar me gustaría trabajar con modelos como ellos, eran simplemente prefectos, y ahora que sabía que sus hijos no estaban muertos y que podía conocer y contarme como eran ellos.

-¡que los hijos de los Hale están vivos!-dije cuando asimile todo esto.

-no, no puede ser, no lo puedo creer-no parecía emocionada en lo mas mínimo, al contrario estaba como si le faltara el aire.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tengo esperanzas de conocerlos!-dije emocionada, sin entender por que se comportaba así

-no Alice, eso no es bueno-dijo llorando, cosa que me dejo petrificada, ¿no era bueno que ellos estuvieran vivos? Yo que recuerde ella también era fanática de los Hale. Y que reaccionara así… aquí había gato encerrado.

Después de un tiempo reaccione, tome el regalo de Jack y corrí tras ella, pero en el pasillo encontré a Emmy.

-Wowowow-dijo tomándome de los hombros.- ¿Qué paso? Vi a la sexy Lily saliendo de aquí llorando.

-es Lily no la sexy Lily, y no lo se… eso iba a ver cuando me detuviste-le reclame.

-ok, ve -dijo soltándome- no quiero ver a la sexy Lily llorar

-Lily, Lily, hombre… ¿no puedes decir su nombre bien?-pregunte algo molesta.

-como sea enana-dijo entrando de nuevo a su cuarto.

Volví a correr a la entrada, después fui a su casa de ellos, toque varas veces, hasta que Jack salio.

-¿esta Lily?-pregunte impaciente.- la vi que se puso mal hace rato, y me preocupo.

-ella esta bien, y siento decirlo, pero no creo que vallamos a poder ir a… a… a donde íbamos a ir… en verdad lo siento.

-oh no te preocupes -dije algo decepcionada- creo que si ella se pone mejor no importara -me encogí de hombros.

-gracias, y en verdad lo siento.

-no importa, de todos modos queda mi cumpleaños, y el de Lily para festejar, ah si! Toma, tu regalo, se que no se compara a lo que acabas de recibir, pero espero que te guste-le dije un poco tímida.

-no tenías que regalarme nada, pero gracias-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, me tengo que ir y decirle a Emmy que no vamos a ir… adiós-dije dándome vuelta de seco. Sin esperara respuesta.

****

**Se que se imaginaran a Jazz en una moto con una chamara de cuero bien sexy… si Pau lo digo por ti! Tararatatara Tararatatara (la cancioncita de la fantasía)**

**Bueno como dice el titulo imprevistos… por alguna u otra razón tenemos que posponer algo… aunque aquí es la salida de Jazz así son las cosas… **

**No se sientan mal por Jazz, en el cumpleaños de Rose va a pasar algo igual, bueno mas bien parecido…**

**Alice no tiene idea de que ellos son los hijos de sus ídolos, cosa que es bueno… pero si me preguntan por que ella tiene que saber de la existencia de los papás de ellos… pues realmente no lo se, pero es una forma de que ella se de cuenta de lo que pasa…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	10. Chapter 10

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 10: -Interrupciones-**

**Pv. Leah**

Los días pasaban y siempre era lo mismo, nosotras íbamos a la universidad y los chicos se quedaban aquí y nosotras les traíamos comida al regresar…

Todavía no nos contaban exactamente por que lo del otro día -el día de la persecución- pero al menos todos estaban bien.

Mi hermana se la pasaba con Embry todo el tiempo, cosa que me molestaba, pues casi ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo, pero por otra parte me dejaba más tiempo con Jake a solas.

Claire nos venía a visitar de vez en cuando o nosotras íbamos con ella y pasábamos tiempo de chicas.

Estaba haciendo tarea, mientras hacia mi tarea, casi nunca hacia eso, pero hoy me habían dado ganas de saber que pasaba en el mundo.

**Pv. Jacob**

-¿Por qué demonios ves eso?-pregunte molesto, Leah estaba mirando noticias nuevamente.

-no te hace mal escuchar las noticias de vez en cuando ¿sabes?-dijo aventándome un cojín de la sala.

-me da igual -me encogí de hombros y le regrese el cojín, tratando de no pegarle demasiado duro.

-hau!- se quejo.

-lo siento, pensé que lo lance despacio -me levante a verla ya que había ocultado la cara entre los cojines. Cuando me acerque escuche un ligero chillido, lo que hizo que me preocupara enserio.- ¿Leah?

-hum!-me respondió con un quejido.

-vamos, no te pegue duro… ¿o si? -pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿me perdonas? -ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? -le pregunte, esto se estaba volviendo divertido. Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

**Pv. Leah**

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?-pregunto finalmente lo que quería escuchar.

Sabía que el no sentía nada por mi, pero ya teníamos vivando juntos una semana, y esa semana fue perfecta para darme cuenta de que estaba totalmente e incondicionalmente enamorada de el.

Voltee a verlo despacio y nuestras miradas se encontraron, tenía los ojos mas hermoso que había visto jamás, y los tenía frente a mi, tenía que actuar rápido, probablemente me terminaría odiando, pero me terminaría odiando a mi misma si no hacia algo.

Me acerque cautelosamente, el no se movía ni hacia nada, así que eso era una invitación a hacer lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios…

_-_ _los hijos de la_ _pareja de modelos Lilian y Jackson Hale_,- dicho esto el se aparto de mi y presto atención a la televisión- _no corresponden a los cuerpos encontrados en el accidente. Por lo que pedimos una disculpa por nuestra errónea información._

El se quedo pensativo, mientras que yo me maldije internamente por hoy precisamente querer escuchar las noticias. Y para completar el cuadro, su celular sonó.

-¿bueno?-pregunto el cuando contesto.- si, lo acabo de ver -dijo bastante cerio.- no Carlisle, ellos están bien ahí, solo tu y yo sabemos donde se están quedando -hablo desesperado.- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a ella? -sonó molesto.- por que la pones en peligro… es mi madre ¿lo olvidas?... olvídalo ¿si?… yo opino que se queden donde están y que trates de arreglar todo esto de una vez… -su tono de molestia no se iba.- lo siento -se disculpo.- ok, yo les digo…-dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Se había quedado pensativo nuevamente, ignorándome de nuevo, eso me molesto mas, me levante y pase por su lado pero el me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte con un tono de molestia evidente.

-después hablamos de esto ¿si?-pregunto algo angustiado.

-seguro…-le dije zafando mi brazo de su mano.

**Pv. Jacob**

Se que dejar a Leah así era lo peor que se le podría hacer a una chica, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, se trataba de mi hermano y de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Segundos después de colgar con Carlisle, mi teléfono sonó, mire el remitente y era Jazz.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunte como si del clima se tratara, no quería que el se alarmara mas de lo que ya estábamos por acá.

_-Jake, acaban de descubrir que nosotros no fuimos los del accidente en el carro.-dijo algo preocupado._

-si lo se Jazz, tranquilízate, ya hable con Carlisle y me dijo que ustedes se queden donde están, solo nosotros sabemos donde encontrarlos, nada les va a pasar. ¿Ok? -le dije para tranquilizarlo- ¿me pasas a Rose? -pregunte después de un tiempo.

_-seguro _-dijo el, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños y después contesto ella.

_-¿Jake?_

-¿si linda?

_-¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea quedarnos aquí?_ -pregunto escéptica.

-completamente, si regresan aquí puede ser peor, además en el lugar en el que están esta muy bien, no te preocupes…

_-gracias Jake, aunque no lo creas me reconforta escuchar eso_ -dijo algo aliviada.

-me alegro de escuchar eso linda, espero que eso no les arruine la fiesta -dije para animarla.

_-la fiesta se cancelo, estoy bastante nerviosa como para poder salir de la casa_

-espero que para tu cumpleaños las cosas ya hayan mejorado.

_-yo también, yo también… Jake… te tengo que dejar, después platicamos, adiós_ -dicho esto colgó, no se que era pero al fondo se escucho el timbre de su casa.

**Pv. Alice**

Tenía tres días de la fiesta de Jack, y hoy es mi cumpleaños y digo hoy por que el día todavía no termina. Habíamos cambiado de planes para no ir al antro, ya que el jefe de Emmy no lo dejo llevarme por ser todavía menor de edad, si, el idiota le dijo… pero bueno…

Mi fiesta fue algo diferente, Lily y Jack nos prestaron su casa e invitamos a todos mis conocidos, no fue tan fácil, pero como siempre llegaron personas que ni conocía, lo bueno era que a pesar de eso me trajeron regalos, no fueron gran cosa, pero amaba los regalos.

-Alice!-entro Lily al cuarto. Se abalanzo a mí y terminamos tumbadas en la cama, después de reírnos un poco le conteste.

-¿Qué?

-todavía te falta nuestro regalo!-dijo eufórica, pero yo la mire extrañada- ¿pensaste que no te iba a regalar nada? -pregunto ofendida.

-la verdad… no, ya con lo que has hecho hoy por mi es suficiente… pero si tu insistes

-claro que insisto, Jack y yo te lo compramos especialmente para ti… se que no puedes financiarte tu curso de confección, así que nosotros decidimos pagártelo!-dijo emocionada, pero yo había quedado en shock.- ¿Alice? -dijo sacudiéndome un poco.

-disculpa, es solo que… ¿me puedes pellizcar? -ella me obedeció y me dio un pequeño pellizco.- auch! Ok, gracias!-le dije finalmente.

-de nada…-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-voy por mis cosas, las deje en tu armario haya abajo, ahorita regreso.-le dije soltándome, salí de su cuarto y camine a oscuras por la casa, ya que los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las ventanas, era un día lindo, no había llovido ni nada…

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y vi a Jack que salía de la cocina, no quería incomodarlo, así que me apresure a bajar, pero en el último escalón, justo cuando el estaba frente a mi, todo paso muy rápido, tropecé y me tambalee, el me sujeto, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos caímos al piso. Quede sorprendida ante lo que había pasado, siempre soñé tenerlo tan cerca, ver su pálida cara resplandecer ante los rayos de la luna y que el me vea mas de dos segundos, nuestras respiraciones eran algo agitadas por el susto, el abrió la boca, pero después la cerro y nuevamente la abrió…

-Alice…-dijo despacio.

-¿si?-pregunte con cierto entusiasmo.

-¿podrías bajarte de mi? No pesas mucho, pero…

-oh si, lo siento…-lo interrumpí y me levante.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado, pudiste habernos lastimado.-me tendió la mano para levantarme.

-si, lo siento… nunca me habían pasado estas cosas, por lo general soy muy hábil…-dije mientras me levantaba y quedé impactada con su mirada al final.

-bueno, te dejo, al menos yo si tengo sueño-dijo subiendo por las escaleras, yo me quede contemplándolo un rato, solo hasta que termino de subir las escaleras. Tome mi bolsa con mis cosas para dormir y subí las escaleras de nuevo, y llegue al cuarto de Lily, ella ya estaba dentro en el baño, me quede sentada en la cama recordando lo antes vivido con Jack, en definitiva ese era el mejor regalo de todos!

**Se que es poco a comparación de lo que les tengo acostumbrado a escribir, pero de aquí voy a dar un salto hasta el día en el que entran a la preparatoria de forks.**

**Disculpen por lo poco que es y la tardanza… espero poder actualizar en las vacaciones (si es que tengo ¬¬) para avanzarle, creo que ya va a cumplir un año la historia y no la puedo acabar ¬¬'**

**Gracias por los **_**REVIEW, **_**espero que les este siendo de su agrado.**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA: En el capitulo anterior, cuando Leah dice **_**"**__Estaba haciendo tarea, mientras hacia mi tarea, casi nunca hacia eso, pero hoy me habían dado ganas de saber que pasaba en el mundo.__**"**_** Cuando se hace la tarea pues se hace la tarea ¿no? En realidad quería decir… "**Estaba viendo las noticias, mientras hacia mi tarea, casi nunca hacia eso, pero hoy me habían dado ganas de saber que pasaba en el mundo.**" ¿Se nota que la escuela me trae de cabeza? Siento el mal entendido, pero creo que se entiende ¿no?**

**P.D.: PARA LAS QUE YA SE CANSARON DE VER A EMMETT ASÍ DE EGOCENTRICO Y EGOLATRA Y TODO ESO QUE ES EL… LES TENGO UNA SORPRESOTA! PERO ESO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! **

**ENJOY!**

_****_

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 11: -Cosas Buenas-**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Por fin el gran día había llegado, Jake nos había mandado los papeles que nos hacían falta para que volviéramos a repetir el semestre en el que nos habíamos quedado.

-¿lista Lily?-me pregunto Alice cuando pase frente a su casa, la escuela no nos quedaba lejos, así que nos iríamos caminando y de ahí al restaurante.

-claro, mas que la ultima vez-dije sonriendo.

-¿ultima vez?-dijo sin entender.

-si, hace un año me cambiaron de escuela a mitad de semestre, y pues… -le mentí.

-ah… si lo entiendo-dijo sonriendo, lo que agradecí, por que no sabía que le iba a decir, la verdad es que casi no platicábamos de mi, casi siempre desviaba las conversaciones y terminábamos hablando del trabajo.

-Lily-me grito Jazz.

-¿mande?-le grite cuando voltee.

-vengan las llevo-dijo deteniéndose junto a nosotras en el coche.

-vamos a ir caminando Jack-lo reclame.

-pero llegaran tarde y no encontraran buenos lugares-me dijo solo viéndome a mi.

-tiene razón-intervino Alice.

-bien vamos-el quito los seguros de atrás y ahí nos subimos las dos, no la iba a dejar solo ¿verdad?

Condujo por unos tres minutos más y se detuvo en el estacionamiento.

-bueno, nos vemos al rato Lily, bye Jack -ella se despidió de el, pero el ya no la volteo a ver, antes al menos la volteaba a ver y le medio sonreía, pero ahora no.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte algo molesta.

-nada, nos vemos al rato -cerro la puerta y se fue caminando a su clase.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, por suerte Esme nos había dejado entrar antes para que no nos perdiéramos y supiéramos donde teníamos las clases.

-hola -dijo un chico que venia a mí.

-hola? -lo salude

-¿eres Lily Whitlock? -pregunto el amablemente.

-¿si?

-soy Eric, creo que me asignaron para darte el tour en la escuela.

-ah, gracias, pero ya se donde tengo clases, gracias…

-¿Qué te toca? –me reto.

-Calculo Diferencial en el edificio G-6 ¿no?-pregunte.

-cierto…

-hola! -dijo una chica.

-hola linda, mira ella es nueva, es Lily Whitlock, la nueva. –ella me estaba viendo de arriba a abajo

-hola soy Lauren, valla, ¿de donde eres? Vistes bastante bien como para ser de aquí.

-vengo de Florida -le dije amable dejando de lado la viboreada que me había dado. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo yo y Jazz para que los dos dijéramos que veníamos de ahí, aparte de que los papeles de la antigua escuela, que nos había mandado eran de haya.

-adoro Florida, por desgracia aquí no sale el sol a menudo, pero espero que te guste.

-si, eso también espero.

-bueno, es hora de irnos, no queremos llegar tarde a la primera clase del año, hasta luego Lily

-hasta luego Lauren

Camine rápido hasta el salón en el que me tocaba, por suerte casi estaba vació, me senté al final del salón, al fin y al cabo todo lo que vería en este semestre ya lo había visto.

-Hola, soy Mike, ¿te caíste del cielo?

-¿disculpa?-pregunte algo molesta.

-debiste de haberte caído, por que tanta belleza solo es cosa de los ángeles.

-quisiera decir que gracias, pero la verdad… ¿te han dicho que eres molesto?

-eres la primera, deberías sentirte afortunada.

-buenos días chicos -saludo Esme al entrar. Todos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención.- bien, como saben la mayoría ya se conoce, pero como ya lo habrán visto, tenemos alguien nuevo este semestre, pasa linda -me dijo Esme.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine al frente, gracias a las pequeñas clases de modelaje que había tomado en Chicago, camine con la gracia que hacia falta en estas circunstancias, escuche un "wow" de admiración. Eso me hizo reír. Me pare firmemente en el frente y comencé a presentarme.

-hola, buenos días, yo soy Lily Whitlock, vengo de Florida, y tengo un mes viviendo en Forks junto con mi hermano, y espero que nos podamos llevar bien-dije al final, mas forzado ya que realmente no lo quería.

-bien toma asiento por favor.-me dijo Esme.

**Pv. Jasper**

-Lily-le grite.

-¿mande?-volteo a verme.

-vengan las llevo-detuve el coche junto a ellas

-vamos a ir caminando Jack-dijo molesta.

-pero llegaran tarde y no encontraran buenos lugares-le dije.

-tiene razón-dijo Alice.

-bien vamos-abrió la puerta y se subieron en la parte de atrás.

Conduje por cerca de unos tres minutos más y me detuve en el estacionamiento.

-bueno, nos vemos al rato Lily, bye Jack -Alice se despidió de nosotros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Rose molesta.

-nada, nos vemos al rato -cerré la puerta y me fui, a donde tendría mi primera clase. Entre y ahí estaba Alice platicando con otra chica, pero por fortuna no me vio entrar.

-escuche que tu vecino es guapísimo. -dijo su amiga.

-si, y no solo eso, una vez lo vi son camisa… tiene el abdomen marcado, me vuelve loca.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunto su amiga, voltee a verla y no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-es alto, güero, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes más hermosos que hayas visto –al final dejo escapar un suspiro. –Alice no se había percatado de que yo estaba aquí.

-¿y va a estudiar en esta escuela? –pregunto.

-si, en nuestro curso, supongo que va a tomar clases diferentes a las mías.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-es que no se… al parecer no le caigo bien –dijo algo triste.

-¿y a ti te cae bien?-pregunto.

-si hace rato de dije que me vuelve loca, ¿es por algo no?

-creo que si… -voltee a verla y en ese momento ella me señalo a mi, Alice volteo a verme sorprendida, se había sonrojado y estaba en shock, nuestras miradas se cruzaron un poco, pero preferí desviar la mirada.

-Jack yo… -comenzó a decir ella, pero no la deje continuar, me levente de mi asiento y salí del salón.

-Jack Whitlock ¿no? –pregunto una señora de edad avanzada.

-si.

-¿no se supone que deberías estar en mi clase?

-¿es la señora Darllin?

-si, y me temo que tienes que regresar.

-me temo que tendrá que disculparme, voy a tratar de cambiar su clase para mas tarde.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ofendida.

-por que no me gustan mis compañeros –dije esto y comencé a caminar a la oficina donde había ido a recoger mi horario.

Llegue a la oficina y hable con la encargada, pero no podía hacer nada, todas las clases estaban llenas, así que tuve que regresar al salón.

-señora Darllin…

-¿no te pudiste cambiar verdad?

-no

-bueno pasa, y preséntate con todos.

-bueno… hola, soy Jack Whitlock, vengo de Florida y vivo con mi hermana.-dije sin mas.

-bien siéntate y ponte al corriente.- saque mi carpeta y escribí en las hojas todo lo que tenía en el pizarrón.

Pronto la primera clase termino y las siguientes. Finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo, y salí rápido del salón, llegue a la cafetería y Rose estaba esperándome en una de las mesas vacías.

-¿tuviste que escoger la que esta al centro?-le pregunte algo molesto.

-sip.

-recuerda que no tenemos que llamar la atención, vámonos a otra mesa.

-si váyanse, esta mesa esta reservada –dijo una chica a las espaldas de Rose.

**Pv. Rosalie **

-¿y quien dice que esta apartada? –la tonada en lo que lo dijo me saco de quicio, ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarme de esa manera? Me levante de mi silla y voltee a verla, había tres chicas paradas delante de mi, y solo reconocí a Lauren que se había presentado conmigo en la mañana.

-vamos Lily, no te pongas en ridículo y apártate. –wow ella se sabía mi nombre, Ja, yo no.

-mira… -dije a medías esperando que me dijera su nombre pero ella no dijo nada.- bueno… como te llames, a mi no me hablas así ¿entendiste?

-ah! –dijo sorprendida y molesta- soy Jessica.

-como sea linda, ahora shu! –le hice señas para que se fuera.

-a mi nadie me corre.-me reto.

-oh por dios! –dije fingiendo terror- ¿es eso un barro? –pregunte con asco.

-claro que no, mi piel es perfecta –dijo ella.

-wow, cielos, parece el Everest-dijo Jazz mas fuerte.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto horrorizada.

-creo que esta a punto de hacer erupción –prosiguió el.

-no, claro que no… -dijo ella algo desconfiada.

-santo cielo! Jess te vez terrible –dijo Alice cuando llego.

-no, eso no puede ser-dijo saliendo corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera dejo que sus amigas le dijeran que era broma. Ellas fueron tras ella y nos dejaron en paz.

-buena esa Lily, nadie las pudo poner en su lugar, asta ahora tu.

-gracias, ¿se quieren sentar?-pregunte.

-quisiera, pero mi amiga Ángela me esta esperando –dijo señalando a otra mesa donde estaba la chica que había conocido de el lugar donde revelan las fotos.

-pueden venirse a sentar aquí, no hay problema.-dije pero ella volteo a ver a Jazz que estaba concentrado en su sándwich y después volvió a verme.

-te dije que se vengan a sentar a aquí –le dije de nuevo.

-ok –dijo temerosa, dejo la bandeja en un lugar vacio lejos de Jazz y fue por su amiga.

-te vas a comportar Jazz –le dije bajito pero firme.

-si mamá –dijo en tono burlón, pero cuando llego Alice y su amiga, el solo se limito a comer. Así paso el día sin más y por fin llego la hora de salir.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-me pregunto Jazz que estaba recargado en el coche.

-no tan mal, ¿y tu? –le pregunte.

-estoy en tres clases con Alice, ¿Cómo crees que me fue? –pregunto molesto.

-bueno ya, trata de cambiar el horario.

-no puedo ya no intente.

-oh, bueno, pues solo ve al fondo del salón y no le hagas caso, ¿ya? Sabía que el sentía algo por Alice, y que no se acercaba a ella por la promesa que habíamos hecho. Alice se había ido caminado con su amiga, me había dicho que como vivimos juntas, ella se ponía celosa de que solo estuviera conmigo, por lo que todas las tardes se iría con ella.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilo, y sin novedad.

Me desperté cuando el sol me dio en la cara, por fin había llegado el día que mas había esperado! Si! Mi cumpleaños!

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rose! –grito Jazz eufórico, mientras saltaba en mi cama.- ya tienes 19 años! Cada vez más vieja.

-¿Qué dices? Si acabo de cumplir 18 –le dije riendo.

-nop, Lily acaba de cumplir 18, tu no, así que no te cambies la edad, mejor vamos te hice el desayuno, así que no te tardes y baja antes de que se enfrié.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunte emocionada, casi nunca Jazz hacia el desayuno.

-solo es por tu cumpleaños, no te vallas a acostumbrar.-dijo levantándose de la cama y salió de mi cuarto, me levante de la cama y fui a mi armario, escogí la ropa nueva, la que precisamente para este día, me duche y me arregle, después baje, el desayuno estaba listo en la mesa, no había pastel, eso sería en la tarde antes de ir al Roof Garden, se lo debía a Alice, así que hoy iríamos.

Desayunamos como siempre y salimos a la escuela, si… en mi cumpleaños tengo que ir a la escuela!

-Lily! –grito Alice, quien venía a la casa para irnos juntas.- Feliz cumpleaños! –grito nuevamente y corrió a abrazarme.

-gracias Alice –le dije durante el abrazo.

-¿lista para el Roof Garden esta noche por fin?-pregunto caminando al coche.

-eso creo…-subimos al coche y nos fuimos a la escuela.

El día se fue tranquilo, nada nuevo, salvo que Mike nuevamente me molestaba, las chicas de Jess también comenzaron a molestarme, pero como siempre las deje peor, en fin, el fin del día escolar término, me fui a casa y prepare la comida, los Brandon irían a comer para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-deberías de poner veneno en el plato de Emmett –dijo Jazz que estaba ayudando a prepararla.

-ganas no me faltan, pero no, se que se lo merece, pero si pasa algo obviamente que seré la responsable.

-es cierto, ¿crees que sea alérgico a algo? –pregunto malicioso.

-nop, por desgracia no, tuve que preguntarle a Esme por si acaso. –dije algo decepcionada.

-rayos! Bueno, será otra cosa…

-Jazz ya, solo no le hagas caso, igual que yo, y ya.

-pero no me gusta como te ve.

-ni a mi, pero solo el es el único que nos cae mal, Esme y Alice no tienen la culpa… -dije volviendo la atención en el estofado que estaba haciendo. Después de eso no hablamos más y nos concentramos en hacer la comida. Pero el timbre nos interrumpió.

-yo abro –dijo Jazz. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a abrir la puerta. Escuche varias voces, después unos pasos detrás de mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! –escuche la voz de Emmett demasiado cerca de mi oído.

-gracias –le dije moviéndome de ahí y fui a otro lado de la cocina.

-oh vamos, ¿no me dejas darte un abrazo? –dijo acercándose a mi.

-no, y si me disculpas tengo que terminar de hacer la comida -dije regresando a la estufa.

-mira Lily, eh tratado de ser paciente contigo, pero la paciencia se me esta terminando. –dijo algo molesto.

-¿y eso que? –lo rete.

-la ultima vez te dije que me las ibas a pagar por haberme roto la nariz, y solo quiero cobrármelo.

-¿Cuánto de debo? 10 000 dls, un millón –me burle.

-nada de dinero linda –dijo acercándose más.

-bueno, entonces trata de acercarte a mi y te vuelvo a romper la nariz –le dije levantando mi puño.

-es tu cumpleaños, te voy a dejas que me hagas lo que quieras linda, pero no ahora… -dijo saliendo por la puerta, cruzándose con Alice en la puerta, le alboroto el cabello y ella le saco la lengua, se rió de ella y se fue.

-¿Qué paso Lily? –pregunto Alice, que me vio molesta.

-tu hermano, pero ya paso.-dije restándole importancia a lo que había pasado.

-bueno, ¿en que te ayudo?-pregunto saltando por la cocina.

-pues todo esta listo, solo falta que se termine de cocer.

-bueno, entonces… ¿ponemos la mesa?

-aja –camine al gabinete y saque los manteles y las servilletas, los cubiertos y los platos, acomodamos todo y cuando la cena estuvo lista nos sentamos a la mesa.

-wow linda esta delicioso –dijo Esme después de bendecir la comida y dar el primer bocado.- ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así de delicioso?

-mi mamá –dije después de un momento de pensarlo y mirar a Jazz, el dijo en silencio Sarah y le conteste.- Sarah, me enseño todo lo que se.

-hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que los deja vivir solos? –pregunto preocupada.

-omg… pues…

-mi papá junto con mi hermano la persuadieron, ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero mi papá nos dijo que podíamos hacerlo.-Jazz intervino.

-¿y por que Forks? –pregunto Alice.

-por que Lily quería vivir en invierno todos los días.-dijo mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿yo creí que no te gustaba este clima? –pregunto Alice confundida.

-em… bueno al principio si, pero después de estar un tiempo aquí, ya no lo creo así –dije bastante convincente.

-lamento que Forks te haya hecho cambiar de opinión –dijo Esme triste.

-eso no fue todo –dije volteando a ver a Emmett que no me había quitado la vista de encima de nuevo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí?-pregunto Alice.

-realmente…

-no lo sabemos-nuevamente me interrumpió Jazz

-espero que al menos se queden para terminar el semestre y si se puede mas, mejor, me encanta tenerlos aquí –dijo Esme con su sonrisa cálida muy característica en ella.

-eso también lo esperamos, pero creo que mamá se a empeñado a que regresemos, no se cuando, pero pronto papá nos llamara y mi hermano vendrá por nosotros y nos tendremos que ir. –dijo Jazz algo triste.

-oh que malo –dijo Alice desilusionada.

-no te preocupes, eso no pasara pronto, mamá sabe que tenemos que terminar la escuela, o por lo menos el semestre para regresar.-dije para clamarla.

-bueno, entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que estén aquí, como esta noche vamos a salir y mañana no va a haber clases, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles?

-no lo creo, tal vez regresemos muy cansadas como para salir de la cama en toda la mañana.

-si, creo que tienes razón.- después de eso la comida paso tranquila, sin mas novedad que las molestas miradas "seductoras de Emmett".

-bien nos vemos en un rato –dijo Alice después de que termináramos y ella me ayudara a lavar los trastes. Ella y Esme se esperaron hasta el final, por suerte a Emmett lo habían llamado de su trabajo y se tuvo que ir antes, pero claro, Esme se llevo su rebanada de pastel para el.

Paso el rato y todavía a esta hora no había tenido noticias de Jake y Carlisle.

Subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme, para salir con Alice y Jazz, si el, lo había logrado convencer.

-Lily, ven…-grito Jazz. Corrí a donde se escucho que me grito, pero no le encontré en la casa.

-Lily –escuche el grito chillón de Alice. Salí corriendo de la casa y había un coche fabuloso estacionado en frente. Camine a donde estaba Jazz que estaba firmando unos papeles y después me miro.

-feliz cumpleaños! –grito emocionado.

-¿pero que?

-es de Jake y Carlisle… te dejaron una nota. –dijo dándome un sobre.

-wow… -rompí el sobre y leí la primera hoja.

_Hija:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que disfrutes este regalo, yo lo compre completo, pero Jake quiso hacerlo descapotable, espero que no sea un fastidio haya donde estas._

_Se que estas ansiosa por regresar, pero esta vez los Masen nos la pusieron difícil por eso no te pudimos llamar para felicitarte, así que espero que me perdones._

_Nuevamente feliz cumpleaños…_

_Te quiere: Carlisle._

Nuevamente voltee a ver el carro y efectivamente era descapotable, pero por suerte había espacio en la cochera para ese y el otro podía quedarse afuera. Saque la otra hoja y reconocí inmediatamente la letra de Jake…

_Rose:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños linda!_

_Tu anterior coche ya estaba pasado de moda, así que convencí a Carlisle de que te comprara este, un Peugeot 206 CC y como se que el color rojo te encanta… eh lo ahí!, y como te conozco perfectamente se que no lo ibas a querer sencillo, lo mande a hacer descapotable…_

_Solo me queda decirte que con esto esperamos hacerles la estadía por haya mas tranquila y cómoda. Siento no poder darte tu abrazo o llamarte, pero seguramente Carlisle te dijo como están las cosas ¿no?_

_Recuerda que te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides._

_Jake_

Guarde nuevamente las cartas en el sobre y corrí al coche, Jazz estaba junto a el, me dio mas llaves y corrí al otro lado para subirme, quite la alarma y abrí la puerta, me subí al coche, los asientos eran de piel y presione el botón para bajar al capote. Después lo volvía a subir. Cerré el coche y camine de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jazz.

-no estoy presentable para dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche –dije emocionada.

-ah, entonces creo que yo también me iré a cambiar

-si eso deberías de hacer, Alice tu también, ya es hora de que nos vallamos –le dije ya que estaba a pocos pasos de mi.

-ok Lily, quiero ver la cara de todos cuando llegues mañana en esto –dijo emocionada, mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía.

-a mi también, pero no lo voy a llevar a la escuela, este es solo para ocasiones especiales.

-ay, bueno… de todos modos es tuyo. –dijo encogiendo los hombros.- bueno me voy… -salió corriendo de regreso a su casa, voltee a ver a la parte de arriba donde había una ventana, en la que se vería Alice cuando pasara, pero ahí estaba Emmett sonriendo como idiota. El me estaba viendo y me mando un beso… eso me molesto y regrese rápido a la casa.

Después de una hora de arreglarme por fin estuve lista, baje y Jazz también lo estaba, fui a casa de Alice, pero ella ya estaba esperándome afuera cuando llegue.

-Emmett dice que lleguemos a las 9, a esa hora ya hay gente suficiente para podernos pasar.

-ok, vamos –voltee a ver al garaje y el Jeep de el ya no estaba, por lo que intuí que el ya se había ido.

Subimos los tres al coche, Alice quiso ir en la parte de atrás, ya que ella era pequeña y cabía perfectamente en el asiento reducido de atrás.

Maneje a toda velocidad Port Ángeles, me sorprendí de mi misma al manejar así de rápido, pronto llegamos, pero apenas eran las 8 así que nos faltaba una hora para llegar al antro, así que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial, íbamos Alice y yo adelante y Jazz iba detrás de nosotras. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que dieran las 9 para poder ir, y terminar con esto de una vez, no es que no quisiera, pero no me apetecía salir a divertirme siendo que nos teníamos que esconder.

_****_

**Bueno aquí les dejo otra parte de la historia…**

**Ya saben, alguna duda o algo se las respondo, no directamente pero si indirectamente.**

**En el próximo capitulo como les dije les tengo una sorpresota, así que ya el próximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo capitulo en el que salga Emmett!**

**Ok, nos vemos!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACION: En el capitulo pasado, Alice se emociona y dice que espera ver la cara de todos cuando ellos lleguen a la escuela en el Peugeot de Rose, al siguiente día… bueno, digamos que a Alice se le olvido de que no tenían clases por la emoción… ¿ok? Solo por si acaso… **

**Enjoy!**

****

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 12: - Increíble I -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Por fin habían dado las 9, fuimos al Roof Garden, y había una fila para entrar impresionante, bueno, es que no acostumbraba a ir a esos lugares, usualmente las fiestas se hacían en casa de alguien y eso… esto era completamente nuevo para mí…

-esperen aquí –dijo Alice, camino y fue donde el cadenero, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el, ella volteo a vernos y nos hizo señas para que fuéramos con ella, agarre del abrazo a Jazz y caminamos juntos. El tipo ese me miro extraño, como si supera que algo iba a pasar, cosa que no me gusto. Antes que nada fuimos a saludar a Emmett muy a mi pesar…

-wow… Lily te ves… -escuche sus gritos entre tanta música, pero me miro con una mirada bastante morbosa para mi gusto- ardiente… -termino por decir.

-yo no diría lo mismo –le grite fríamente.

-como sea… ¿Qué te sirvo?

-¿Qué es lo que no preparas?

-el agua y el refresco… ¿Por qué?

-no, simple curiosidad, no quiero nada, gracias.

-¿y tu chico? –miro a mi hermano.

-ahorita nada, gracias –grito escondiendo el coraje que tenia.

-vamos a bailar –Alice me jalo del brazo, voltee a ver a Jazz para que me ayudara, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

Bailamos por no se cuanto tiempo, pero el cuerpo ya me dolía y ya estaba deshidratada.

-vamos a tomar algo –le pedí a Alice, ella acepto y fuimos a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Jazz con otra chica.

-hola –salude como si nada.

-voy por algo de tomar –dijo caminando a la barra, estaba algo triste, Jazz le acababa de romper el corazón.

-soy Olivia –grito la chica para que la oyera.

-hola –la salude normal. Después de unos segundos ella quiso bailar y el la complació, Alice llego con un vaso y una copa.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunte cuando dejo la copa frente a mi.

-te lo manda Emmett –dijo avergonzada.

-¿sabes que no me lo voy a tomar cierto?

-se lo dije pero no me hizo caso.

-hola! –escuche una voz, voltee a ver y era Mike- toma –dijo poniendo otra copa frente a mi.

-gracias, pero ya tengo una –le dije tomando un sorbo del vaso de Alice.

-¿la pequeña esta bebiendo? –volteo a ver a Alice burlón.

-se tomar a diferencia a de otros –dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba con unas copitas de mas encima.

-naa… ¿pero que dices? Mejor ven vamos a bailar –me dijo a mi agarrándome la mano.

-no, Mike deberías de irte a tu casa –le sugerí.

-vamos a bailar –me ordeno, volvió a tomarme de la mano, y de igual manera me solté, comenzó a ponerse pesado, y no me dejo otra mas que romperle la nariz también, cayo al piso y en ese momento apareció Emmett, lo levanto y lo ayudo a salir.

Dios los crea y ellos se juntan… pensé para mi misma.

-wow… linda tienes la mano pesada –dijo alguien detrás de mi, voltee a ver y era un chico mas alto que yo, rubio, guapo, pero hasta ahí…

-gracias –dije desconfiada.

-soy Royce King… -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-yo soy Lily… -le dije algo nerviosa, estreche la mano y el me sonrió ampliamente.

-mucho gusto -el me miro extrañamente… como… no se como describirlo, pero al instante quede impresionada.

-¿te invito algo? –pregunto cortésmente.

-me gustaría, pero estoy con mi amiga… -me disculpe.

-ah, eso no es problema… nos puede acompañar…

-oh, en ese caso vamos –le dije comenzado a caminar a la barra, tome a Alice del brazo y llegamos justo donde Emmett estaba.

-amigo, sírvele un trago a estas chicas por favor, lo que te pidan –dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Cosa que realmente me alagaba, no era como cuando Emmett me miraba, si no que distinto.

-enana ¿Qué te doy? ¿Pepsi o Coca? –dijo burlón

-un poco de ambas –dijo de igual manera.

-creo que si combina las bebidas se le puede subir muy rápido.

-por favor, sírvame lo que le eh pedido.

-ya chicos, no se burlen –me enoje con Alice, ella nunca hacía eso.

-¿lo conoces? –pregunto sorprendido.

-es el hermano de mi amiga.

-¿y a ti linda que te sirvo? –me pregunto, voltee a verlo y estaba con su mirada maliciosa.

-lo que sea esta bien –dije volteando para otra dirección, no quería que Royce pensara que había algo entre nosotros. Después de unos segundos me trajo una copa, era color rojo, bebí un sorbo para probarlo, pero estaba delicioso y no sabía a nada de alcohol así que me lo bebí todo.

-vamos a bailar –me pidió Royce, lo tome del brazo y bailamos por un rato hasta que me sentí mareada.- ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto a mi oído.

-no, estoy mareada, ¿nos podemos ir a sentar? –le pedí.

-claro –caminamos a la mesa, pero estaba vacía.- te vez mal, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-no, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire –dije inhalando profundamente.

-vamos a afuera.-me tomo de la mano y salimos, caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a su coche, era una Hummer, me ayudo a subir al asiento del copiloto y mantuvo la puerta abierta, me recargue en el asiento, llene mis pulmones de aire un par de veces y cuando abrí los ojos el estaba cerca de mi, me incline un poco y nuestros labios se cruzaron, poco a poco la intensidad del beso comenzó a subir.

-espera –le dije para tomar un poco de aire.

-no puedo, te vez tan sexy… -dijo comenzando a tocarme la pierna.

-no hagas eso –le dije apartándole la mano.

-se que tu me deseas –dijo volviendo a mis labios, pero lo mordí para que me dejara.- auch! Te voy a enseñar –levanto la mano y me golpeo, trate de quitármelo de encima, pero por mas que le pegue no se apartaba, solo quedaba gritar y rezar para que alguien me escuchara y me ayudara…

**Pv. Emmett**

-eres un idiota, se suponía que deberías de emborracharla a ella no a ti! –le grite Mike, de quien me había enterado que también estaba interesado en Lily.

-Emmett, es que…

-es que nada –lo interrumpí- eres un bueno para nada –lo levante y le deje un ojo morado y unos cuantos golpes en el estomago.- ahora lárgate –camine a la entrada y le dije a Tom que llamara a un taxi para el.

Regrese a la barra y cuando levante la vista Lily venia con mi hermana y con otro tipo detrás de ella.

-amigo, sírvele un trago a estas chicas por favor, lo que te pidan –hablo el tipo que venía con ellas.

-enana ¿Qué te doy? ¿Pepsi o Coca? –comencé con ella por que no quería partirle la cara a ese tipejo, dije en tono burlón para que se me bajara algo el enojo.

-un poco de ambas –dijo de igual manera.

-creo que si combina las bebidas se le puede subir muy rápido.

-por favor, sírvame lo que le eh pedido.

-ya chicos, no se burlen –Lily nos interrumpió.

-¿lo conoces? –pregunto el tipo ese sorprendido.

-es el hermano de mi amiga.

-¿y a ti linda que te sirvo? –le pregunte, yo la mira como acostumbraba, no por que estuviera con ese iba a interrumpir mis planes.

-lo que sea esta bien –dijo ella, le serví lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero claro con mucho vodka, del cual no se enteraría del sabor, se lo di y lo tomo de un jalón, y tal como pensé no hizo gestos ni nada.

-vamos a bailar –le dijo el tipejo, ella acepto y se fueron, comenzaron a bailar, pero por desgracia esa noche era de casa llena, tenía mucho trabajo, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos, pero en uno de tantos al levantar la vista ya no estaban, termine de atender a los clientes que tenía por atender y Alice vino a mi entre tantos.

-¿has visto a Lily? –me pregunto ansiosa.

-no –le dije sin apartar la vista de lo que hacia.

-Emm, tengo un raro presentimiento.-dijo mas preocupada.

-calma, debe de haber ido al baño, ¿ya la buscaste bien?

-si, si no, no hubiera venido a hablar contigo.

-espera que termine aquí y…

-Emm, tu chica esta con King, y ella esta gritando y no precisamente de placer –dijo Tom algo agitado.

-¿Quién es King?

-el chico con el que estaba –grito Alice

-¿y por que no fuiste a ver idiota? -pregunte a Tom molesto, salte la barra- cuídala -le dije señalando a Alice, después corrí a la puerta, todo estaba callado.- Lily –grite entre los carros.

-Emmett ayúdame –escuche su voz, corrí a donde escuche su grito, llegue a una Hummer, escuche que Lily estaba llorando, eso me hizo sentir extraño, trate de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro, voltee al piso y no encontré ninguna maldita piedra, solo me quedo romperla con un golpe que por suerte funciono, quite el seguro y el tipo que estaba dentro con ella, me recibió con un golpe, no pude esquivarlo y me pego en la boca, saboree mi propia sangre, voltee a ver a Lily y estaba aterrada, pero a la vez aliviada, mi cabeza hizo clic y agarre al tipo y lo saque del coche, luchamos por unos segundos hasta que logre dejarlo inconsciente. Corrí a donde Lily estaba, ella estaba viendo la pelea.

-¿estas bien? –le aparte el cabello de la cara. Ella no dijo nada pero se aferro a mí y comenzó a llorar, la abrace por instinto. La policía llego y arresto al tipo, cargue a Lily y la lleve a mi Jeep, la iba a soltar…

-no –dijo abrazándome mas fuerte. Como pude me subí en el asiento trasero, deje la puerta abierta para que no se sintiera peor

-clama, ya paso… -caí en cuenta de algo- ¿te hizo algo? –ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿esta bien? –pregunto Jack alarmado

-supongo que solo es el susto, por suerte llegue a tiempo –le dije mirándola a ella, acaricie su cabeza para calmarla, pero ella seguía igual, el se regreso y hablo de algo con Alice, después fueron al coche de ella y lo cerraron bien.

-¿me das las llaves de tu coche? –pregunto Jack, cuando ambos regresaron.

-las tengo en mi mochila, dile a Tom que te la de por favor –le pedí a el, al principio me miro extraño, pero después de ver a su hermana, corrió a dentro y salió después de unos minutos con mi mochila en la mano.

-¿Dónde las tienes? –pregunto alzándola.

-en la bolsa pequeña del frente.-le dije, el las saco y se subió para conducir, Alice se subió en el asiento del copiloto, comenzó a manejar de regreso a casa.

-¿no vamos a ir a levantar la denuncia? –pregunte entre molesto y confundido.

-ella esta bien, tu dijiste que solo fue el susto ¿no? –dijo Jack algo pensativo.

-pero casi la… -no pude pronunciar la palabra.

-viste a ese tipo, no podemos hacer nada, va a pagar su fianza y lo dejaran libre, ¿y de que serviría? –dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-serviría para que no suceda otra vez –le grite molesto.

-el no lo volverá a hacer, cuando lleguemos le llamare a Jake y el se encargara de el, así que ya, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-tenemos que ir a la policía –insistí, el se dio un frenon y me pegue en el asiento, pero Lily no.

-mira Emmett, no podemos ir a la policía, no confiamos en ellos –volteo a verme furioso.

-tal vez en Florida no podías confiar en ellos, pero aquí es diferente, ellos podrán…

-no Emmett, no harán nada –dijo todavía molesto, pero volvió a darle marcha al coche.

-el tiene razón, no podemos ir a la policía –dijo Lily en susurro, apenas y la alcance a escuchar. Le iba a contestar, pero ella me apretó más.

-¿se pueden quedar en nuestra casa? –pregunto Alice, cuando llegamos.

-no, ella no esta bien –dijo Jack.

-pues por eso mismo, Esme nos puede ayudar, ella sabrá que hacer con ella. –le dije yo.

-ella querrá que vallamos a la policía. –dijo convencido.

-no, ella respetara su decisión, creerá que es una estupidez que no lo denuncien, pero aun así los ayudara. –le dije defendiéndola.

-bueno, pero solo lo hago por que Alice puede quedarse con ella en la noche, cosa que yo no podría.

-vamos –a Lily todavía la estaba cargando, entramos a la casa, pero Esme no estaba, cosa rara, pero entramos y la deje en la cama de Alice, pero ella me pidió que la dejara en su baño, la volví a cargar y la deje en la tasa del baño, tenía la mirada perdida. Salí de ahí y me fui a la sala, donde Jack estaba.

-ya la deje con Alice, supongo que ella se ara cargo, vamos, te voy a llevar a la habitación de huéspedes –le dije volviendo a las escaleras, el se había sentado en la sala.

-Emmett –me llamó, voltee a verlo y estaba por soltar las lagrimas.- gracias, gracias por salvarla, no se como…

-ni lo digas, después de todo yo también tengo una hermana a la que le pudo pasar eso, y si tu estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo por mi hermana ¿no? –el afirmo con la cabeza- no es nada, vamos –le dije asiéndole señas para que me siguiera. Lo guie a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Alice.

-el cuarto de Alice esta al lado, y el mío al otro, si algo les pasa estaremos cerca, deja te traigo algo de ropa mía para que te cambies. -cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto, encendí la luz y camine a mi closet, cuando saque una de mis camisetas del cajón, me di cuenta de que en mis nudillos tenía sangre, moví la mano y me dolió un poco, no me había dado cuenta, tome la ropa y regrese al cuarto de Jack.

-si, se llama Royce King, no se de donde sea, pero supongo que vive cerca de Port Ángeles, dile a Quil que investigue, no nos podemos quedar así sin hacerle algo a ese idiota… bueno, pero yo preferiría no decirle… se va a molestar y nos pedirá que nos vallamos de aquí y hasta ahora nadie sospecha de nosotros, ¿quieres que nos encuentren?... ya no volveremos a salir te lo aseguro… bueno, bye… -después de eso toque la puerta, el la abrió y le di la ropa.

-espero que no te quede demasiado grande –dije para clamar el ambiente.

-tenlo por seguro…

-bueno, hasta mañana –le dije y volví a salir del cuarto, toque la puerta de Alice.

-¿Qué? –grito Alice.

-¿todo va bien? –grite para que me escuchara.

-si, ella esta bien.-contesto.

-hasta mañana

-si, lo mismo…

Camine de regreso a la sala y cerré bien la casa, Esme siempre lleva sus llaves con ella, así que no había problemas. Subí a mi cuarto y me duche para quitarme la sangre seca que traía, cuando salí me revise en el espejo y solo tenía el labio y la ceja rotos, me dolían unos golpes en las costillas pero no había moretones, no por ahora.

Volví a bajar y entre a la cocina por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, saque alcohol y lo vacié sobre mi mano derecha, la que según recuerdo fue para romper el vidrio, después de que el ardor pasara moje un algodón y me puse en el labio y la ceja.

-¿Qué te paso? –escuche la voz de mi madre, a la cual no la había escuchado entrar.

-no te preocupes por mi, ve a ver a Lily, esta en el cuarto de Alice.

-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto alarmada.

-estuvieron a punto de… violarla –dije después de unos segundos.

-pero ¿Qué paso? –se preocupo mas.

-ve a verla, después te cuento los detalles –dije mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín de nuevo y se lo daba.

-¿tan mal esta?-dijo asustada.

-no, es solo por si acaso –le dije para tranquilizarla, pero no lo logre, ella lo tomo y corrió escaleras arriba, escuche que entraba sin tocar y como cerraba la puerta.

Subí para subir a mi cuarto, esta vez para tratar de dormir, pero las imágenes de Lily pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, con su mirada pérdida, o aterrada con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, por mas que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, siempre pensaba en ella.

Lo que me hizo sentir peor, pues pensaba hacerle lo mismo, junto con Mike; y junto con el remordimiento de haberla tratado mal desde un principio, ella no se merecía eso, era tan frágil a pesar de lo fuerte que es, que no se merece eso, ni ahora ni nunca y de eso me encargaría yo de ahora en adelante.

**Pv. Jasper**

Inmediatamente de que Emmett salió de la habitación marque a Jake, quien contesto después de unos cuantos timbrazos.

_-Jazz… ¿Qué paso? _–dijo alegre.

-casi violan a Rose –dije sin rodeos.

_-¿esta bien?_ –pregunto preocupado.

-si, Emmett, el vecino la ayudo, yo no pude hacer nada, cuando salí ella ya estaba llorando en los brazos de el, y al tipo se lo llevaba la policía.

_-tenemos que hacer algo con ese tipo, esto no puede quedarse así… ¿sabes como se llama o algo que nos pueda ayudar para encontrarlo? _

-si, se llama Royce King, no se de donde sea, pero supongo que vive cerca de Port Ángeles, dile a Quil que investigue, no nos podemos quedar así sin hacerle algo a ese idiota… -le dije enojado.

_-ok, yo investigo y de pasada le aviso a Carlisle._

-bueno, pero yo preferiría no decirle… -no me acordaba de el, esto se complicaba mas.

_-¿Por qué no? _–dijo enojado.

-se va a molestar y nos pedirá que nos vallamos de aquí y hasta ahora nadie sospecha de nosotros, ¿quieres que nos encuentren?...

_-no, pero no los puedo dejar ahí, pueden volverse a encontrar con el._

-ya no volveremos a salir te lo aseguro…

_-espero que así sea, si no tendré que ir por ustedes, mira, no le voy a decir a Carlisle ¿ok? Pero tienen que cuidarse… _

_-Carlisle te llama_ –escuche a alguien mas.

_-Jazz, me tengo que ir luego hablamos con más calma…_

-bueno, bye… -me despedí y colgué, Emmett toco la puerta y fui a abrirle, me dio la ropa

-espero que no te quede demasiado grande –dijo riéndose, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

-tenlo por seguro… -trate de reírme pero no pude.

-bueno, hasta mañana –se despidió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de el, escuche que Alice le decía que mi hermana estaba bien, me recosté mas calmado, todo había sido un gran susto, después de descansar un poco entre a ducharme, salí y me volví a acostar, repase todo lo que había pasado, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Emmett había dejado su arrogancia a un lado y había ayudado a mi hermana a pesar de todo. Y más que en todo este suceso no se hubiera tratado de aprovechar de la situación, a pesar de todo si es un chico maduro, que es capaz de proteger a una chica, cosa que yo ya no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo.

**Pv. Rosalie**

_Llego el momento en el que llegue a pensar que todo había terminado, nadie me había ayudado y el se había aprovechado de mi, pero escuche que el cristal se rompía y después una pelea, era Emmett, el me había rescatado, dejo a Royce inconsciente y corrió a mi, entro en la camioneta y comenzó a acariciarme, era peor que con Royce, sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura. _

En verdad sentía su brazo sobre mi, eso no era un sueño, había caído en cuenta, grite y abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Alice alarmada. Me quede contemplándola un momento y voltee a ver a mi cintura y ahí estaba el pequeño brazo de ella, abrazándome.

-un sueño –dije después de analizar lo que estaba pasando.

-me habías asustado… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, solo me duele mi mejilla –dije un poco pensativa, estaba repasando lo que había pasado en realidad, lo que había soñado era eso un sueño, Emmett me ayudo, el me salvo de Royce, era algo que no lo podía creer.

-si, el moretón te delata –dijo algo burlona, me asuste cuando dijo que tenía un moretón.- tranquila, lo taparemos con maquillaje

-¿tu hermano? –pregunte por mi salvador.

-el, no se… supongo que esta bien, ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin entender.

-¿puedo ir a verlo? –dije todavía con las imágenes mentales girando en mi cabeza.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto desconfiada, le afirme con la cabeza, me levante algo mareada, pero camine despacio por el cuarto de ella, Alice iba detrás de mi.

-¿puedo ir sola? –le pedí, ella me afirmo con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos, seguí avanzando por el pasillo despacio hasta que llegue a su puerta, toque un par de veces, pero el no abrió, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y el estaba acostado en su cama todavía durmiendo. Me acerque, pero no quería despertarlo, me senté en el suelo a un lado de el, alce mi brazo y lo puse en su cama y mi cabeza sobre el, me quede viéndolo por un momento, mire que en su labio inferior del lado izquierdo roto y tenía un moretón, en la ceja otra cicatriz se estaba formando, las imágenes de el peleando con Royce, y como me miro cuando el ya estaba inconsciente, como me había protegido a pesar de que no nos caíamos bien, me quede mirándolo, ya que dormía como oso y no había escuchado la puerta cerrarse, pero en algún momento mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar…

**Pv. Emmett**

Me desperté gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, me estire y cuando baje los brazos sentí algo extraño, baje la mirada y vi a Lily ahí recargada en mi cama pero dormida, fue entonces cuando decidí, que quería que cada día despertara viéndola a ella, a ese divino ángel que ahora estaba junto a mi cama.

Me levante con cuidado y la cargue, la puse en mi cama y la arrope, entre al baño y me duche, revise los golpes que tenía y si se habían formado moretones, al igual que en mi mejilla junto a la parte rota de mi labio, salí de ahí y todavía estaba dormida, quise mirarla un poco mas, pero eso no era bueno, no si ella se despertaba, baje a desayunar algo, por que mi pansa me pedía de comer.

****

**Aaaaaah! Que lindo! Casi lloro cuando termine de escribir esta parte, ¿ustedes no? Waaa! Emmy cambio drásticamente ¿no? Pero si no lo asía así no iban a notar en cambio… y si es increíble… aaaaah! ¿No es romántico? Pero no cursi ¿cierto?**

**Siento lo de Royce… nop no es cierto… después veremos que hace Jake con el…**

**No se olviden de mi **_**REVIEWsito**_

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**P.D.: SI ESTAN LEYENDO QUISIERA SER HUMANO II, LES DEBO EL CAPITULO, NO ES FACIL ENCONTRAR VICTIMAS EN ESTOS DÍAS ¿SABEN? ASÍ QUE CUANDO ACTUALICE, SABRAN QUE LA ESPERO VALIO LA PENA, UNA DISCULPA Y GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS!**

**Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO -2010- LES VALLA MEJOR QUE EL PASADO, Y ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN!**

**UNO DE MIS PROPOSITOS DE ESTE AÑO, ES YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO PODER CUMPLIRLO!**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	13. Chapter 13

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 13: - Increíble II -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Desperté gracias al dolor que sentía en la mejilla, me senté en la cama en la que estaba y examine el cuarto, recordé que estaba en el cuarto de Emmett, pero me había quedado sentada al lado de la cama, ¿Cómo había llegado a aquí?

Me levante y camine a la puerta, la abrí y no había nadie en el pasillo, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, Esme estaba ahí, junto con Alice y Jazz.

-buenos días dormilona –dijo Alice.

-buenos días –dije parada junto a la puerta.

-¿quieres almorzar algo? –dijo Esme amablemente, le asentí con la cabeza y fui a sentarme al lado de Jazz, le di un beso en la frente y me acomode. Almorzamos en silencio y después Jazz se fue a la casa y yo me quede con Esme y Alice.

-¿y Emmett? –pregunte después de un rato de estar en el cuarto de Alice, ella me miro extrañada.

-el se fue a reinscribir a la universidad.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunte confundida.

-es viernes, ¿Por qué?

-no, solo que pensé que era sábado.

-ah… ¿y de que hablaron en la mañana? –pregunto después de un rato de estar arreglando su cama.

-nada, cuando entre estaba dormido, me quede viendo los golpes que tenía y me quede dormida… -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-en la mañana estaba raro, no se que haya sido pero se podría decir que no era el… ¿te hizo algo? –pregunto alarmada

-no que yo recuerde, mi sueño no es tan pesado, me hubiera dado cuanta.

-¿Qué será entonces? –pregunto pensativa.

**Pv. Emmett**

Después de dejar a Lily descansar, tome mis papeles y fui a reinscribirme a la universidad, esta ves era para el quinto semestre, justamente a mitad de mi carrera.

-Emm hermano… -me saludo Drew

-¿Qué hay?

-¿ya tienes tu horario? –pregunto ansioso.

-si échale una miradita –le di el papel para que lo viera.

-wow… ocho materias… ¿Cómo le haces? Yo tengo que tomar solo cuatro, tengo dos repite.

-no lo se, supongo que por que yo si pongo atención en las clases –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-nee, lo que pasa es que el semestre pasado teníamos puras maestras y te las ligaste a todas… -dijo burlándose.

-si claro, sobre todo a la señora Noops, si ella fue dura de roer –le seguí el juego- ya enserio, supongo que uno nace con talento para esto.

-ya, mejor vamos a ver a la carne fresca que acaba de llegar –dijo pasándome el brazo por la espalda.

-nop, me voy a casa, tengo que hacer mi maleta para regresar al dormitorio.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto sorprendido.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-tu nunca te niegas a ver a la carne fresca! –dijo mas sorprendido.

-hum… -me encogí de hombros- solo no tengo ganas.

-hola guapo –escuche la voz de Sharon detrás de mí, voltee a verla y la salude.

-hola –volví la mirada a Ian.

-vez como cambiaste…

-dale con eso, ya me voy… nos vemos el lunes –me di la vuelta y camine al estacionamiento, subí a mi Jeep y conduje otra ora y media a mi casa.

Cuando llegue estaba todo calmado, no había nadie en la casa, comencé a hacer la maleta que me llevaría y termine una hora después escuche risas abajo y aproveche para bajar mi maleta, cuando llegue al final todas se quedaron calladas y se me quedaron viendo, pero me sorprendió la cara de Lily.

-¿Cuándo entras? –pregunto Esme.

-el lunes, pero como sabes todo el fin de semana voy a trabajar y no voy a tener tiempo de hacer maletas, solo me voy a llevar estas, vendré los viernes para lavar, ¿le parece señora Esme?-dije burlón.

-en serio estas raro… nunca te vemos en tiempo de escuela –dijo Alice extrañada.- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con miedo en la mirada.

-a mi nada enana –me comencé a reír, salí para meter la maleta al Jeep, pasaría a mi dormitorio antes de ir a trabajar hoy.

-Emmett, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Lily detrás de mi, voltee a verla y me miraba extraña también.

-seguro –le dije sentándonos en la entrada de la casa, había unos escalones que servían bien de asiento.- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte cuando ella no hablo.

-gracias –dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Por qué? –dije extrañado.

-por haberme ayudado anoche, de no haber sido por ti, yo… -se quedo callada en ese momento.

-ni lo digas, mira, se que no fui muy amable contigo, eso era por que rechazaste al irresistible Emmett –ella se rió del comentario.- si bueno, ¿Quién se resistiría a este galán? Pero tu fuiste la única, supongo que fue una mal estrategia tratarte así –me encogí de hombros- así que espero que puedas perdonarme, ¿Qué dices amigo? –le extendí la mano.

-¿Cuántas chicas te ligaste así? -pregunto riéndose, me encogí de hombros y ella estrecho la mano.- amigos –dijo finalmente, solté su mano y en ese momento el sonido de la motocicleta de Jack nos asusto. El salió como diablo del garaje sin voltear a ver a ningún lado.- Jack –le grito Lily cuando llego a la carretera.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunte cuando llegue a su lado.

-no lo se, pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando –dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo.- Jake, dime que no se van a ver tu y Jazz en Port Ángeles –grito molesta mientras iba a su casa, la mire extrañado, ¿Había dicho Jazz?

Me regrese a casa, y vi a Esme y a Alice en la entrada.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundido.

-vamos a Brinnon, con tu tía Lucy, nos vamos a quedar todo el fin de semana –dijo Esme.

-¿y cuando me pensaban decir? –pregunte molesto.

-¿Cuándo te decíamos? –pregunto Alice poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-si Emmett, nunca te preocupabas por donde íbamos y casi nunca estabas en casa –dijo Esme confundida.

-ok, ok… déjenme al menos llevarlas a Port Angeles para que tomen el camión o avión o lo que sea que tomen para llegar –dije caminando de nuevo a mi Jeep.

-gracias hijo –dijo Esme caminando a donde yo estaba, me abrazo y me dio un eso en la mejilla.

-de nada –nos separamos y me di cuenta de las maletas, las tome y las subí a la cajuela, subí al asiento y esperamos a Alice que se había ido a despedir de Lily, pero ella no salió. Llego con mala cara.- ¿Qué va mal? –pregunte cuando cerró la puerta.

- Lily no salió, ya le habíamos dicho que íbamos a salir, pero no me pude despedir de ella.-hizo puchero.

-yo le digo que ya te fuiste, voy a volver por unas cosas que se me olvidaron, así que no te sientas mal enana –dije comenzando a dar marcha al coche.

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto? –pregunto angustiada.

-¿durar que? –pregunte sin apartar la vista del camino.

-es que estas muy cambiado, ya no eres el mismo de ayer –mire de reojo que volteaba a verme, pero no quise voltear a verla.

-¿tu también? –pregunte molesto.

-y no solo ella –dijo Esme, que se había subido a la parte de atrás.

-yo me siento igual, no se a que se refieren –dije sinceramente.

-ash! –Alice se enojo, se retorció en el asiento y se paso a atrás con Esme.- ¿viste? No te molesto que pisara los asientos.

-es que estoy pensando enana, y si me molesto, pero ya me las pagaras después.

¿En verdad había cambiado como ellas me decían?

**Pv.**** Rosalie**

Habíamos ido a compras algunas cosas para el viaje que iban a hacer Esme y Alice, cuando llegamos el coche de Emmett estaba estacionado en la entrada, entramos riéndonos de algunas anécdotas de su prima María, solo rogaba que no fuera la misma María que conocimos, la que nos dijo de este lugar. Estábamos riéndonos en la sala cuando Esme y Alice se quedaron estáticas, voltee a ver a donde ellas y Emmett estaba al final de la escalera y tenía una maleta en las manos ¿se iba de la casa? ¿Iba a dejar a Esme y Alice solas?

-¿Cuándo entras? –pregunto Esme.

-el lunes, pero como sabes todo el fin de semana voy a trabajar y no voy a tener tiempo de hacer maletas, solo me voy a llevar estas, vendré los viernes para llevarme mas ropa limpia, ¿le parece señora Esme?-dijo burlón y comenzó a caminar a la entrada.

-en serio estas raro… nunca te vemos en tiempo de escuela –dijo Alice extrañada, el se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a verla.- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto con miedo en la mirada.

-a mi nada enana –se giro y salió de la casa.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunte a Esme confundida.

-a la universidad, usualmente no lo vemos hasta que termina el semestre, eso es raro.

-ahorita vengo -les dije, salí y vi que Emmett dejaba la maleta en la parte de atrás de su Jeep, me acerque y me costo trabajo pronunciar palabra.- Emmett, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –le pedí.

-seguro –dijo caminando a los escalones de la entrada, nos sentamos, trate de armar un buen discurso mentalmente pero no se me ocurría nada- ¿Qué pasa? –me sobresalte cuando hablo.

-gracias –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa?

-¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado.

-por haberme ayudado anoche, de no haber sido por ti, yo… -no podía ni pronunciar esa palabra, algo en mi había cambiado, ¿mas? Si… ¿desde cuando era así de nerviosa?

-ni lo digas, mira, se que no fui muy amable contigo, eso era por que rechazaste al irresistible Emmett –no pude evitar reírme con ese comentario.- si bueno, ¿Quién se resistiría a este galán? Pero tu fuiste la única, supongo que fue una mal estrategia tratarte así –se encogió de hombros- así que espero que puedas perdonarme, ¿Qué dices amigo? -me extendió la mano.

-¿Cuántas chicas te ligaste así? -pregunte riéndome, el se encogió de hombros y le estreche la mano.- amigos -dije sonriendo, lo voltee a ver para seguir con la platica, pero escuche el ruido de la motocicleta de Jazz, y después el salió montado en la moto con dirección a la carretera principal, la que conducía a Port Angeles, me levante y corrí gritándole, pero era demasiado tarde, el ya iba muy lejos como para escucharme.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunto Emmett a mi lado.

-no lo se, pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando –saque mi celular del bolsillo, marque el numero de Jake y espere a que contestara.-Jake, dime que no se van a ver tu y Jazz en Port Ángeles – le grite molesta, camine a la casa, tenía que alcanzarlo.

_-hola Rose, si estoy bien gracias por preguntar_ –dijo en tono burlón- _¿y tu como estas?_ –pregunto mas serio.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy si mi hermano acaba de salir como diablo en su moto? –dije con sarcasmo.

-_Rose, cálmate, mira… si vamos a matar al King ese, pero no quiero que vengas ¿oíste?_ –pregunto molesto.

-no Jake, tengo que ir…

_-no Rose, tu te quedas haya, tenemos información de que los Masen están por aquí, tenemos que cuidarnos, y solo vine yo, no puedo cuidar de los dos. Por favor _–me pidió.

-Jake, me estas pidiendo mucho

_-mira Rose, entiende, no puedo cuidar de los dos, Jazz puede que llegue en unos días, todo esta en que los Masen se vallan a otra parte._

-bueno, pero cuídense los dos –les pedí.

_-siempre linda, te quiero bye._

-bye –colgué en ese momento. Estaba molesta, salí al patio y me recosté en el pasto, el sol había salido hoy, sin quererlo me quede dormida.

**Pv. Emmett**

Deje a Esme y a Alice en Port Angeles, regrese inmediatamente, el cielo se había nublado, por lo que me imagine que pronto llovería, fui a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, camine por el pasillo de al lado de la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera, vi a Lily recostada en el pasto, y sentí unas cuantas gotas caer, pero ella no se movía.

-Lily –le grite cuando llegue junto a su cerca, ella brinco del susto y se sentó, volteo a ver a todas direcciones hasta que me vio.

-Emmett, me diste un susto –puso su mano en el pecho- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto después, le señale el cielo y se dio cuenta a que me refería.- oh, gracias, me había quedado dormida –dijo levantándose.

-eso explica por que la enana no se pudo despedir de ti –me reí.

-¿ya se fue? –pregunto agobiada.

-sip, acabo de regresar de ir a dejarlas, me pidió que la despidiera de ti –dije concentrado, ¿lo estaba diciendo bien?

-ah, me hubiera gustado despedirme –dijo algo triste.

-ella volverá el domingo, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo –la reconforte.

-dos noches… -dijo ella más bajito. Fue cuando me acorde de su hermano.

-¿y Jack? –dije para seguir la conversación.

-el se fue a ver a mi hermano, creo que va a volver hasta el domingo también, o no se –dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-huy, entonces ya somos dos los que vamos a estar solos –dije desanimado.

-si eso parece –dijo ella igual, en ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte, ambos corrimos para protegernos de la lluvia, llegue a la puerta trasera y tampoco la podía abrir, trate de escalar la reja de madera en la que estaba la enredadera, quedaba a poca distancia de mi ventana, era como escapaba tiempo atrás, sentí que el tiempo volvía y me volvía el niño que ahora trataba de entrar a su casa, pero a no mucho espacio lejos del piso me resbale y caí de espaldas contra el piso.

Eso me había pasado antes, pero antes dolía menos, todo estaba mojado así que no podía hacer nada, amenos que pudiera brincar hasta la ventana, ya me había empapado, así que ya no me resguardaba de la lluvia.

-Emmett –escuche gritar a Lily, voltee a ver al patio y ella estaba tapada con un impermeable y tenia una sombrilla, camine hasta la cerca.

-¿Qué paso? –no pude evitar sentirme preocupado.

-¿Por qué te estas mojando? Debería de entrar a tu casa –me sugirió.

-eso intento, Esme cerro todo antes de irse, y no tengo mis llaves, las deje en mi cuarto, trate de subir, pero esta resbaloso.-le dije riéndome de mi mismo.

-eso lo explica, ¿quieres pasar a mi casa? Al menos hasta que termine de llover

-seguro, bueno, solo serán un par de horas, tengo que ir a trabajar –le recordé.- te veo del otro lado –le dije mientras caminaba a la entrada. Ella entro a su casa y yo fui primero a mi Jeep y saque la maleta que había guardado para llevar al dormitorio, eso me serviría por ahora. Llegue a la entrada de la casa de Lily y ella estaba ya en la entrada esperándome.

-creo que te voy a chorrear el piso –le dije apenado.

-si tu lo secas después no importa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada con su comentario.

-ok, entonces déjame secar y entrare seco –dije sacudiéndome como perro en la puerta, pero el agua le llego a ella.- ups! Disculpa

-descuida, creo que me falta un baño –dijo ella riéndose.- pasa –se aparto de la puerta para que entrara.- no tenemos arreglado el cuarto de huéspedes, así que puedes utilizar el cuarto de Jack, es el ultimo de la derecha–dije señalando, vi a donde ella me indicaba.

-gracias –le dije y comencé a subir las escaleras, y mire que esa casa era mas pequeña que la mía, bueno no, era diferente, tenía solo cuatro recamaras, pero mas pequeñas y una pequeña terraza al final de la escalera, entre a donde ella me dijo y pensé equivocarme cuando solo vi la cama y un escritorio, pero encendí la luz y si era el cuarto de el, fui al baño y me seque, por suerte tenía una toalla para llevarme a la universidad en mi maleta, cuando estuve listo abrí el botiquín que tiene detrás del espejo y solo había loción y crema de afeitar, el rastrillo y ya, yo que recuerde ellos no son pobres, pero solo tenían lo esencial, o planeaban irse pronto.

Fuera cual fuera la circunstancia, no me gustaba ninguna. Exprimí toda mi ropa para que no regresara chorreando todo. Baje las escaleras y Lily estaba sentada en la sala viendo las noticias.

-Lily –la llamé ella volteo a verme.- ¿tu secadora? –pregunte para sacar la ropa, ella se levanto y camino a mi.

-ven –dijo caminando a mi lado, mire al piso donde había dejado todo chorreado, pero estaba todo seco, la seguí sin decir nada, pasamos por la mesa, donde también era sencilla, cuatro sillas y ya, en la cocina, también solo lo indispensable, pasamos al otro cuarto y ahí estaba su lavadora y secadora.

-supongo que sabes como usar esto ¿verdad? –dijo riéndose.

-sip –le dije sonriéndole igual.

-bueno, entonces te dejo –dijo saliendo de ahí, escuche como la puerta de la cocina hacia ruido y metí mi ropa a que secara. Cuando termino, la saque y la doble para después meterla en la maleta. Salí a la sala con mi maleta en la mano.

-listo Lily –dije recargándome en el marco de la entrada.

-¿a que hora sales de trabajar? –pregunto sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-a las cuatro de la madrugada ¿Por qué?

-Emmett, ¿has dormido algo? –pregunto volteándome a ver sorprendida.

-no, pero hay ocasiones en las que no duermo, así que ya estoy acostumbrado –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-eso no es bueno, ¿y donde te vas a quedar?

-supongo que tendré que ir a un hotel, los dormitorios los abren hasta el domingo.

-nop, no voy a dejar que hagas eso, vente a mi casa, puedes dormir en el cuarto de Jack mientras amanece y puedas entrar a tu casa –dijo levantándose del sillón.

-¿no te molesta? –pregunte inquieto.

-no al contrario, dormiría un poco mas tranquila –me sonrió.

-ok, pero no quiero que me esperes despierta, ¿me prestas tus llaves? Tampoco quiero despertarte. –ella estuvo por contestarme pero escucho una noticia.

-nos acaban de informar que el heredero a la fortuna King acaba de fallecer, todo parece que fue por un accidente, el choco contra otro coche, el otro conductor solo salió lastimado, mientras que el joven Royce King lamentablemente perdió la vida, el joven que sobrevivió dijo que el se había pasado el alto, y las cámaras de seguridad demuestran que así fue…

-demonios –dijo Lily corriendo a su cuarto. ¿Era mi imaginación o se había enojado? Otra en su lugar estaría contenta, pero más bien parecía como si antes estuviera esperando esa noticia, ¿sabría que iba a pasar? No, no lo creo, subí y toque la puerta, ella salió, tenía el celular en el oído.

-Lily, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después –le dije caminando de nuevo para abajo.

-espera –dijo ella.- toma las llaves, ya sabes donde esta el cuarto de Jack, te agradecería que cerraras la puerta cuando vuelvas –dijo mientras esperaba a que contestaran.

-claro –le dije y me di la vuelta.

-y te presto mi sombrilla –grito entes de que saliera de la casa, mire a un lado de la puerta y tome la primera que vi, la abrí y entre al coche.

**Pv. María**

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué les sirvo? –pregunte a un par de hombres que acababan de entrar al restaurante.

-nada linda, solo queremos saber si estos chicos vinieron aquí –pregunto el hombre mas bajo, y rubio, saco una fotografía y me los enseño, eran los chicos que habían venido hace mucho, reconocí a la chica que había sido amable conmigo.

-si, ya tiene un par de meses, ¿Qué les paso? –pregunte angustiada.

-los estamos buscando, hace mucho que los buscamos –dijo sospechoso, recordé que ellos querían un lugar donde quedarse, pero me pareció mas que ellos querían ocultarse de algo.- ¿sabes a donde fueron?

-si, escuche que iban a Jacksonville, al parecer ellos tenían una casa por aquí e iban a visitar a una tía o algo así –dije muy segura.

-gracias linda –dijo dándome un billete de 100 dls.

-oiga, me puede dar la foto –le dije devolviéndole el billete.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el otro.

-bueno es que… -no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-ok, ya entiendo… -dijo el rubio dándome la foto.- de todos modos estarán muertos en poco tiempo –dijo mas bajo y dándose la vuelta.

-gracias linda –dijo el grande antes de salir.

-¿Qué paso María? –pregunto Randall, mi hermano mayor.

-no se, venían buscando a los chicos de la otra vez, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿la linda pelirroja? –solo se acordó de ella.

-si y su hermano –dije rodando los ojos.

-bueno… como sea –dijo igual.

-chicos, me acaba de llamar su tía Esme, vienen de visita –dijo mamá feliz, en la entrada del restaurante.

-wow… -dijo mi hermano.

-¿Cuándo? -pregunte emocionada, Alice era mi prima favorita de todas, aunque era la única.

-llegan en la tarde -dijo mamá- voy a arreglar el cuarto en el que se van a quedar -salió del restaurante.

**Pv. Alice**

Después de una mañana ajetreada entre el avión y el taxi a casa de mi primita.

-primis -grite yo, corrí a donde estaba mi prima.

-primis –grito ella, también corriendo, nos abrazamos y dimos brinquitos.

-ya chicas, suerte que no hay clientes, ¿Qué dirían de ustedes? –se burlo mi primo.

-hay primo no te enceles, también a ti te quiero –solté a mi prima y fui a abrazarlo a el.

-y yo a ti enana –dijo el alborotándome el cabello.

-Esme –escuche cuando llego mi tía.

-Lucy –dijo ella y se parecían a nosotras, las dos estaba igual de emocionadas que nosotras.

-¿y Emmett?-pregunto mi tía esperanzada.

-ay ma, sabes que el no viene para acá, no se por que siempre preguntas por el.-dijo Randall.

-lo siento, es que hace años que no lo veo –dijo un poco triste.

-no te preocupes, el esta bien, se quedo por que trabaja y ya el lunes entra a la universidad.-dijo mamá un poco apenada.

-mejor vamos a instalarlas ma –dijo mi prima, ella asintió y fuimos a su casa, que estaba en la parte de arriba del restaurante, nos instalamos, comimos y estuvimos descansando hasta que se llego la hora de que serraran, fue cuando pude platicar con mi prima, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por donde empezar.

-¿Qué crees? -dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, ambas nos comenzamos a reír.- ok, dime tu –le dije entre risas.

-ok, mira me paso algo de película -dijo con su locura normal, la anime para que siguiera.- hace un par de meses conocí a unos chicos, la chica era amable y muy hermosa, ni que decir de su hermano, era súper guapo, trate de coquetearle pero ni me volteo a ver, bueno el punto es que al parecer estaban huyendo de unas personas, y bueno los mande a Forks, durante ese tiempo no supe nada de ellos, hasta hoy cuando unas personas vinieron a buscarlos, me preguntaron por ellos, y yo les dije que se habían ido a Jacksonville –dijo contando con tanta fascinación que la historia me empezó a gustar.

-pero por que les dijiste eso, si los estaban buscando debiste decirles –dije un poco preocupada.

-eso debí de hacer, si lo se, pero… es que se me hizo sospechosa la foto, usualmente si son algún familiar o algo tienen una foto de ellos, ósea posando para la cámara, pero esta es diferente, ellos no están posando, se ve que están atentos a algo.

-estas loca ¿sabes? Tantas películas ya te descompusieron el cerebro –dije riéndome de ella.

-no estoy loca, ¿quieres ver las foto? –me dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto, yo le afirme con la cabeza, se acerco a su cajonera y comenzó a buscarla en el tercer cajón, después de remover un poco todo, la saco.- antes que nada te digo que el chico es mío, yo lo vi primero –dijo ella.

-¿y quien te asegura que lo vas a volver a ver? –dije burlándome de ella.

-¿y quien te asegura que no? –me la regreso.

-bueno, como sea, ¿me la vas a enseñar o no? –dije cruzando los brazos.

-ok, ok… solo era por si acaso… míralo –dijo poniéndome la foto enfrente.- ¿no es guapísimo? –comenzó a dar vueltas a si misma, y cayó de espaldas a la parte baja de la cama, mire la foto con cuidado y vi que eran Lily y Jack, me sobresalte al verla con el cabello castaño al igual que Jack, ¿como pudo pasar del castaño al pelirrojo? Se veía mejor castaña. Alice concéntrate, me regañe a mi misma.

-María –escuche gritar a su mamá.

-ahorita vengo –dijo sin voltearme a ver, saque mi celular y marque a Lily, pero ella no contesto, después mire la hora, tenía apenas tiempo suficiente para marcar a Emmett, estaría en camino a su trabajo, marque su numero y espere a que contestara.

-¿Qué paso enana? –contesto algo… ¿preocupado?

-relájate, solo te llame para preguntarte por Lily, no contesta su celular, ¿la viste cuando regresaste? –le pregunte ansiosa.

-si, ella esta en su casa, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-no, solo quería decirle que si le puedo dar su numero a Randall, es que vio una foto de ella y le gusto.

-supongo que a ella le molestara –dijo algo enojado.

-eso lo tiene que decir ella –le dije para que se molestara mas.

-enana tengo que trabajar, nos vemos el domingo, si no hasta el viernes.

-ok, cuídate hermanito. –colgué, seguí mirando la foto, y la mire detenidamente, cada detalle, solo por si no eran ellos, pero eran ellos.

Comencé a repasa todo lo que había dicho mi prima, al parecer ellos escapaban o se escondían de algo, por eso los cambios de imagen.

Cuando no querían que nadie se enterara de donde eran.

El alboroto que se armo cuando el cumpleaños de Jack, como se puso con la noticia.

Como había mirado el poster de Lilian Hale…. Un minuto…

-mamá –grite mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba a la sala donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué cosa Alice? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de soltera de Lilian Hale? –pregunte sentándome al lado de ella, cuando me escucho, ella se relajo.

-ay Alice, me diste un susto, era Lilian Whitlock, ¿Por qué? –al escuchar el apellido no pide evitar sorprenderme.

-ah, por nada –dije sacudiendo la cabeza, me levante y regrese a la cama, me quede pensando en las posibilidades de estar equivocada y era como una en un millón.

Había caído en cuenta que uno de mis tantos sueños se habían hecho realidad, conocía a los hijos de Lilian y Jackson Hale!

Wow… tienen sus nombres, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Solo quedaba averiguar por que huían, y quienes eran los que los buscaban.

****

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Omg… en cuanto a lo de Emmett, lo adoro ¿ustedes no? A este si, al anterior no tanto, el esta atento a los detalles, al igual que Alice, solo que ella descubrió solo el principio de las razones, seguramente pensara que por ser hijos de ellos, esa es la razón por la cual los persiguen… en fin… **

**¿Se dieron cuenta que la manada esta del lado de los Cullen? ¿Ya adivinaron quienes están del lado de los Masen? Así es… los Vulturi… y los que hablaron con María eran Felix y Demetri, el que sorprendió a Rose en el aeropuerto capítulos atrás, fue Felix…**

**En cuanto a eso de que las "primas" se enamoraran del mismo chico… ¿no es genial? Algo se me va a ocurrir con esas dos, ya lo leerán!**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo, Alice y Jazz regresan de sus viajes, ¿Qué pasara?**

**Acuérdense de mi **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	14. Chapter 14

HEY HOLA A TODS!

LES AVISO QUE EDITE UNA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, SI YA LO LEYERON LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO LEAN DE NUEVO, PERO SOLO ES LA PARTE DE DONDE EMMETT ESTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CON SU AMIGO DREW, COMO SE DIERON CUENTA ME EQUIVOQUE Y ADEMÁS ¿QUE AMIGO NO PREGUNTA SI TE VE CON UN MORETONSOTE EN LA CARA?

EN FIN, ESPERO QUE NO SE ABURRAN CON ESTE CAPITULO, ES LO MISMO QUE PASO EN EL DÍA DE LA MUERTE DE KING PERO CON PV. JASPER, ASÍ QUE HABRÁ ACCIÓN (YA ERA HORA! AUNQUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO UN POCO MAS, PERO ME QUEBRÉ LA CABEZA PARA QUE PARECIERA ACCIDENTE!), PERO ALGUNAS COSAS LES PARECERÁN REPETITIVAS.

ACOMÓDENSE POR QUE SERÁ UN CAPITULO LARGO.

**ENJOY!**

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 14: - ¿Accidente? -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Me desperté y mire a mi alrededor, fue extraño no despertar en mi cuarto, pero cuando los recuerdos llegaron nuevamente a mi cabeza, una furia me invadió. Tome mi celular y volví a marcarle a Jake, quien contesto después de un rato.

-Jazz son las 8:00 a.m. espero que sea una verdadera emergencia por que si no cuando te vea no te la vas a acabar –dijo gruñendo.

-¿investigaste algo del tal King ese? –le solté luego, luego.

-si, Quil investigo, Royce King heredero a una gran fortuna, esta limpio, su familia a ganado todo ese dinero limpiamente, así que no tendremos problemas con eso, tiene 23 años y si vive en Port Angeles. –dijo con voz somnolienta.

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer con el? –pregunte tumbándome de nuevo en la cama.

-solo un susto, pero si le decimos a Rose que lo vamos a matar se opondrá y no nos dará luz verde para hacerlo, y si ella cree que ya esta muerto será un alivio para ella, pero no se lo digas, Carlisle nos mataría si se enterara.

-de mi boca no saldrá nada, ¿Cuándo llegas? –pregunte impaciente.

-salgo en un rato, llego haya por eso de medio día así que nos vemos en el pista de Port Angeles a esa hora ¿ok?

-ok, trae lo necesario.-dije colgando, trate de conciliar el sueño pero ya no pude, cuando escuche ruido en la casa, entre al baño a ducharme, me puse la ropa del día anterior y baje a la cocina.

-hola Jack, veo que te desperté, lo siento pero vamos a salir en unas horas –Esme se disculpo.

-descuide, casi no pude dormir, ¿Dónde esta el cuarto de lavado? –pregunte mostrándole la ropa de Emmett que pensaba lavar.

-dámela, no hay necesidad de que la laves, mejor ve a casa a cambiarte –dijo mirando la ropa que traía.

-pero Lily…

-no dije que no regresaras, ve a cambiarte y regresas a almorzar.

-ok, gracias Esme

Hice lo que me dijo y después de un tiempo regrese a su casa, Alice ya se había levantado, ella me abrió la puerta.

-hola –le dije con una media sonrisa.

-hey, pasa –se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-gracias –la mire por segunda vez a los ojos, me tenia intrigado con esos ojos color azabache, no sabría como describirlo, pero su mirada era intensa y ya me tenia hechizado, ya no quería separar mi mirada de ella, nos quedamos viendo un poco mas hasta que un carraspeo me hizo reaccionar.

-buenos días –dijo Emmett con una extraña sonrisa.

-buenos días –le conteste.

-Emm ¿vas a desayunar con nosotros cierto? –pregunto aun lado de mi.

-sip, así que vamos, tengo un hambre de oso –dijo bajando los últimos escalones de la escalera, entramos a la cocina y comenzamos a desayunar sin decir nada, era un silencio cómodo, por que realmente no había nada de que hablar.

Al parecer Emmett tenia prisa por que se termino todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se levanto.

-nos vemos al rato ma –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Esme, salió de la cocina, mire a Esme que había empezado a llorar, Alice estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Esme se fue de la cocina y Alice solo se quedo con la mirada perdida.

-discúlpanos, es que… el no es así –dijo Alice secándose una lagrima que se le escapo.- es bueno, pero raro –me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-descuida, también me sorprende, aunque no lo conozco bien –dije de modo que se pudiera tranquilizar y así fue, después de un rato Esme regreso y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, sin decir nada.

Seguimos desayunando hasta que Rose llego.

-buenos días dormilona –dijo Alice.

-buenos días –saludo Rose desde la puerta.

-¿quieres almorzar algo? –dijo Esme amablemente, ella le afirmo con la cabeza y vino a sentarse a mi lado y me dio un beso en la frente, eso hizo que sintiera mas mal de lo que ya me sentía por no haberla ayudado. Terminamos de almorzar en silencio y después me fui a la casa, pues apenas eran las 8:32 a.m.

Rose me dijo que se quedaría con ellas hasta que se fueran, así que tenía la mañana libre, bueno ni tanto, fui a la cochera y saque el arma del asiento, después revise mi motocicleta y después hice algo de tarea para el lunes, la deje en mi escritorio y finalmente fueron las 10:30 a tiempo de llegar, aunque con mi moto no me tardaría mas de una hora.

Abrí la puerta del garaje y salí disparado en la moto, no le diría nada a Rose por que sino no me dejaría ir, y terminaría huyendo de todos modos.

Después de una hora de ir esquivando coches de un lado y de otro llegue a la pista de aterrizaje, donde me quede de ver con Jake. Después de esperar otra media hora el llego por fin.

-Jazz, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto dándome un abrazo.

-bien de no ser por lo que paso anoche –le dije recobrando la molestia.

-si sobre eso… -dijo rascándose la cabeza con frustración.

-¿Qué? –pregunte inquieto.

-ella ya lo sabe –no pude evitar ponerme molesto ante eso.- lo siento se me escapo, ella me llamo hace hora y media, que te saliste de la casa sin avisar.

-te dije que no le diría nada, pero al parecer a otro se le fue la lengua.

-lo siento, pero ya lo tengo planeado, vamos a buscar un auto que rentar y te cuento.

Se subió conmigo a la moto y fuimos a un lugar donde rentaban coches, dejo todo pagado y salió de ahí, yo lo iba siguiendo de cerca, cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada a la zona residencial.

Deje la moto estacionada y me subí al coche de Jake, esperamos unas cuantas horas, mientras Jake me decía mas información de el, esperamos a que su Hummer saliera de ahí, cuando por fin salió fue hora de poner el plan en marcha, baje del coche y subí nuevamente a la moto, lo fui siguiendo tal como lo habíamos planeado, esta vez me había comprado un casco grande que cubría toda mi cabeza.

_-¿lo tienes? –_pregunto Jake, iba hablando con el por el manos libres de mi celular.

-esta molesto, aunque se ve nervioso –dije entre risas.

_-sigue así, estoy dos coches atrás a la derecha _–cuando dijo voltee a verlo y estaba a la mira de los dos.

-¿esto vamos a hacer todo el día? –pregunte fastidiado.

_-nop, en el próximo semáforo ponemos la siguiente etapa._

-ok

Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo volviera a verde, aceleraba al motor, yo tenia la mirada puesta al frente, pero por el rabillo del ojo lo vi molestarse más, entonces el semáforo cambio y golpee su ventana antes de salir rápidamente de ahí, fue un ligero golpe pero eso lo hizo saltar, por que no lo esperaba.

-cuando te detengas y te diga aceleras, vuelves a golpear la ventana

El también acelero y tardo en alcanzarme, nuevamente nos detuvimos, el bajo el cristal de la puerta y me grito una sarta de blasfemias. Me moví un poco y el espero respuesta, pero ahora golpee la ventana trasera, pero esta vez la rompí.

-ya –grito y acelere, estaba la luz roja, pero confiaba en Jake, al momento también el se movió, estaba por pasar un coche enfrente de mi y acelere mas y logre pasarlo como si nada, Jake estaba obstruyendo el otro carril así que no paso a mayores, detrás de mi escuche un gran crujido, en ese momento me orille y Jake venia tras de mi, ambos bajamos de nuestros respectivos vehículos y nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos lo que pasaba, levante el protector del casco sin quitármelo para ver mejor.

El coche se había quedado intacto, el estaba atravesado en el parabrisas, lo que hizo que se me revolviera el estomago, el otro coche si se había llevado el mayor golpe, pero el chico todavía se movía dentro del coche, las ambulancias llegaron unos pocos segundos después, retiraron a King del coche y se lo llevaron, al chico lo sacaron después de un rato de estar cortando el coche para sacarlo, los periodistas y las personas se habían acumulado, escuche a Jake moverse, después escuche las noticias, un boletín especial…

_-nos acaban de informar que el heredero a la fortuna King acaba de fallecer, todo parece que fue por un accidente, el choco contra otro coche, el otro conductor solo salió lastimado, mientras que el joven Royce King lamentablemente perdió la vida, el joven que sobrevivió dijo que el se había pasado el alto, y las cámaras de seguridad demuestran que así fue__, el joven no traía el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que con el impacto se estrelló contra el parabrisas, asiendo que este perdiera la vida segundos después por el gran impacto._

-¿había cámaras de seguridad? –pregunte después de asimilar todo eso.

-si, ahí y ahí –dijo señalando a las cámaras, lo voltee a ver y el llevaba unos lentes y una gorra, por lo que a ninguno de los dos nos reconocerían.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunte cuando solo se habían quedado los policías para controlar en trafico.

-primero devolver el coche, creo que dentro de unos minutos nos estarán buscando la policía, así que después de eso vamos a cambiar de color la motocicleta y esperar que esto pase –dijo subiendo al coche, de igual manera lo fui siguiendo, dejo el coche y un dinero extra para que lo pintaran ya que le había hecho un rasguño, pero sabía que se lo había hecho intencionalmente.

-¿Rose? -contesto su celular.- ya lo viste fue un accidente…cuando llegue Jazz el te contara, así que nos vemos después, ahora no puedo hablar. –colgó en ese instante.

-¿Qué paso con mi hermana? –pregunte alarmado.

-mejor pregunta ¿Qué te va a pasar cuando llegues? –dijo riéndose.

Fuimos a una tienda donde compramos otra motocicleta, era otro modelo que la anterior, una Yamaha de color verde deportiva, obviamente muy llamativa, pero aun así mejor, salimos de ahí y nos fuimos al primer lugar que vimos desolado, yo manejaba la nueva y Jake la vieja, después la hizo chocar contra un moro y quedo destruida, después le roció gasolina y la quemo, esperamos a que explotara el tanque y después nos fuimos a el primer hotel que encontramos.

Encendimos las noticias para seguir escuchando de la muerte del heredero de la fortuna King.

Estaban hablando del sospechoso de la muerte del chico, pero solo tenían tomas de donde estaba golpeando la ventana, y ya, por suerte nos habíamos quedado en un punto siego de las cámaras cuando nos detuvimos a ver, así que es todo lo que tenían, nunca apareció el coche de Jake, y creo que por eso solo se preocupo de cambiar de color del coche, mientras que a mi me había tocado sacrificar mi Harley por una Yamaha.

Pero el sacrificio valió la pena, había sacrificado algo material por el honor de Rose.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-y te presto mi sombrilla –le grite a Emmett, deseando que me hubiera escuchado, pero Jake ya había contestado.

-¿Rose? –pregunto cuando escucho el grito.

-nada de ¿Rose? -trate de imitarlo.- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron? –no pude evitar preguntar histéricamente.

-ya lo viste fue un accidente –dijo defendiéndose.

-aja –dije sin creer.

-cuando llegue Jazz el te contara, así que nos vemos después, ahora no puedo hablar.-dicho esto me colgó, di un grito de frustración, ya había oscurecido y mi estomago pedía de comer, fui a la cocina y me prepare algo, después comencé a arreglar el cuarto de Jazz para cuando Emmett regresare estuviera mas decente, vi que había libros y cuadernos en el escritorio por lo que me decía que si no regresaba me tocaba entregar sus trabajos.

Apenas eran las 10 de la noche y ya no tenía nada que hacer, me senté frente a la televisión y comencé a cambiar canales, me detuve en una película cualquiera, pero no le prestaba atención poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me habían dejado salir antes del trabajo, vieron las ojeras que tenía, por lo que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana y ya había llegado a la casa de Lily, entre sin hacer ruido, y escuche que algo se movía en el sillón, tome mi celular y alumbre un poco la sala y ahí estaba Lily recostada en el sillón, uno de sus tirantes se había caído dejando su hombro expuesto para que yo lo viera, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza y fui al que pensé que era su cuarto, abrí la puerta y regrese a la sala, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que ya no necesite de la luz, no quería despertarla, la tome entre mis brazos e inmediatamente se abrazo a mi, mi pecho se hincho de alegría y fui con cuidado a su cuarto, la deje sobre su cama y la arrope, ella suspiro un gracias, pensé que se había despertado, pero seguía dormida, entre al cuarto de Jack y me recosté, instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Nuevamente la luz del sol me despertó, esta vez había tenido sueños tranquilos, me senté, pero sentí la superficie diferente a la que recordaba ayer, limpié mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto y cubierta por las cobijas ¿a que hora me cambie de lugar? No, no me había cambiado yo, había sido Emmett, recordé que entre sueños sentí como me movía, pero estaba mas dormida que nada, por lo que pensé que estaba soñando, sip, soñando con el.

Me levante y fui a ver al cuarto de Jazz y ahí estaba el, se había dormido sin camiseta, dejado ver su abdomen y los brazos, sacudí mi cabeza para no dejar que fuera mas lejos, regrese a mi cuarto y arregle la cama, entre a la ducha, pero primero me mire en el espejo, para ver el moretón que ya estaba menos oscuro pero si lo tocaba me dolía, fue donde note que mi tirante estaba abajo dejando mi hombro descubierto aaaah… ¿el me habrá visto? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de convencerme de que no, pero creía que si, por que a pesar de que el había "cambiado" –como dice Alice– era hombre!

Me duche rápido y me puse una playera de tirantes, por suerte o desgracia solo de esas tenia y shorts que me llegaban a la mitad de la pierna, mire por la ventana y el sol había salido, lo maldije internamente, quería que Emmett se quedara otra noche mas al menos, me sentía segura con el, pero no podía tapar el sol para que no se secara la reja por donde el escalaba, suspire resignada y fui a la cocina, prepare huevos con tocino, hot cakes, y algo de fruta, subí a despertar a Emmett, sabía que se pondría como un oso al que lo despertaban de su hibernación, pero no quería que la comida se enfriara.

Toque la puerta y no respondió, entre sin cuidado, sabía que no despertaría fácilmente, me hinque al lado de la cama y lo mire un segundo antes de despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo y sexy durmiendo, nuevamente me regañe mentalmente por mirarlo así, el me había salvado y yo me lo comía con la mirada, bueno… quien tenía la culpa era el. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

-Emmett –dije sacudiéndolo del hombro, el gruño y no pude evitar reír por eso, entonces el se movió y con un brazo me levanto y me subió a la cama, no pude evitar soltar un grito del susto, pero después reí como loca.

-hazlo de nuevo –dijo somnoliento, después de que me controlara.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-ríe, es una buena melodía para despertar –me miro fijamente, sus ojos azules se concentraron el los míos, el no dejaba de sonreír, pero yo me había quedado pasmada, sentí como mis manos estaban sobre su pecho y el tenía su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

-vamos a desayunar –dije desviando la mirada, sin poder evitar sonrojarme, aparte mis manos de su pecho y trate de soltarme, el entendió el mensaje, me pare rápidamente y salí del cuarto, fui a la cocina y puse la mesa.

-Lily, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal –dijo Emmett recargado en el pasamanos de la escalera con unos ojitos de preocupación que el gato de Sherek se queda corto, no pude evitar sonreír ante esa escena, pero después me serene.

-la comida se enfría –le dije sin mas, casi llego a sonar tan frio que me hizo sentir mal, pero ahora me las pagaría, aunque el no me había hecho sentir mal, me senté en la mesa y el se acerco cautelosamente y se sentó enfrente de mi, cerro los ojos y bendijo la comida como siempre lo hacia, y comimos en silencio, quería platicar con el y escuchar su voz, pero se me había ocurrido que si esto seguía así podría hacer que se quedara también esta noche.

**Pv. Emmett**

-vamos a desayunar –dijo fríamente, me golpee internamente por haberle dicho eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada para regresar el tiempo y evitar que lo dijera, me levante y me cambie rápidamente, corrí escaleras abajo y ella estaba poniendo los platos de comida en la mesa, nuevamente me sentí mal.

-Lily, lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal –le dije sinceramente, mi preocupación se desvaneció cuando una sonrisa apareció, pero después ella la borró.

-la comida se enfría –me dijo fríamente, eso me hizo sentir mas mal, me acerque a la mesa, ahora rogaba al cielo que no arruinara las cosas con ella, comimos en silencio, quería arreglar las cosas, pero ella no apartaba la vista de su plato, a pesar de que la comida era deliciosa, a su modo por que la de Esme también era deliciosa, no me cansaría de comer esto todos los días si ella cocinaba, pero ahora carecía de sabor alguno con este malestar que tenía, aunque no era el momento de divagar, tenía que pensar en algo para que pudiera volverme a tener confianza.

Cuando terminamos ella se puso a lavar los platos, deje mi plato en el fregadero y tome un trapo para secar lo que ya se habían escurrido.

-¿Dónde van estos? –rompí el silencio, ella no dijo nada, pero me señalo con el dedo, fui a la alacena y metí todo lo que iba allí, solo le preguntaba de ves en cuando, pero ella seguía sin responderme, cuando terminamos ella fue a la sala y se sentó en un extremo del sillón mas largo, me senté junto a ella, estuvimos en silencio un momento y no pude evitar soltar un bostezo, era evidente que no había dormido mucho y el estar sin hacer nada me estaba aburriendo.

-mejor ve a dormir un rato –dijo ella volteándome a ver por primera vez desde hace rato.

-no –le dije igual de frio que ella me había contestado, ella abrió más los ojos sorprendida. – mira, no se que me paso hace rato, pero no quería que lo mal interpretaras, lo siento –dije mirando al piso.

-¿o prefieres ir a tu casa? –pregunto como si no hubiera dicho nada, pensé detenidamente lo que había dicho, si me quedaba aquí podría intentar arreglar las cosas y si me iba, salía de su casa, no sabría si volvería a entrar de nuevo… entonces la respuesta era obvia, bufe de frustración, me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto de Jack azotando la puerta, se que era de mala educación, pero no me importaba, me recosté en la cama y me fui durmiendo poco a poco.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Escuche a Emmett bostezar, entonces mi plan se estaba yendo por buen camino.

-mejor ve a dormir un rato –dije volteándolo a ver, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas una sonrisa.

-no -no pude evitar sorprenderme con su comentario.- mira, no se que me paso hace rato, pero no quería que lo mal interpretaras, lo siento –volteo a ver al piso, eso me hizo sonreír, pero voltee la cara para que no me viera.

-¿o prefieres ir a tu casa? –le dije fingiendo que no había escuchado lo que me dijo, se quedo pensando un rato, bufo de la frustración, me miro de reojo, pero seguí igual de seria, lo seguí con la mirada y subió la escalera, y lo perdí de vista, escuche que la puerta azotarse, tome un cojín del sillón y lo puse en mi cara, solté un grito de victoria.

Brinque por la sala y después caí en el sillón, con la respiración agitada, limpie la casa y salí a comprar cosas para hacer una comida especial para el, para que me perdonara por lo que le había hecho.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me desperté y mire el reloj que tenía Jack en su cuarto, apenas había pasado una hora desde que me quede dormido, salí del cuarto y baje a la sala, pero no estaba.

-Lily –grite para que me respondiera, pero no hubo respuesta, mire en todos los lugares y no estaba, así que era ahora o nunca, salí por la puerta trasera, la deje entre abierta para después regresar, brinque la cerca y entre por la ventada de mi cuarto, tome las cosas queme faltaban, mis llaves de la casa y las guarde en otra mochila, salí por la puerta trasera de mi casa y volví a brincar le cerca y de reojo vi el coche nuevo de Lily pasar por el frente, me apresure a entrar a la casa y subí las escaleras, en el pasillo antes de entrar al cuarto escuche la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, entre al cuarto lo mas silencioso que pude, volví acostarme con la respiración agitada, después de un rato ella entro al cuarto.

-deberías de quitarte los tenis si quieres que crea que estas durmiendo –dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta, demonios no me había quitado los tenis, me moví y me los quite y ahora si podía dormir tranquilo.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Cerré la puerta del cuarto donde Emmett estaba dormido y baje las escaleras, tome un trapeador y limpie las pisadas que había dejado el cuando salió por la puerta trasera, me estaba haciendo trabajar de mas, pero no importaba si se quedaba otra noche mas, solo hasta que Alice regresara para que me fuera a dormir con ella, no me gustaba estar sola en ningún momento, pero como eso no lo podía controlar tendría que soportarlo.

Me puse a hacer algo de tarea mientras daba la hora de que comenzara a hacer la comida para Emmett. Según recordaba el se iba a trabajar a las 8 y eso me dejaba con cinco horas. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la concina y prepare algo rápido, no quería que fuera tardado, termine a las 4 de hacer la comida, de nuevo pensé seriamente en ir a despertarlo, pero esta ves no era por que se enojaría, si no que esta vez no quería que pasara lo mismo que en la mañana. Entre ya sin cuidado, sabía que no se despertaría.

-Emmett –lo sacudí de igual forma que en la mañana, solo que esta vez no hizo nada.- Emmett –volví a sacudirlo, se quejo y después abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándome, yo quería apartar la vista, pero no podía.

-¿si Lily? –pregunto después de un rato.

-eeeh! -dije pensando pero sin quitar la vista de él.- ah si... vamos a comer –me levante y salí rápido del cuarto baje y serví los platos, el bajo al poco rato.

-espero que este igual de rico que la comida que hiciste… -se quedo callado.- espero que este rico –dijo comenzando a comer.

-igual yo –le dije sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería, comimos ya no en tanto silencio, de vez en cuando hablábamos, siempre me preguntaba cosas sobre mi, como si quisiera saber mas de mi, pero trataba de contestar lo menos comprometedor posible, y el me contaba anécdotas sobre su familia, nunca me atreví a preguntarle por su padre, ni a el ni a Alice, así que lo deje pasar, terminamos y de igual modo me ayudo a secar los platos, cuando terminamos nos quedamos sin saber que hacer, apenas eran las 5 y eso nos dejaba tres horas para que se fuera.

Primero nos sentamos a ver la televisión, pero no había nada bueno que ver, apague la televisión y le pregunte que quería hacer, pero el estaba viendo algo dirigí mi vista a donde el y vi que estaba viendo la consola de videojuegos.

-¿quieres jugar?- pregunte levantando la ceja, el me miro con ojitos de borreguito degollado, no pude evitar reírme, pusimos un juego de carreras, en ese era buena, pero al parecer no tanto, por que el me gano, seguimos jugando hasta que anocheció, y faltaba poco para que se fuera.

Repentinamente vi la luz azul de un relámpago, me estremecí de imaginarme el trueno que se oiría, pero no tuve que imaginármelo, el trueno fue mas fuerte de lo que me esperaba, grite del susto y brinque a los brazos de Emmett, escuche como el control chocaba contra el suelo, Jazz me iba a matar si se descomponía, pero yo ya estaba en los brazos de el.

**Pv. Emmett**

Las cosas con Lily se habían calmado, habíamos pasado la tarde tranquilamente, hasta que escuche un trueno que me asusto, pero hizo que Lily saltara a mis brazos, reaccione por reflejo y cuando me di cuenta la estaba cargando con mis manos una la tenía en su espalda y la otra en sus rodillas, ella me estaba agrazando fuerte con los brazos, con la respiración agitada por el susto.

No pude evitar reírme ante su acción repentina.

-no te burles –dijo soltándose y haciendo que la soltara.

-lo siento, es que no me imagine que te asustaran los truenos –dije entre risas, ella camino a la ventana y yo la seguí.

Una gran tormenta estaba cayendo, las calles ya estaban llenas de agua.

-demonios –dije en susurro.

-eso –dijo ella con la mirada de terror.

-tranquila solo es una tormenta no pasara nada –trate de tranquilizarla, pero creo que no funciono, por que me fulmino con la mirada.- ok, creo que debes de tranquilizarte y no verme así –le dije con un poco de terror fingido.

-¿no deberías estar en camino a tu trabajo? –dijo molesta mientras caminaba al otro lado de la casa, donde el mosquetero de la puerta trasera estaba azotando.

-creo que ahora me voy a tomar la noche libre, no creo poder manejar atreves de toda esa agua, amenos que me odies tanto como para mandarme a mi muerte –dije en broma.

-no juegues con eso –dijo seriamente, ella estaba cerrando la puerta, así que no me dio la cara.

-lo siento… -en ese momento sonó mi celular. Lo conteste mientras íbamos de regreso a la sala.

-¿bueno?

_-Emmett, acabo de escuchar en las noticias que hay una tormenta en Forks, ¿estas en camino?_ –pregunto mi jefe.

-no, no pude salir de mi casa, deberías de ver esto, las calles parecen ríos en lugar de calles –dije riéndome.

_-ok, quédate ahí, llamare a alguien para que te remplace hoy, pero mañana nos vemos ¿eh?_

-yo llamo a mi remplazo, se quien le puede ayudar, y gracias.

_-ok llámalo, lo necesito ya__ Tom no es muy bueno con las bebidas, así que no creo que pueda llevarles el paso, nos vemos mañana._ –dicho esto colgó.

-por lo que escuche no vas a ir a trabajar hoy ¿verdad? –pregunto Lily mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión.

-así es y si me disculpas, voy a llamar a mi remplazo.- ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista al televisor, en ese momento otro trueno retumbo la casa, pero ella no grito, apretó los ojos y los dientes y se hizo bolita del miedo, no pude evitar reírme de eso, pero salí de la sala antes de que me matara.

Marque el numero de mi amigo Drew, ambos nos habíamos conocido en el bachillerato así que el sabía lo mismo que yo de las bebidas.

_-hermano!_ –grito del otro lado, asiendo que separara el celular de mi oído.

-¿que hay? Oye mira no pudo ir a trabajar hoy, y se que te mueres por cubrirme un día, así que ese día es hoy –dije animadamente para que aceptara.

_-no lo se hermano, tengo…_ -en ese momento se fue la luz de la casa y Lily grito de nuevo- _cosas… ¿no estas solo verdad?_ -dijo con sospecha.- _ok yo te cubro, pero el lunes me cuentas los detalles eh _–me imagine a el alzando las cejas continuamente, camine a la sala y Lily estaba en el sillón todavía no se movía de la posición en la que la había dejado.

-como quieras, pero ve –le dije riéndome de lo que estaba viendo.- te veo el lunes –le colgué al instante.

-¿no me digas que también le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –me senté junto a ella.

-no, solo me sorprendí –dijo levantando la cabeza, pero el miedo era evidente en su voz.

-ok, ¿Dónde tienes tus velas? –pregunte levantándome del sillón.

-no se si tenga –me miro con los ojitos verdes cristalizados, que a pesar de solo estar iluminados por el brillo del celular, brillaban mas intensamente haciéndome perder en ellos.

-ven vamos a buscar –la tome del brazo y ella accedió y me tomo de la mano, caminamos así tomados de la mano y comenzamos a revisar los cajones alumbrados por la pequeña luz de mi celular. Buscamos por todas partes pero no encontramos ninguna.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunto preocupada.

-supongo que tengo que ir a casa por unas –dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque no veía nada.

-no, eso si que no…

-¿entonces esperamos hasta que regrese?

-si, creo que sería lo mejor –ella me jalo hasta la sala de nuevo, y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón, de ves en cuando con los truenos se hacia mas bolita, entonces pase mi brazo por su espalda y la abrace, nos quedamos platicando de cosas, seguía contándole anécdotas de Alice, y nos reíamos, después de quien sabe cuantas horas, ella bostezo y decidí que era hora de ir a dormir

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había huido de mafiosos, los disparos y todo eso pero una tormenta me atemorizaba más, tenía que aceptarlo, en Chicago casi nunca había tormentas así.

Así que aquí estaba abrazada de Emmett por el miedo a la tormenta!

-vamos a dormir –me sugirió cuando solté el primer bostezo.

-¿Qué hora son? –pregunte volteándolo a ver, solo que en la oscuridad no veía nada, solo sentía sus brazos y podía escuchar su respiración.

-son las 11 de la noche, ¿Cómo es que apenas es temprano y ya tienes sueño?

-por lo regular hay algo con que entretenerse cuando hay luz, pero cuando se va no hay nada que hacer –dije molesta ante su comentario.

-¿quieres ir a dormir o contamos relatos de terror?

-prefiero dormirme gracias –dije con nerviosismo.

-¿también te dan miedo las historias de terror? –pregunto riéndose.

-no, es solo que a tus veintiún años ya tienes muchas historias en tu cabecita, y no creo que quieras cargar con la conciencia de que tenga pesadillas esta noche ¿o si? –realmente no tenía miedo a los relatos, pero era divertido bromear con eso.

-uy! disculpe niña de dieciocho, Lily solo eres tres años mas pequeña que yo –en realidad solo dos años, pero eso el no lo sabría por mas amigo mío que fuera.

-como sea, vamos a dormir –lo jale de la mano dirigiéndolo.

-espera, deja alumbro el camino–dijo poniéndose al frente.

-Emmett, puedo caminar por la casa con los ojos cerrados, así que no seas ridículo –dije volviendo al frente.

-no señorita, usted va detrás de mi –dijo agarrándome de la cintura, mientras me levantaba para pasarse al frente.

-Emmett, ya –trate de sonar enojada, pero la risa pudo mas.

-ok, deja arreglo esto –dijo agachándose mientras me tomaba de las piernas para subirme a su hombro.

-Emmett bájame –dije golpeando su espalda, pero era obvio que no le dolía.

-ya llegamos –dijo abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, me bajo con cuidado.

-gracias –actué molesta, y funciono, el se veía preocupado.- hasta mañana –le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Pv. Emmett**

Sabía que su molestia no era verdadera, al contrario sabía que se moría por reírse, pero sabía que no lo haría, ya la estaba conociendo mejor.

Otro trueno sombro la tierra fuertemente, escuche el grito de Lily y después una mancha oscura pasando junto a mi terminando en la cama.

-¿Lily? –pregunte cuando llegue a esta, alce la cobija y alumbre con mi celular, ella estaba cubierta totalmente y tenia la cabeza tapada con la almohada, ella se la quito y volteo a verme.

-¿me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**aaaaaah! Que emoción…! ¿Qué creen que pase esta noche?**

**No se si se marearon con tanto Pv. Rosalie y Pv. Emmett, pero enserio trate de hacerlo lo mas corto posible, y me falta lo que harán el domingo antes de que Emmett se valla a trabajar y ella no lo vea hasta el próximo viernes!**

**Les voy a explicar como estuvo la muerte del King ese… cuando Jazz rompió la ventana de el, el se quito el cinturón para poder bajarse y golpearlo, pero se le escapo y fue tras el, por eso salió por el parabrisas ¿ok? **

**Ok, oficialmente este es el capitulo mas grande de todos!**

**Y como leyeron… no regreso ninguno de los dos hermanos como había prometido ¿verdad? **

**Así que juro que para el próximo llegaran los dos y ahora me centraré en ellos, yo no me canso de escribir de Rosemett, pero como saben en la historia no solo Rose es la protagonista de esta historia, si no que también Jasper, por lo que para el próximo va a ser capitulo Jaslice!**

**No recuerdo ****de qué color son los ojos de Emmett originalmente, pero tanto fanfic ya me estropeo los recuerdos, así que se los puse azules como Kellan para que se lo imaginen mejor (8), pero si, si… pues ya la hice, si no… pues imagínenlo así… jejeje… XD**

**No se olviden de un **_**REVIEWsito **_**para mi!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	15. Chapter 15

JURO QUE SOLO EL PRINCIPIO SE VAN A MAREAR CON EL PV. EMMETT Y PV. ROSALIE, EL RESTO SERÁ DE ALICE Y JASPER.

AUNQUE ME COSTO TRABAJO, PUES NO ACOSTUMBRO ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS, PERO ESPERO QUE LES JUSTE!

DE IGUAL FORMA TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS CORTO POSIBLE.

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 15: - Descubiertos -**

**Pv. Emmett**

--¿me puedo quedar a dormir contigo? –pregunto con la mirada llena de miedo, se me partió el corazón verla así, le asentí con la cabeza y espere a que me hiciera un espacio, me recosté dándole la espalda a ella, al parecer ella capto el mensaje de por que me acostaba así, así que me imito, nos acostamos dándonos la espalda uno a otro, después de desearnos buenas noches nos dormimos.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Esta vez el dolor de mi mejilla me molestaba más que antes, salí de mi sueño y sentí algo duro debajo de mí. Abrí los ojos y levante mi cabeza, estaba encima de Emmett, bueno lo usaba de almohada, -gracias al cielo que se durmió con la playera puesta- y el me tenia sujeta de la cintura, quería zafarme pero el era mas fuerte por lo que resegada me quede ahí.

-Emmett –lo moví, pero el no se movió ni nada.- Emmett –seguí tratando, el apretó los ojos y los abrió, se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba y quito su brazo rápidamente.

-lo siento –dijo apartándose de mi.

-no hay problema, buenos días –le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-muy buenos días –dijo el mirando mi mejilla.- ¿te duele mucho? –pregunto acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

-solo si lo presiono, pero no, solo se ve mal –dije con una sonrisa torcida. Entonces mire su mano y tenia pequeñas costras en sus nudillos, la mote con una mano y con la otra acaricie las costras despacio para no lastimarlo.

-¿y esto como te lo hiciste? –pregunte alarmada.

-fue cuando… tuve que romper la ventana –dijo algo deprimido al acordarse.- pero solo me duele cuando cierro en puño –cerro su mano con la mía, después pase mis dejos por su moretón en la mejilla y en la ceja.

-te arriesgaste por mi –no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación.- gracias a ti no paso a mayores –dije abrazándolo sinceramente, estaba muy agradecida con el por lo mucho que me había ayudado.

-Lily ¿Qué hace el aquí? –me tense cuando escuche la voz de Jazz, voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Jack? Pero como…

-es lo mismo que pregunto… ¿Cómo aquí? ¿No pudieron irse a tu cuarto? ¿Por qué el mío? –dijo evidentemente molesto.

-Jack, déjame explicarte –se levantó Emmett para hablar con el.

-no quiero escuchar explicaciones, te quiero fuera de mi casa –le dijo antes de salir, Emmett me volteo a ver algo preocupado.

-descuida, solo necesito hablar con el, creo que mal entendió todo.-dije levantándome también.

-creo que me voy a mi casa –dijo comenzando a tomar sus cosas.

-gracias por quedarte aquí –dije agradecida sinceramente.

-cuando quieras, para eso están los amigo ¿no? –yo solo le afirme con la cabeza, salimos del cuarto y bajamos las escaleras, Jazz estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

-te veo luego –me dijo antes de salir, nuevamente le afirme con la cabeza, cerré la puerta y lo espié por la ventada mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para poder platicar con Jazz.

-Jazz, no es lo que estas pensando –le dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿entonces que paso? –se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- No me digas que solo durmieron por que será difícil creerte.-dijo sin mirarme.- creo que es un síndrome o patología, es algo parecido a como cuando alguien se enamora de su secuestrador, solo que aquí es a tu salvador, y pensar que creí que había cambiado realmente, pero creo que te esta manipulando para que caigas en sus redes… contéstame algo no te quedes callada

-como quieres que hable si ni me dejas –le dije regañándolo.- mira, el se quedo en tu cuarto por que se quedo afuera de su casa, pero eso fue el viernes, el sábado le pedí que se quedara ya que estaba lloviendo a cantaros que hasta la luz se fue ¿ya te diste cuenta? Sabes que tengo miedo a los truenos y fui al cuarto por el miedo, como lo eh hecho contigo cuando hay tormentas –le dije gritando

-pero…

-y en cuanto a lo que dijiste, si estoy muy agradecida con el por que me haya ayudado, pero eso es todo, no creas que se me ha olvidado la promesa que hicimos, pero yo no siento nada mas que amistad por el, ¿hay algo que haya quedado en duda? –pregunte molesta.

-creo…

-yo que recuerde nunca eh hecho algo que te haga dudar o desconfiar de mi, soy tu hermana y nunca te eh guardado ningún secreto para que no me creas.

-ya Rosalie Hale, te creo ya –dijo resignado.

-se que no lo haces del todo, pero espero que no te quede duda, ahora si me disculpas voy a hacer el desayuno y espero que vallas a decirle a Emmett que venga a desayunar, no hay nadie en su casa y creo que sería bueno que le regresara el favor al menos hoy ya que no lo vas a ver en mucho tiempo –le dije caminando molesta a la cocina.

-no voy a ir… -dijo arrogantemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que no voy a ir, acaba de llegar Esme y Alice –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-creo que esta vez te salvaste.- prepare algo rápido de almorzar y comimos todo, limpie la cocina y apenas eran las dos de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta nos sobre salto a todos.

-yo voy.- le dije cuando no se había movido ningún centímetro para salir, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Alice, con una cara de reproche.- Alice ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte algo preocupada.

-ya lo se todo Lily –dijo poniendo una foto delante de mis ojos, me separe tantito para verla mejor y la tome en mis manos, era en aquella ocasión en que la compre en el centro comercial, cuando salíamos de ahí para llamar a Jake.

-entra –le dije apartándome de la entrada para que entrara, camine al sillón donde estaba Jazz, y se la enseñe, el me miro perplejo igual que yo.

-¿de donde la sacaste? –pregunto Jazz, entre molesto y sorprendido.

-mi prima María –dijo mirándome.

-¿la chica de cerca de Seattle? -me pregunto a mi, yo le afirme con la cabeza.- y tu que te molestaste por que no la trate bien –dijo con sarcasmo.

-de hecho le gustaste –Alice intervino, la tome del brazo y la senté en el sillón pequeño frente al otro para los dos de nosotros.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes? –pregunte alarmada, ella lo notó

-no les voy a decir, quiero que ustedes me cuenten –dijo algo engreída.

-ya vez por que no confiaba en ella, y tú que la defendías, ella va a ser nuestra muerte, tenemos que irnos –dijo Jazz levantándose del sillón y subiendo rápido las escaleras.

-pensé que eras mi amiga Alice, pero me equivoque, ahora te agradecería si te sales de mi casa y esperas a contarles a todos al menos hasta que nos vallamos, si es que todavía te importamos –dije con la garganta hecha nudo, y las lagrimas del coraje estaban saliendo, me levante y camine a la entrada.

-espera, me mal entendieron, yo no quiero que se vallan, yo solo estaba bromeando, Lily yo realmente te quiero eres como mi hermana.-me grito.

-sabes por lo que estamos pasando y te pones a hacer bromas –dije todavía enojada.

-realmente se poco, lo siento no quería que esto pasara –dijo comenzando a llorar, eso me hizo sentir mal, regrese a la sala y me senté frente a ella.

-entonces cuéntame que sabes –le pedí, ella lo pensó un momento y después me contesto.

-se que están escondiéndose por que son los hijos de Lilian y Jackson Hale, pero no se por que motivo en concreto ni nada, enserio no quería jugar con eso.

-con eso no se juega nunca enana –le dije sentándome junto a ella para abrazarla.

-discúlpame Lily.-me dijo abrazándome fuerte.- casi me quedo sin una hermana y dejo a Emmy sin novia por mi culpa. -dale con eso… yo no siento nada por Emmett, pero ahora no era tiempo de discutir de eso.

-Alice… -dije después de un largo silencio.

-¿si?

-¿Quiénes eran los hombres que preguntaron por nosotros? –pregunte mirándola.

-no lo se, mi prima me dijo que era uno grande y otro mas bajito, ¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa.

-¿sabes si siguen ahí por donde vive tu prima? –pregunte preocupada.

-de hecho no, mi prima es igual de perspicaz que yo, pensó que estaban huyendo de algo y les dijo que iban a Jacksonville y creo que les creyeron.

-ok, creo que eso nos da un tiempo mas aquí, ahora… ¿juras no decirle a nadie lo que sabes?

-ahora se que si digo algo se irán así que de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna acerca de eso.

-ok, gracias.

-si gracias Alice –dijo Jazz saliendo de detrás del marco de la puerta.

-descuida –le contesto con una media sonrisa.

**Pv. Jasper**

-Alice puedo hablar contigo –le pedí cuando salimos de la clase para salir al almuerzo, ella me miro extrañada y me afirmo con la cabeza, hicimos fila para comprar la comida sin decir palabra, salimos de la cafetería a una de las bancas al aire libre, el día estaba nublado como siempre pero no había llovido.

-¿de que querías hablar? –pregunto sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-ah, si… quería disculparme por como me comporte ayer –la mire pero ella no levanto la mirada, pero si sonrió.

-no tenías por que hacerlo, se que no fue buena idea llegar con esa actitud, y que por eso reaccionaste así, pero todo fue mi culpa –siguió con la vista en su plato, no sabía por que no me miraba, pero se veía que estaba avergonzada, sin contar la culpa que se escuchaba en su voz.

-sigamos que los dos tenemos la culpa –dije para que se aliviara un poco, por fin ella me volteo a ver y tenía los ojos cristalizados.- tu por darnos un gran susto y yo por no escuchar lo que querías decir realmente y juzgarte mal –limpie la lagrima que se le había escapado con mi pulgar.

-gracias –me dijo después de un rato de vernos a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-por ser mi amigo, ¿sabes? No se si Lily te lo a contado, pero mi mamá admiraba mucho a la tuya, claro que no se conocieron, pero mi mamá decía que era muy humilde a pesar de estar rodeada de todo el glamur de la fama y todo eso –le mire sin entender, a pesar de que me conmovió lo que había dicho.- el punto es que cuando supe que murió y que dejo a sus hijos, me dije a mi misma que los conocería, para decirles lo maravillosa que era, pero ahora te conozco y a Lily y realmente ya no se que decir… -dijo comenzándose a reír.

-Lily también dice que era maravillosa, tenía ocho años cuando ella… pues tú sabes… casi no la recuerdo… -dije algo triste.

-yo tengo algo que les va a gustar a ti y a Lily, bueno ella ya lo vio, pero se los voy a regalar -me dijo después de pensar algo.

-no tienes por que –le dije sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-quiero que me consideres como tu amiga, y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer, además de que no puedes dejarme sola por que puedo contarle a alguien tu sabes que –sabía que no hablaba enserio, así que no evite reír ante su comentario.

-ok, estaré vigilándote Alice McCarthy –le dije entre cerrando los ojos, pero de igual manera bromeaba, así que ella se rió.- además si dices algo… se donde vives –seguí el juego.

-¿no deberían de ir a clases? –pregunto Esme, haciendo que los dos nos sorprendiéramos.

-mamá me diste un susto-le reclamo Alice.

-yo solo hago mi trabajo, así que hoy están castigados y se quedaran una hora en detención –dijo riéndose.

-estas bromeando verdad –dijo Alice riendo.

-no, hace 5 minutos sonó la campana, y si corren probablemente los dejen entrar –trato de sonar sería, pero no podía, supongo que el castigar a su hija en la escuela era mas extraño.- siento que mi hija te mal influencie –me dijo a mi.

-oyeee –le reclamos Alice.

-¿Qué esperan? –dijo Esme para que nos fuéramos, no pude evitar reírme de eso, nos levantamos y fuimos al salón, donde por cierto nos tocaba juntos, pero no nos dejaron entrar a la clase, así que no teníamos nada que hacer hasta que volvieran a tocar el timbre para la próxima clase.

-ves, eres mala influencia –le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el corredor a esperar.

-¿yo? ¿Quién es el mayor? –pregunto entre serrando los ojos.

-solo por tres días –y un año, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.- eso no es mucho

-hum… -se encogió de hombros.- pero mayor al fin y al cabo –en ese momento escuche gruñir su estomago.

-creo que tienes hambre, no comimos nada por estar platicando, vamos a comer, al fin y al cabo nos queda mas de 30 minutos –ella asintió y la ayude a levantarse, fuimos nuevamente a la cafetería, pero Alice se quedo parada de repente.- ¿Qué? –le pregunte curioso.

-es que ya no traigo dinero –dijo apenada con un ligero sonrojo, cosa que me pareció adorable.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito? –le pregunte tomándola de la muñeca de la mano y caminando a la encargada, le explique parte de lo que nos había pasado y ella nos sirvió algo de comer, pague y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

**Pv. Alice**

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, platicábamos de las clases que nos tocaban juntos, de hecho la siguiente nos tocaba también juntos, me pasó un trabajo al que no le había entendido y por fin sonó el timbre, esta vez nos apresuramos a llegar, no quería que nos pasara lo mismo.

Nos sentamos juntos y por desgracia hubo examen sorpresa, pero el al ver mi desesperación me paso las respuestas, nos despedimos cuando termino la clase, de camino a la siguiente encontré a mamá y le pregunte que si realmente me había mandado a detención, ella me dijo que si, y que ella le hablaba a Sam

Una hora antes de salir de las clases y tener nuestra hora de detención le dije a Jack que lo vería haya.

Al terminar la ultima clase me apresure para esperarlo en la entrada del salón, estaba esperando cuando un chico mas grande que yo, y no solo de estatura, se acerco a mi.

-tu debes ser Alice, la hermana de Emmett, ¿cierto? –pregunto encerrándome contra la pared entre sus brazos.

-eh… si ¿y tu quien eres? –trate de hacerme la valiente, pero el era intimidante.

-un amigo de él, ves esto –dijo señalando a su ojo, era evidente que lo había golpeado.

-si te golpeo creo que te lo merecías, así que déjame por favor –me moleste con el, si tenía problemas con Emmy, no tenía por que venir a reclamarme a mi.

-solo quiero que le des un recadito –con su mano tomo la parte de mi quijada y barbilla apretando mis mejillas.

-déjala imbécil –escuche la voz de Jack, eso me hizo sentir aliviada.

-¿y que si no quiero? –pregunto el sin soltarme.

-puede que te empareje el ojo o te mande a la enfermería –trate de verlo, pero el chico no me soltaba.

-déjanos en paz, el problema es entre nosotros –dijo volteándome a ver, yo ya había comenzado a llorar.

-mira yo soy amigo de Emmett, yo le puedo mandar el recado por ella –esta vez estaba a mi vista, el estaba molesto, pero me veía con preocupación.

-creo que es mejor, no me quiero dar a conocer por golpear a una chica –dijo soltándome y caminando a el, después todo paso muy rápido, yo caí al piso y Jack le daba un golpe en el estomago provocando que se le saliera el aire al chico, entonces le dio una patada en su orgullo y cayó hecho bolita al piso, el me ayudo a levantarme y corrimos a la sala de maestros, le contamos a mi mamá lo que paso y fue a ver al chico, el director lo expulso y nosotros nos pudimos ir a la casa.

**Pv. Jasper**

-gracias –dijo Alice volteándome a ver, ella estaba junto a mi en el asiento trasero, no pude evitar reír al recordar a Emmett diciéndome "si tu estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo por mi hermana ¿no?" y así lo había hecho, el había recibido varios golpes y tenía moretones, en cambio yo… solo me había lastimado la mano con el golpe que le había dado.

-solo dile a Emmett que ya estamos a mano –la mire divertido por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿te das cuenta de lo irónico que es todo esto? –dijo riendo también.

-si –voltee a ver por la ventana, el había salvado a mi hermana de una violación y yo a su hermana de un susto mayor.

-oye ¿y Lily? –pregunto cayendo en cuenta de que no venía con nosotros.

-ya esta en la casa, le dije que me iba a quedar en detención y se vino caminando de la escuela a la casa. –dije nuevamente riéndome de ella, había veces en las que era muy madura y otras en las que se pasaba de infantil.

Solo esperaba que ella no comenzara a sentir algo por mí, como mi hermana con Emmett, a pesar de que lo negara, yo la conocía y ella se estaba engañando a ella misma.

**Pv. Alice**

Llegamos a la calle donde vivíamos y cada quien fue a su casa.

Lily insistió en llevarme al trabajo, aunque yo decía que no era necesario, pero ella me dijo que probablemente el chico se empeñaría conmigo, así que Jack iría por mí en la noche para estar seguras.

Ella ya no trabajaba conmigo, pues había entrado una chica que realmente necesitado el trabajo, y que al parecer era algo de Emily.

La tarde paso tranquila y finalmente llego la noche y mi hora de salida. Me despedí de todos y Jack ya estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome

-hola –lo salude cuando estuve a una buena distancia para que me escuchara.

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

-no apareció el chico si es lo que preguntas –dije aliviada, el sonrió y dio la vuelta al carro y entro, encendió el coche.- ¿crees que mañana puedas escribir con la mano así? –pregunte para distraernos, tenía la muñeca vendada y solo unos cuantos dedos salían del vendaje.

-con trabajos hice la tarea, supongo que sobreviviré –dijo riéndose mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su mano, no sabía de que mas hablar, así que me quede callada, así me veía mas bonita.

-me hablo tu hermano –dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte algo alarmada.

-bueno que mi hermana le había contado lo que paso y que efectivamente ya estábamos a mano –dijo volteándome a ver mientras esperábamos que el semáforo cambiara.- y que… –dejo la frase en el aire ya que el semáforo estuvo en verde y siguió manejando.

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿y que, que? –insistió Alice, pero yo ya había soltado mucho la lengua, lo que me había dicho solo me correspondía a mi y a el cuando viniera mañana.

-no nada, eso era para mi, en fin… ya llegamos –dije mientras me estacionaba frente a la casa de ella, apague el motor del coche y cuando la voltee a ver ella estaba muy cerca de mi, beso mi mejilla y salió rápido del coche, no estoy seguro que si lo imagine o me agradeció por haberla traído, la verdad estaba en shock.

La verdad ella me gustaba, y la había tratado mal para que no se hiciera ilusiones conmigo y a pesar de eso…

Aaah! ¿Qué esta pasando con ella? Bueno mas bien… ¿que esta pasando conmigo?

Volví a encender el auto y lo metí en la entrada del garaje, pues era obvio que no cabía dentro.

Entre a la casa y Rose ya estaba preparando la cena, comimos y la quería ayudar con los platos, pero con la mano vendada no podía hacer nada de lo que comúnmente hacia, así que me fui a hacer el resto de la tarea que me falta por que me tomaba el doble de tiempo hacerla.

**Pv. Alice**

-¿todavía te duele mucho? –pregunte tomando su mano vendada en la mía.

-solo cuando cargo pesado, pero ya no mucho.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y si me cambio a tus clases y te ayudo con tus cosas? –me ofrecí, al fin de cuentas estaba así por mi culpa.

-de ninguna manera, yo me las puedo arreglar solo –dijo algo orgulloso.

-¿seguro? –mire al jugo al que le trataba de meter el popote, sin poder hacerlo, dio un suspiro y me lo paso resignado.- ves aunque sean en pequeñas cosas te puedo ayudar.

-estará así por un par de días mas, no valdrá la pena el cambio, así que ni lo pienses.

-el tiene razón Alice, tenemos tres meses estudiando, y el que te cambies va a descontrolarte –Ángela lo apoyo, justo ahora después de que estuvo muy callada.

-ves no soy el único que lo piensa, gracias Angy.

Dieron el toque y cada quien se fue a su clase, por fortuna o desgracia la hora de detención se había cambiado para hoy, así que hoy Lily también se iría caminando. Las clases pasaron muy lentamente para mi, ya quería ver los lindos ojos verdes de Jack, aunque los míos eran de una tonalidad parecida me gustaban mas los suyos.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y esta vez Jack vendría por mi al salón y de aquí nos iríamos a detención, al parecer mi hermano le había encargado que no me dejara sola ningún momento aunque ya no estuviera el chico ese, por que si no era el era Lily o incluso Ángela.

El llego y nos fuimos platicando a detención, el salón estaba muy callado, no tenía idea del por que, pero no quería saber la respuesta, nos reportamos con el profesor encargado y nos sentamos juntos al fondo, aproveche el tiempo para hacer mi tarea, mientras el maestro no veía nos pasábamos notitas, entre "ya me aburrí" y "el maestro da miedo" por fin termino la hora.

**Pv. Jasper**

Salimos de detención y nos fuimos a mi casa, habíamos quedado que Rose iba a dejar a Alice a su trabajo y yo la traería a la casa, pero cuando llegue ella no estaba y había dejado una nota, en la que me decía que había ido por el mandado, suspire resignado y fui de nuevo al carro para llevar a Alice al trabajo.

-ven vamos, te invito un helado –dijo Alice cuando llegamos.

-no puedo, tengo que llegar rápido a la casa… tengo cosas que hacer –

-que mal –de ladeo la cabeza desilusionada.

-pero mañana podemos ver una película en mi casa, y obviamente con helado… bueno cuando salgas de trabajar o como veas… -dije apresuradamente, no entendí el por que de querer enmendarme con ella, pero cuando quise retractarme ella ya me había dicho que si y ya había salido del auto, así que ahora no había marcha atrás.

Conduje de regreso a casa y Emmett ya había llegado, por suerte Rose no, por que eso nos dificultaría las cosas.

-Emmett –lo salude moviendo la cabeza.

-Jack –saludo igual, baje del auto y me subí a su Jeep, condujo por un tiempo hasta que se estaciono frente a una tienda deportiva.

-¿listo? –pregunto bajándose del coche sin esperara respuesta, igualmente me baje y camine rápido hasta que estuve a su lado, el me llevaba una cabeza pero aun así los dos juntos podía ser algo peligroso, entramos a la tienda y el chico estaba atendiendo a un comprador, cuando nos vio llamo a alguien mas para que atendiera al cliente, después camino a nosotros con aire engreído.

-valla veo que te llego mi recado –dijo arrogante.

-vamos a afuera –dijo Emmett, mientras se daba la espalda para salir del lugar, espere a que el chico saliera y lo seguí, fuimos a platicar a la parte trasera de la tienda.- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? –pregunto el pacientemente.

-¿estas seguro que quieres que lo escuche su hermanito? –me miro con indiferencia.

-Jack –me llamó Emmett.- quiero que sepas que antes que pasara… tu sabes que… yo quería hacerle lo mismo a tu hermana, pero cuando me di cuenta de cuanto daño le pude haber hecho, recapacite y créeme que ahora solo quiero hacerla feliz –dijo sin dejar de ver al chico, el estaba sorprendido al igual que yo cuando dijo todo eso.

-te deseo suerte –dije con tono irónico, pues Rose jamás había roto ninguna promesa y esta no sería la excepción.- en cuanto a ti –le dije al chico tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, por suerte era de mi estatura.

-espera Jack, de el me encargo yo –dijo Emmett separándome de él.- ve a vigilar –me señalo el callejón por el que llegamos a aquí, fui a "vigilar", pero alcanzaba a escuchar los golpes que le daba y que le decía que si no se mantenía alejado de Rose, bueno Lily y Alice el se encargaría de dejarlo al menos en coma sin importar que fuera a la cárcel.- vámonos –dijo cuando termino de limpiarse las manos, pues tenía algo de sangre en ellas, no quería ni imaginarme lo como había quedado, pero si eso no le bastaba lo podía asustar con el arma que tenía debajo del asiento.

Subimos al coche y el comenzó a darle marcha.

-¿Por qué me deseaste suerte con tu hermana? –pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-ah… es que es algo difícil… -le mentí.

-¿te conto que me rompió la nariz en una ocasión? –se rió del recuerdo.

-no, pero supongo que te lo merecías –dije también riéndome.

-la verdad si, pero tu hermana me compuso con tanto golpe –soltó una carcajada contagiadora lo que me hizo reír, no tanto por su comentario. Después de eso no hablamos de nada.- demonios –dijo al ver a mi hermana en el pórtico con Esme.- jura que no le vas a decir nada a ninguna de las los, no al menos hasta que se calmen las aguas –me pidió.

-si a ti te compuso a puro golpe imagínate que haría conmigo.-me reí de la ironía que me parecía todo eso.

-gracias por cuidar de mi hermana –dijo cuando estaciono el coche.

-descuida, de todos modos ella cuida de mi ahora –le dije levantando mi mano vendada, ambos estallamos en risas mientras nos bajamos del coche.

-¿me podrías decir donde estabas? –pregunto mi hermana furiosa.

-ves te dije –le dije a Emmett.

-solo fuimos a dar una vuelta Lily –dijo pasándome el brazo por la espalda.- tu sabes cosas de chicos

-pero al menos me pudieron haber dicho

-ya Lily, mejor vamos, tengo algunas cosas de que platicar contigo –dijo Emmett tomándola de la mano, caminaron a la parte trasera de la casa de ellos y los perdí de vista.

-bueno, creo que a alguien se le olvido que tenía que ir por Alice –le dije a Esme, ella solo me sonrió.- voy por ella –le asegure y fui al carro de nuevo, se que era temprano todavía para ir por ella, pero no quería quedarme solo en la casa.

Subí al coche y conduje hasta el pequeño restaurante en el que Alice trabajaba, al llegar mire el reloj y apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y ella salía a las 8, mire en el asiento de atrás y ahí estaba todavía mi mochila, la tome y fui a adentro, pues también no había comido nada.

-Jack… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –pregunto Alice sorprendida cuando entre.

-si prefieres que me valla y te deje sola… ok, bye… -bromee un poco, me di la vuelta.

-no espérate… -se alarmo y me tomo del brazo.

-Alice solo bromeaba –le asegure.- si vengo por ti, pero te voy a esperar a que salgas, ahorita mi casa esta inhabitable, así que vine a esperarte y a comer algo –agregue cuando mi estomago rujio.

-ok, ven siéntate aquí –me guio a la mesa mas apartada y de donde se veía perfectamente la entrada.- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-algo que no tenga que tomar con las dos manos –le mostré mi mano.

-espero que haya algo… -dijo preocupada mientras se daba la vuelta, regreso con un mantecado igual que la primera vez.

-ves como eres mala influencia, eso de comer primero el postre es malo –me burle.

-no te lo comas hasta que termines entonces, pero cuando veas ya va a estar derretido.- dijo sacándome la lengua.

**Pv. Alice**

Después de que Jack terminara de comer se quedo haciendo la tarea, yo había dejado mis libros frente a los suyos y cada vez que podía iba a hacer tarea y nos ayudábamos.

Al llegar a la casa después de salir me sorprendí al ver el Jeep de Emmy frente a la casa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Emmy había venido? –le reproche a Jack

-por que me dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa.- me dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en la entrada de su garaje, salí corriendo a la casa para ver a Emmy, no sin antes agradecerle a Jack por haberme traído.

Entre a la casa pero mamá me dijo que estaba atrás con Lily que no se habían movido de ahí desde que el había regresado con Jack cuando salieron, fui a su cuarto de ahí se veía todo el patio trasero, ellos estaban acostados debajo del pequeño árbol que mamá había plantado cuando Emmy nació, el mío apenas y eran unas ramitas, estaban platicando de algo y reían, no pude negar que me dieron envidia, pues ellos hacían una muy bonita pareja, se veían con amor, cosa que todavía no lograba con Jack, ella estaba recostada en el estomago de el, el cual se agitaba cada vez que el reía haciendo reír mas a Lily, deje de ver esa linda escena y me fui a mi cuarto a terminar mi tarea, solo esperaba que el tuviera algo de tiempo para saludarme antes de irse.

-hola enana –saludo Emmy tocando la puerta que no estaba cerrada.

-hola –dije desanimada.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto sentándose en mi cama que estaba al lado del escritorio en el que estaba.

-nada –hice puchero.

-hum… eso no es nada –le levanto, camino rápido a donde yo estaba y me cargo dejándome caer en la cama mientras me hacia cosquillas.

-ok, ok te digo –me rendí.

-¿Qué tienes entonces?

-que yo soy tu hermanita y prefieres estar con Lily antes que conmigo –sabía que eso no era cierto, pero lo haría sentir mal poquito.

-claro que no enana, es solo que… -dejo la frase en el aire mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-que Emmy esta enamorado –dije suspirando.

-ay… -dijo en suspiro.- a ti no te puedo mentir, me conoces… -se encogió de hombros, esta sería una gran charla de hermano mayor a hermana menor, me recosté bocabajo en la cama y puse mi cabeza entre mis palmas.

-¿y ya le dijiste que fuera tu novia? –pregunte ansiosa.

-nop, no quiero echarlo a perder, apenas esta confiando en mi, como sabes no era una perita en dulce, de hecho de eso estuvimos hablando.

-¿y cuando se lo vas a pedir? -chille de la emoción.

-el viernes vamos a tener noche de películas, así que espero poder al menos decirle mis intenciones, ya lo de ser novios vendrá después.

-ay! Que envidia… -dije indignada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto de ladeando la cabeza cosa que me hizo reír.

-por que tú tienes oportunidad con Lily, pero yo con Jack… -negué con la cabeza.

-el es un buen chico, me caí bien… ¿quieres que te ayude? –levanto las cejas continuamente.

-no, yo puedo solita…-hice puchero.

-ah que con estos hermanos… -dijo después de un suspiro.

-nos han cambiado la vida, pero mas a ti

Ciertamente de eso estaba agradecida con ellos, Emmy había cambiado completamente y a mi por primera vez me interesaba un chico…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Ah! Que lindo! Jack es el primer amor de Alice!**

**Omg… subí los dos capítulos juntos para que no se me enojen, trate de que algunos sucesos ocurridos con Emmett y Rose pasaran con Alice y Jasper, pero es obvio que los mayores se enamoran de diferente manera que los primerizos… **

**En fin… ****espero que les guste… claro que como dije antes, no suelo escribir de Jaslice así que el capitulo me salió raro…**

**Dejen un **_**REVIEW**_** para que sepa que tal les pareció.**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D****iTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	16. Chapter 16

AHORA… COMO SABEN MI AMIGA DIANA ME CONTO PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTOS CHICOS, SI ME DIJO EL NOMBRE DEL CHICO AL QUE ELLA CONOCIO Y LE CONTO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, PERO YA NO ME ACUERDO.

SI SE ACUERDAN EL DECIA CADA VEZ QUE UNA CHICA SE LE HACERCABA EL, LE DECIA QUE MI AMIGA ERA SU NOVIA, PERO ERA OBVIO QUE NO LO ERA.

ACLARO, ORIGINALMENTE EN LA HISTORIA QUE ELLA ME CONTO, SOLO SERÍAN TRES LOS PERSONAJES, EL CHICO (JASPER), SU HERMANA (ROSE) Y MI AMIGA (ALICE), TODOS LOS DEMAS SON INVENCION MIA. ERA ASÍ COMO PARA QUE ACOMPLETARA LA HISTORIA…

EL PUNTO ES QUE AHORA VIENE ESA PARTE… DONDE ALICE ES LA SUPUESTA NOVIA DE JACK…

**Enjoy!**

**oOoTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEMMETToOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 16: - ¿Por Qué Ahora? -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Alice sabía nuestro secreto -a medias- desde asía un mes, me había dado cuenta de que era una buena amiga, no por nada me había disculpado con ella, pero ella me decía que no importaba ya.

-Jack, vamos, tenemos la ultima clase y ya nos vamos a un muy buen merecido fin de semana –dijo Alice jalándome de la mano, ella se había cambiado a todas mis clases a raíz de lo que me paso en la mano, eso fue curioso, para que yo me cambiara de clases para evitarla ya no había lugares, pero ahora al cambiarse ella mágicamente había espacio para ella.

-calma Alice –le dije pero ella no pareció escuchar.

-¿recuerdas que no quiero ser mala influencia? –todavía nos hacia reír eso

-hola Jack –saludo Amber, quien desde hacia tiempo me coqueteaba.

-hola –le dije mientras Alice me seguía jalando, no pude hablar mas con ella, cosa que agradecí a Alice.

-hola Jack –la chillona voz de Sophie.

-hola Soph… -Alice volvió a jalarme, cosa que ya no me molestaba, habíamos tenido una platica sobre eso hace días.

_**Flash Back**_

-wow… Tracy es bonita ¿Por qué no lo intentas con ella?-pregunto sorprendida

-por que no puedo salir con ninguna chica… mira sabes que estamos huyendo, así que no puedo darme el lujo de enamorarme de alguien, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tenga que irme repentinamente? Ya lo viví una vez y no pienso volver a pasar por eso –le dije mientras caminábamos en el estacionamiento.

-creo que ya entendí el punto, pero le verdad es que ella no es la única a la que le pareces "atractivo" –hizo comillas con los dedos.

-¿ósea como?

-que deberías parecer menos atractivo para ellas

-eso es imposible –dije engreídamente, pero era broma y ella lo sabía.

-¿entonces que propone señor "todas quieren conmigo"?

-no lo se, ahora necesito pensar en algo, vamos a la casa

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y hasta la fecha todavía no se me ocurría nada. La última hora que nos faltaba se me paso volando, estaba pensando seguramente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, por que ya no lo recuerdo, salimos de la clase y fuimos al estacionamiento, Rose estaba recargada en su Peugeot, lo traía a la escuela desde que la tal Jessica había traído un coche nuevo que ni la marca me acuerdo por que era uno chafa, y que presumía por toda la escuela, pero Rose la había controlado cuando ella vio el coche de mi hermana, pero como era obvio mi hermana no lo presumía.

-¿lista para irnos Als? –pregunto mi hermana, habían quedado de hoy ir de compras a Port Angeles, ya que según ellas ya no tenían nada lindo que ponerse.

-claro Lily, nos vemos después Jack –se despidió de mi cuando ya estaba arriba en el coche. Yo solo me despedí con la mano viendo como se iban, cuando las perdí de vista me di la vuelta para ir a mi coche, pero en el estaba recargada Sophie. Que estaba recargada de una manera provocativa, que más bien me dio risa.

-hola Jack –trato de sonar seductora, pero no lo logro, ignore eso.

-hola Sophie –le dije mientras abría la puerta del coche para salir de ahí.

-dime Soph, como hace rato –se movió hasta que su cintura levemente rosaba mis manos, las quite inmediatamente.- ok, mira… me gustas… -dijo sin mas, acercándose a mi, yo la detuve para que no se acercara mas.

-lo siento Sophie no eres mi tipo –trate de no lastimarla.

-tu tipo es mas como Alice ¿no? –pregunto molesta.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-mira se que andas con ella, pero a mi no me importa, todo esta en que tu me quieras –dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-mira Sophie yo no… -en ese momento tuve una gran idea, no se si funcionaría pero por intentarlo no pendía nada.- nunca eh pensado en engañar a Alice, yo la quiero y mi hermana también, ya es como su hermana…

-ya te dije que a mi no me importa –me interrumpió.- podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que se entere.

-de ninguna manera –le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza frenéticamente.

-se que te gusto… -dijo acercándose mas a mi, en ese momento recordé que ella tenía novio.

-Elliott –fingí sorpresa y me aparte de ella, ella hizo lo mismo y aproveche para entrar al auto, las llantas rechinaron cuando pise el acelerador, alcance a escuchar que ella me gritaba algo, pero no le di importancia, llegue a la casa en cuestión de segundos.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había pasado un mes desde que Emmett había entrado a la Universidad, y solo lo había visto en cuatro ocasiones, pero nos manteníamos en contacto por el celular o por el Messenger, me platicaba de cómo le había ido en su día y esas cosas, yo le contaba de Alice y de Esme, y pocas cosas mías.

Por suerte hoy lo vería si es que salía a tiempo de esta tienda, Alice me estaba obligando a probarme diferentes vestidos, no sabía el por que pero igual accedí, nunca se sabía cuando lo necesitarías, había comprado algunas playeras y blusas con mangas, unas faldas y jeans, pero realmente no se me hacía lógico comprar un vestido.

-espero que este sea el ultimo Alice, no se tu pero yo ya me canse… -dije parándome enfrente del espejo, era muy bonito, era azul marino un poco mas debajo de la rodilla en corte V y las cintas se amarraban por delante, no lo pensé dos veces y lo compre.

Finalmente salimos de la tienda y pagamos todo, no había sido mucho, pero sabía que Jazz me regañaría por gastar tanto, además le había comprado uno a ella, entonces me pare en seco, Alice por poco choca conmigo.

Estaba pensando que lo podría usar en alguna cita con el, se veían tan bien juntos…

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Y sobre todo que estaba actuando como si nada nos pasara, era una muy mala hermana.

-¿Lily estas bien? –Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-eh, si… lo siento, me acabo de acordar de algo, no es nada importante –dije comenzando de andar de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Llegamos al coche y metimos las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, conduje en silencio, regañándome una y otra vez.

-¿Lily enserio estas bien? –pregunto Alice preocupada.

-si, no es nada –dije todavía pensando.

-ok, si no me quieres decir esta bien –dijo mirando a afuera del auto.

-no es que no quiera, pero es algo de lo que ya sabes –le dije sin quitar la vista del camino.

-ok –se resigno a hablar más.

En todo el camino me la pase pensando en que habíamos bajado la guardia, nos habíamos confiado demasiado. Finalmente llegamos y apenas eran las 6 de la tarde.

-bien, deja pongo estas cosas dentro y te acompaño a tu casa, tienes que probarte lo que compramos –le dije como si nada hubiera pasado.

-aja -pareció complacida, pero aun estaba confundida.

Deje mis bolsas en la entrada del garaje y ayude a Alice con sus bolsas, mi hermano y Emmett estaban jugando básquet, los dos estaban sudados, cuando vi a mi hermano me dio un poco de asco, pero en cuanto vi a Emmett mi mente se puso en blanco, un extraño calor se acumulo en mi pecho, mi respiración se volvió un poco irregular y estaba nerviosa, esto era raro, no me había sentido así por algún chico, y había tenido novios.

Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas, tome el de brazo a Alice y la lleve a rastras a su cuarto.

Muy a mi pesar le dije a Alice que se probara el vestido que le había regalado, tome su cámara mientras estaba adentro del baño y la enfoque, ella salió después de un rato y le tome la foto, en ella salía asiendo un gesto chistoso.

-oyeee –se quejo.

-¿Qué? -dije inocentemente- mira te ves bien –le mostré la fotografía y ella se rió de su foto.

Pasamos un tiempo así, hasta que ya no escuche ruido afuera de su casa. Me asome por la ventana y efectivamente, ya no estaban jugando, no le di importancia y seguí con lo que estábamos haciendo, repentinamente un toquido en la puerta nos sorprendió, Alice fue a abrir y ahí estaba Emmett recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-al parecer se están divirtiendo –le dijo a Alice, ella se encogió de hombros.- supongo que no te enojaras si te robo a Lily por unos minutos ¿verdad? –le guiño el ojo a ella y después me miro a mi, nuevamente su sonrisa me quito el aliento, respire profundamente y camine a donde el estaba, el me extendió la mano y yo la tome, me guio hasta el patio trasero, hasta donde había encontrado a Esme sentada le primera ves que vine a esta casa, nos sentamos y espere a que hablara, pero no lo hacía.

-espero que no te quedes callado toda la noche también –le dije para romper el hielo.

-eh… no es que… quería pedirte que si salimas conmigo –dijo con nerviosismo.- claro como amigos –se apresuro a decir. Si el me veía como una amiga no había problema de salir con el.

-claro… ¿Cuándo? –si era en plan de amigos y sin ninguna intención diferente (cosa que agradecía), no veía por que no ir.

-mañana, yo pensaba pedirte que fuéramos hoy, pero Drew no me pudo cubrir, ¿te parece bien?

-perfecto, yo digo a Jack y tú a Alice y así salimos los cuatro.-mi ánimo había cambiado, la idea de salir los cuatro era buena.

-no, Alice dice que ella lo invito a tener una tarde de películas aquí en la casa –dijo algo consternado.

-oh, bueno… hubiera sido bueno ir los cuatro, pero bueno… -dije resignada.

-bueno, me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana –se levanto y me beso en la mejilla (en la que antes tenía el moretón) como siempre lo hacia.

**Pv. Alice**

No sabía que había pasado hace rato en el centro comercial, pero lo que haya sido ella ya estaba mejor.

De un momento llegaría Emmy para invitar a salir a Lily, aprovecharía para ir a casa de Jack y pedirle que tengamos una tarde de películas como le había dicho a mi hermano para que pudiera salir solo con ella. Fue en ese instante cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, corrí a abrir.

-al parecer se están divirtiendo –supuso, yo me encogí de hombros- supongo que no te enojaras si te robo a Lily por unos minutos ¿verdad? –me guiño el ojo, eso quería decir que el plan estaba por ponerse en marcha. Ella camino a donde Emmy estaba con la mano extendida, la tomo y se fueron, yo iba tras ellos muy sigilosamente, para que no me viera ella. Cuando los perdí de vista, corrí a ver a Jack, por suerte el estaba en la banca que tenían afuera de su casa.

-hola Jack –lo salude.

-hey Alice! –me saludo y me hizo espacio para que me sentara.- justamente estaba pensando en ir a hablar contigo.

-¿a si? ¿De que? –pregunte curiosa.

-em… mira es algo que paso en la tarde, después de que ustedes se fueran…

-espera antes que nada… -lo interrumpí- ¿te gustaría tener una tarde de películas conmigo haya en la casa? Podemos ir a rentar algunas para verlas y haré palomitas ¿que te parece? –dije todo sin respirar.

-ok, pero que sean solo dos, una tu y una yo… ¿ok?

-perfecto, lo siento ahora si dime.

-ok, como te decía fue algo que paso después de que se fueran, Sophie me dijo que le gustaba y se me insinuó –estaba viendo a la nada y cuando menciono eso lo vi estremecerse.

-¿y eso me lo tenías que contar? –pregunte confundida.

-no, espera… eso no fue todo… cuando se me insinuó y todo eso, me dijo que no le importaba que anduviera contigo –dijo algo consternado, pero fue hasta que pensé bien en lo que dijo que me di cuenta de que hablaba.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida.

-que creo que algunas chicas piensan que nosotros andamos –dijo ahora preocupado.

-si eso entendí, creo que ellas piensan eso por que no nos separamos ni en el almuerzo ni en las clases… lo siento… el lunes tratare de cambiarme de clases de nuevo –le dije apenada mientras me levantaba para irme.

-no Alice, espera… -me detuvo del brazo e hizo que me volviera a sentar, yo lo mire extrañada por su actitud.- se que para ti deber ser incomodo eso, pero se me ocurrió seguirle el juego

-¿pero por que?

-no lo se… me pareció buena idea, si bien tu sabes que no puedo andar con nadie, y se es muy egoísta lo que te voy a pedir y tal vez te enojes, pero eres en la única que confió después de mi hermana, pero… ¿podríamos fingir que andamos cuando estemos en la escuela? –me suplico.

Eso era como que nada mas anduviéramos en la escuela para aparentar y aquí en la casa no… era como uno de mis nuevos sueños hechos medio realidad.

-eh… si eres egoísta, pero te voy a ayudar –le dije fingiendo resignación, a pesar de que por dentro gritaba de alegría.

-gracias… -me miro a los ojos por unos instantes que para mi fueron eternos- ¿entonces mañana vemos unas películas?

-si claro, me tengo que ir –me levante torpemente de la banca y fui a la casa, en el camino me encontré a Emmy, el me abrazo y me alzo en el aire.- Emmy bájame, me mareo –le grite.

-me voy enana te veo mañana –dijo después de bajarme, me dio un beso en la frente y camino al carro, en ese momento reaccione después de salir del shock emocional con el beso en la frente, cosa que nunca hacia.

-espera –le dije bajito para que nadie escuchara, el me miro extrañado.- ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte ansiosa.

-me dijo que si –igual dijo bajito, sabía que se era en cuanto a tener una cita con el, no pude evitar dar un gritito de alegría que sonó mas como chillido. Era evidente que estaba contenta por el, pronto…

Pero que digo, ella tampoco podía andar con el…

-¿estas bien enana? –pregunto Emmy preocupado.

-Emmy… es que… -no sabía si decirle que no se ilusionara mucho o no.

-como sea enana me voy –abrió la puerta del coche.

-no espera…-pero el encendió el coche.

-hablamos mañana no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo, lo siento –piso rápidamente el acelerador.

-¿y ahora que hago? –pregunte para consolarme, pero sabía que nadie me contestaría.

¿Cómo no me pude acordar de eso?

Si Jack no podía salir con nadie ella tampoco, a menos que ella no creyera lo mismo.

-Alice –escuche a Lily llamarme, voltee a verla y camine a donde ella estaba.

-hey Lily… ¿Qué te dijo Emmy? –le pregunte ansiosa

-ah, que mañana vamos a salir, solo que ahora que lo pienso no me dijo donde, en fin… me voy a casa, ya tengo hambre, y creo que Jack también, nos vemos mañana.

-oye…

-hablamos mañana ¿si? –me pidió.

-ok… -entre a mi casa y fui a mi cuarto.

-¿Alice no vas a cenar? –escuche a mamá hablarme, le grite que no y me acosté en la cama.

Yo iba a ser la causante del sufrimiento de Emmy, el que ahora era bueno, y que ahora no se merecía que sufriera así.

Necesitaba saber cuanto antes que pensaba Lily, ¿Ella tampoco querría andar con alguien por lo mismo de su hermano?

**Pv. Rosalie**

Entre a la casa y Jack estaba comiendo, me senté junto a el y lo mire.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el incomodo.

-¿mañana vas a tener una tarde de películas con Alice? –le pregunte entre cerrando los ojos.

-si, ¿Por qué? –estaba confundido.

-por que mañana voy a… salir con Emmett y unos amigos de el-sabía que no hacia bien en mentirle, pero si le decía que era solos, el comenzaría de nuevo con que ya lo quería y todo eso, pero si el no me correspondía no era malo ¿o si?

-ah… -dijo pensativo, yo me había esperado un regaño o algo.

-¿Qué tienes? –era evidente que algo lo frustraba.

-ando con Alice…

-¿Qué? -grite sorprendida y molesta.

-solo para encubrirme, ¿sabes cuantas chicas se me han declarado? –yo negué con la cabeza, pero todavía confundida.- ya son tres, y esta ultima cree que estoy saliendo con ella, así que se me ocurrió seguirle el juego y ahora Alice va a ser mi novia en la escuela –me miro preocupado.

-espero que las cosas te vallan bien –me levante de la mesa y fui a la cocina a calentar algo del guisado que había sobrado de ayer.

Cuando termine me fui a mi cuarto, tenía cosas en que pensar, tenía que acomodar mis ideas.

Primero que nada, la promesa que había hecho con Jazz ya la había roto, por que me había enamorado de Emmett, y como no hacerlo si es muy atento, divertido y atractivo. Lo había descubierto cuando el me dejo sola hace rato, el beso en la mejilla fue el detonante… pensaba en el a cada instante, lo extrañaba mucho cuando el no estaba y sobre todo sentía esas famosas mariposas en el estomago cuando me tocaba, lo que me molestaba mas… es que había tenido novios, pero ninguno logro hacerme sentir eso…

Segundo Alice estaba enamorada de mi hermano, lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero mi hermano no le iba a corresponder, pero ella lo sabía y se conformaba con tenerlo como amigo, yo también me conformaba con ser amiga de Emmett, ya que eso era lo mínimo a lo que podía aspirar.

Tercero… las aguas estaban muy calmadas por haya en Chicago, no habíamos tenido noticias de ellos, cosa que me preocupaba mucho, no quería irme de aquí, por que me gustaba el lugar, no tanto como Chicago, pero era bueno, aparte de que Alice era mi mejor amiga realmente, cosa que nunca había tenido, con las chicas que me juntaba eran mas como Jessica y Lauren, pero ahora estaba viviendo una realidad alterna, y me gustaba, independientemente de Emmett…

Dale con Emmett… -mi conciencia me regaño.

No lo podía evitar, ya era algo natural para mi, pero ahora tenía que pensar en como le decía a Jazz que estaba enamorada de Emmett, yo nunca había roto una promesa, esta era la primera vez.

Entonces otra idea llego a mi mente.

No tenía por que contarle, sabía que Emmett no me quería así que para que lo iba a molestar con estas cosas…

Demonios… ¿Por qué justo ahora que no es un muy buen momento, encuentro un chico perfecto?

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**aaaah! Que complicadas están las cosas ¿no creen?**

**Así que ya se supo… Rose esta perdidamente enamorada de Emmett, pero ella piensa que Emmy no la ve así… ¿Qué creen que pase con ellos en la cita de mañana? (el mañana de ahí)**

**¿Qué creen que pase en la tarde de películas de Jazz y Alice?**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capitulo, así que pronto podrán contestarse esas preguntas…**

**No se olviden de mi REVIEW díganme que tal! **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Una aclaración rápida antes que nada… ¿recuerdan?**

_**-Espero que este igual de rico que la comida que hiciste… -se quedo callado.- espero que este rico –dijo comenzando a comer.**_

**Del capitulo 14… ****Emmett amo la comida que Lily cocino el día de su cumpleaños, pero el no quiere mencionar ese día para no hacerla sentir mal por lo que paso en la noche… ¿oki? Bueno…**

**Recuerdan que el punto de este fanfic era… ¿que hubiera pasado si el chico este se llegaba a enamorar…?**

**Pues para responder esa pregunta es este capitulo y probablemente el que sigue…**

**Sin más que agregar… ah no esperen, como saben pau_hale es mi mana, bueno, el martes que entramos a clases no teníamos nada que hacer por que teníamos tres horas libres, el punto es que le conté en resumen esta historia y hasta el fin, hubo preguntas que ella me hizo que creo que es muy conveniente que las aclare. **

**No recuerdo todas, pero esta es la más importante de todas las que me hizo: **

_**¿Por qué Rose no sale con Emmett si de todos modos ya rompió la promesa?**_

**Como saben hay ocasiones en las que no les contesto las preguntas así abiertamente, si no que las escribo para que sean parte de la historia y no haya dudas, así que sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo… **

**Espero que no se cansen, esta un poco largo (como siempre), son las dos citas.**

**P.D.: SI QUIEREN LLORAR LEAN ESTE CAP CON MUSICA DEPRE… OKI? **

_**ENJOY!**_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 17: - Imposible -**

**Pv. Emmett**

Estaba sumamente feliz, Lily por fin había aceptado a salir conmigo, y es que le había pedido con anterioridad, pero ella siempre ponía de excusa a su hermano, por eso ahora había elaborado un plan junto con Alice, cosa que funciono.

-entonces Emmett ¿nos vemos hasta el domingo? –pregunto mi jefe.

-si John, mañana viene Drew –me despedí de los demás y me fui a mi dormitorio en la universidad, estaba muy cansado como para manejar hasta Forks.

Desperté alrededor del medio día, aproveche para terminar algunos trabajos que tenía, hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, me arregle y me puse la ropa que Alice me había escogido, según ella, nosotros combinábamos. Salí del dormitorio y me fui a Forks.

Cuando llegue, fui a casa y salude a mi madre, estuve un rato con ella y después fui con Alice, que acababa de llegar con Jack con un montón de películas.

Salí de la casa y fui a la de Lily, quien salió después de un tiempo, estaba más que hermosa, tenía el vestido que Alice me había enviado en una foto, ella se la había tomado a escondidas, traía el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y un saco para el frio.

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto después de un tiempo de estarnos viendo.

-ah si –le ofrecí mi brazo y la guie hasta el Jeep, le abrí la puerta, pero se quedo viendo horrorizada por la altura de este, no pude evitar reírme, la cargue y la puse sobre en asiento con cuidado.

-gracias

-cuando quieras –le dije cerrando la puerta, entre al coche y le di marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ansiosa.

-eh… es una sorpresa –no pude evitar reírme de la emoción, la mire de reojo y ella también sonreía, pero con un toque de nostalgia.- ¿Qué? –pregunte con curiosidad.

-es que… -se quedo pensativa.- antes me encantaban las sorpresas… ahora ya no tanto.

-pues entonces te van a volver a gustar –le asegure.

-no lo creo pero gracias por intentarlo.

Después seguimos platicando de diversas cosas, cuando llegamos estacione el coche, me baje del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta, igualmente la baje. Caminamos juntos hasta el restaurante, ella iba de mi brazo.

-buenas noches… ¿tienen reservación? –pregunteo el anfitrión, que era como de la edad de Esme.

-si esta a nombre de Emmett McCarthy

-oh… lo siento –dijo después de revisar la lista.- pero acabamos de darle su mesa a Johnny Deep…

-pero ¿Cómo dem…?

-Emmett, cálmate –se puso delante de mi para detenerme pues había avanzado a donde el tipo estaba.

-lo siento deberás… pero como el señor es muy famoso, pues a mi jefe ni se molesto en avisarme.-dijo apenado, pero con miedo.

-vamos a otro lugar –dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver al tipo, quien la vio sorprendido.

-discúlpeme pero ¿usted es algo de Lilian Hale? ¿Tal vez su hija?

-eh… no mi madre se llama Sarah –dijo como si fuera cosa obvia.

-lo siento, pero es que su parecido es extraordinario –dijo el tipo fascinado.

-no se preocupe, vamos Emmett –me jalo del brazo, tenía unas ganas de golpear al sujeto, pero Lily hacia que me sintiera tranquilo.

Pero lo que mas me molestaba era que había trabajado toda la semana para poder pagar este lujo a Lily que bien se lo merecía, para poder darle la mejor noche.

-oye… tengo hambre… ¿podemos intentar en algún otro lugar? –pregunto Lily antes de subirla al Jeep.

-¿Qué se te antoja comer? –pregunte complaciente, ya que el enojo se había pasado.

-omg… -volteo a ver a los lados.- ¿Qué te parece haya? –señalo con el dedo a un restaurante de comida oriental, que había metros mas adelante.

-ok -la subí al coche y conduje hasta el ese lugar, entramos y nos revieron mejor que en el otro.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –pregunto el mesero, lo hubiera dejado pasar de no ser por que miraba al escote de Lily, carraspee y el sujeto me volteo a ver, cuando vio mi rostro se preocupo.

-yo quiero bonito braseado a la menta y vinagre por favor –pidió ella ignorando lo que había pasado.

-y para mi Teriyaki de pescado con berenjenas fritas –le dije molesto, el mesero se fue y nosotros seguimos platicando mientras esperábamos la comida.

Cuando la trajeron, busque los cubiertos, pero solo habían palillos, al parecer Lily vio mi preocupación, por que se comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? –pregunte fingiendo molestia, pero era obvio que yo no podía molestarme con ella.

-por lo que veo… no sabes usar los palillos ¿cierto? –pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa.

-ok, búrlate…

-no me pensaba burlar, mira se toman así, es fácil –después de varios intentos por fin pude usarlos.- prueba esto esta delicioso –voltee a verla y tenía su mano extendida con los palillos, se me hizo genial la idea de que me diera de comer en la boca, sin pensarlo dos veces me estire y ella me alimento.

-si esta rico, pero prueba esto –igual le di algo de lo mío.

-si esta bueno… -comimos entre risas y platicas de la comida. Finalmente llegaron las galletas de la fortuna.- el amor esta más cerca de lo que creías –leyó el papelito que venia dentro de esta.

-creo que tiene razón –era ahora cuando tenía que decirle.- Lily…

-¿Qué dice la tuya? –me pregunto, interrumpiéndome.

-que… necesito hablar contigo –le pedí, ignorando por completo lo que decía la mía.

-¿ya nos vamos tan pronto? –pregunto desilusionada.

-de aquí si, pero todavía hay algunos lugares –me levante y la ayude, salimos del lugar y fuimos a caminar, me detuve en una plaza donde había una fuente, había pasado días atrás por este lugar y se me ocurrió que este sería un lugar maravilloso para declararme. Nos sentamos en una banca mientras veíamos el agua caer.

-Lily -la llame y ella volteo al instante.- mira, se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos realmente, y tu llegaste a cambiar mi mundo completamente y lo sabes….

-Emmett yo…

-Lily déjame terminar -le pedí.- bueno… cuando estoy en la universidad, a veces pienso: Lily diría esto, o Lily haría esto; cuando te veo… con el simple hecho de que me veas y me sonrías, haces que todas mis preocupaciones se esfumen y que solo seamos tú y yo… Lily… como ya te eh dicho, viniste a poner mi mundo de cabeza y…

-no Emmett, no arruines esto… -me interrumpió, la mire detenidamente y ella estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué no? Yo te quiero, estoy…

-no, no lo digas –me pidió con la voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué no? Lily quiero que estés en mi vida por un largo tiempo –le dije con desesperación.

-por eso… tiempo no tengo Emmett… entiende no puedes sentir esto por mi –me pidió.

-pero en el corazón no se manda, no puedes pedirme eso -estaba muy frustrado para entender a lo que se refería.

-lo se y créeme si te hubiera conocido seis meses antes no estuviera pasando esto –se levanto y comenzó a caminar rápido, obviamente yo la seguí.

-no te entiendo Lily –hable fuerte por que estaba varios pasos delante de mi, sin importar que la gente nos viera.- tu… parecía como si también sintieras esto… ¿Por qué no? –en ese momento se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-Emmett… no eres tú…

-soy yo ¿cierto? –le pregunte molesto.

- no Emmett… son las circunstancias, como te dije seis meses atrás… créeme que… -se quedo callada.

-¿Qué que Lily? –le exigí que me respondiera.

-que no quería que mal entendieras todo esto… para mi eres como mi hermano, mas bien te pareces a el.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había sido el día más hermoso de mi vida y también el más doloroso.

La cena fue deliciosa, pero hasta una sopa instantánea lo hubiera sido si Emmett estuviera conmigo.

En cuanto comenzó a decirme lo que sentía por mi, mi corazón estallo de alegría, el hombre más maravilloso que nunca antes había conocido compartía los mismos sentimientos que yo. Pero había un problema… yo no podía corresponderle, no ahora, ya había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Jazz, y no podía simplemente olvidarme de eso y ser feliz sin que el lo sea, sabía que el sentía algo por Alice, lo había descubierto en estas ultimas semanas que había convivido mas con ella.

-no te entiendo Lily… tu… parecía como si también sintieras esto… ¿Por qué no? –eso provoco que me molestara, pero no con el, si no conmigo, me detuve y voltee a verlo.

Emmett… no eres tú… -le dije desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer para que lo dejara pasar, aunque ya no sería lo mismo que antes.

-soy yo ¿cierto? –pregunto mas molesto que yo.

-no Emmett… son las circunstancias, como te dije seis meses atrás… -pensé en decirle todo, pero no podía- créeme que… -si por mi fuera ya te estuviera besándote, claro que eso no le podía decir.

-¿Qué que Lily? –pregunto agobiado, no sabía que hacer, no lo podía dejar así sin ninguna explicación, sabía que esto le iba a doler, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-que no quería que mal entendieras todo esto… para mi eres como mi hermano, Jake ¿te acuerdas? Mas bien te pareces a el –le mentí. En ese momento el se quedo estático, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, haciendo que me sintiera pésimo.- lo siento… -volví a caminar apresuradamente en busca de un taxi, dejando lo a el atrás.

Cuando conseguí uno, me subí y le pedí que me llevara a Forks sin importar el costo. Una vez en marcha no me pude contener más y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho… ni aquella vez cuando mis padres se murieron.

Llegue a la casa y le pague al señor, baje del taxi y por desgracia, Jazz estaba afuera platicando con Alice, cuando me vieron se levantaron y caminaron a donde yo estaba, pero salí corriendo a mi cuarto, y el único lugar en el que siempre encontraba un buen refugio era el closet, me encerré y seguí llorando. En algún momento de la noche escuche que Jazz me hablaba, pero yo seguía sumida en mi dolor y tratando de no vaciar mí estomago en ese lugar. Si sentía repugnancia de mi misma.

**Pv. Emmett**

Vi como Lily se iba, cada paso la alejaba de mi y con cada paso el dolor era mas grande… ¿Qué podría hacer? Si ella me veía como a su hermano mayor.

Pero… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Sabía que desde un principio la trate como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero sabía que ella me había hecho cambiar, ella había sido el detonante de mi vida, como decía Esme, me hizo poner los pies en la tierra… ¿es que acaso ella solo había jugado conmigo por eso? ¿Había sido tan estúpido para caer en su mentira? Pero, ¿y si no fue así…? ¿Hubo algo en mí que le hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿No fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Es que acaso mi pasado le había sido repugnante para ella como para no perdonarme?

Sabía que no había arriesgado mi vida de en balde, por que moriría por ella, mataría por ella, haría su dolor mío para que ella no sufriera, había tratado de que no pensara en lo que paso en su cumpleaños para que no recordara esa traumatizante noche, pero aun así ¿no lograba llenar sus expectativas…?

Así que con el dolor acumulado en el pecho, regrese a donde había dejado el Jeep, conduje al único lugar al que podía ir.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te habías tomado la noche libre? –me detuvo Tom en la entrada.

-déjame pasar –le gruñí mirándolo a los ojos y algo vio en ellos que hizo que se apartara, entre y camine directo a la barra.

-Emmett! -saludo Drew- ¿y Lily? –pregunto cuando no la vio.

-no me la menciones –le gruñí, Lily… cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la veía en mi mente, el dolor era mas insoportable, como si -de haber podido- me hubiera arrancado el corazón y mi pecho estuviera vacio.

-ok, creo que necesitas… -reviso atrás de la barra donde estaban las botellas.- esto –me enseño una botella de tequila, me sirvió uno doble y no lo dude antes de terminármelo todo de un trago.

Cada trago me sumía más en la inconsciencia y el dolor era más soportable.

_**Horas antes **_

**Pv. Alice**

Sabía que Emmy no tardaría en llegar, fui a la casa de Jack, quien fue el que me abrió, pero primero fui a ver a Lily.

-Hola! –la salude.

-hey Alice! Que bueno que llegaste, estoy a punto de entrar en crisis –mire toda la ropa que tenía en la cama.

Tenía de dos: uno, la entretenía todo lo que pudiera y que Jack viera a Lily que iba sola con mi hermano y le armara un teatrito y que el se entere de que fue mi culpa y me deje de hablar por el resto de su vida; o dos, ignorar completamente lo que esta pasando e irme con Jack y que Emmy sufra cuando Lily lo rechace…

-pruébate este y este –le pase un pantalón y una blusa, obviamente me había decidido por la primera.

-¿estas segura? No tengo unos zapatos para esta blusa –se quejo.

-entonces déjame ver que zapatos tienes –camine al closet donde sabía que los guardaba, tenía otros 8 pares de zapatos, pero ninguno para esa blusa.- ok, la próxima compramos algo para esa, mientras –camine de nuevo a su cama y tome una falda larga y una blusa de tirantes- ¿Qué tal esto? –pregunte esperanzada.

-nop, recuerda el clima, no tengo algo abrigador que convine con eso –se volvió a quejar.

-ay! –grite de frustración, volví a mirar al closet, donde los suéteres era lo único colgado. Repentinamente alguien toco la puerta, desee que no fuera mi hermano. Lily fue a abrir la puerta y por fortuna o desgracia era Jack.

-Alice, no es que te apresure, pero hay oferta de dos por unos en la renta de cualquier película y pues…

-ok –le dije mientras sacaba un saco a juego con el vestido, unos zapatos y saque el vestido de entre toda la ropa. Le entregue todo hecho bola para que al menos se tardara un poco más al plancharlo.

Juro que trate de hacer todo lo posible, pero no le podía decirle a Jack que se esperara a que arreglara a su hermana, por que tanto el como yo sabíamos que ella podía hacerlo sola. Me despedí de ella y salimos del cuarto.

-¿Qué va mal? –pregunto Jack en las escaleras.

-nada, es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-espero que no se lleven las mejores películas.

-si también yo… -al salir de la casa, me sentí esperanzada al no ver el coche de Emmy estacionado afuera de mi casa.

Fuimos al video club que había en el pueblo, usualmente no rentaba películas por que las veía en la televisión, así que comenzamos a ver las películas que había.

-¿Qué te parece estas? –señale a un par de películas de terror que ya había visto, esas si me habían dado miedo, aparte de lo que las películas de terror te pueden ayudar a estar cerca de el.

-¿quieres que me la pase riendo? -pregunto divertido por la sugerencia, pero lo mire con confusión, pues no sabía de qué me hablaba.- es que las películas de terror me dan risa, no miedo…

-pero yo quiero de terror… -hice puchero.

-pero yo no-o -dijo en tono burlon.

-¿una de cada una? –propuse como resolución.

-ok, comencemos por esta –le dije tomando la que mas miedo me había dado.

-como sea, vamos por las demás –caminamos examinando las posibilidades que teníamos y que al menos a los dos nos gustaran.

Finalmente salimos de ahí con seis películas, así que teníamos suficiente para la tarde y parte de la noche, si el quería.

Al regresar a casa toda esperanza que tenía se desvaneció, Emmy ya había llegado.

Entramos a la casa y él venia de salida, con todas las fuerzas le sonreí, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que podría llegar a sentir si Lily lo rechazaba.

-¿las palomitas? –Jack me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo y ya estaba sentado a mi lado y había puesto la primer película.

-oyeee… -me queje.- ponle pausa en este instante, si no, no hago las palomitas –trate de amenazarlo seriamente, pero salió como berrinche.

-ok –dijo riéndose de mí, levanto el control y pauso la película, fui rápido a la cocina para traer las palomitas que ya había preparado con anterioridad.

-listo ponla de nuevo –me senté junto a el con las piernas cruzadas y el bowl de las palomitas entre mis piernas.

-eres rápida –dijo asombrado.

-na, ya las tenía preparadas… ¿vas a poner la película o no?

-ah si… -sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza y volvió a correr la película.

Como había decidido comenzar con la de comedia, yo escogería la siguiente, pero no iba a ser la de terror.

Pasamos toda la tarde frente a la televisión, después de la comedia, vimos una de acción, y la de ciencia ficción… así que el momento había llegado.

-la de terror ahora… -le pedí.

-nop, mejor otra… ¿Qué tal Piratas del Caribe? o la que escogiste… ¿Moulin Rouge?

-¿Qué? esta buena –me defendí.

-¿entonces? ¿El Resplandor o Moulin Rouge?

-aaah! –grite de frustración, no me podía hacer eso… ¿Cómo pensaba que podía escoger entre esas? La primera era para tener pretexto para abrazar a Jack, pero la segunda no me cansaba de ver y en definitiva tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pedir esa.

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿entonces? ¿El Resplandor o Moulin Rouge? –hice que escogiera, yo deseaba que no dijera que El Resplandor… sabía gracias a Rose que las chicas la ven con el pretexto de abrazar al chico con el que la ven, y como me había dicho Alice que esa era su favorita en todo el mundo…

-aaah! -dio un grito de frustración, se quedo pensando.- El resplandor –sonrió ampliamente. _¿Qué?_ pensé, estaba 100% seguro de que elegiría la otra.

-pero ya es noche, ¿no te va a dar miedo?

-¿Qué horas son? –pregunto encendiendo la lámpara que estaba al lado del sillón.

-las 11 de la noche… creo que debería irme –camine al reproductor para quitar la película.

-ay! –se quejo- bueno, pero mejor vamos un rato a haya fuera mientras nuestros hermanos llegan ¿no? –se levanto y camino a la puerta, apague todo y fui con ella, nos sentamos en la banca que había fuera de mi casa.

-¿y que sugieres para que se nos pase el tiempo? –pregunte después de un rato de estar bajo el cielo estrellado, cosa extraña en estos días.

-pues ya que lo dices… hay algo que quiero contarte –dijo ella sentándose de lado para que quedara enfrente de mi.

-¿Qué? –pregunte monótonamente.

-mira, es que yo… -comenzó a decir, pero las luces de un carro nos distrajo, cuando se estacionó en frente de la casa me sorprendí, Alice y yo nos paramos del susto, cuando vi salir a Rose me alivie un poco, pero no cuando nos vio y hecho a correr a la casa.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, nunca la había visto así, cosa que me hizo preocupar, le grite pero ella no me respondió.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –pregunto Alice preocupada.

-no se, pero si tu hermano la lastimo, lo mato –dije molesto.

-Emmett no la lastimaría, tu lo conoces, poco pero sabes que el la quiere como para lastimarla.-lo defendió.

-ya no se que creer, llámalo y pregúntale que paso, voy a tratar de que ella me diga algo, te aviso después –corrí a la casa y busque por todas partes hasta que recordé que en Chicago a veces se escondía en el closet de su cuarto cuando no se sentía bien, fui a su cuarto y me quede un momento en silencio, fue cuando escuche un sollozo de ella.

-¿Rose? –pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado del closet sin estorbar en la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Rose necesito que me digas que paso –le pedí, espere nuevamente respuesta, pero no la hubo.

-Rose maldita sea, Emmett te hizo algo ¿verdad? Ahorita le llamo a Jake para que le de su merecido –dije para reaccionara, pero entonces hubo movimiento dentro del closet, ella abrió la puerta y salió corriendo al baño, trate de seguirla pero ella había cerrado la puerta cuando entro. Al parecer la comida le había hecho daño, por que estaba vaciando su estomago completo. Espere a que saliera y cuando lo hizo volví a insistir.

-Rose, ¿me vas a contar lo que paso o tengo que ir con el y apuntarle con la pistola?

-no Jazz no le hagas nada, el no me hizo nada –camino a donde yo estaba y me tomo de los hombros mientras me pedía desesperadamente.

-ok, no le voy a hacer nada, pero quiero que me cuentes que paso… -le pedí igual de desesperado y mas preocupado, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías, ella solo negó y se acostó en la cama sin cambiarse ni nada.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo mire y era un mensaje de texto de Alice:

_Emmy no me responde, ya le llame muchas veces ¿has tenido suerte con Lily?_

¿Quién nos iba a contar que había pasado entonces? ¿Por qué Rose había regresado así? ¿Por qué el idiota ese no la trajo?

**Pv. Alice**

-El resplandor –acepte gustosa, pero al parecer para el no, por que puso una cara de sorpresa cuando me escucho decir eso.

-pero ya es noche, ¿no te va a dar miedo? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué horas son? –en ese momento recordé que Emmy me había dicho que llegaban por eso de media noche.

-las 11 de la noche… creo que debería irme –fue a quitar la película.

-ay!... bueno, pero mejor vamos un rato a haya fuera mientras nuestros hermanos llegan ¿no? –quería ver que había pasado con esos dos, aunque rogaba que todo saliera bien, había una parte de mi que sabía que todo estaba arruinado.

-¿y que sugieres para que se nos pase el tiempo? –pregunto el después de un tiempo de estar en silencio.

-pues ya que lo dices… hay algo que quiero contarte –me acomode para quedar de frente a el.

-¿Qué? –pregunto resignado, así que ahora era mi momento, según Emmy, si el no se declaraba primero… ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo?

-mira, es que yo… -comencé con mi discurso que había preparado para este momento, pero las luces de un carro me distrajeron, tenía las esperanzas de que fueran ellos, Jack se levanto y yo también, pero cuando mire detenidamente era un taxi no el Jeep de Emmy, me preocupe mas cuando solo salió Lily del taxi, sin mi hermano, entonces toda mi ilusión se desvaneció, ella tampoco podía andar con mi hermano…

-Lily –le grito Jack, pero ella no volteo y siguió corriendo para la casa.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? –pregunte preocupada, era evidente que sabía lo que había pasado, pero no sabía el como había pasado, y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba Emmy?

-no se, pero si tu hermano la lastimo, lo mato –su afirmación me asusto, nos habíamos enterado lo que ellos le hicieron al chico que trato de asustarme el otro día y pensar que algo así le pasaría a mi hermano me atemorizo mas.

-Emmett no la lastimaría, tu lo conoces, poco pero sabes que el la quiere como para lastimarla.-lo defendí, por que eso era cierto, ¿ciento?

-ya no se que creer, llámalo y pregúntale que paso, voy a tratar de que ella me diga algo, te aviso después –dicho esto el entro a su casa y yo me quede ahí parada en la calle, reaccione gracias al taxi que se iba, cuando las luces me segaron, regrese rápido a casa y mamá estaba recogiendo el tiradero que habíamos dejado en la sala, al parecer algo vio en mi cara por que camino a donde yo estaba y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo y comencé a llorar, cuando me controle, ella me miro.

-¿Qué paso?

-no lo sabemos, Lily acaba de regresar sin mi hermano, tengo que llamarlo –tome mi teléfono de la mesita de centro donde lo había dejado y le marque, timbro hasta que entro al buzón, le deje un mensaje y le volví a llamar, cuando me canse de hacerlo le escribí un mensaje a Jack.

-ma, no contesta, ya le escribí a Jack haber si Lily le dijo algo de él.- ella se sentó a esperar respuesta conmigo, pocos segundos después me llego la respuesta.

_No me dijo nada, pero supongo que tu hermano esta bien, tratare de que hable conmigo_

-dice que Emmy esta bien, pero que no le ha querido decir que paso –dije desanimada.

-espero que cuando escuche el mensaje que le dejaste se comunique con nosotros –se levanto y subió las escaleras, sabía que ella se sentía mal por no saber que había pasado, pero no le podía ocultar que el no había regresado.

Al parecer lo que más temía paso… Lily había bateado a mi hermano y el se había desilusionado, y todo por mi culpa… si yo le hubiera dicho, si lo hubiera obligado a que me escuchara, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**ESPERO HABER LOGRADO MI OBJETIVO… DIGANME SI ALMENOS SE SINTIERON MAL POR EMMY ¿SI?**

**Enserio me dolió lo que le dijo Rose… ¿a ustedes no? Bueno, aunque no fue tanto, pero es que ni modo que le dijera que solo juego con el ¿verdad? Esa era peor…**

**Y luego le arruinan el momento a Alice, pero nadie la culpa, paso lo que tenía que pasar ¿Qué no?**

**Por cierto… yo también me pregunto… ¿Qué hacia Johnny Deep el Forks? Haber… digamos que estaban grabando Sweeney Tood en Forks, aun que la trama ocurre en Londres… jejeje… no se una película en la que haya salido el año pasado.**

**Ok… otra cosa mas… a petición de Pau_hale voy a poner el ¿Qué demonios paso con Edward? Aunque yo le dije que X con ese, pero la manita (pao_diane_cullen) se ofendió cuando escucho esto, así que espero que en el próximo capitulo pueda incluir algo de el, si es que se me llega a ocurrir algo.**

**Aun es mi cumpleaños… ¿les puedo pedir una cosa? **

**Déjenme **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh Black**** McCarthy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a tods! **

**Gracias por sus reviews… ah por siento, hasta ahorita ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 21, pero no los eh subido todos por falta de reviews, si rompen mi record de mas reviews en un capitulo que es de 5, actualizo antes del sábado de la otra semana, si no pues subo cap hasta el próximo domingo… ¿oki?**

**Ahora si… recuerdo que les dije que les iba a poner un Pv. Edward, pero a estas alturas todavía no es necesaria su participación.**

**Ahora, espero que les guste este capitulo… nee me van a volver a odiar… pero van a ver que se pone bueno…!**

_**Enjoy **_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 18: - Intervención -**

**Pv. Jasper**

_**-----Lunes----**_

Una semana ya había pasado desde esa noche, ella todavía no me decía nada de lo que paso, lo único de lo que hablábamos era de la escuela o la casa, nunca mencionaba a el o algo relacionado.

Incluso en las noches de tormenta ya no venía a mi cuarto, había dejado de ver televisión y las películas conmigo.

En la casa todo estaba limpio, cosa que me asustaba, pero no tanto como el patio trasero que se había convertido en un "lindo" jardín.

Solo salía a comprar cosas para comer o algo estrictamente necesario.

-Jazz vamos a la escuela –dijo ella saliendo de la casa, deje el plato de cereal en la mesa y salí casi corriendo, ella se sentaba en la parte de atrás desde el lunes pasado, mientras que Alice, después de hacerle compañía, se había cansado de que no le respondiera y ahora se sentaba a mi lado.

Llegamos a la escuela y ella se bajo del coche sin decirnos nada, ambos salimos del auto mirándola con preocupación.

_**-----Martes-----**_

-Lily ya lleva una semana así… ¿crees que dure mucho? –pregunto Alice mientras caminaba a mi lado para ir a la primera clase del día.

-nunca la había visto así… pero espero que mañana este un poco mejor –trate de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer trataba de convencerme a mi mismo.

Durante las clases trate de concentrarme para no pesar en la situación de mi hermana, cuando finalmente el almuerzo llego, Alice y yo entramos a la cafetería y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el mismo lugar, justo a la mitad de todo, pero esta vez no apartaba la vista de la bandeja de comida. Compramos nuestra comida y nos sentamos junto a ella, comenzamos a platicar y de vez en cuando le pedíamos opinión pero ella siempre contestaba con monosílabos.

_**-----Miércoles-----**_

-Lily… te vez terrible… no deberías de sentarte en este lugar… -Jessica comenzó a molestar de nuevo.

-mira Jessica… -comenzó a decirle Alice molesta, pero se callo cuando Rose se levanto de la mesa con sus cosas y camino a la mesa mas apartada, Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, obviamente no la íbamos a dejar sola.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lily? –pregunto la voz chillona de Jessica, yo solo le negué con la cabeza mientras nos íbamos para sentarnos nuevamente con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Alice y yo seguíamos preocupados por ella, a veces nos mirábamos uno al otro tratando de saber que pasaba con ella, por que había ocasiones en las que las lagrimas de ella salían de sus ojos sin ningún lamento o sollozo.

Al sonar la campana ella se levanto y fue a su clase, nosotros nos fuimos a la nuestra y como al principio trate de concentrarme, el resto de las clases pasó sin contratiempo, por lo que agradecí infinitamente que dieran el toque para que el día terminara.

_**-----Jueves----- **_

En el estacionamiento ya nos esperaba Rose, estaba recargada en el coche esperando que le quitara la alarma del carro para que pudiera entrar, desde lejos se la quite e inmediatamente se subió al coche, nosotros entramos en silencio y maneje al trabajo de Alice para dejarla y regresar a la casa.

-Jack… ¿entonces vienes a verme para avanzar en el trabajo de Filosofía? –pregunto mientras salía del auto.

-aja… -volví a encender el auto y maneje a casa. Al llegar ella se bajo cuando termine de estacionar el coche, entramos los dos a la casa y ella camino a la cocina, dejando su mochila en la entrada, la tome y fui a dejarla en su cuarto, tenía tiempo sin entrar a ahí, y realmente me deprimió, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la luz no pasaba a través de estas, la cama estaba deshecha y había ropa tirada por todas partes, no lo entendía si el resto de la casa estaba impecable, ¿Por qué su cuarto no? Deje la mochila en su cama y me fui a mi cuarto, deje mis cosas y regrese a la sala.

-ya esta la comida –escuche su voz después de un rato de esperar. Camine a la mesa y comimos en silencio al terminar ella me quito el plato y lo lavo, molesto me levante de la mesa y fui a mi cuarto y comencé a hacer mi tarea, al terminar una parte fui con Alice para terminar el trabajo que teníamos que entregar para el siguiente día.

_**-----Viernes-----**_

El día había pasado rápidamente, primero habíamos dejado a Rose en la casa y yo me había ido con Alice, no quería estar en la casa mirando la depresión de ella, ya me había hartado de esta situación, pero no le había dicho nada a Jake y menos a Carlisle, pero ganas no me faltaban.

-mi mamá acaba de llamarme –dijo Alice cuando se sentó en la mesa en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué han sabido de Emmett? –pregunte con curiosidad

-solo sabemos que esta bien, bueno hablo con ella, le dijo que no se preocupara –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y le conto algo?

-no, me dijo que le había dicho que esta semana tampoco iba a poder venir a lavar… yo creo que es por que no quiere ver a Lily. –dijo algo pensativa.

-pero ¿Por qué?

-¿si te cuento algo no te enojas y prometes no decirle nada a nadie?

-ok, lo prometo…

-mira, yo… sabía que esto iba a pasar, no es que pudiera ver el futuro o algo de eso, pero lo sabía –yo la mire como si estuviera loca- ok… es que después de que paso lo del cumpleaños de ella… Emmett la comenzó a querer… ósea que se enamoro de ella pues… y me dijo que le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella ese día… hace dos semanas –me conto con trabajos por que había comenzado a llorar.

-Alice… pero… ¿Por qué no le dijiste algo a el o a mi o a Lily? –pregunte preocupado.

-en primera el me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie, yo trate de decirle pero el no me escucho, además por que tenía la esperanza de que ella le iba a corresponder, yo no sabía que tampoco quería salir con alguien –chillo desesperada.

-pero era obvio que ella tampoco Alice.

-pero es que ella también lo quiere… ¿no has visto como lo ve? ¿Cómo se ven? Eres un tonto si no te has dado cuenta… por eso ella esta así de deprimida… ¿es que no lo avías visto? –me grito, mientras se levantaba, fue corriendo al baño mientras lloraba, me sentí mal, pero no podía hacer nada, vi que Emily me veía con reproche por lo que había hecho.

Tome mis cosas y salí de ahí, conduje por rápidamente producto del coraje que tenía, pero no quería regresar a casa, así que iba conduciendo sin rumbo por alrededor de un tiempo, me detuve a esperar el cambio de la luz del semáforo, me distraje mirando a donde había llegado, me sorprendí cuando vi a Emmett que estaba parado junto al cruce contrario al mío, con el había una chica guapa pero no mas que mi hermana, quien era muy insistente pero el no le hacia caso y la miraba con repugnancia, en cuanto el semáforo cambio a verde pise el acelerador y maneje lo mas rápido que pude de regreso a casa, cuando llegue ya había anochecido. Al entrar a la casa todo estaba oscuro, cerré bien la puerta de la casa y subí las escaleras y debajo de la puerta de Rose salía un resplandor, la luz estaba encendida, ósea que todavía no se dormía, pensé tocar, pero me detuve cuando escuche que cerró la puerta del baño, entonces fui al mío y me acosté a dormir.

**Pv. Emmett**

Después de dos semanas las cosas iban mejorando, claro que al principio había estado deprimido… bueno todavía lo estoy pero tenía que sobrellevarlo, si ella no me quería no veía por que quedarme encerrado y esperar que el dolor se fuera…

Así que me deje convencer por Drew y Sharon que saliéramos….

-Emmett recuerdo que antes estabas tratando de conquistarme… ¿Qué paso ahora? –pregunto Sharon colgándose de mi brazo, recién habíamos salido de clases e íbamos a comer algo, pero en ese momento se puso la luz verde de nuestro cruce, por lo que teníamos que esperar al rojo para cruzar.

-por que… realmente nunca me interesaste… -le dije amargamente. ¿Cómo había comenzado a salir con ella?

_**Flash Back**_

-vamos hermano… ya llevas una semana llorando por Lily… ¿crees que ella esta igual? -no le respondí por que no quería terminar golpeándolo- claro que no… ella ha de estar abrumada por que llegaste a pensar que ella sentía algo por ti… -sabía que Lily no era así pero no se por que termine creyéndole.

-Sharon! –grito el a la chica, esta volteo a vernos inmediatamente y sonrió ampliamente cuando Drew le hizo señas para que viniera.- Emmett quiere salir contigo…

-¿enserio? Wow… llevo tiempo esperando que lo hagas… -dijo emocionada

Era obvio que no quería salir con ella, pero Drew tenía razón no podía estar llorando por ella todo el tiempo.

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Ah… eso era… ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso…

-eres malo… ¿no te enseñaron algo de sutileza? –pregunto molesta pero sin zafarse de mi brazo.

-si, y créeme tu no la necesitas… -eso era obvio ya que a ella la rechazan por ser la mas zorra de la Uni, pero eso era en ocasiones.

-claro que no lo necesito… en unos días voy a hacer fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos… y obviamente tu estas invitado.

-creo que no voy a ir…- en ese momento el semáforo cambio a rojo y unas llantas rechinaron, voltee a ver y era un coche idéntico al de Lily, lo cual explicaba al rechinido… ¿habrán venido a hablar conmigo? ¿Me vio con Sharon?

-pero que dices Emmett… ella dejo muy claro que no siente nada por ti… eres un idiota por pensar eso… -mi conciencia me regaño.

Realmente esperaba que ella me dijera que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, pero era obvio que ella no lo sentía, sino no me hubiera mandado a freír espárragos… seamos realistas… ella no es la única chica en el mudo, pero Sharon es la ultima con la que saldría… después de Lily claro.

Hace días cuando había ido a trabajar había conocido a una chica… Heidi… era linda…

_**Flash Back**_

-quiero un tequila doble –me pidió una chica cuando llego a la barra.

-¿decepciones amorosas? –pregunte mientras se lo serbia.

-¿es tan evidente? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-es lo que siempre piden, y créeme funciona al principio, pero después con la resaca el dolor se hace mas fuerte –dije algo nostálgico.

-parece como si ya lo hubieras sufrido, pero no lo creo… no creo que haya alguna chica que pueda hacer algo para lastimarte… yo no lo haría…

-pues ya hubo una –me encogí de hombros.

-entonces… brindo por ella… y por Charles… que les valla bien con lo que sea que hagan de sus miserables vidas… -brindo antes de tomarse todo el caballito completo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ella era bonita y sufría casi de lo mismo que yo… probablemente con ella me puedo divertir y distraer…

**Pv. Rosalie**

Dos semanas….

¿Cómo eh podido sobrevivir estas dos semanas con el intenso dolor acumulado en mi pecho y un inmenso vacio en donde debería estar el corazón?

Realmente no lo se… eh estado distraída en estos días para no pensar en el…

Había escuchado a Jazz y Alice hablar de el…

Me sentía tan culpable de que volviera a ser el mismo de antes… era obvio que yo tenía la culpa… si le hubiera dejado en claro todo desde un principio… nada de esto estuviera pasando y no le hubiera quitado el hijo y el hermano a las dos mujeres que ahora eran mis amigas…

Justamente hoy hacen dos semanas de… ese día en el que encontré al amor de mi vida y que por desgracia y obra del destino, no lo podía amar…

**Pv. Jasper**

El sábado por fin había llegado, ayer ya no pude disculparme con Alice, cosa que me hacia sentir mal… y la depresión de mi hermana se me estaba contagiando… lo había notado… el sábado pasado fue los mismo, se sentaba en el sillón mas pequeño y alejado de la luz y lloraba silenciosamente… las lagrimas fluían pero de ella no salía ningún sonido… así paso el resto de la tarde… y entrada la noche le dije que iba a ver una película, pero no me respondió.

Era la de Moulin Rouge… quería saber por que a Alice le gustaba tanto… cuando termino me seque una lagrima que se me había escapado cuando la chica murió al final… eso era triste… aun así no entendí por que le gustaba… si los personajes terminaban separados y el chico sufriendo por la perdida de su amada…

En fin… no había nada que hacer así que comencé a cambiar de canales en la televisión… uno a uno sin haber nada bueno que ver… finalmente me detuve en otra película, era una de terror…

En la escena llena de suspenso en la que abren la puerta cuando tocan después de unos extraños sonidos en la casa, Rose comenzó a decir cosas entre sueños provocando que al principio me asustara, después de que el escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, le baje el volumen para escucharla.

-no… realmente te amo… -¿estaba soñando?

-NO EMMETT… -su suplica salió como grito que se dejo oír con todas sus fuerzas mientras daba un salto para salir de su pesadilla… cuando encendí la luz su respiración estaba agitada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor se habían perlado en su frente…

Había estado soñando con Emmett… Alice tenía razón ella lo amaba… el no había querido ver a Rose… pero hubiera sido bueno… el estaba con su chica pelirroja y mi hermana estaba deprimida como nunca por el…

Tenía que hacer algo… obviamente no le iba a decir nada de Emmett para que no sufriera mas, pero tampoco la iba a dejar sufriendo…

La mire con detenimiento y ella me miraba con los ojos cristalizados, bajo la mirada y la paso rápidamente por toda la sala, sin decirme nada se levanto y subió las escaleras, escuche como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.

Me quede en la sala pensando en que hacer, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Alice, ella era la única que me podía ayudar en estas circunstancias, pero ahora mismo ella estaba enojada conmigo… tenía que hacer las pases con ella.

Así que me fui a dormir pensando en algo que le pudiera comprar para que se contentara conmigo, pero ¿Qué sería bueno?

_**----- Domingo -----**_

-Rose quiero hablar contigo –le dije mientras estábamos lavando los platos.

-¿de que? –pregunto sin mas.

-de… Emmett –le deje caer la bomba, ella soltó el plato que estaba lavando en el fregadero haciendo que este se rompiera.

-no hay nada que hablar de el Jasper… ni de el… ni de lo que paso ese día ¿me entendiste? –grito desquiciada, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto. Así que después de eso no volví a mencionarlo.

_**----- Lunes -----**_

El domingo no tuve oportunidad de disculparme con Alice, esperaba que tal vez me disculpara…

-vamos Alice… -le grite desde la ventanilla del coche, cuando pase ella venía caminando.

-no Jack… no puedo ser amiga de alguien que este tan segado por… -siguió caminando molesta.

-es que ya se… ya me di cuenta… -ella se detuvo en seco y me miro sorprendida.- si lo supe el sábado… vamos sube y te cuento… -ella lo pensó.- discúlpame ¿si? –le pedí.

-bueno pero solo por que tenemos que hacer algo por ellos –señalo a mi hermana- ¿me escuchaste?

-ok… -le abrí la puerta y ella entro, la cerro y me apresure a llegar a la escuela. Rose venía en la parte de atrás así que no podíamos hablar abiertamente del tema.

-los veo luego –dijo ella cuando se bajo para ir a clases.

-ahora si dime… ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta? –me volteo a ver con cara de reproche.

-el sábado… ella se quedo dormida en la sala y soñó con el… -ella me miro como si estuviera loco- bueno era mas una pesadilla, al final le grito a… el y estaba llorando…

-te lo dije…

-si lo se... Alice no quiero que este así… pero tu hermano no es la respuesta –le dije.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto ofendida.

-es que el viernes fui a dar una vuelta… y lo vi con una chica pelirroja del brazo.

-¿Cómo? –esta ves no lo podía creer, yo me encogí de hombros.- ese hijo de… tengo que hablar con el… pero tendrá que ser en la tarde… tengo que hacer que estén juntos…

-no Alice…-la interrumpí.

-¿no que? –pregunto frustrada.

-¿Qué parte de _no podemos salir con nadie por que podemos no tener futuro _no entiendes?

-tal ves la de _no podemos_ y _no tener futuro_… -dijo con sarcasmo- aaah! –grito de frustración- ya se… mira… lo poco que me has contado es que tu padrino sale con la mujer que los cuido todos estos años ¿no? –yo le afirme con la cabeza.- habla con ella, cuéntale lo que esta pasando y ya me dices ¿ok? –se salió del auto y se fue, termine de estacionarme y fui a clases, Alice me guardo el asiento junto a ella, pero estaba concentrada en algo de su celular. La maestra llego y lo guardo, trate de imaginarme lo que la "malvada" cabecita de Alice estaba tramando.

Las horas pasaron y Alice seguía entretenida, en el almuerzo la sorprendí tomándole una foto a mi hermana y después siguió con toda su atención al celular.

No sabía que pasaba realmente, pero no estaba seguro de querer saber…

Los días habían pasado volando y yo no sabía si marcarle a Sarah o no, pero el sábado pasó exactamente lo mismo, eso hizo que tuviera valor faltante para marcarle, pasara lo que pasara… así que aquí estaba… el teléfono de la casa sonó varias veces, me estaba dando por vencido, pero cuando estaba apartando el celular de mi oreja escuche que ella contesto.

-antes que nada ¿esta Carlisle o Jake por ahí? –pregunte para cerciorarme.

-_Jake ya no vive en esta casa y Carlisle salió temprano… ¿Qué paso hijo?_ –pregunto preocupada.

-nada mamá –cuando habíamos cumplido yo 10 y Rose 12 habíamos decidido decirle mamá aunque la nuestra ya no estuviera ahora ella era como nuestra madre.- es solo que tengo algo que contarte… pero ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta todo por haya? –pregunte antes que nada.

-_yo muy bien… te sorprenderías… y todo esta calmado creo que dentro de poco podrán regresar, le diré a Carlisle que llamaste y el arreglara todo…_

-no, no le digas que llame, lo que te voy a contar es algo complicado…

-_pues tengo toda la mañana… el domingo en la mañana no es lo mismo sin ustedes_ –se escucho su voz quebrada.

-sabes que no estamos aquí por gusto…

-_lo se pero no por eso me conformo…_

-bueno ma, no te llame por eso… es Rose…

-_¿Qué le paso?_ –me interrumpió preocupada por ella.

-esta bien de salud… -dije desanimado.

-_pero…_ -espero a que siguiera.

-supongo que es por mi culpa… -me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto, busque a Rose.

-_¿Cómo que tu culpa? Jazz hijo no me mortifiques ten compasión de mis pobres nervios_. –eso siempre lo decía cuando realmente estaba preocupada por algo o alguien

-mira es que cuando tuvimos que dejar la casa… tu sabes –escuche un mjm de su parte- pues un día hubo una chica que me gusto… María se llama –Rose estaba afuera en el jardín.

-_hay hijo que bueno…_

-espera ma, eso no es todo… como no íbamos a quedarnos en ese lugar, hice prometer a Rose que no nos enamoraríamos de nadie mientras estuviéramos escapando.

-_hijo eso no se puede controlar… eso pasa y ya._

-si ya me di cuanta –dije con un toque de ironía, volví a mi cuarto.

-_¿Cómo dices?_ –pregunto ofendida.

-es que… ella, bueno y yo también, pero el punto es que ella esta sufriendo…

-_por favor ya cuéntame algo claramente._

-mira es que como sabes estamos en un lugar estable, pues resulta que Esme, nuestra vecina, una señora muy parecida a ti, tiene dos hijos Emmett es el mayor y Alice la menor…

-_aja…_

-antes que nada prométeme que no vas a decir nada –le pedí.

-_ok, no digo nada, pero ya termina…_ -me suplico.

-si, bueno… hace dos meses… casi violan a Rose.

-_¿Cómo? _–grito en el auricular y tuve que separar el celular rápidamente.

-pero no le paso nada, mas que unos cuantos golpes por que Emmett la rescato –le dije para tranquilizarla. Escuche un suspiro de alivio desde el otro lado.- después de ese día ellos fueron muy unidos, el cambio su forma de ser por ella… y pues ambos se enamoraron.

-_¿entonces por que Rose esta sufriendo? _–pregunto sin entender a que me refería.

-el chiste es que hace tres semanas ellos tuvieron una cita y el le declaro sus sentimientos y pues Rose le dijo que no podía corresponderle y desde ese día esta como zombi por la casa –dije preocupado.

-_¿has hablado con ella? ¿Qué has hecho para que se sienta mejor?_

-pues la semana pasada, pero se puso histérica, como loca… ya no se como sacar el tema… ella siempre lo evita.

-_¿Por qué no le dices que se olvide de la promesa? _

-no se como decirle…

-_¿ella lo quiere?_

-a tenido sueños con el… bueno mas bien pesadillas

-_¿te dijo eso?_

-no… ¿sabías que ella habla entre sueños? -ella me respondió un mjm- pues la semana pasada dijo que realmente lo amaba y después grito su nombre, ¿Qué mas puede ser?

-_si, ay! Mi niña…_

-ma concéntrate… -le pedí

-_si lo siento… entonces si no te escucha a ti tal vez me escuchara a mi… pásamela… ella tiene que saber que tiene que pelear por su amor… y olvidar la estúpida promesa que hizo contigo… su felicidad esta en juego… Jazz ¿estas consiente que ella no quiere romper la promesa por que nunca lo ha hecho…?_

-si, pero ma… el vienes pasado vi a Emmett con una chica pelirroja del brazo.

-_¿y viste que la abrazo y la beso? _

-no.

-_entonces no puedes asegurar que esta con ella._

-pero es que…

-_se que no quieres hacerla sufrir mas, pero a veces las mujeres necesitamos eso para darnos cuenta que tanto queremos a esa persona._

-pero…

-_Jasper Hale pásame a tu hermana en este preciso momento o tendré que ir a donde sea que estén… ¿me entendiste?_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Amonos mi suegrita se nos enojo… aaah! Yo quiero una mami como Sarah… en fin… ¿Qué les puedo contar de este cap?**

**Siento lo que paso con Emmett… no quería hacerlo malo de nuevo… pero el es victima de las consecuencias… el próximo capitulo verán que no es tan malo… ¿vale?**

**No se olviden de dejarme un **_**REVIEW**_** para saber que les esta pareciendo la historia!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a tods de nuevo! ****COMO PROMETI… + DE 5 REVIEWS Y SUBO CAP!**

**Este capitulo desde hace días, así que espero que les guste… se que ya se cansaron de tanto drama y de la depre de Rose, pero ¿Qué creen? **

**No, no se acaba en este capitulo! Sorry!**

**Así que les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean! Enjoy!**

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 19: - Esperanzas Rotas -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había pasado la mañana arreglando el jardín, estaba por ir a comprar unas orquídeas para este, así que subí al cuarto de Jazz para ver si no quería algo.

-_es que… ella, bueno y yo también, pero el punto es que ella esta sufriendo…_ -escuche a el hablar, yo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando.

-_mira es que como sabes estamos en un lugar estable, pues resulta que Esme, nuestra vecina, una señora muy parecida a ti, tiene dos hijos Emmett es el mayor y Alice la menor…_ -me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de el, y note como sonreía al mencionar el nombre de Alice.- _antes que nada prométeme que no vas a decir nada_ –siguió hablando entre abrí la puerta y mire que estaba acostado en su cama hablando por teléfono.

-_si, bueno… hace dos meses… casi violan a Rose_. -¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a quien sabe quien?, al parecer ese alguien le grito algo por que separo su oído del teléfono.

-_pero no le paso nada, mas que unos cuantos golpes por que Emmett la rescato, después de ese día ellos fueron muy unidos, el cambio su forma de ser por ella… y pues ambos se enamoraron _–wow… que novedad… si bueno… ¿Qué le iba a hacer? El ya lo sabía….

-_el chiste es que hace tres semanas ellos tuvieron una cita y el le declaro sus sentimientos y pues Rose le dijo que no podía corresponderle y desde ese día esta como zombi por la casa_ –¿yo como zombi? Bueno… si lo pensamos… ok… lo admito…

-_pues la semana pasada, pero se puso histérica, como loca… ya no se como sacar el tema… ella siempre lo evita. _–me había puesto histérica por que no quería saber nada, ni escuchar de el o de algo al respecto.

-_no se como decirle…_ -¿Qué me tenía que decir? ¿Por qué no me iba y dejaba que hablara con quien fuera que estuviera hablando?

-_a tenido sueños con el… bueno mas bien pesadillas_ –eso era cierto… había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez… la misma noche una y otra vez.

-_no… ¿sabías que ella habla entre sueños?_ –wow… eso no lo sabía- _pues la semana pasada dijo que realmente lo amaba y después grito su nombre, ¿Qué mas puede ser? _-¿habrá sido el sábado que me quede dormida en la sala con el? Ok, ya había escuchado mucho… no había venido a escuchar mis verdades…

-_ma concéntrate…_ -escuche que grito… estaba hablando con Sarah! Volví a escuchar la conversación.

-_si, pero ma… el vienes pasado vi a Emmett con una chica pelirroja del brazo._

Esa frase retumbo en mi mente… el ya me había olvidado… el había buscado a una chica mas apropiada para el… una que si lo pudiera amar sin temor a que lo deje de la noche de la mañana…

Corrí a mi closet, a mi confidente, él que veía todo el sufrimiento en el que me encontraba… sin poder evitarlo volví a llorar…

El ya no sentía nada por mí, ahora estaba con una tonta pelirroja cabeza hueca…

Pero que digo… si yo también era una tonta pelirroja ahora…

Me había cambiado por otra pelirroja… ¿Qué afición tenia este hombre con las pelirrojas?

¿Por que demonios decía tantas incoherencias?

-Rose... mamá quiere hablar contigo… -lo escuche hablar con la respiración agitada, entre abrí la puerta y saque la mano extendida, el me dio el celular.- voy a estar haya abajo –escuche cuando cerro la puerta.

-hola mamá… -salude alegremente.

-_no finjas cariño…_ -dijo incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-¿no fingir que? –pregunte indiferente.

-_nena… Jazz me conto todo…_

-Sarah… -le hable molesta

-_Rosalie…_ -dijo como advertencia.

-¿si?

-_hija… Carlisle y yo vivimos nuestro amor día a día… no se si este día será el ultimo que lo veré, no se si este es el ultimo día que lo abrace, que lo bese… pero aun así vivo cada día con el como si fuera el ultimo… no hay ninguna sola noche que le agradezca a dios por dejarme a Carlisle un día mas… _

-pero Sarah… es que el ya esta con otra… -dije entre sollozos

-_¿y eso que?_

-¿Cómo que y eso que?

-_¿quieres que se quede toda su vida preguntándose que hay de malo en el? Es lo que siempre se preguntan…_

-el no tiene nada de malo!

-_pero el no lo sabe… ¿es que acaso no lo quieres?_

-claro que si… pero yo no se donde esta… y el me a de odiar…

-_cariño… sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, en cuanto le digas la verdad no le importara…_

-pero… no quiero dejarlo… ¿y si tenemos que regresar? Yo no lo quiero dejar…

-_si lo quieres mucho… eso no importara… ¿es que acaso mi discurso de Carlisle y yo no te convenció?_

-si pero…

-_pero nada jovencita… ve y busca tu felicidad… no sabes cuando tendrás otra oportunidad como esta…_

-p…

-_pero nada… ve a buscar al pobre chico o si no voy a tener que ir y arreglar esto yo…_ -me amenazo.

-ok, te llamo luego -no quería que ella viniera, la amaba pero ella tenía sus métodos muy extraños.

-_ve y espero que me digas que tengo un nuevo hijo… ah pásame a tu hermano._

Salí del closet y corrí a las escaleras.

-Jazz, mamá quiere hablar contigo… -le lance el celular y el lo atrapo, regrese a mi cuarto y me mire al espejo… realmente estaba como zombi, me di un regaderazo y me puse algo lindo para el, me esmere igual que cuando tuvimos la cita… Alice me había comprado un vestido sencillo estraples rojo.

Una vez lista salí corriendo de la casa, Jazz no estaba en la casa, pero cuando salí el estaba ablando con Alice, me sentí mal al interrumpir pero tenía que hacerlo.

-lo siento chicos… Alice necesito la dirección de la universidad de Emmett y si puedes el número de dormitorio… -le suplique.

-que suerte que lo haya escrito por si acaso –dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿quieres que te acompañemos? –pregunto parándose, ya que estaban sentados, como Emmett y yo aquella vez

-no, creo que lo mejor es que valla yo sola…

-toma… espero que tengas suerte… hermana –dijo abrazándome, cuando nos separamos la vi extrañada, pero sabía que ella me quería ya como una y yo igual.

-gracias y también a ti hermanita –voltee a ver a Jazz con una sonrisa picara, volví corriendo al garaje y saque mi coche, me reí cuando escuche las llantas derraparse en el asfalto.

Estaba nublado pero se sentía calor, había bajado el capote para que el aire entrara, no era nada lindo si llegaba oliendo mal, ¿o si?

Después de una hora de manejar rápidamente llegue a Port Angeles donde estaba la universidad a la que Emmett asistía. Tenía que pedir indicaciones, así que en el camino encontré una chica pelirroja como yo, y tenía una mochila pequeña, tal vez estudiaba allí o al menos sabría.

-oye disculpa… ¿sabes como llegar a esta dirección? -le mostré el papel con la dirección, el numero de dormitorio estaba al reverso.

-ah si… yo voy para haya… ¿me das un aventón? –pregunto feliz.

-seguro… soy Lily… -le dije mientras se subía.

-yo Heidi… -estrecho mi mano.- ¿estudias ahí? –pregunto amable.

-no, bueno se suponía que debería de haber entrado este semestre, pero me tome un año sabático –le mentí, ella me iba señalando con el dedo para donde girar.

-wow… te envidio yo tengo que estudiar… mis padres no me dejaron tomarme el año.

-realmente no fue por gusto…

-¿y que te trae a aquí?

-un chico… -dije sonriendo

-te vez realmente feliz, ese chico es afortunado.

-no mas bien yo soy la afortunada en tenerlo –le confesé mientras entraba al estacionamiento de la escuela.

-es bueno saberlo… -apague el coche y salimos del carro.

-¿Dónde están los dormitorios? –pregunte mientras acomodaba mi vestido.

-por haya… te acompaño, yo voy a ver a mi novio…

-claro… -ya me había aprendido el numero de memoria por lo que ya no había necesidad de sacar el papelito de nuevo.- ¿Qué estas estudiando? –pregunte para hacer platica.

-arquitectura… -dijo fascinada.

-¿arquitectura? Bueno… no te juzgo… yo no se que quiero…

-al menos es algo… mira en casa piso hay 50 dormitorios, la numeración comienza en este edificio ¿en cual esta tu chico…?

-En el 2 –dije después de un rato de pensarlo, el número era 264

-el mío también… vamos –me tomo del brazo y caminamos juntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes estudiando?

-dos años…

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunte incrédula.

-20, pero no le digas a nadie o te tendré que matar

-ok, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo…

-yo voy al segundo piso ¿y tu?

-también… -me reí de la situación y ella también.

-esto es loco ¿no?

-De lo más extraño –le confesé- ¿es difícil entrar a esta universidad?

-no, o bueno a mi no se me dificulto… esta era mi única opción y me quede a la primera.

-espero que pueda entrar… una vez que se arreglen las cosas voy a tratar de entrar a aquí por el.

-si, y podemos ir de compras y salir a pasear… y eso…

-seguro…

-espero que lo encuentres… nos vemos después… -me dijo una vez que el elevador se detuvo.

Comencé a ver del lado izquierdo, ella camino al lado derecho…

-260… -y conforme avanzaba descendía, di media vuelta y seguí mirando los números.

-261, 262… -revise el pasillo y Heidi estaba parada tocando la puerta de un dormitorio.- 264 –dije para mi, me detuve frente a ella.

-hey… no me digas que también vienes a este dormitorio –trato de adivinar, yo le asentí con la cabeza.- ¿eres novia de Drew? –pregunto extrañada.

-¿de quien? –en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Emmett amor… -salto a el cuando lo vio y el la beso. En ese momento toda esperanza que tenía se rompió, la chica con la que lo había visto era ella. No pude evitar soltar un sollozo, el me volteo a ver.

-¿Lily? –pregunto el sorprendido.

Me había quedado paralizada hasta que el me hablo, no se como pero salí corriendo de ahí, a mis espaldas escuchaba que el me gritaba, pero no podía detenerme, el me había olvidado, ¿Qué cambiaria si yo le diría la verdad? Ya nada.

Subí a mi carro y conduje rápido hasta donde, al menos el si es que me seguía en su coche, no me vería.

Saque mi celular y marque a Jazz, el contesto después de unos cuantos timbrazos.

-¿Rose que paso? –pregunto contento.

-Jazz… -dije con el nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto rápidamente

-estoy en Port Angeles, no estoy bien… ¿puedes venir por mi? –pregunte contrabajos, mi voz estaba ronca y las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien.

-quédate donde estas, llego lo mas rápido que pueda –me colgó y avente el celular en el asiento, me recargue en el volante y deje que las lagrimas salieran.

Ya no estaba en su corazón, ahora estaba Heidi… tenía que admitirlo era una buena chica, el estaría bien con ella, pero en cambio yo…

-debería de subir el capote… esta por llover –escuche la voz de un chico, levante la mirada y era un chico rubio, con los ojos color miel, y una cálida sonrisa. No le conteste nada y presione el botón que sube el capote y poco a poco comenzó a subir.

-gracias –le dije cuando ya me había secado las lagrimas y el capote estaba hasta arriba.

-soy Drew… -me extendió la mano, ¿era el Drew que Heidi dijo? Aun así no me podía arriesgar.

-Bella –dije sin pensarlo, más bien fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió.

**Pv. Emmett**

Ayer se cumplieron tres semanas desde que Lily había "salido" de mi vida y lo digo con sarcasmo por que Alice se había encargado de que no fuera del todo así.

Había recibido sin fin de mensajes de parte de ella, pero el que mas polémica me causo fue uno en el que venía una foto de Lily, ella se veía tan… no ella… no se como describirla… estaba desaliñada, tenía ropa como de monja y no estaba maquillada, pero aun así era hermosa, pero su cara era lo que mas me llamaba la atención, tenía la cabeza agachada y unas ojeras prominentes debajo de los ojos… era todo un desastre…

Pero yo ya había salido de su vida desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué estaba así entonces? Aunque los mensajes de Alice me dijeran que ella sentía algo por mí, no podía creerle, no podía alimentar las esperanzas que se habían muerto semanas atrás.

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿si Alice? –conteste al ver que era Alice, nunca contestaba las llamadas, pero nunca me marcaba este día, así que se me hizo extraño y conteste.

-Emmy, te tengo una gran sorpresa… -chillo emocionada.

-¿que cosa enana? –pregunte fastidiado

-si te digo ya no va a ser sorpresa, pero arréglate… ¿llevaste la camisa negra que te regale hace un mes?

-si –le conteste complaciente.

-ok, esa estará bien… unos jeans y unos zapatos… te veras genial…

-como sea enana, ¿solo para eso me llamaste?

-oye eso es importante… es mi regalo de cumpleaños, aunque realmente falta mucho, pero… bueno ya veras… y Esme quiere que vengas a comer el viernes… como sabes es su cumpleaños y quiere que estés aquí, va a invitar a todos…

-ok, pero si Lily se llega a aparecer salgo al menos de la habitación en la que este ¿ok?

-no dirás eso el viernes… -me aseguro.- me tengo que ir… luego nos vemos, bye hermanito.

-bye enana –colgué en ese instante y me arregle como ella dijo, de todos modos en unas horas entraba a trabajar. Estuve listo después de 45 minutos y me puse a matar el tiempo terminando unos problemas de matemáticas.

Tiempo después escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-Emmett amor… soy yo… -hablo Heidi, cerré los libros y los guarde. Había comenzado a salir con ella después de que casi tenemos relaciones, ella comprendió y quería que fuéramos novios, pero siempre me negaba a eso, ella estaba algo obsesionada conmigo… era la maldición de las pelirrojas…

-hey… no me digas que también vienes a este dormitorio -la escuche hablar- ¿eres novia de Drew? –abrí la puerta y ella salto a abrazarme.

-Emmett amor… -yo la abrace de la cintura y la bese, no andábamos pero con ella me estaba sacando a Lily del corazón definitivamente, pero un sollozo me saco de mi ensimismamiento y separe mi cara de Heidi y voltee a ver, ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa en todo el planeta, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Lily? –pregunte sorprendido, ella no dijo nada y salió corriendo, pedí al cielo que no se callera por que traía tacones.

-Lily… espera… -comencé a correr dejando a Heidi de lado. ¿Esta era la sorpresa que Alice me tenía? ¿A que había venido a hablar conmigo? ¿Por fin se arreglarían las cosas? No, no se podía por que ella me había visto besar a Heidi.

-Lily tenemos que hablar, espera –seguí corriendo pero ella estaba llegando a su coche, se subió y yo la alcance, pero ella acelero el coche, tuve que hacerme para atrás para que no me pasara a traer con el. Fui al jeep y comencé a seguirla, pero no la veía por ningún lado, llegue hasta la autopista y no estaba, ¿Qué tan rápido iba? Demonios…

Me regrese y mire en cada desviación que pudo haber tomado, pero nada, la comencé a llamar por el celular pero ella no contestaba. Después de casi una hora de búsqueda, me di por vencido, ella no aparecía, ella ahora si se había ido definitivamente de mi vida y ahora yo si era el culpable de eso. Cuando llegue al cuarto Heidi estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas, sobre mi cama y recargada en la pared.

-Heidi yo…

-¿es ella verdad? –pregunto triste.

-si –voltee a ver a otro lado, las lagrimas se estaban conteniendo en salir, estaba molesto conmigo, había sido un idiota.

-ella estaba feliz de venir a verte –me dijo después de un rato de silencio, eso me sorprendió y voltee a verla.- la conocí cuando ella venía para acá –sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.- decía que era muy afortunada de tenerte… quería entrar a esta universidad para estar contigo… -hablo contrabajos, pues tenía el nudo en la garganta de estar llorando. El saber esto me hizo sentir como un gusano, como un paracito.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunte ya sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-por que tu la amas, es por eso que no has podido verme como una mujer la cual te quiere.

_**Flash Back**_

-vamos –me tomo la mano y deje que me guiara.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte desconfiado.

-a mi dormitorio, ¿Dónde mas? Mi compañera salió y le dije que no llegara esta noche –sonrió maliciosamente.

-mmm… -hice como si saboreara algo, ella se rió y fuimos a su dormitorio, la comencé a besar, pero en mi mente estaba ella, Lily… trate de no pensar en ella pero no podía, ella estaba pegada a mi mente de por vida.- no, no puedo… -me levante y mire que ya estaba encima de ella sin camisa. ¿En que momento paso esto?

-¿Por qué?

-no puedo… -me levante, tome mi camisa y salí del cuarto para ir al mío.

_**Fin **__**Del Flash Back**_

-Heidi…

-ya lo se… ella fue primero… ella esta en tu corazón… ella es tu todo… ella bla, bla, bla… -dijo fastidiada cada parte- sabes que… no digas nada… yo entiendo… -se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto, no trate de seguirla por que realmente no la iba a seguir… yo no la quería... yo… yo amaba a Lily, y ahora ella estaba destrozada, pensando en que yo salía con Heidi. Me recosté en la cama, y vi como la escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Nuevamente el tono de mi celular me sobresalte.

-¿Qué Alice? –pregunté molesto.

-_¿Qué le hiciste a Lily? _–pregunto igual de molesta.

-nada… bueno… es que Heidi…

-_¿Quién es Heidi?_ –me interrumpió.

-una chica.

-_¿ella estaba contigo cuando Lily llego?_

-no, ella venía con Lily…

-_¿Cómo?_

-no se… yo no la había visto… hasta que la escuche llorar…

-_pero ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayas visto?_

-es que Heidi llego y me beso…

-_¿y luego que paso? _

-pues la seguí obviamente… maneje hasta la autopista para ir a Crescent, pero no la vi… regrese y la busque por todos lados y no estaba.

-_Jack fue por ella… acaban de llegar…_ -me reclamo.

-¿estaba acá? –pregunte sorprendido.

-_si, y llego con un chico rubio… y ahora esta de regreso…_

-¿Quién? ¿Qué?

-_el chico los ayudo, el trajo el coche de Lily… _

-¿Qué hago ahora Alice? –pregunte desesperado ignorando lo que había dicho del chico.

-_por ahora esperar… el viernes tienes que venir a la fiesta de Esme… ahí ya veremos como le hacemos con ella… Emmy… tienes que luchar por ella, no sabes como ah estado estas tres ultimas semanas… en la tarde vino a mi casa para que le diera la dirección de la Uni y había vuelto a ser ella misma… tu mismo viste la foto… Emmy recupera a mi hermana…_ -comenzó a llorar.

-¿hermana?

-_es que la quiero mucho…_

-yo mas enana, yo mas…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**aaah! ¿No es tan lindo? Amo a Emmett… ¿ustedes no?**

**Espero que no me maten por no arreglar las cosas entre ellos… pero es que el drama que no metí en UN VACIO QUE LLENAR (otra historia mía) se metió por equivocación a este fic…! **

**Prometo que para el próximo capitulo ya arreglare todas las cosas… ya me canse de hacer sufrir tanto a mi pobre socia Rose….**

**Recuerden dejarme un REVIEW para saber que tanto ya se cansaron del drama…**

**Ya saben mas de 5 reviews y subo cap…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a tods! **

**Siento actualizar hasta hoy, pero las circunstancias me han manejado, se suponía que el domingo debería de haber actualizado, pero no me pare en el ciber, el lunes lo intente subir, pero me marcaba error de algo y ps ya no subí, el martes ya no me dio tiempo entro a las 12 de la tarde y salgo a las 8 de la noche del Tecno, y hoy por suerte salgo a las tres, así que aquí tienen el capitulo! **

**Ok, ok… acá no se acaba el drama… se que se los dije pero había un cabo suelto todavía….**

**Antes que nada les aclaro que este capitulo comienza desde el Pv. Jasper… por que es lo que pasa mientras Rose esta en Port Angeles**** y lo que pasa después… ¿ok? **

**Así que les dejo el capitulo para que lo lean! **

_**Enjoy!**_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 20: - Despecho -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Mientras esperaba a Rose que terminara de hablar con mamá, me senté en la sala viendo la tele nuevamente. No había nada bueno que ver así que no había dejado en paz el control desde hace rato.

-Jazz mamá quiere hablar contigo… -me levante rápidamente y cuando mire el teléfono volaba a donde yo estaba, por suerte lo atrape, voltee a ver a Rose pero ya no estaba.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte inmediatamente.

-_ella va a ir a buscar a su chico y tu no se lo vas a impedir ¿me entendiste?_ –pregunto amenazante.

-ok… pero después no me digan que no se los dije…

-_Jasper Hale… se que tu estas pasando por lo mismo! ¿Olvidas lo que me dijiste hace rato? Bueno no me lo dijiste pero me lo diste a entender… ¿Quién es la chica?_

-¿Qué chica? –pregunte sin entender realmente a que se refería.

-_la chica de la que te enamoraste ¿Quién mas?_

-Sarah yo no…

-_haber… te voy a repetir lo que le dije a tu hermana… que Carlisle y yo vivimos nuestro amor día a día… no se si este día será el ultimo que lo veré pero aun así vivo cada día con el como si fuera el ultimo… no hay ninguna sola noche que le agradezca a dios por dejarme a Carlisle un día mas… _

-omg… ¿ósea que le diga a ella que salga conmigo y que vivamos lo nuestro día a día?

-_exacto…_

-pero ¿y si nos tenemos que ir de nuevo?

-_dale con eso… si la quieres mucho y su amor es fuerte puedes regresar con ella o traerla a vivir a aquí_

-no creo que llegue a esos extremos…

-_como sea… ve y dile lo que sientes… ¿Qué tal si alguien mas se le declara y como tu no le haces caso lo acepta?_

-ella no…

-_es mujer hijo… bueno tal vez una mujercita pero a veces las mujeres hacemos muchas cosas por despecho._

-¿sabes que estas traicionando a las mujeres diciéndome todo eso?

-_¿esta funcionando para que vallas a verla?_

-creo que si…

-_entonces no importa…_

-eres la mejor ma…

-_gracias cariño_ –dijo con la voz ronca como si hubiera comenzado a llorar.- _espero que me llames después para que me cuentes como te fue ¿si?_

-ok ma, cuídate mucho y cuida de Carlisle y Jake… ah y no les digas que llame eh…

-_descuida mi niño, este es un secreto entre los tres… cuídense mucho, adiós._

-bye ma –ella colgó y después yo, no sabía que hacer, subí al cuarto de Rose y toque pero no abrió, así que pensé que se estaba bañando por que de otro modo me hubiera escuchado. Di de vueltas por toda la casa pensando en que decirle a Alice…

Llegaría y… ¿Qué le diría?

Estuve como… no se cuanto tiempo pensando en que decirle, pero nada coherente me salía… por lo que decidí ir así sin mas… a ver que pasaba…

Fui a su casa y toque la puerta.

-Jack… ¿vienes a ver a Alice? –pregunto Esme.

-eh… si… ¿le podía llamar? –pregunte amablemente.

-seguro pasa…

-no… digo la espero acá afuera

-ok, entonces ella sale en un ratito… -camine a los pequeños escalones que servían de asiento.

-hey Jack –me saludo Alice cuando llego.

-hola –me quede viéndola un rato sin decir palabra, ella me miro como si esperaba que dijera algo- ah… este… hable con Sarah… y ella con Lily… no se que haya pasado pero creo que va a salir…

-¿por Emmy? –pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿te gustan las sorpresas? –pregunte desviándola del tema.

-me encantan… -dijo sonriente, pero volteo a ver a la casa, voltee a ver a donde ella veía y Rose acababa de salir con una sonrisa radiante… como nunca antes en las tres semanas la había visto.- es ella de nuevo… -chillo de alegría.

-sorpresa –dije para ella, ambos nos reímos de eso. Esperamos a que ella llegara.

-lo siento chicos… Alice necesito la dirección de la universidad de Emmett y si puedes el número de dormitorio… -le pidió ansiosa a Alice.

-que suerte que lo haya escrito por si acaso –se levanto y entro corriendo a la casa.

-¿quieres que te acompañemos? –me ofrecí por si acaso, tal vez terminaríamos en una cita doble.

-no, creo que lo mejor es que valla yo sola… -le asentí con la cabeza, si ella así lo quería no podía hacer mas… si no le diría a Sarah y eso ya no sería bueno.

-toma… -llego Alice con la respiración agitada- espero que tengas suerte… hermana –eso me sorprendió pero ambas se abrazaron.

-gracias y también a ti hermanita –me volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara, como si supiera que iba a hacer, la seguimos con la vista hasta que salió con el carro.

-¿ahora me vas a contar por que no la detuviste? ¿No eras el primero en renegar de eso?

-em… si, pero Sarah me amenazo con alejarme de tu lado si intervenía –le dije acercándome cautelosamente a ella.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida, alejándose de mi.

-nos olvidamos de la promesa… -la atrape con mi brazo y con mi otra mano levante su barbilla y junte nuestros labios, al principio los tenía apretados, pero después entendió y el beso comenzó, nuestros labios danzaron juntos, hasta que el aire se nos termino.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con la respiración agitada, todavía entre mis brazos.

-Sarah… me hizo ver que probablemente no me esperes mucho tiempo…

-me has hecho esperar demasiado.

-lo siento…

-esperaría por ti toda mi vida.

-Alice…

-shh… -me puso su dedo índice.- no arruines el momento –me sonrió con una sonrisa picara y se puso de puntitas, me acerque y nos volvimos a besar.

-quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que me quede… -le dije al separarnos.

-estaré gustosa de eso… y si es que te llegas a ir… te esperare… no creo que haya alguien que te pueda sacar de mi corazón.

-no esperaras mucho… te lo prometo…

-eso lo veremos cuando pase… ahora pregúntalo… -me pidió, sabiendo que a ambos nos justaban las formalidades.

-Alice… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunte complaciente.

-claro que si… -hizo lo mismo que hace rato y nos volvimos a besar, esta ves rose mi lengua contra su labio inferior, permitiéndome la entrada a mi lengua, a pesar de que para Alice esos besos habían sido los primeros en toda su vida, sabía que hacer.

-mjm, mjm… -escuche que alguien se claro la garganta dentaras de nosotros

-Esme –dije sorprendido.

-mamá –volteo a ver Alice.

-no me sorprende lo que veo… supongo que lo vas a invitar a comer ya que Lily salió ¿no? –dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

-si me lo permites… quisiera llevar a comer a Alice –le pedí.

-seguro… olvídense de esta pobre vieja que cocino para los cuatro –dijo dramáticamente, lo cual nos hizo reír.

-ok, comemos contigo y… Jack ¿podemos cambiar la comida por el postre no?

-lo que tu quieras esta bien…

-awww… -chillo Esme.- supongo que ahora eres parte de esta pequeña familia… así que te doy la bienvenida –abrió los brazos para que la abrazara, tenía razón algo de ella me recordaba a Sarah.

Pasamos a comer y fue una comida muy deliciosa, independientemente de que ahora Esme era mi suegra… que raro suena… pero lo era… pasamos platicando de que Alice tenía que aprender a cocinar para mi, y de anécdotas pasadas. Al terminar le dimos las gracias a Esme y fuimos a traer un helado.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito? –pregunte mientras veíamos la infinidad de sabores que había.

-fresa y crema –dijo señalándola.- ¿y el tuyo?

-de chocolate –le conteste mientras seguía mirándola, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

-¿Por qué me ves tanto? –dijo sonrojándose.

-no se… no puedo dejar de mirarte –me encogí de hombros.

-ok… ¿quieres que les llevemos unos helados a nuestros hermanos?

-creo que… si ¿Por qué no? Ah y uno a Esme…

-cierto… -terminamos de comprar y Alice me dijo que la esperara que iba a ir por algo, me senté en la banca esperándola, mientras esperaba la llamada de Rose me sorprendió.

-¿Rose que paso? –pregunte esperanzado de que todo había salido bien y me iba contar la nueva buena.

-_Jazz…_ -no se escuchaba tan alegre, era más bien como si tuviera ganas de llorar o ya lo estuviera haciendo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Dónde estas? –no pude evitar preguntar rápidamente, ya que estaba preocupado por ella.

-_estoy en Port Angeles, no estoy bien… ¿puedes venir por mi?_ –apenas le entendí ya que efectivamente estaba llorando.

-quédate donde estas, llego lo mas rápido que pueda –le colgué y me levante dispuesto a buscar a Alice para que nos fuéramos.

-¿ocurre algo? –me pregunto cuando la vi, no se como tenía mi cara pero vio mi preocupación.

-algo paso… mi hermana… no estaba con Emmett –fue lo único que pude decir.

-dame eso –me quito el paquete en donde llevábamos los helados.- corre a la casa, yo llego después…

-pero es que…

-ve por tu hermana… no te preocupes.-dijo comprensiva.

-ok, pero ve a la casa… -me acerque rápidamente y le di un fugas beso, me separe y comencé a correr a la casa, ya que habíamos ido caminando.

Llegue a la casa, entre rápidamente, tome las llaves del coche y salí lo mas rápido que pude, sin volver a cerrar la puerta del garaje.

Normalmente me llevaba una hora llegar a Port Angeles, pero esta vez me llevo solo 45 minutos en llegar.

Volví a marcar a Rose y ella me contesto después de varios veces.

-_Jack ¿ya casi llegas?_ –pregunto mas tranquila.

-ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estas tu? -pregunte mortificado, escuche que hablaba con alguien

_-te paso a alguien que te va a decir como llegar. _

-_hola… si ¿Dónde estas?_ –pregunto la voz de un chico, le dije donde estaba y me fue indicando calle por calle como llegar. Después de unas cuantas calles pude ver el coche de Rose y un chico recargado en la pared y a ella sentada en el asiento con las piernas afuera del coche.

Llegue y me estacione atrás de ellos, llegue sin ver al chico, la única que importaba era ella.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunte sentándome en cuclillas para verla bien.

-el ya me olvido… -se abalanzo a mi y me pare para abrazarla bien.

-vamos a casa ¿si? –le pregunte después de que llorara un rato. Ella me asintió con la cabeza.

-¿vamos a dejar mi coche? –pregunto triste.

-yo puedo llevarlo… -se ofreció el chico, voltee a verlo extrañado.- bueno si Bella quiere… -mire a Rose y ella me guiño el ojo.

-esta bien… -lleve a Rose al coche y regrese al coche con el chico.

-no te preocupes… yo tengo coche… -me aseguro.

-soy Jack… -le extendí la mano.

-Drew –estrecho mi mano.- te sigo…

-ok –volví al carro y comencé a conducir.- ¿Por qué confías tanto en el? –pregunte al aire.

-es amigo de E… de el –me respondió, me sorprendí al escuchar eso.

-pero ¿Cómo? ¿El te lo presento o como lo conoces?

-la novia de Emmett me lo dijo –sentí como dijo eso con mucho esfuerzo a pesar de que no podía verla por que llevaba la mirada puesta en la carretera.

-espera ¿que? –pregunte confundido

-¿Qué de que? –pregunto igual de confundida.

-eso de que la novia de el te lo dijo… ¿ósea que tenía novia y te andaba engatusando? Ese imbécil, ahora si se gano un plomazo –dije no molesto, lo que le sigue.

-no Jazz… el no tiene la culpa, yo lo deje a mitad de la calle con el corazón roto, era obvio que alguien se iba a compadecer de el y lo iba a curar –dijo algo melodramática.

-ok, no le voy a hacer nada, pero prométeme que no vas a estar deprimida por el… -le pedí.

-¿recuerdas que rompí la ultima promesa que te hice? –pregunto para asegurarse.

-claro, pero también yo lo hice, así que queda anulada… ahora prométeme que vas a estar bien –quise asegurarme.

-te lo prometo –dijo mirando por la ventana, sabía que no estaba bien, pero tenía mucho tiempo para ayudarla. Después de los mismos 45 minutos llegamos a Forks baje de velocidad y me detuve frente a la casa, para esto ya estaba oscureciendo, baje del coche y le agradecí a Drew por habernos ayudado, le pague para que tomara un taxi, aunque no quería aceptarlo pero después de mucho insistirle termino accediendo.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Alice cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros.

-Emmett –dije como si fuera cosa obvia, pero me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado por que Rose se estremeció a escuchar su nombre.

-ese cabeza dura me va a escuchar… -dijo molesta- nos vemos mañana –se fue sin despedirse de mi como se debía pero la comprendía yo también estaba igual de molesto que ella. Rose se bajo del coche y entro a la casa, me toco meter el coche de ella al garaje pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Si ella se sentía mal.

Entre a la casa y supuse que estaba en su cuarto, así que fui directamente a ahí.

-¿Rose? –entre y ella estaba recostada en la cama, volteo a verme y me sorprendí de que no estuviera llorando.- ¿estas bien?

-¿Por qué debería de ser lo contrario? –pregunto como si del clima se tratara.

-por que el…

-Jazz –me interrumpió- el ya me olvido, yo voy a hacer lo mismo… voy a salir con Drew el viernes…

-pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –no lograba formular preguntas coherentes.

-perdí a Emmett por mi inseguridad… y Drew… bueno realmente no lo conozco pero un clavo saca a otro clavo…

-no creo que…

-no me importa lo que pienses, voy a salir con Drew te guste o no.

-pero el viernes es la fiesta de Esme.

-con mucha mas razón, así no lo veo cuando venga con su novia… -dijo con amargura.

-creo que te…

-ya te dije que no me importa… el esta feliz con Heidi… estoy feliz de eso, pero no me voy a quedar esperando a ser su plato de segunda mesa…

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Sarah con eso de que las mujeres despechadas eran capaces de muchas cosas… ahora mismo Rose era una de ellas. Eso me asusto, Rose nunca había estado así, solo hasta que el apareció y la lastimo lo suficiente como para que ahora este así.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me había quedado pensando mucho tiempo en la situación que estaba pasando que llegue tarde a mi trabajo, pero por suerte la noche fue tranquila, termine mi turno y fui directo a mi dormitorio, Drew ya estaba dormido y no lo desperté. Cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede profundamente dormido.

-Emmett –sentí que Drew me sacudía.- vamos, en media hora comienzan las clases –me apresuro.

-voy –me moví en la cama y abrí los ojos, me fui a bañar y salí cambiado.

-ni te imaginas lo que me paso ayer –dijo el desde su cama, obviamente emocionado.

-no, no me imagino… ¿te enlistaste al ejercito? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

-no, conocí a una sexy pelirroja, se llama Bella, la encontré llorando y trate de animarla… hombre es como un ángel… -comenzó a decir como si estuviera contando un sueño.

-déjame adivinar, estaba dolida con su novio y acepto a que fueran por ahí y tuvieron sexo y ya no vas a hablarle por que no quieres que pase de esa noche –dije recordando que el siempre hacia eso.

-no –dijo tan tranquilo que casi saco el jugo de naranja por la nariz de la sorpresa que me dio.- se que suena increíble pero no la vi así, es como si fuera demasiado para mi.

-wow… -dije sorprendido, pero entonces caí en cuenta de algo, recordando lo que Alice me había dicho. _-si, y llego con un chico rubio… y ahora esta de regreso… _Drew es rubio, y anoche no lo vi.- ¿y que más pasó entonces? –inquirí

-pues me conto que ella había venido a decirle a un chico lo que sentía por el, pero que lo vio con otra chica y ya no se presento con el… ¿sabes que hermano? -volteo a verme- el tipo este es un idiota, mira que dejar a una chica tan buena –sabía que no se refería a su bondad, si no a lo otro.- total que llego su hermano y les ayude a llevar su carro a su casa, hermano pero que carro era un Peugeot rojo… corre de maravilla y cuando llegamos una chica bajita de cabello negro me miro con desprecio… –todo estaba concordando, pero si era ella ¿Por qué se había llamado Bella?

-¿Dónde vive? –seguí preguntando, el me miro como si estuviera loco- es que anoche ya no te vi y debe de ser un lugar algo retirado ¿no?

-ah si… -dijo pensando después de un rato- ahí de donde tu vienes… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Forks? –pregunte complaciente.

-si eso… -entonces si era ella, era todo un idiota- el viernes me invito a salir hermano… ¿sabes lo que significa? -pregunto contento, pero yo negué con la cabeza.- que no me esperes a dormir –dijo levantando continuamente las cejas. Entonces la ira me invadió, camine hasta la cama y lo levante del cuello de la camisa colocándolo contra la puerta.

-no se te ocurra ¿me entendiste? –le dije a centímetros de si cara.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano? Nunca te pones así por alguno de mis trofeos.

-por que ella no es un trofeo idiota… es Lily… mi Lily –le dije conteniéndome las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Qué tan seguro estas de que sea tu Lily? –me reto.

-¿traía estraples rojo? ¿Su hermano es castaño y llego en un Tsuru o una moto? –el afirmo con la cabeza.- ves era ella… demonios… -lo azote con la puerta y lo solté, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para hacerle esto a ella? Ahora saldría con el. Me senté en la cama y puse mis manos a mis costados, pensando en que hacer.

-si es tu Lily ¿entonces por que me dijo que se llamaba Bella? –pregunto sentándose en su cama.

-no tengo idea… -dije pensativo.

-¿entonces te vio con Heidi? –pregunto mas tranquilo, casi como preocupado.

-si, yo la seguí hasta donde pude, la busque y al parecer tu la encontraste… -voltee a verlo y el estaba realmente preocupado.

-hay hermano… -dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Qué paso con Heidi? –yo solo le negué con la cabeza.

-se conocieron… Heidi la guió hasta acá pensando que era tu novia.

-que mas quisiera… es encantadora… -dijo nostálgico.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte confundido.

-es que… no se hermano… la vi que sufría mucho… y viéndote ahora y recordando las tres semanas pasadas… eres un idiota hermano… -de repente se rio de mi.

-si lo soy, pero al principio ella me dijo que no sentía nada por mi… y ahora viene y por lo que dices, ahora ya cambio de opinión…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-no lo se… pero no vas a salir con ella el viernes… -le asegure.

-tenlo por seguro hermano… casi me golpeas hace rato y si salgo con ella seguro me matas… -me reí ahora yo de el.

-lo siento… tu sabes…

-descuida… te conozco… así que vamos a clases… -tomo su mochila, salió del cuarto y yo lo seguí. Pase toda la mañana pensando en que hacer, por suerte el periodo de exámenes había pasado y podía pedir los apuntes a alguien mas.

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**No se si les pareció todo muy repetitivo, bueno solo algunas partes… espero que no me haya quedado rara la parte de cuando Jazz se declara a Alice… me encanta poner esa frase de ella (me has hecho esperar demasiado), es mi favorita.**

**En cuanto a esto ultimo… ven que Emmett no es tan malo… solo actuó así antes por despecho y ahora Rose va a hacer lo mismo…**

**Recuerden que no voy a saber como voy escribiendo si no me dejan un **_**REVIEW**_** y me dejan una crítica constructiva eh!**

**Ah **15**, con respecto a Jake… ya estoy en el capitulo 22 que es lo que esta pasando por haya… con el y su familia… ah y con Leah!**

**Oki… ****Nos leemos después… **

**Ya saben… mas de 5 reviews y actualizo lo mas pronto que pueda!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a tods!**

**Ok, ok… ya… por fin se termina el drama!**

**Se que se están ansiosas de que por fin se terminaran los problemas… así que no les adelanto mas y las dejo para que lean el capitulo.**

**Con dedicación especial para Fer (**RosalieHaledeCullen**) por su cumple! FELIZ CUMPLE! Atrasados, pero seguros! (atrasadaaa!) Y que me ah seguido desde el principio de esta historia… **

_Enjoy!_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 21: - Una Oportunidad Más -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Toda la semana paso exactamente como en las anteriores, pero esta vez estaba consiente de lo que hacia, no me arreglaba por que no quería, no reía por que no tenía ganas, no salía por que no tenía ganas, no conducía por que aparte de que no tenía ganas de salir, no tenía la concentración necesaria, ya ni al jardín cuidaba, se regaba solo así que no tenía por que estar afuera. Y todo por que no tenía ganas…

¿Cuándo se terminaría mi depre?

No lo se… por ahora quiero estar así… cuando me canse… ya veré…

Ah… Drew… lo olvidaba… se suponía que ahora debería de estar en camino para la cita… Ok, lo admito, cuando le dije a Jazz que saldría con Drew era por puro despecho, pero no iba a salir con el, justo ahora salía al hotel de aquí para no estar en casa cuando Emmett viniera a la casa con Esme, mi hermano estaría haya con toda la familia de Esme, ah… se me olvidaba…

Jazz y Alice por fin andan… bueno desde el día en el que regrese… pero me di cuenta hasta dos días después…

_**Flash Back**_

-buenos días –dijo muy sonriente Alice, voltee a ver y al subirse le dio un rápido beso en los labios a mi hermano, a pesar de que sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho, estaba feliz por ellos.

-¿desde cuando? –pregunte sorprendida.

-desde el domingo… -dijo el mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Cómo es que no me habían dicho?

-ayer no viniste a la escuela, además… por que… tú sabes… -volteo Alice a verme con una mueca de disculpa.

-el hecho de que este deprimida no les da derecho a no decirme… -me queje- ya vez hermanita… por algo te desee suerte ese día –dije poniendo de lado todo y poniendo una sonrisa la cual era totalmente fingida, pero ella no lo noto.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El punto es que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana en el hotel para que no me lo topara con el por si acaso se quedaba.

Por suerte nadie sabía que iba a estar ahí, hace días había sacado algo de dinero de la cuenta para pagar en efectivo y no supieran donde estaba.

**Pv. Emmett**

El viernes por fin había llegado… habíamos hecho un plan en el que yo iría en lugar de Drew a la cita y ahí hablaría con ella, le explicaría todo y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Tenía la maleta escondida en el maletero, el dinero en mi bolso pero antes tenía que ir a felicitar a Esme y después rogar al cielo que no estuviera o hubiera llegado, por suerte apenas eran las 3 de la tarde.

-hey Lily! –me saludo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi propia casa.

-Alice, no sabía que habías venido… -dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-vamos a llevar algunas cosas –dijo tomando las bolsas que había encima de la mesa.

-¿ya vas a Port Angeles? -Jazz me miraba desconfiado.

-no, no voy a ir a la cita, pero si voy a salir –dije sonriente, esta vez ya no estaba tan deprimida, al menos ya me arreglaba un poco mas.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-a donde la moneda me lleve –tome la moneda que había en mi bolsillo- me voy a parar en la intersección y cara derecha, cruz izquierda –la lance en el aire y salió cruz, pero claro que no iba a ir a esa dirección.- vez así

-¿y cuando vas a regresar? –pregunto ansiosa

-tal vez el domingo en la noche o el lunes en la mañana aunque perdería un día de clases… -dije pensativa.

-ok, espero que te valla bien, ¿al menos vas a ir a felicitar a Esme?

-ay Jack! Obviamente… -tome unas bolsas y camine a la entrada.

**Pv. Alice**

-¿ya vas a Port Angeles? –pregunto Jack, la miro con incredulidad.

-no, no voy a ir a la cita, pero si voy a salir –había sonreído por primera vez después de varios días. Pero me preocupada que Emmett la estaría esperando, el me había contado lo que había planeado para este día, así que todo se echaba a perder cuando ella no llegara.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –necesitaba saber para decirle.

-a donde la moneda me lleve –saco una moneda de su bolsillo- me voy a parar en la intersección y cara derecha, cruz izquierda –lanzo la moneda y la atrapo en el aire- vez… así –se encogió de hombros

-¿y cuando vas a regresar? –era obvio que tendría que regresar, así no Emmett no podía encontrarla.

-tal vez el domingo en la noche o el lunes en la mañana aunque perdería un día de clases… -dijo pensativa en esto ultimo, pero después se encogió de hombros.

-ok, espero que te valla bien, ¿al menos vas a ir a felicitar a Esme? -pregunto Jack algo molesto, pero el también sabía lo que Emmett iba a hacer, habían hablado y el le había explicado las cosas, pero le había dicho a Jack que no le dijera nada.

-ay Jack! Obviamente… -tomo las bolsas que faltaban en la mesa y salió de la casa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le susurre, todavía estábamos adentro de la casa.

-no lo se… llama a Emmett… -me dijo ansioso, saque a mi celular y le marque, el contesto después de unos cuantos timbrazos.

_-¿Qué paso enana?_ –pregunto el.

-¿ya contesto? -pregunto Jack, le asentí con la cabeza- pásamelo -le di el celular y comenzó a hablar.

-Emmett… ella no va a ir… haremos tiempo para que la alcances… el viernes yo llegue en 45 minutos a allí… ¿crees superarme? -pregunto sonriendo.- entonces corre tiempo –bajo la mirada a su reloj, después colgó.

-¿entonces? –pregunte sin entender lo que había dicho.

-haremos tiempo… espero que tu hermano sepa conducir rápido –me dio un rápido beso en los labios y después salimos a mi casa.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Toque la puerta de la casa de Esme y me abrió un chico… creo que lo había visto en algún lugar…

-hola –dijo tratando de coquetearme.

-vengo a ver a Esme –le dije evitando su mirada.

-Randall déjala pasar –escuche a Esme, volteé a verla y ella estaba con su característica sonrisa cálida.

-Esme… ¿Dónde pongo esto? –pregunte al entrar, ella me señalo la cocina y fui a dejarla- solo vengo a felicitarte –camine a ella y la abrace, ella me correspondió el abrazo y después nos separamos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? –pregunto desilusionada.

-por que… -no había pensado en que decirle.

-cariño, el se comportara, se lo hice prometer –dijo antes de que se me ocurriera algo.

-¿Qué? -pregunte sorprendida.- no, no es por el… necesito despejarme… sabes que no me eh sentido bien…

-¿pero por que en mi cumpleaños? –pregunto no molesta, pero lo fingía.

-ya tía… déjala ir –intervino el tal Randall, por mas que lo vería no lograba entender de donde lo conocía.

-no hagas caso a mi sobrino Randall –dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.- ¿estas segura de que estarás bien? –me pregunto, yo le asentí con la cabeza.

-ya llegamos –grito Alice en la entrada.

-primita –grito el sobrino de Esme, ella volteo a verlo sorprendido y ella corrió a abrazarlo mientras gritaba.

-¿Dónde esta mi tía? –pregunto Alice cuando se separaron.

-ellas salieron a comprar algo… no me dejaron ir –dijo el con tristeza.

-que malas son… vamos Lily tengo algo que mostrarte –Alice me tomo del brazo y me jalo a su cuarto.

-Alice, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo…

-el no vendrá, le llamo a Esme en la mañana…

-pero ella me dijo que…

-ella cree que va a venir, a mi me dijo que no… -se apresuro a decir.

-ok, enséñame lo que me tenías que enseñar.

-es el regalo de Esme, en un rato cuando ellas lleguen, voy a bajar con el regalo –dijo feliz. Saco una caja de su closet, era mediana y delgada y de color rojo.- es un collar –dijo abriéndolo.- el, compro la cadena y yo los dijes… -me lo puso en las manos.- la bailarina por mi… -dijo mientras daba una vuelta de esas que hacen las bailarinas- y el oso… -dijo pensativa- tu sabes…

-¿y el coche? –pregunte cuando ella no me conto de ese.

-de papá –dijo algo dolida, no quería indagar así que lo deje pasar.

-¿Qué crees que le guste de regalo? –pregunte desviándome del tema.

-no se… ella no es muy exigente…

-¿un kit completo de pintura? –recordé que ella antes pintaba cuadros.

-ella no pinta desde… que mi padre murió… -dijo tristemente.

-lo siento Alice, no quería…

-no te disculpes… eso ya tiene tiempo, yo era pequeña todavía y Emmett apenas y se acuerda de el, pero de algo estoy completamente seguirá… ellos se amaban…

-ay Alice… -sin poder evitarlo la abrace, pero mis lagrimas se habían acabado, ambas sufríamos casi de lo mismo, solo que nosotros dos nos habíamos quedado huérfanos completamente y ella solo de padre.

-no te preocupes…

-Alice –escuche que alguien le grito, pero no era una voz conocida.

-es mi prima… -dijo saltando a la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta me sorprendí de ver a la chica que nos había mandado a este lugar.

-Alice… ¿a que no adivinas quien esta haya abajo? –pregunto con emoción, ella todavía no se percataba de que yo estaba ahí.

-no ¿Quién? –pregunto sin saber.

-el chico que te conté… el de la foto con la pelirroja… -ahí fue donde me asuste y recordé que Alice llevaba una todo de nosotros meses atrás.

-eh… María…

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

-es que… -volteo a verme y entonces María también, al principio pareció sorprendida y después me sonrió ampliamente.

-hey… al parecer si se quedaron aquí… y encontraron a mi tía…

-si, creo que si… -le respondí con una sonrisa.

-oigan –grito Alice animada.- ¿Qué tal si bajamos y vemos una película? –animo a su prima, pero yo no me quería quedar mucho tiempo.

-vamos… -dijo María igual de emocionada.- ah cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –me pregunto.

-Lily… -le dije sonriendo por su actitud.

-soy María, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías… -dijo sonriendo.- oye… ¿y tu hermano? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene novia? –dejo salir pregunta tras pregunta sin poderle contestar la anterior.

-primita mejor vamos a ver la película –le sugerido Alice, ella asintió con la cabeza y Alice regreso a donde yo estaba.

-vamos Lily… -me jalo del brazo y bajamos a la sala, en esta estaba mi hermano y el sobrino de Esme y una mujer igual de grande que Esme.

-que bueno que bajaste Lily, te presento a mi cuñada… Lucy y mi sobrino Randall aunque a el ya lo conociste.

-gusto en conocerlos –les dije a ambos, me sorprendí cuando Randall me guiño el ojo, tal y como Emmett lo había hecho la primera vez que nos vimos.

-queríamos ver una película, ¿podemos? –pregunto Alice.

-seguro, íbamos a terminar de cocinar… así que… adelante –Esme y Lucy se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la cocina.

-¿Qué película van a ver? –pregunto Jazz, Alice y María estaban en revisando las opciones que tenían.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio –dijo María.

-no, nada romántico –se quejo Alice.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto María.

-por que no es lo mas apropiado para que la vean tu hermano y Jack –dijo bajito, yo las alcance a escuchar pero ellos no.

-¿se llama Jack? –pregunto sorprendida- que lindo nombre…

-María concéntrate –se quejo Alice.

-Lily… ¿Por qué no vienes a escoger una con nosotras? –me pregunto María.

-por mi escojan la que quieran… en un rato me voy así que no la voy a terminar de ver… -me encogí de hombros.

-ah… -dijo ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Randall.

-no lo se… -me encogí de hombros, pero mire que eso lo había lastimado- bueno… a donde el viento me lleve… no tengo alguna ruta fijada.

-me gustaría hacer eso… -dijo con nostalgia, pero no quise indagar por que tenía la misma expresión que Alice hace rato cuando recordó a su papá

-ya se… -grito María- Chicas Pesadas… es tan Fetch!

-ok esa será –dijo Alice complaciente, volteo a ver a Randall y a Jazz con un gesto de disculpa, el solo se rió y mi hermano le hizo gesto de que no había problema. Alice se sentó junto a mi y María en el sillón junto a su hermano, Jazz y Alice no dejaban de verse, cosa que me hizo sentir mal, mire al reproductor de DVD, apenas había trascurrido quince minutos de película y ya no podía estar en ese lugar, me levante del sillón y fui a la cocina.

-Esme ya me voy… juro que cuando regrese te traigo tu regalo… -le prometí.

-no te preocupes cariño… -dejo lo que estaba asiendo y me abrazo- ¿regresas para ir a la escuela el lunes verdad? –pregunto desconfiada.

-si, y bueno… al menos ya termine el trabajo que me dejaste… así que si no llego se lo pides a Jack, ¿ok?

-no juegues con eso muchachita… la educación es importante…

-lo se... pero eso ya lo vi el año pasado… -me quede callada, había abierto de mas la boca, ella no sabía que estaba repitiendo el semestre.

-tal vez en Florida están muy adelantados, pero no quiero que te atrases… no quiero que tu mamá me mate cuando se entere de esto…

-no lo creo… pero bueno… -me encogí de hombros- Lucy fue un placer conocerte –camine a donde ella estaba sentada y me despedí de beso.

-lo mismo digo linda…- salí de la cocina y en la sala ya nada mas estaban Alice, María y mi hermano.

-chicos me voy –les avise, Alice, volteo a ver a Jazz algo sorprendida y le hizo gesto de disculpa y se encogió de hombros, ella se levanto y me abrazo, deseándome que me fuera bien, María hizo lo mismo y Jazz solo se despidió con un "te veo luego" igual me incline a abrazarlo y bese su frente, salí de la casa riéndome, en el pórtico Randall estaba sentado, mirando a la calle.

-así que ya te vas… -dijo algo decepcionado.

-fue un gusto conocerte –le extendí la mano y el se levanto, la tomo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-espero poder conocerte mejor en otra ocasión… -dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-igualmente -me voltee y comencé a caminar a la casa, no se por que pero voltee a ver a la carretera y el Jeep de Emmett comenzaba a asomarse, entre nuestras casas solo había una pequeña muralla de arbustos fácilmente las brincaba, y lo hice, entre corriendo a casa y saque las llaves del coche, había dejado la puerta del garaje abierta por si eso llegaba a pasar, así que salí rápidamente de la casa y conduje lo mas rápido que pude lejos de ahí.

Alcance a escuchar que el gritaba mi nombre, pero no me iba a detener, no quería verlo con su chica, eso solo empeoraría mi estado de animo.

**Pv. Emmett**

Llevaba esperando a Lily como media hora, obviamente no estaba en algún lugar visible para ella, pero la vería cuando ella llegara, estaba por terminarme mi segunda copa de helado cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice.

_-¿Qué paso enana?_ –conteste inmediatamente.

-¿ya contesto? -escuche del otro lado- pásamelo

-Emmett… -era Jack.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte algo preocupado.

-ella no va a ir… -dijo luego, luego

-¿Por qué no? ¿Esta en la casa? Voy para haya… -dije todo sin dejarle contestar.

-haremos tiempo para que la alcances… -entonces si estaba haya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-el viernes yo llegue en 45 minutos a allí… ¿crees superarme?-escuche que me retaba.

-obviamente… -le dije confiado.

-entonces corre tiempo –dijo mientras colgaba, no me espere a que alguna mesera llegara, deje unos billetes en la mesa, calculando lo que les debía y dejando algo de propina.

Salí corriendo del lugar y subí rápido al Jeep, a pesar de que era un coche pesado, corría bien, había rebasado a todos los coches que tenía en frente y gracias a dios, no había ningún policía en la carretera por que ninguno me detuvo.

40 minutos… había roto el record de Jack, al entrar a la calle, mire mi casa y en el patio estaba Lily, con toda su hermosura y esplendor, pero iba corriendo, me estacione y corrí a su casa, pero ella salió en su carro, le grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella siguió conduciendo, corrí de nuevo al Jeep y la seguí.

Iba a varios metros delante de mí, entre nosotros había varios carros, pero la perdí de vista cuando estuvo la luz roja, ella giro a la derecha y yo no podía seguirla, estaba atrapado entre varios coches.

-demonios –maldije abiertamente, en ese momento escuche que el celular sonaba, lo levante y era Alice de nuevo.

-¿Qué enana? –pregunte molesto.

-¿fuiste tras ella? –pregunto antes que nada.

-claro, pero el semáforo… -estaba desesperado.

-¿estas en Port Angeles? –pregunto sorprendida.

-no, en Shuwah… tomo la desviación… -obviamente estaba desesperado, pero por que la había perdido.

-eh… -dijo como si se acordara de algo.- Ángela fue a visitar a sus abuelos… -te llamo en un rato.

-ok –colgué y seguí esperando el verde. Cuando finalmente cambio, acelere y me metí entre los coches, recibí algunos insultos, pero eso no importaba, estuve mirando calle por calle y no había nada. Nuevamente Alice llamó.

-¿supiste algo?

-no, Ángela no vio nada, sus abuelos viven en el centro.

-estoy por el este… -dije decepcionado.

-lo siento Emmy… -dijo realmente triste.

-no te preocupes enana… igual voy para haya… -le dije triste.

-Randall esta aquí… ¿estas seguro? –pregunto desconfiada.

-es el cumpleaños de mamá, espero que todavía no le hayas dado el regalo…

-no, te estoy esperando –trato de animarse pero no pudo.

-Alice… ya… si ella no me quiere… si siente que soy poca cosa ya… ¿para que le ruego?

-Emmy ella te quiere… yo lo se…

-pero eso no lo aparenta.

-es que cree que estas con Heidi…

-pero no estoy con ella.

-pero eso ella no lo sabe… ven a la casa y después vemos que hacemos ¿si? –pregunto algo fastidiada.

-voy para haya –dije resignado, después de suspirar.

Conduje de regreso, eso me llevo 10 minutos, pues Shuwah no estaba muy lejos de Forks.

-ya llegue –grite cuando entre a la casa.

-Emmy –escuche gritar a la enana 2… si así le decía a mi prima María que era solo unos meses más pequeña que Alice.

-enana –la abrace y la alce en el aire.

-Emmy, estoy comiendo… -dijo con un fingido mareo, la deje en el piso y me aleje de ella.

-Emmett –me llamó Esme, fui a la cocina y ahí estaba mi tía Lucy a la cual salude gustoso.

-Emmett, pero que grande estas… si tu padre te viera… eres igual que el… -dijo conteniendo el llanto.

-no digas eso tía –le dije algo dolido, casi no nos gustaba hablar de el, aunque no había hecho nada malo, dolía recordarlo.

-lo siento… -dijo ella.

-no te preocupes… -le dije para tranquilizarla

-Randall también se parece a Nate –dijo Alice sonriendo, ella me defendía siempre que esto pasaba, sabíamos que eso era cierto, pero eso siempre nos rescataba de ese momento incomodo.

-Emmett –dijo el mordazmente como saludo.

-Randall –le dije igual, pero era solo para regresársela… el me culpaba de que su padre hubiera muerto… pero sorpresa… los dos murieron el mismo día y justos… ¿Por qué? por culpa nuestra, no mía…

-¿ya comiste algo hijo? –pregunto Esme.

-no ma, por eso vine… extraño tu comida…

-gracias hijo, siéntate… -me senté enfrente de Alice, quien me miraba preocupada, al igual que Jack que estaba al lado izquierdo de ella.

-lo siento Emm… no creí que se fuera así de rápido –se disculpo Jack.

-Jack… tu sabes que hice lo que pude… -trate de disculparme.

-¿Por qué se fue así de rápido Lily? –pregunto María, era algo inocente todavía.

-por que Emmett llego –dijo Randall vilmente, pero yo lo ignore, Alice le dijo una mentira y al parecer ella se la creyó.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que en un lapso de 5 minutos ya me había terminado el plato de comida. Pedí otra ración, me la termine y fuimos a la sala, estábamos por darle los regalos a Esme, pero en ese momento mi celular sonó. Me disculpe y fui a contestar.

-¿Qué paso Tom? Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar… -dije con ironía.

-no te llamó por eso… veo que las cosas te fueron bien con Lily… -escuche que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-ay Emmett no te hagas… que hace rato vi a Lily entrar a un hotel de aquí… y no te llame por que pensé que estabas ocupado.

-eh estado en mi casa todo este tiempo… -dije pensativo- ¿a cual? –reaccione lento.

-el que esta cerca de la Universidad… el Wellington

-ok, gracias hermano… te ganaste una ronda para cuando vallas en tu día libre –le agradecí sinceramente.

-¿entonces no estas con ella? –pregunto confundido.

-no, no me dejo hablar con ella… la seguí pero se desapareció, y ahora tu me dices que fue para haya…

-ok, luego me cuentas que paso…

-ok, gracias… -colgué finalmente, el y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos desde esa vez que salí ebrio del antro.

-Ma, Alice, Jack… ella esta en Port Angeles… me acaban de llamar… tengo que irme… -dije apresurado.

-Emmy espera… el regalo… -dijo Alice, voltee a ver a mamá, camine a donde ella estaba y le di un abrazo y un beso.

-no te preocupes… ve por ella –me dijo sonriendo, pero esta era diferente, casi no me acordaba de esa sonrisa.

-nos vemos luego –me despedí de todos. Salí de la casa.

-Emmett, espera… -dijo Jack, voltee a verlo y me miraba pensativo.

-¿Qué? –pregunte algo impaciente.

-espera –corrió a su coche y regreso con la mano en la bolsa de la sudadera.- mira… sea donde sea que este… no te van a decir en que habitación, toma esto –me dio unos billetes enrollados.

-Jack… no…

-si ella no esta registrada con el nombre de Lilian Whitlock entonces me llamas, pero necesitaras a muchos Benjamin Franklin para que te digan –me dijo muy cerio.

-Jack…

-Emmett… tómalo de cuñado a cuñado… después cuando puedas me lo repones

-ok, deséame suerte…

-suerte…

-y cuida de mi hermana… -le dije fingiendo enojo, pero estaba mas impaciente que nada.

-y tu de la mía… -me sorprendía cuan maduro puede ser un chico de diecisiete años, yo no era así a su edad… bueno… no había cambiado nada hasta que Lily llego a mi vida. Pero esta vez ya no iba a rogarle… si ella no sentía nada por mi… estaba bien… pero tenía que sacarme de la duda… por que no podría estar con alguien mas si no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude a Port Angeles, ya estaba oscureciendo y a mitad de camino tuve que encender las luces. Antes de llegar pase a comprar unas rosas para llevárselas… solo por si acaso.

Llegue al dichoso hotel, y entre a la recepción.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlo? –pregunto una chica… genial… siendo chica las cosas eran mas fáciles.

-es que lo que pasa es que mi novia esta registrada en este hotel, nos peleamos y quiero reconciliarme –levante el ramo de rosas.- ¿Me podrías decir en que habitación esta registrada? -le pedí algo desesperado, pero eso era natural.

-lo siento… no puedo dar información de los huéspedes… -se disculpo.

-¿puedes revisar si esta registrada? –le pedí.

-pero ¿no que sabías que estaba a aquí?

-es que mi amigo me dijo que la vio entrara a aquí… enserio quiero encontrarla…

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto complaciente.

-Lilian Whitlock –le dije rápidamente.

-si, esta aquí, pero no le puedo decir mas… -suspire resignado, no quería usar el dinero que me había dado Jack, saque solo uno y ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿si? –la mire con ojitos de borrego, ella tomo el billete.

-piso 5… -se quedo callada mientras guardaba el billete en la mano.

-¿Qué habitación? –pregunte desesperado, ella me miro con un gesto de disculpa, volví a suspirar de frustración…

-150 y no le llamas para anunciarme…

-ok, 543…-susurro- espero que te valla bien… -tomo los billetes y los guardo en su bolsillo.

Corrí al elevador y acababa de subir, el otro se había detenido en el piso de arriba, frustrado fui por las escaleras, subí corriendo y llegue al quinto piso algo agitado.

-500… -ese lado comenzaba en esa numeración, fui buscando hasta que di con ellos, pero me di cuanta hasta que estuve afuera de su cuarto en que si llamaba yo no me abriría, por gracia divina una chica de las de limpieza estaba pasando.- oye necesito ayuda… -pensé en que me abriera la puerta, pero eso no era lo correcto.- te doy 50 dólares si tocas esta puerta hasta que salga la chica ¿si? –ella me miro extrañada pero al ver el billete camino junto conmigo a la puerta y toco.

-limpieza –dijo después de que no le contesto.

-yo no… -dijo mientras abría la puerta, se quedo petrificada cuando me vio, le di el billete a la chica y puse mi mano en la puerta para que no la cerrara, ella reacciono tarde por que la quería cerrar y no pudo.

-Lily… necesito que me escuches… -le suplique.

-no Emmett… no puedes decirme nada que no sepa ya… -sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de las lagrimas.

-Lily… enserio, enserio necesito explicarte…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas con Heidi? -dejo de empujar la puerta y aproveche para entrar- No me importa Emmett –mire como le contaba trabajo pronunciar mi nombre, ella había retrocedido unos pasos.

-no, eso es mentira… yo no… bueno pensé en salir con ella… pero solo era por que tu no me querías… por que soy muy poca cosa para ti Lily…

-no eres poca cosa Emmett… -me interrumpió.

-pero eso me diste a entender cuando me mandaste por un tubo…

-pero es que…

-ya dilo… se que no te merezco…-le grite- mira… -le dije mas tranquilo- no te vengo a rogar… ya no Lily… mis sentimientos asía ti no han cambiado en absoluto… pero solo quiero que me digas… ¿tan repugnante te parezco como para no haberme dado una oportunidad? –cuando me di cuenta las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos.

-Emmett… no eres tú…

-soy yo… eso ya me lo dijiste la ultima vez, y eso no me convenció… ¿a que le tienes miedo Lily? Sabes que yo no te lastimaría, a pesar de que lo has hecho tu muchas veces…

-yo también eh sufrido Emmett, note creas el mártir por que no eres el único que esta sufriendo…

-¿Por qué sufres tu? –le pregunte con incredulidad.

-por que yo también te amo y no puedo estar sin ti idiota… -me grito desesperada, eso no lo esperaba, me quede en shock en ese momento.- bien ya lo supiste… ahora vete o llamo a la policía.

-¿y por que no me lo habías dicho antes? –pregunte todavía shokeado.

-por que… tenía miedo…

-¿miedo a que? –la interrumpí.

-Emmett, yo no puedo prometerte un por siempre… solo un hoy… y un mañana, tal vez… yo no puedo ser la chica que tu quieres.

-yo te quiero a ti… aquí y ahora… no me importa el mañana si tu no estas Lily –camine a donde ella estaba y la abrace, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-no sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto –dijo llorando sobre mi hombro.

-no son ni la mitad de las mías… -le dije al oído, me separe de ella y tome su cara entre mis manos, la sentía tan frágil que no quería tocarla para no romperla, seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares y lentamente me acerque a sus labios, su dulce aliento me golpeaba en la cara y me hacia impacientar mas.

Finalmente junte nuestros labios y comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente, gire mi cara para estar mas cerca de ella, y ella hizo lo mismo al lado inverso, baje mis manos a su cintura y la atraje mas a mi, como si se pudiera, ella paso sus manos a mi nuca, provocando que una ola de escalofrió recorrerá todo mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos ambos con la respiración agitada y los labios un poco hinchados, pero eso no importaba, finalmente ella estaba conmigo de la manera en que yo quería.

-te amo Lily… -rompí el silencio.

-y a ti…

Finalmente después de casi un mes de sufrimiento, el hueco que se había formado en mi pecho, estaba lleno de nuevo…

-ah –salde al acordarme de las rosas. Me separe de ella, sintiendo un gran vacio en mis brazos y las levante de a un lado de la puerta.- son para ti –se las di.

-no vi que las traías en la mano –dijo mientras las tomaba con mucho cuidado.

-ya están un poco maltratadas por la caída, mañana habrá otro igual –le asegure.

-no me importa si no me regalas nada… solo quiero estar contigo… -ella me abrazo con un brazo ya que con el otro tenía las rosas.

-y yo también… ¿vas a entrar a la Universidad conmigo? –pregunte al acordarme que ella le había dicho a Heidi eso.

-Emmett –me dijo como advertencia.

-ok, ok… hablamos de eso mañana… -le dije resignado, pero yo sabía que si me lo pedía, hasta un departamento rentaba para los dos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-pregunto después de un tiempo.

-digamos que uno nunca ve una linda y sexy pelirroja por ahí… -le dije pícaramente.

-¿fue Drew?

-no, el me esta cubriendo en el trabajo.

-¿entonces?

-un pajarito… -le dije en tomo pícaro y ella sonrió de mi expresión.

No me cansaría de ver esa linda sonrisa, esa fina cara y esa escultural chica que ahora era mi todo…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Ay valla! Hasta que por fin se declaran… fueron tres capítulos muy, pero muy deprimentes para Rose… pero por fin su sufrimiento termino…!**

**Jejeje… le va a durar poco el gusto… muajajajaja**

**En la recta final de esta historia…**

**Así es… según mi cuenta solo faltan 4 capítulos, pero como nunca me limito en escribir esperen más…**

**No lo puedo creer… fueron 16 hojas en Word de este capitulo y siento que casi no paso nada… ¿se cansaron de leer?**

**Por que este es el tercer capitulo mas grande… el primero lugar se lo llevo el 14, el segundo el 15 y el tercero este… pero no serán los únicos, el próximo también promete ser igual o mayor que este.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un **_**REVIEW**_** para que sepa si les va gustando…**

**Solo denle clic en el botoncito verde ese que dice: "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi mine sa! (ósea a todos)**

**Ya vieron el tráiler de ECLIPSE? Obviamente… lo se… ¿no les pareció que hubo algo que falto en ese clip? Así es… falta Rachel… o la Victoria original! La Dallas esa se ve bien naca! **

**Mi parte favorita es cuando Jake le dice a Bella… ****"I'm fight for you until you heart stop beating" aaaaaaah!**

**Bueno… Aquí yo… después de una semana llena de estrés… por el examen de contabilidad… y la repetición del examen por no aprobarlo la mayoría… **

**Me la pase estudiando para que al final el desgraciado nos tendiera una buena trampa… en la que por desgracia caí como media hora del examen… no me salió la cuenta… y esperen a que les cuente que voy a repetir el curso… pero eso no va a revivir el muerto ¿o si? Así que aquí esta el capitulo… **

**Disfruten su puente vacacional… bueno las que si lo tienen… yo en cambio no voy a descansar… tengo tarea que hacer… así que ustedes aprovechen…**

**Omg… como ya todo esta arreglado de este lado, vallamos a ver que esta pasando del otro lado del país… **

**Forks y Chicago están prácticamente del otro lado de país uno del otro… **

_Enjoy!_

_P.D.: hay una escena algo fuertecita… pero no tanto… no les digo que si son menores de edad… ni nada de eso… ya algunas chicas son mas experimentadas que yo… y eso que ya toy grande… XD_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 22: - Declaración De Guerra -**

**Pv. Leah**

_**Flash Back**_

Se había quedado pensativo nuevamente, ignorándome de nuevo, eso me molesto mas, me levante y pase por su lado pero el me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte con un tono de molestia evidente.

-después hablamos de esto ¿si?-pregunto algo angustiado.

-seguro…-le dije zafando mi brazo de su mano.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De eso ya habían pasado tres meses… y si… habíamos tenido una "gran charla" sobre eso…

_**Flash Back**_

-Leah ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Jake unas horas después de lo antes ocurrido.

-¿para que? –le grite fríamente.

-oh vamos… quiero hablar sobre eso… -a regañadientes me levante del escritorio y fui a abrirle la puerta, deje que entrara y cerré la puerta tras el, volví al escritorio y seguí con lo mío.- Leah… mira… siento si te eh dado motivos, pero realmente no tengo intenciones de comenzar alguna relación con alguien… -dijo preocupado.

-no te preocupes, no tengo idea del por que, pero entiendo… -dije sin apartar la vista de mi cuaderno, pero aun así no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el.

-¿pero por que no me volteas a ver? –pregunto mortificado.

-estoy ocupada…

-bueno entonces te dejo para que te concentres… -salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas del coraje que me tenía a mi misma por quererlo tanto.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de eso pase un mes completo sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque no quería, mi vista se fijaba en la de el, parecía como si el quisiera decirme algo, pero se quedaba callado y desviaba la mirada, al parecer mi hermana y Embry se dieron cuenta de eso.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Qué ya no se hablan? –pregunto Embry con sarcasmo, estábamos todos sentados en la sala a punto de ver una película, Kim y Embry estaban sentados en el sillón para dos personas que estaba enfrente de la tele mientras que yo me había sentado en el suelo lo mas lejos de Jake, cuando el dijo eso yo voltee a ver a Jake y el a mi, era obvio que no iba a responder, solo esperaba que el dijera algo, no lo voltee a ver con reproche, ni enojada, solo espere a que el dijera algo.

-si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo el apartando la vista de mi y volteo a ver a el.

-claro… -respondí yo al instante.

-pues eso no parece –me miro mi hermana retándome.

-pues no hay nada de que hablar últimamente, nada interesante ha pasado –dije volteando a ver a la televisión.

-mjm…-escuche a mi hermana.

-¿Jake me pasas la salsa? –le pedí para callarle la boca a mi hermanita.

-sip –extendió la mano y yo también, pero aun así no la alcanzaba, entonces el se bajo del sillón y vino a sentarse junto a mi, me sorprendí por su acción pero no dije nada, vimos la película compartiendo mis palomitas con el, después el trajo refresco para los dos, Embry ya había ido por los de ellos y el desgraciado no nos trajo a nosotros.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que desde ese día volví a hablarle, sabía que no podía aspirar a que realmente me correspondiera, ya que sabía que el estaba enamorado de Rose, que prácticamente no era su hermana… había escuchado esa conversación por accidente unos días antes de que una llamada lo pusiera distraído.

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos jugando cartas en la sala, mi hermana había salido con Embry y estábamos los dos solos… pero esta vez ya no intentaba nada con el, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo…

-tengo tres copas, cinco bastos y nueve oros –dijo resignado, al escuchar eso solté la carcajada.

-esto dolerá un poco –dije después de que me tranquilice.

-¿Por qué terminamos jugando burro castigado? –pregunto mas para el que para mi.

-juro que tratare de que no te duela… tanto… -volví a reírme.

-ok… hazlo ya… -se acerco y puse mi puño cerca de su barbilla, las copas primero… pero en ese momento su celular sonó. No pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

-espera… -dijo el.

-no creas que ya te salvaste –le dije mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo, el se río por lo que dije.

-Jazz… ¿Qué paso?–contesto riéndose.

_Silencio..._ pero algo malo le dijeron por que su cara cambio en un segundo.

-¿esta bien? –pregunto preocupado.

_Silencio _el me hizo un seña de disculpa y se levanto del piso y camino a la cocina, fui siguiéndolo sin que el se diera cuenta.

-tenemos que hacer algo con ese tipo, esto no puede quedarse así… ¿sabes como se llama o algo que nos pueda ayudar para encontrarlo? –lo escuche hablar.

_Silencio _

-ok, yo investigo y de pasada le aviso a Carlisle –en ese momento mi hermana llego con Embry, ella estaba algo molesta, subió las escaleras sin decirme nada.

_Silencio_

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto enojado.

_Silencio -_Embry se quedo en la sala pensativo.

-no, pero no los puedo dejar ahí, pueden volverse a encontrar con el. –Jake no se había percatado de que ellos habían llegado.

_Silencio _–en ese momento el celular de Embry sonó

-espero que así sea, si no tendré que ir por ustedes, mira, no le voy a decir a Carlisle ¿ok? Pero tienen que cuidarse…

-¿y Jake? –me pregunto lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo, pero no grito, le señale la cocina

-Carlisle te llama –le grito a el, yo me quite de junto a la puerta y me senté en las escaleras.

El hablo con Carlisle y después colgó, fue hasta donde yo estaba, se sentó junto a mí en la escalera.

-creo que pospondremos el juego para después ¿si?

- pero… ok… -dije resignada, ya no había oportunidad de recuperar el juego, siempre pasaba eso.

Recogí todo en la sala y subí a ver a mi hermana.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte sentándome junto a ella, ella estaba acostada en su cama.

-nada, solo que como viste salieron –dijo molesta.

-sabes que ellos siempre hacen eso –le dije fastidiada de su actitud, sabíamos que eso pasaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, por su trabajo, a mi no me molestaba, pero no me gustaba que me dejara abandonada.

-estábamos a mitad de la cita y su celular suena y tuvimos que venir –hizo berrinche.

-¿y por eso no te despediste de el? ¿Recuerdas el día en el que tuvimos que quedarnos con Claire? ¿Recuerdas que pensaste que no lo volverías a ver?

-¿y eso que? –pregunto sin entender.

-¿Qué tal si esta vez no lo vuelves a ver? –pregunte con un tono de malicia, pero era para que entendiera. Ella se levanto rápido y saco su inhalador, corrió fuera de su cuarto y yo la seguí para que no fuera a hacer una estupidez.

La encontré sentada en el sillón que estaba frente a la puerta de la entrada, no dejaba de ver la puerta.

-¿y ahora que? –pregunte confundida, pero ella no se movió, fui a la puerta y la abrí, mire como ella estiraba el cuello para ver si el no venía, salí a comprar helado, como era la única que comía aparte de Jake y Embry, ya que mi hermana no podía comer algo frio por que se enfermaba, no sabía cual era el favorito de Jake, así que traje un poco de todos, cuando entre a la casa, Kim salto esperanzada, pero cuando vio que era yo se volvió a sentar, le pase la bolsa de gomitas que le había traído para ella y fui a dejar el helado al refrigerador, volví con un litro de helado de fresa, me senté junto a ella, prendí la televisión y comencé a comerme el helado, esperando a que los chicos regresaran.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

No supe a que hora llegaron, pero cuando desperté esta mañana ya no estábamos en la sala, yo estaba acostada en la cama, revise la casa pero solo mi hermana estaba aparte de mí.

Y tampoco todo el día… y que decir de mi hermana, no se había despegado de la sala en todo el día, me toco llevarle el almuerzo, la comida y la cena… muy a mi pesar nuevamente nos quedamos dormidas en la sala…

**Pv. Jacob**

Recién regresaba de matar al imbécil ese que había tratado de lastimar a Rose, todo había salido a la perfección, no había testigos, no había nada que nos pudiera inculpar, así que regrese tranquilo a la casa, después de hacerle prometer a Jazz que cualquier cosa que pasara me dijera…

Embry estaría fuera, Carlisle lo necesitaba para algo que tenía que hacer fuera del país, así que no llegaría a casa por una semana, una semana en la que me tocaría lidiar con las chicas, no es que no lo soportara, pero eran dos contra uno.

Muy a mi pesar regrese a la casa, cerciorándome de que nadie me seguía, pero cuando entre me lleve una sorpresa, las dos estaban dormidas en la sala, tal y como ayer las habíamos encontrado yo y Embry.

Primero tome a Kim y la lleve a su cuarto, ella era la mas ligera por ser un poco mas bajita que Leah, la acomode en su cama y la cubrí con una cobija, ella era muy enfermiza, así que debería de cuidarse mas. Regrese por Leah y la cargue, ella inmediatamente me abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió, la mire bien pero seguía dormida. Subí las escaleras y con trabajos abrí la puerta y finalmente la deja en la cama, pero ella no me soltó, trate de que me soltara, pero estaba aferrada a mí.

-quédate aquí –suspiro entre sueños, la mire con detenimiento pero seguía dormida, a pesar de que llegue a pensar que estaría despierta. Resignado la acomode un poco mas al fondo para que me hiciera un espacio, al menos hasta que se soltara y me pudiera ir, pero estaba muy cansado y termine durmiéndome ahí.

**Pv. Leah**

Recuerdo que estaba soñando que Jake me llevaba a mi cuarto… pero cuando desperté me sorprendí verlo ahí.

-buenos días –dijo algo divertido. Voltee a verlo sorprendida y me aparte de el rápidamente.

-lo siento –fue lo único que pude decirle.

-no te preocupes, eh tenido noches peores –dijo sonriendo, pero a mi me pareció que no estaba fingiendo, había echado a perder un buen momento.

-ya te dije que lo siento… si querías pasar una noche mejor te hubieras ido a otro lugar –le grite molesta mientras entraba al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Kim no se a quejado conmigo por que ronque o algo, al contrario casi nunca me muevo y llega el y me dice eso… ¿Quién no se enojaría?

-no Leah, me mal interpretaste –escuche del otro lado de la puerta, pero no le conteste, ya estaba en la ducha.- Leah ábreme… déjame explicarte –escuche que tocaba la puerta, y no me dejaba ducharme a gusto, me enredé en la toalla y salí de la ducha, y entonces todo paso muy rápido, sentí que perdía el equilibrio y después sentí un golpe en la cabeza y después todo fue oscuro.

**Pv. Jacob**

-ya te dije que lo siento… si querías pasar una noche mejor te hubieras ido a otro lugar –me grito molesta, pero no entendí hasta que cerro la puerta del baño, ella ma había mal entendido, yo no quería decir que era malo dormir con ella, al contrario… bueno era mi amiga…

Corrí a la puerta del baño

-no Leah, me mal interpretaste –le grite desde la puerta, trate de abrirla pero tenía seguro- Leah ábreme… déjame explicarte –comencé a tocar la puerta para desesperarla y que me abriera, escuche como el agua de la regadera se detenía y después ella grito y se escucho un fuerte golpe.- ¿Leah? –le grite preocupado, volví a pegarle a la puerta pero no respondía, la desesperación me estaba ganando a mi, retrocedí un poco y patee la puerta para que se abriera y por suerte esta cedió, mire a Leah tirada en el suelo con un poco de sangre en la cabeza y no pude evitar notar que estaba desnuda, al parecer el amarre de la toalla se había desecho, me quede perplejo viéndola así, digo… si estaba preocupado por ella, pero era la primera vez que la veía así… sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en nada indebido, aunque mi cuerpo ya lo había pensado, por que mi pantalón se estaba encogiendo, tome la toalla y la envolví de nuevo mientras le gritaba a Kim, ella llego después de unos segundos algo agitada y cuando vio a su hermana en mis brazos se preocupo.

-¿Qué le paso? –me grito a punto de llorar.

-se cayo… tenemos que llevarla al hospital –le grite mientras caminaba a zancadas a la entrada, ella me alcanzo con las llaves del coche, no podía soltarla así que fui en el asiento trasero con ella. Kim iba conduciendo un poco deprisa así que nos tardamos un poco en llegar. Se detuvo frente la puerta de emergencias, baje con Leah en los brazos y Kim llevo el auto al estacionamiento convencional para no tapar la entrada a las ambulancias.

-alguien ayuda –grite al entrar, no sabía que hacer, nunca había traído a alguien al hospital, unos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla, la deje ahí y camine junto con ella mientras me hacían preguntas, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente? Preguntas como esas, entonces llegamos a donde deberían de estar lo heridos, por que ya no me dejaron pasar. Mientras me sentaba a esperar, ya que no se podía hacer otra cosa llego Kim llorando y respirando con dificultad.

-¿tu inhalador? –le pregunte alarmado.

-no… lo… tra… je… -dijo entre jadeos, ahora la cargue a ella y fui con otra enfermera para que me diera algo de medicina para ella, la deje en la silla e inhalo su medicina, valga la redundancia.

-¿familiares de la señorita Leah Clearwater? –pregunto un doctor tiempo después.

-somos nosotros –le dije mientras nos parábamos rápidamente.

-ella esta mejor, ya recobro la conciencia… pueden pasar a verla, pero no por mucho tiempo –nos informo mientras caminaba al que debería de ser su cuarto, nos indico cual era y ambos fuimos a verla, ella estaba algo desorientada cuando la vi.

-Leah –le hablo su hermana, ella volteo a verla y las dos se abrazaron.- creí que te perdía –ella había comenzado a llorar.

-Kim, sabes que les prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría, no podía irme así, ¿crees que iba a estar tranquila dejándote en las manos de este imbécil? –dijo mordazmente mientras me veía.

-Leah, el te trajo… yo solo conduje –dijo algo molesta.

-pudiste haber llamado a una ambulancia –le contesto también algo molesta.

-el ya estaba en la entrada contigo en brazos cuando yo llegue… deberías de tenerle un poco mas de consideración… creo que por eso no has conseguido novio… eres una amargada –le grito saliendo de la habitación. Yo estaba en un dilema, no sabia con quien ir.

-ve con ella –me grito Leah, la mire molesto.

-deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca, ella se preocupa por ti… –le dije mientras salía de la habitación, podía ver a lo lejos a Kim, así que la seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

-Kim… -le llame.

-deberías de haberte quedado con mi hermana –me contesto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-ella me dijo que viniera contigo… -le dije como disculpa.

-no deberías de hacerle caso… -dijo molesta.

-ella también se preocupa por ti… ¿Por qué se complican tanto la vida? –pregunte fastidiado.

-¿nosotras? -pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿Quiénes desaparecen por días y no nos cuentan donde van?

-eso es diferente… -en ese momento mi celular sonó.

-ves a lo que me refiero… -dijo mientras yo lo sacaba de mi bolsillo.

-¿bueno? –conteste sin mas.

-necesito que estés aquí, pero desde ayer… -dijo Carlisle apresurándome.

-voy para allá –le dije colgando.- Kim… necesito tu carro… ¿te importa llamar a Claire para que venga por ustedes cuando Leah salga?

-si, como sea… -dijo dándome las llaves y dejándose de recargar del auto, ya que yo ya estaba arriba- oye… ¿y Embry? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿tu hermana esta internada en un hospital y lo que mas te preocupa es ese desgraciado? –pregunte con sarcasmo, eso era divertido, ella se encogió de hombros, le negué con la cabeza mientras me reía y acelere sin contestarle. Embry me había dicho que no le dijera que estaba fuera del país, a pesar de que estaba molesta con el, y que eso lo arreglaba al regresar… así que sería una semana larga… claro si se la pasa preguntándome por el.

**Pv. Leah**

-deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca, ella se preocupa por ti… –me reprocho Jake, nuevamente… ¡hoy no era mi día! Primero Jake me dice que dormir conmigo no es nada cómodo, después me pego en la cabeza y termino en el hospital y ahora mi hermana me detesta… ¿Qué sigue después?

Me quede pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Kim, y en lo que Jake me había dicho que no me había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado y estaba sentada a un lado de mi, llorando.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte preocupada.

-nada –dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-oye siento haberte dicho esas cosas… -me disculpe sinceramente.

-no te preocupes… por eso somos hermanas… nos tenemos que complicar la existencia sino no estamos tranquilas –dijo sonriéndome.

-¿entonces por que estas llorando? –pregunte algo preocupada.

-Embry –fue todo lo que dijo, y entonces supe a lo que se refería.

-¿no te ah llamado? -ella negó con la cabeza- ¿ya le preguntaste a Jake por el? –ella asintió- ¿y que te dijo?

-nada –nuevamente volvió a llorar

-y me dices que le tenga consideración… -le dije con ironía

-pero yo sola no hubiera podido traerte aquí –me dijo triste.

-si, lo se… oye… ¿Cuándo duermo contigo te pateo o ronco o algo que no te deje dormir bien? –pregunte cuando me acorde.

-no que yo recuerde… tu eres la que se queja de mi… ¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosa.

-mmm… si te cuento prometes no reírte… -le pregunte algo apenada, ella afirmo con la cabeza- no se como pero Jake termino durmiéndose conmigo… pero solo dormir –me apresure a decir.

-nadie pensaría lo contrario… sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar…

-cierto… -acepte muy a mi pesar.

-cierto… no eres competencia para Rose –escuche una muy conocida voz.

-Claire –grito Kim mientras corría a abrazarla.

-no me ayudes gracias… -le dije con sarcasmo.

-es la verdad… mira… -saco una hoja doblada y me la paso.

-¿es ella? –le pregunte cuando vi a una chica rubia.

-si ella es Rose… tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que Quil me diera una foto de ella…

-¿y por que lo hiciste? –pregunte confundida.

-por que pensé que la tal Rose sería una tipa X, pero ahora que la veo… ya no lo creo tanto –me miro con un gesto de disculpa.

-es poca cosa para Jake –trate de convencerme a mi misma- sus hijos tal vez nazcan con la cara muy pálida –hice cara de asco.

-pero serían lindos –dijo mi hermana mirando la foto, voltee a verla con algo de recelo- key, esta horrible –me devolvió la hoja.

A pesar de que ella me llevaba la delantera por tener ya el corazón de Jake, yo terminaría ganando, por que al menos yo estaba con el mas tiempo que ella…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Les dije que había una escena algo fuertesona…**

**¿no les a pasado que sin conocer a alguien ya la odian? Por una u otra cosa… así es como se siente Leah con Rose… se que Rose no ha hecho nada… pero Leah ya la detesta por ese simple motivo… ella tiene el corazón de Jake… ni modo… **

**Como les dije… para que me preocupo… si ya la reprobé… así que pasen a leer mi nuevo Song-Shot…**

**_- en el muelle de San Blas -_**

**Summary: Ella despidió a su amor… el partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas… El juró que volvería y empapada en llanto ella juró que esperaría… miles de lunas de lunas pasaron y siempre ella estaba en el muelle, esperando… pero el jamás volvió y ella se quedo sola para siempre…**

**¿oki? Déjenme review!**

**Y si tienen alguna idea de cómo alargar el fic… díganmelo… **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCaRtHy**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola!**

**Ya vieron REMEMBER ME? Waaa! Yo no! **

**Gracias a que mi lindo tío (que también tiene 19 años, como yo…) no le gusto la idea de ver una cursi…**

**En cambio vimos LEGIÓN DE ÁNGELES… la verdad estuvo buena, las explosiones y los disparos se hoyen mucho mejor en el cine! Casi lloro cuando el Gabriel mata al Michael o Miguel pa los cuates… Adore a ese actor… aunque ya esta grande… pero no me importa… **

**Moraleja… nunca vallan al cine con su tío o algún primo -el punto es que no sea de su misma edad-, aunque solo lo vean cada cuatro años (que es el tiempo que tenia sin verlo), van a terminar viendo una que no querían aunque fuera buena… y van a quedar tristes por no poder ver la que querían… como yo…**

**Y luego ustedes que no me dejan reviews… ósea… se imaginan como me siento… hoy es viernes santo… ¿a quien le importa? **

**Voy a ponerme depre… voy a meterme a la tina del baño y ahogarme… bueno no llego a esos extremos… pero voy a bañarme… comer carne hasta hartarme… voy a leer muchos lemmon… Ah… ya salí de mi casa por que no tengo internet y tenía que subir capitulo… ¿Qué mas no se tiene que hacer en este día? como sea… ya se dieron cuenta que a mi no me importa este día, aunque me haya educado una hermosísima mujer católica… **

**Que mal plan que el capitulo pasado no me dejaran REVIEWs, pero para que vean que no soy rencorosa -bueno si lo soy, pero no con ustedes- aquí les dejo el otro…**

_**Por cierto… el jueves (01-04-10) cumplí un año con mi cuenta en FanFiction! **_

_**Y el 13 es el día en el que subí mi primera historia!**_

_**Un año de estar escribiendo para ustedes!**_

_Enjoy!_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 23: - Tácticas -**

**Pv. Leah**

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste? –pregunto Claire después de un rato.

-pues… me estaba bañando y Jake no dejaba de molestarme en la puerta, así que salí del baño para que me dejara en paz, pero me resbale… y luego desperté aquí en el hospital.

-¿Por qué te molestaba Jake? –pregunto confundida.

-por que el se quedo dormido con ella –intervino mi hermana.

-Kim… -le dije como advertencia.

-¿Qué? -pregunto ella inocentemente.

-cuéntamelo todo –dijo Claire ansiosa mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-solo se quedo dormido conmigo…cuando me desperté me disculpe con el por estar encima de su pecho… y el me contesto "no te preocupes, eh tenido noches peores" –trate de imitar su voz- ¿no te molestaría si Quil te dijera eso cuando se despierte junto a ti? –le pregunte molesta.

-eso creo… pero no creo que el haya querido decir eso… -dijo pensativa- ¿Cómo saliste el baño?

-pues envuelta en una toalla ¿Cómo mas?

-¿desnuda? Así hubiera visto tus encantos linda… y tendrías mas puntos a favor que la tal Rose…

-no Claire… pero que cosas dices… -sacudí la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso.

-oh, vamos… ¿no me digas que no has pensado en eso? –pregunto con ironía.

-nop, solo tu podrías pensar en esas cosas… ah… -caí en cuanta de algo- así fue como le sacaste la foto de ella a Quil ¿cierto? –la mire entre cerrando los ojos.

-ay amiga… si supieras… -rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta la paciente? –pregunto el doctor al entrar. Todas nos quedamos calladas, no era algo que el Doctor tuviera que escuchar.

**Pv. Embry**

Sabía que Kim estaba molesta conmigo… bueno… siempre lo hacia cuando Carlisle nos interrumpía, pero esta semana que estuve sin ella me di cuanta de que lo mejor era que terminara nuestra relación, ella se merecía alguien mejor que yo… soy realista… ella es una futura diseñadora grafica, en cambio yo apenas y había terminado la preparatoria…

Mi vida esta en constante peligro y su enfermedad no nos ayuda para cuando quisiéramos huir.

Somos como el agua y el aceite, así de diferentes…

Por eso no le había llamado y le había dicho a Jake que no le dijera nada de mí, la separación había comenzado esa vez antes de salir de la casa, ella no se había despedido de mí, lo cual significaba que estaba bastante molesta…

Recién había dejado la casa de Carlisle, y ahora regresaba a casa para hablar con Kim… dios santo… no sabía como decirle eso… no quería dejarla… pero conmigo sufriría mas que sin mi…

Me detuve en frente de la puerta de la casa… la única a la que yo había considerado mi casa… pero ahora después de eso, no volvería…

Entre despacio a la casa y ahí estaba ella, mirando a la puerta esperanzada a que yo entrara por que cuando entre ella salto del sillón y corrió a donde yo estaba, la detuve con la mano en el hombro, ella me miro extrañada y yo le hice señas para que me siguiera pero no hable con ella, hasta que estuvimos en el cuarto en el que solíamos dormir, no se me ocurrió algún otro lugar para discutir esto.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –pregunto recostándose en la cama, al parecer me había mal entendido.

-por que era lo mejor –le dije sin mas, me senté en la silla que estaba frente su tocador, pero después pensé que no era un buen lugar para terminar con ella, me levante y me hinque frente a la cama, pero con las dos rodillas en el piso.- Kim… este tiempo que estuve fuera… y el que te enfadaras antes de irme… me…

-si, sobre eso… realmente lo siento… no quería hacer eso, no sabes cuantos días me quede en la sala esperando a que volvieras para pedirte una disculpa, no puedo estar sin ti mas de una semana, estaba por volverme loca… Jake no me decía nada de ti… ¿Por qué?

-por que yo se lo pedí…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

-por que Kim… no veo que nuestra relación te valla bien… -comencé a decir, pero ella me veía extrañada.- yo soy un mafioso, vivo de matar a otros, de robarle a otros… en pocas palabras soy una basura… y en cambio tu…

-eso no me importa y lo sabes -dijo comenzando a llorar, lo que me rompió el corazón.

-si una vez me lo dijiste, pero no lo comprendiste… -sabía que si seguía así nada iba a terminar, por lo que supuse que mintiéndole lo entendería.- yo lo decía por ti… ¿Qué pase cuando tengamos que salir corriendo de aquí? ¿Cómo no estar seguro de que no te dará un ataque de asma? -le pregunte molesto, ella no dijo nada, se quedo pensativa- lo supuse… adiós Kim… -le dije saliendo de su habitación, tenía que salir de ahí si no quería llorar.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Jake, voltee a verlo de reojo, pero no le dije nada, no pude evitar azotar la puerta al salir, estaba tan molesto, no con ella si no conmigo, por haberla lastimado, por haberla hecho llorar, pero mas molesto estaba por que no la volvería a ver.

Ya había arreglado mi cambio con Carlisle, el mandaría alguien mas en lugar de mi, y yo me quedaría cuidando de el todo el tiempo.

**Pv. Leah**

Embry había dejado la casa asía ya tres meses…

_**Flash Back**_

-valla hasta que se aparece -dije cuando lo vi entrar a la casa, pero su cara no me dejo muy tranquila, y menos cuando Kim corrió a encontrarlo y el la detuvo, un mal presentimiento me había inundado. Voltee a ver a Jake algo extrañada cuando Kim subió tras Embry, peor el simplemente se encogió de hombros. Seguimos viendo la película que estaba pasando en la televisión.

-¿A dónde vas? –voltee a ver a Embry, note como el tenía los ojos rojos, estaba apunto de llorar o algo así, salte del susto cuando el azoto la puerta, Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver extrañados y después corrí al cuarto de Kim, donde estaba ella, llorando desconsolada. Me recosté con ella y siguió llorando mientras me abrazaba, tuve que traerle los pañuelos y su inhalador, para que ella siguiera desahogándose.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El primer mes fue un infierno para ella, dejo de dormir en su cuarto y se cambio al mío, las dos dormíamos en la misma cama, pero fue más infierno para mí, por que había noches en las que despertaba gritando su nombre.

_**Flash Back**_

-no Embry -finalmente abrió los ojos, ya tenía unos minutos despierta, pero no la quería despertar por que el ataque de asma era mas fuerte.

-ya, solo fue un sueño –le dije acariciando su espalda mientras tomaba la medicina del inhalador.

-ya no quiero soñar con el… -dijo entre sollozos.- siempre es lo mismo… el me dice que no esta seguro conmigo por mi asma… -seguía llorando.

-Kim… -no estaba segura de decírselo, pero no me dejaba dormir y estaba en un dilema. Si le decía que Embry salió llorando de la casa, ella se haría falsas esperanzas y sufriría más cuando se desilusionara, pero si no le decía nada y Jake si, se molestaría conmigo por no decirle y se desilusionaría de mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunto levantando la cabeza.

-si tuvieras un secreto, y al contarme lo me lastimaras, no por el secreto en si… si no por las consecuencias… ¿me dirías o no me dirías?

-¿Qué me tratas de decir? –pregunto confundida.

-contéstame… -le exigí.

-mmm… sabes que entre nosotras no hay secretos, así que te contaría, para que estuvieras preparada o algo… -dijo secándose las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?

-no por nada… -me arrepentí en el último momento.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Pero hizo un escándalo cuando Paul vino a reemplazar a Embry.

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, Kim no había probado bocado y el timbre de la casa sonó, Jake se levanto apresuradamente sacando su pistola, nosotras nos quedamos en la puerta de la cocina mientras el caminaba a la puerta apuntando con la pistola.

-¿Quién es? –grito Jake, para que quien sea que fuera lo escuchara.

-¿Jake? Soy Paul… -se escucho desde afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundido.

-vine a quedarme… Carlisle me mando para suplantar a Embry… -dijo quitado de la pena, pero en ese momento mi hermana soltó un sollozo.

-¿ósea que no volverá? –me pregunto llorando en mi hombro.

-creo que no… -a abrace mientras seguía llorando, note como Paul se le quedaba viendo a mi hermana algo sorprendido, cosa que me hizo molestar y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-lo siento… es que Embry se quedo corto con la descripción que me dio de ella… es mas hermosa… -dijo muy quitado de la pena.

-¿el te hablo de mi? –pregunto mi hermana separándose de mi, nuevamente lo quise matar, Jake y yo le hicimos señas para que no digiera nada.

-eh si… pero fue antes de que… -se quedo callado, ahora no sabía si lo quería matar o agradecerle por hacer sufrir mas a mi hermana… nótese el sarcasmo… claro que quería matarlo…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que se imaginaran lo que eh pasado, pero no es nada comparado a lo que mi hermana a sufrido.

-Leah –escuche a Paul llamarme, voltee a verlo.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin mas.

-toma –me dio su celular.

-¿y eso? –pregunte sin tomarlo.

-Rachel… -fue lo único que me dijo, pero estaba molesto.- no se por que no le has dado tu numero si ya tienen dos meses de conocerse.

-disculpa… -le dije con sarcasmo, tome el celular y conteste- ¡hola Rachel! –la salude entusiasmada, haciendo que Paul me viera raro.

-Leah! -grito igual haciendo que me separara del artefacto para no dañarme el oído.- Claire me dijo que les llamara… noche de chicas… ¿lo olvidas?

-no Rachel… lo hacemos todos los viernes… -le dije un poco fastidiada.

-ok… nos vemos en casa de Claire… no vallan a llegar tarde… -me recordó.

-no, la vez pasada me costo trabajo sacar a Kim de la cama, pero aquí esta tu hombre para que la cargue si es necesario… -le sonreí maliciosamente a Paul.

-ok… solo no hagas que se canse… no quiero que se quede sin fuerzas para el sábado… -soltó una carcajada.

-lo se… siempre me lo dices… y créeme no quiero saber mas… -sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en eso.- nos vemos entonces… Paul esta molesto… recuérdame darte mi numero para que la próxima me llames a mi directamente ¿si? Bye… -no la deje contestar y le regrese el teléfono el Paul.

Así pues le avise a Kim que iríamos a casa de Claire, esta vez no puso objeción y preparo su maleta con un cambio de ropa y lo necesario. Cuando termine de arreglar mi ropa fui al cuarto de Jake, tenía que decirle que pasaríamos la noche afuera.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunte después de tocar.

-claro… -escuche del otro lado, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Jake, en todo su esplendor recostado en la cama con su celular en las manos.- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto sentándose para que me sentara a su lado, ahí fue donde seguí con mi plan, hice como que me tropezaba para aterrizar encima de su pecho, el me tomo de la cintura para que no callera y su pecho se movía igual de agitado con el mío.

-lo siento… los tacones… -dije como excusa, sentí un hormigueo donde el tenía sus manos.

-recuerdo que antes no las usabas –dijo dudoso, mientras me levantaba.

-y solo es por esta vez… vamos a ir a bailar… y no puedo ir con cualquier cosa… -dije acomodándome frente a el, cruce las piernas para que se notara mas la minifalda que llevaba.

-creo que tienes razón –note como decía con nerviosismo, mientras miraba mis piernas, cosa que me hizo reír.- ¿entonces no llegan a dormir? –pregunto alzando la mirada poco a poco.

-nop, tal vez encuentre algún lugar donde pasar la noche… -me encogí de hombros.

-creo que deberías de ponerte otra cosa… -note como tragaba saliva.

-tienes razón estamos en Mayo… hace mucho calor, creo que me voy a poner otra blusa… -dije desabrochando los primeros dos botones de la que llevaba, para después me abanique con la mano.

-deberías de quedarte mejor… -sugirió.

-nop… -negué con la cabeza- eh… cierto… se nos hace tarde… -apreté su pierna y me levante- nos vemos mañana –dije dándome la vuelta para salir de su cuarto.

-hay no… -escuche chillar a Kim- ¿de nuevo? -pregunto un poco mas bajo, le hice una seña con el dedo para que se callara, entré a mi cuarto y me cambie la blusa por un top que apenas y cubría lo esencial, dejando mi cintura al descubierto.

-¿segura que vas a salir así? –pregunto Kim en la puerta.

-nop, pero recuérdame por que lo hago… -le suplique.

-para que Jake te mire… y así pueda corresponderte… -dijo complaciente.

-si eso… -me recordé a mi misma, salimos de mi cuarto y Jake y Paul estaban en la sala.

-wow… Leah… vas a encontrar a tu lobo si enseñas toda esa carne –dijo Paul como cumplido.

-ese es el punto… -dijo mi hermana, ella iba menos provocativa que yo, pero daba a entender que iba a salir.

-¿la rifa no te sirvió? –se burlo, pero Jake le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-ouch…. –se quejo.- pareces molesto Jake… -dijo con sarcasmo- cualquiera diría que estas celoso –nuevamente se burlo ganándose otro golpe de Jake, Paul ya sabía que yo trataba de conquistarlo, Rachel se lo había dicho, estaban casados y ella no le guardaba ningún secreto.

-no lo estoy… -dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando la cocina.

-nos vemos mañana –le grite a Jake y le cerré el ojo a Paul.

-no dejes que nadie se le acerque a mi Rachel –grito antes de que cerráramos la puerta, caminamos al coche y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jake estaba asomado por la ventada de la cocina, así que moví mis caderas algo provocativamente como Rachel y Claire me habían enseñado. Realmente yo de coquetear no sabía nada, era como una niña todavía, pero ellas me ayudaban.

Entramos al carro y nos fuimos de ahí, hasta llegar a un punto ciego en el que Jake no nos viera, cambie de lugar con mi hermana para cambiarme, me puse unos jeans y me quite la falda, después me puse una playera encima del top, avente los tacones y me puse unos tenis.

-¿esperas que así lo conquistes? –pregunto mi hermana algo fastidiada.

-la vez pasada solo le dijimos que íbamos a un bar y me vestí normal, no te quejes…es la primera vez que lo hago… -dije molesta.

-pero si el realmente te quisiera ya te lo hubiera dicho… -se enojo igual que yo, pero ya estaba enojada como para detener lo que venía.

-el que Embry te haya dejado no tiene que ser como para que todo el mundo este triste por eso… yo necesito mi espacio a veces –le grite, maldiciéndome cuando termine de decirle, pero Kim piso el freno a fondo haciendo que me golpeara con el parabrisas, pero no lo rompí, ni mi cabeza.- auh! –grite por el dolor.

-no vuelvas a decir eso –me grito- no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo… el me había dicho que me amaba… que no podía separarse de mi… y un buen día me dice que no quiere estar conmigo… quiero que estés con Jake, pero como se debe… no conquistando al cavernícola de sus pantalones… -me grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que le faltara el aire, no le conteste nada pero si le pase su inhalador.

-lo siento… -me dijo después de recuperar el aire.

-no deberías de disculparte, después de todo yo te provoque… -sonreí un poco.

-pero aun así no debí, tu has estado todo este tiempo consolándome… debí de ser menos egoísta y dejarte tu espacio.

-eres mi hermanita después de todo –le sonreí.

-lo se… se que no lo haces de mala intención, pero deberías de tener otros métodos.

-lo eh intentado… esta es mi ultima opción… ¿tan deprimida estabas como para no notarlo? -pregunte incrédula.

-supongo que si… ¿segura que esta es la única opción? –pregunto preocupada.

-sip, eso de conquistar al hombre por el estomago no funciono, hacer cosas juntos pudo haber sido bueno de no ser por que estabas toda emo y no podía dejarte sola.

-lo siento… -dijo nuevamente.

-no, yo lo siento…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin entender.

-por guardarte un secreto estos últimos tres meses… -dije viendo a la nada.

-¿Qué secreto?

-¿recuerdas que te pregunte que si tuvieras un secreto, y al contarme lo me lastimaras? –pregunte y ella asintió- tu me dijiste que me contarías, para que estuviera preparada o algo así…-ella asintió.- pues tenía algo que decirte…

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto confundida.

-pues… -suspire profundo antes de sacarlo.- es que hace tres meses… cuando tú sabes… Embry salió de la casa…con los ojos rojos… como si quisiera llorar… -dije despacio esperando respuesta, pero ella solo se quedo estática sin moverse.

-¿eso quiere decir que también le dolió separarse de mi? –pregunto con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-por eso no te quería decir –chille de frustración.

-cállate –dijo sonriendo- necesito ir a verlo… -nuevamente dio marcha al carro.

-primero vamos a casa de Claire, creo que me hice un chipote –toque mi frente y me dolió, sentí un bulto en mi frente.

-la verdad te lo merecías… -todavía no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara. Llegamos a casa de Claire y ella nos abrió la puerta.

-dios santo Leah! ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto ella preocupada.

-me estampe en el parabrisas –le dije entrando a la casa, no había soltado el brazo de Kim, pues me había mareado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Rachel.

-una discusión en el carro… -le dije abriendo el refrigerador para sacar unos hielos, los puse en el trapo que encontré y lo puse en la frente.

-¿Por qué discutieron? –pregunto Claire.

-por que mi hermana salió de la casa vestida como una prostituta solo para moverle algo de sus bajos instintos a Jake –contesto mi hermana, Claire y Rachel me voltearon a ver sorprendidas. Me levante la playera mostrando mi descubierto abdomen debajo de esta.

-y una minifalda y tacones… -chille por el dolor de la frente.

-¿y que hizo el? –pregunto Rachel.

-creo que avanzamos un poco… Paul me ayudo… -le dije a Rachel, pero entonces Kim aclaro la garganta.

-¿ya me puedo ir? Estas bien con ellas… ¿si? –dijo apresurada.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Claire confundida.

-a ver a Embry –sonrió ampliamente.

-¿se lo dijiste? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿lo sabían? –pregunto molesta mi hermana.

-bueno… es que ella no sabía que hacer… y nosotros le dijimos que no te dijera nada. –dijo Claire preocupada.

-me han visto toda deprimida… y eso ¿y no me lo dijeron?

-lo siento –nuevamente dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-me decepcionan chicas… -dijo negando con la cabeza como desaprobación.

-pero no queríamos hacerte falsas esperanzas –Rachel puso la mano en su hombro.

-necesito saber la verdad al manos… -comenzó a llorar.- no creo que haya sido por que estoy enferma la razón, no se imaginan como me atormenta eso…

-¿estas segura de que quieres saber la verdad? –pregunto Rachel.

-completamente… -mi hermana se seco las lágrimas.

-Claire, llama a Quil, dile que venga a tu casa con Embry, que le diga que nos reunimos todos aquí y que si no acepta… que le diga que ni Kim ni Leah están aquí –dijo Rachel rápidamente.

-ok –se bajo del banco de la barra en donde todas nos habíamos juntado, fue a la sala y tomo el teléfono.

-¿crees que funcione? –le susurre a Rachel.

-si, pero necesito llamarle a Paul para que nos cubra si es que les llama a ellos –igualmente se bajo del banco y ella fue al otro cuarto.

-listo, dice que lo va a convencer y que llegan en media hora –dijo Claire recargándose en la barra, Kim respiro profundamente, podía notar que estaba nerviosa.- creo que necesitas –corrió a la alacena de donde saco una botella de tequila, como en aquella vez.

-no creo que eso me sirva… -dijo preocupada.

-ya lo veras –así le dio unos cuantos tragos, por que tampoco queríamos emborracharla. Mientras esperamos Rachel volvió y nos dijo que ellos nos cubrían, pero Jake no sabía de eso, así pues faltaron quince minutos para que llegaran.

-tengo una idea –dijo Rachel brincando en su asiento.

-¿Qué? –pregunte riéndome de su cara.

-lo siento Kim… -dijo Rachel y la agarro del brazo, las demás las fuimos siguiendo hasta el cuarto de Claire, ella comenzó a buscar entre la ropa de Claire y saco una falda negra de imitación de piel del ropero.- póntelo –le ordeno, Kim la miro extrañada.

-¿mi falda? –pregunto Claire.

-ni loca –dijo volviendo a dárselo.

-mira Kim… si quieres que al menos se quede quieto un minuto, tienes que usar eso… -se lo volvió a dar, esta vez mi hermana se quedo mirando seriamente a la falda.

-ok… -dijo resignada- pero si no funciona voy a dejarte de hablar… -comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, nosotras comenzamos a mover más el guardarropa de Claire. Pero no encontramos nada que le quedara.

-no puede usar la falda con esa playera… se varía desastrosa… -dijo Claire., ya le habíamos puesto los tacones de Claire, pero faltaba algo a juego.

-ya se! –grite al acordarme.

-¿y ahora que? –pregunto Rachel, sonreí maliciosamente mientras me levantaba la playera.

-si eso… quítatelo –chillo mientras brincaba de la emoción.

-no estoy segura… -dijo mi hermana.

-por el… -le dije dándole el top, suspiro y resignada se la puso.- necesitas quitarte el brasier… no combina… -le dije preocupada.

-no ya fue mucho… -se quejo ella.

-hermanita todas aquí sabemos que Embry te ha visto con menos ropa… -le dije sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-ya ven por que no les quería contar… -se volvió a quejar.

-por el –dijimos las tres, haciendo que nos riéramos.

-ok, solo por el… -notamos como estaba incomoda por quitárselo enfrente de nosotras, así que nos salimos del cuarto.

-vámonos –susurro Claire, jalándonos a la puerta

-¿A dónde? –pregunte confundida.

-a las escaleras por ahora… no tenemos que estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen, solo ella para que Quil los deje encerrados… -nuevamente susurro.

-ella me va a matar –susurre igual.

-por ella –dijo Claire con carita tierna.

-ok, ok… -tome mis cosas y salimos de la casa. Nos asustamos cuando vimos que el elevador estaba subiendo.

-deben ser ellos –dijo Rachel, las tres entramos a las escaleras de servicio y esperamos a ver si eran ellos, efectivamente eran ellos, Embry se había dejado crecer la barba, realmente se veía mal.

-pasa –dijo Quil abriéndole la puerta.

-¿y los otros? -escuche que pregunto, pero Quil ya había cerrado la puerta y termino echándole llave.- hey es una broma verdad –alcanzamos a escuchar, los tres se estaban riendo, pero yo no.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Quil.

-no creo que haya sido buena idea -dije preocupada por mi hermana.

-si se pelean, van a tener que contentarse… -me aseguro Claire.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer? –pregunte confundida.

-los vamos a dejar ahí encerrados –dijo Quil esta vez.

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¿y si mi hermana se pone mal? –pregunte molesta.

-no se pondrá mal, hace días dejo un inhalador aquí, así que si es algo mas, el va a tener que llamar al 911 y Quil estará vigilando –Claire se abrazo de Quil.

-mejor terminemos con esto ¿si? –les pedí.

-lo siento… tu hermana lo quiso… fue decisión de ella, así que no vas a intervenir –dijo Rachel amenazante.

-claro que puedo –dije retándola.

-Quil –dijo Claire y entonces el se agacho enfrente de mi y me paso por su hombro.

-no, espera, no pueden hacer eso… -grite y patalee.

-si podemos… -dijo Quil deteniendo mis piernas para que no lo golpeara.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte alarmada.

-a mi casa –dijo Rachel- no tenemos otro lugar, gracias a estos dos… -dijo Rachel fingiendo molestia. Así pues después de unos minutos de manejar Rachel se detuvo en otro edificio, esta vez no puse resistencia y me baje, ya nada podía hacer, si corría de regreso no la podía sacar de todos modos.- bienvenidos a mi casa –Rachel abrió ampliamente la puerta.

-¿Rachel? –escuche la voz de Paul.

-amor –grito mientras corría a besarlo.

-¿no se irían a bailar? –pregunto Paul para cubrirnos.

-si, pero Leah nos… digo les robaba todos los pretendientes a las chicas, así que salimos del lugar y le quitamos la pinta de prostituta que traía –dijo mirándome sonriendo, casi la golpeo cuando dijo todo eso, pero Jake se me había quedado viendo desde que había entrado.

-hicieron bien –dijo el dándole otro trago a lo que estaba tomando.- ¿Qué te paso en la frente? –pregunto enfocando bien los ojos en mi chichón.

-es que estaba bailando con un chico y me resbale… -dije poniéndome rojita.

-bueno también por eso salimos de ahí –dijo Claire riéndose sarcásticamente.

_-Esta será una mala noche para las hermanas Clearwater!_ –pensé.

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**¿Qué pasara? Esperemos que nada malo…**

**Ah si… recuerdan que Paul le dice a Leah…**

"-¿la rifa no te sirvió? –se burlo, pero Jake le dio un puñetazo en el brazo"

**Ok… aquí en México o al menos en mi rancho, tenemos una frase celebre para las quedadas o los feos, que es:**

"**No sales ni en rifa"**

**Que significa que ni aunque te rifen vas a conseguir pareja o algo por el estilo… **

**Es oficial! Fugitivos va a tener 30 capítulos!**

**Ya los estructure y para que sean los 30 voy a ocupar el próximo en las hermanas y de ahí me centro nuevamente en los protas… **

**Por favor dejen un REVIEW! Se que no les interesa en lo mas mínimo estos chicos, pero ya sabrán por que lo hago…**

**Pórtense mal… solo por hoy… Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Recuerdan que tengo visitas en mi casa?**

**Si, mi adorable tío… bueno… ahora no eh podido escribir nada por que me la paso todo el día con el… lo bueno es que salimos y podemos llegar en la madrugada y no me regañan… **

**Bueno ya no las perturbo con mis experiencias vacacionales… me escape para poder subir capitulo… pero no se preocupen, me queda una semana mas de vacaciones y en esa me voy a apresurar y terminarla y poder subir otra loca idea que se me ocurrió viendo muchas películas…**

**Un adelanto…**

**.: Intercambio :.**

-esto es extraño… -dijo Jazz al ver un clon perfecto de el, solo que en chica.

-no lo puedo creer –dijo Rose en shock, sabía que había alguien igual a ti en alguna parte del mundo, pero ese alguien estaba enfrente de su puerta.

-debes ser Rosalie… -Jazz ya sabía que tenía una hermana, pero no sabía que era su gemela.

-eh, si… ¿Quién eres? –pregunto tartamudeando.

-¿enserio lo preguntas? -pregunto con ironía.- bueno… soy Jasper Cullen… tu hermano… gemelo –dijo extrañado de decir eso.

-Carlisle nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano… -ella estaba sorprendida.

-hermana… ya somos dos los engañados… Esme no me dijo que tenía hermana…

-¿Esme? ¿Así se llama? –un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a ella, por fin sabía el nombre de su madre.

Jasper se quedo pensativo, el al menos ya sabía que tenía un padre y una hermana, pero ella había quedado en la ignorancia, entonces pensó en Esme, el le había reclamado por no decirle nada, y su hermana estaba peor que el.

**Se que eso no les dice mucho, pero ya la estoy estructurando… **

**Pero estamos en Fugitivos… Ok, ok… este es el ultimo capitulo en el que no meto a Rose/Lily o Jazz/Jack…**

**Así que sin mas… les dejo el capitulo…**

_**Enjoy!**_

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 24: - Éxito -**

**Pv. Kim**

-por el… -todo esto lo hacia por el- necesitas quitarte el brasier… no combina… -dijo mi hermana.

-no ya fue mucho… -me queje, realmente ya me estaba viendo como ella estaba hace rato.

-hermanita todas aquí sabemos que Embry te ha visto con menos ropa… -dijo con ironía y una sonrisa a la que le tenía miedo.

-ya ven por que no les quería contar… -volví a quejarme.

-por el –eso fue raro, las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-ok, solo por el… -me quite un tirante pero no quería quitármelo enfrente de ellas, así que agradecí cuando ellas salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta, la ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que baje el top y me saque el bracier, nuevamente lo subí y estuve lista, salí del cuarto sintiéndome algo incomoda, pero era por el, el vería lo linda que ha había puesto para el, hablaríamos y todo estaría arreglado.

-¿chicas? –pregunte cuando no vi a nadie en la sala, entones la chapa de la puerta comenzó a abrirse y me quede congelada, cuando se abrió me hice a un lado, lo primero que verían al entrar sería a mi, y en estas fachas.

-pasa –si mal no recordaba ese era Quil.

-¿y los otros? -al escuchar su voz, repentinamente comencé a llorar pero era solo de felicidad, el estaba bien, y eso era lo mas importante- hey es una broma verdad –grito al golpear la puerta, en eso un sollozo se escapo de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, me tape la boca, pero ya no pude silenciarlo.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto el, mi espalda había resbalado por la pared, así que ahora estaba en el piso.- ¿Kim? –lo escuche mas cerca esta vez, lentamente abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el, con los ojos llenos de preocupación por mi, me levante y lo abrace sin decirle nada.

**Pv. Embry**

-Quil, te juro que si entramos a la casa y ella esta ahí… te mato… y sabes que lo puedo hacer… -lo amenace.

-como se ve que no confías en mí… -dijo dolido.- sabes que yo sería incapaz… se que todavía no superas su ruptura, no iba a echarle mas sal a la herida –esta vez lo dijo con las seriedad.

-no es que no lo haya superado… es solo que la extraño… -dije con nostalgia.

-¿no es lo mismo?

-no, es diferente –dije parándome enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Claire

-pasa –me dijo al abrir la puerta.

-¿y los otros? –pregunte al no ver a nadie, pero al voltear a la puerta el la había cerrado- hey es una broma verdad –golpee la puerta para que me abriera, pero fue inútil, oí que decían algo afuera, pero no alcance a escuchar nada coherente. Repentinamente un sollozo me sorprendió.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunte instintivamente, pero nadie respondió, camine por el pasillo y vi a Kim hecha bolita en el piso- ¿Kim? –entonces ella levanto la vista, nuevamente sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco, tenía los ojos rojos, pero se levanto y me abrazo, sentí su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, por que yo también la había abrazado, sería solo por esta vez, y ya no la volvería a ver después, así que me permití abrazarla por ultima vez. Su dulce aroma entraba a mis pulmones y podía sentir la cálida piel de su cintura en mis manos, en ese momento ya no sentía el agujero en el pecho, ahora me sentía completo, pero eso no era bueno…

-no -me separe de ella y le di la espalda.

-se que todavía me quieres –dijo todavía llorando.- no se por que terminaste conmigo si me querías… -me grito.

-por eso… por que te quería era por que tenías que alejarte de mi…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me convienes? ¿O por que yo no te convengo? Ya di la verdad

-por que no te convengo y no me convienes.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me convienes? Eso no lo puedes saber… soy yo la que decide eso…

-de igual manera yo… mira Kim, ya me canse de esto, yo voy a estar en la sala mientras ellos deciden sacarnos de aquí –me fui a la sala y prendí la televisión.

**Pv. Kim**

-de igual manera yo… mira Kim, ya me canse de esto, yo voy a estar en la sala mientras ellos deciden sacarnos de aquí –todavía seguía sin verme, paso a mi lado y me dejo ahí, todo me había salido mal, no me había reconciliado con el y ahora las cosas estaban peor.

Camine a la puerta y trate de abrirla pero no pude, cuando me di cuenta tenía llave, entre al cuarto de Claire y abrí la ventana, ella vivía en el tercer piso, pero ahí no había nada que me ayudara a salir, así fue con casa una de las ventanas, hasta que en la del comedor me di cuanta de que había una serie de hoyos, pase a un lado de la barra y entre a la sotejuela, donde me di cuenta que ahí estaban los hoyos y todos los departamentos estaban igual, por ahí podría salir, pero ya me había terminado la medicina de mi inhalador y el aire me estaba faltando, comencé a buscar por todas partes mientras daba jadeos para tratar de que el aire me llagara.

-toma –escuche que el dijo, voltee a verlo y el tenía uno en las manos, lo tome e inhale inmediatamente.

-gracias –le dije fríamente, no tenía bosas ni nada, así que lo metí en el top, junto con mi celular, avente las zapatillas por la ventada, y acerque una silla a la ventana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto el preocupado, lo que me dio una idea.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ni creas que voy a estar mas tiempo aquí contigo… prefiero que haya afuera me pase algo a quedarme aquí –me subí a la ventana para poder agarrarme de los hoyos para salir.

-no puedes hacer eso… -dijo mas preocupad.

-déjame pensarlo... me pueden asaltar, secuestrar, violar, matarme, si me voy… pero si me quedo necesitaría soportar tu desagradable presencia –le dije fríamente, como si no me importara y al parecer eso lo lastimo, pero tenía que sufrir algo de lo que había sufrido yo.- prefiero lo primero –en ese momento salte para agarrarme de ahí, estaba enferma, pero era fuerte, alcance a tomar la pared y me aferre, sentí como mi cuerpo impactaba contra esta, pero de inmediato busque como apoyar mis pies, una vez que lo logre comencé a bajar, lo mejor de todo es que podía sujetarme bien, no había riesgo de que me cayera.

Al final solté un suspiro de alivio, había logrado escapar y sin lastimarme, ahora solo faltaba seguir con el plan, me puse los tacones, mientras sentía la mirada de el, fijada en mí. Voltee a verlo por última vez y camine por debajo de las escaleras donde había un pasillo y pase por enfrente de la casa para que pensara que me había ido, cuando llegue a un punto ciego, me quite los zapatos y tome aire con los pulmones y grite lo mas fuerte que pude como si me hubieran hecho algo y le grite para que me ayudara, regrese al pasillo de las escaleras corriendo y me escondí debajo de las escaleras, era oscuro, así que no me vería. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el paso corriendo sin verme, como tal lo había planeado. Otros segundos pasaron y escuche que el me gritaba, eso no lo había planeado.

Pensé rápido, escondí el inhalador y me tape la nariz y la boca para no respirar, fue cuando escuche que el estaba cerca gritando, me descubrí y mi respiración se me dificulto, comencé a jadear en busca de aire y me recosté en el piso, si no lograba nada con eso es que era demasiado orgulloso, y solo me arrepentiría si llegaba a morir por un paro respiratorio.

-¿Kim? -escuche su voz demasiado cerca haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Em-bry? –dije con trabajos.

-Kim… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? –se adentro en la oscuridad, sentí que me tocaba la pierna, pero supuse que era por que no veía nada. Me levanto y me recargo en su pecho, era una sensación que tanto había extrañado.

-déjame –le dije apartándome de el, pero solo para hacer mas drama.

-claro que no… mira como estas… ¿te sientes bien? –volvió a recargarme en su pecho.

-no… puedo…

-ok, no digas nada… ¿Dónde esta el inhalador? –pregunto con desesperación.

-lo… per… di… -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿sabes si hay uno en la casa de Claire? El que traía era el único… -aw… había guardado uno… le afirme con la cabeza recordando que la ultima vez había dejado uno.

-¿crees que te puedas mantener agarrada a mi? Necesito llevarte a arriba, no te puedo dejar aquí –nuevamente le afirme con la cabeza y el me levanto, me agarre de su cuello y el paso mis piernas por sus costados y las cruce enfrente de el, como un pequeño coala o algo parecido.

-sujétate bien –dijo levantándose un poco, al salir del pasillo se levanto y casi corrió a la pared para poder subir. Al llegar a la ventada de la casa de Claire, se quedo quieto, supuse que estaba pensando como entrar sin lastimarme.

-me… puedo… quedar… aquí… tu… regresa… y… después… salto… a… la… ventana… -mi respiración todavía no se regularizaba.

-¿estas segura? -pregunto indeciso, pero esta vez solo moví la cabeza.- agárrate fuerte –me baje de su espalda y me agarre de un lado, cuando apoye mis pies, tomo impulso y salto a la ventana, note que el apenas y había alcanzado el borde, lo que me asusto mas, no se como le hice yo para que terminara aquí. Lo que hago por el… no estaba dispuesta a morir ahora que al menos ya me dirigía la palabra.

-Kim… vamos, salta… -me dijo extendiendo la mano.

-no… -había comenzado a llorar del miedo.

-te juro que no voy a dejar que caigas…

-¿seguro? –tome aire antes de hablar.

-claro que si… -note que estaba aguantándose la risa.

-ok… confió… en… ti –subí unos cuantos agujeros mas, voltee a verlo y el me miraba con preocupación, le medio sonreí para que no se preocupara, pero eso no cambio nada. Así que me arme de valor y tome aire.- si algo… me pasa… solo quiero… que sepas… que… te amo… -salte a el, recuerdo que solo sentí su mano, después me golpee en la pared y todo se volvió negro.

**Pv. Embry**

Salte a la ventana y contrabajos logre entrar, lo que me preocupaba era ella, yo me había golpeado y no quería que ella se golpeara.

-si algo… me pasa… solo quiero… que sepas… que… te amo… -me había quedado sorprendido por lo que me había dicho que reaccione un poco lento para atraparla, la tome de la mano y escuche que se golpeo.

-perdóname –le dije mientras la alzaba, pero ella no me respondió, la desesperación me entro y la tome con la otra mano para levantarla, cuando pude verla bien, estaba desmayada, pero no estaba respirando, lo que empeoro mi desesperación.

La cargue y la puse en el suelo, comencé a darle respiración de boca a boca para que reaccionara, gracias a dios, después de unos cuantos intentos ella despertó con un largo jadeo tratando de tomar aire.

-Kim, gracias a dios, creí que te perdía –la abrace fuerte, como si me la fueran a arrebatar de los brazos.

-Embry… -se quejo.

-oh si… lo siento… -me separe de ella y me levante- voy a buscar tu inhalador –me agache y la bese, estaba feliz de que no le paso nada. Comencé por buscar en la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de Claire y Quil, incluso en el baño, por suerte estaba en el botiquín. Lo tome pero mi vista fue a dar a una caja de condones que había ahí, sacudí la cabeza y corrí a con Kim.

-toma –me agache y la puse de espadas a mi, la abrace mientras ella inhalaba su medicina y recuperaba poco a poco el ritmo respiratorio.- ¿mejor? –pregunte cuando se recargo mas en mi, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-¿hacer que? –pregunte sin entender, ella se dio vuelta y pregunto viéndome a los ojos, estaba llorando.

-besarme –las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.- ¿no que no sentías nada por mi? -me reprocho.- ¿sabes que? Me hubieras dejado morir… me duele que hayas hecho eso si no sientes nada… -me grito y se levanto

-no digas eso… no podía dejar que murieras y menos por mi culpa…

-¿ahora resulta que fue compasión? ¿Pues sabes que? No la necesito… -repentinamente comenzó a tambalearse, como si se volviera a desmayar, me levante rápidamente y la atrape antes de que callera al suelo y se golpeara de nuevo. La cargue y la recosté en un sillón.

-¿Kim? –acaricie su mejilla, pero no reaccionada, fui al botiquín y saque un poco de alcohol y moje un algodón con el, volví a la sala junto con Kim, pase el algodón por su nariz y tocio cuando lo olio, pero esta vez se quedo quieta, sin abrir los ojos respirando lentamente.

-ya veo por que tienes tanto inconveniente con mi enfermedad –rio con ironía.

-de hecho adoro que seas enfermiza –nuevamente acaricie su mejilla y ella me miro extrañada.- me refiero a que me gustaba cuidarte de que no te enfermaras, me hacías sentir mas fuerte y protector, como que sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera.

-yo me sentía protegida y segura –volteo a verme y sus ojos miel me volvieron a hipnotizar como antes, me sonrió y aparto la mirada.- casi me muero por hacer que me veas otra ves -comenzó a reírse, pero yo me quede estático, ¿ella había planeado eso?- tengo el consuelo de que logre algo –le levanto lentamente, pero no me volteaba a ver.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste? –pregunte sin entender.

-¿Qué importa ya? –camino al cuarto de Claire, yo la seguí para estar cerca por si algo le pasaba de nuevo, entro pero no cerro la puerta, si no que la dejo abierta. Me sorprendí cuando se quito la falda, dejándola con unas finas bragas.

-¿Qué haces? –me di la vuelta para no verla.

-ay por favor… me has visto con menos… ahora no vengas de santurrón conmigo. -escuche su voz a mi espalda.- mírame –sentí sus manos en mis hombros, haciéndome tragar saliva en seco.

**Pv. Kim**

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto sorprendido mientras me desvestía, iba a cambiarme, de todos modos nada iba a pasar, pero entonces recordé lo que yo misma había dicho.

"_-quiero que estés con Jake, pero como se debe… no conquistando al cavernícola de sus pantalones…"_

-ay por favor… me has visto con menos… ahora no vengas de santurrón conmigo -camine a donde el estaba y me puse atrás de el, tal ves eso funcionaría- mírame –puse mis manos sus hombros para voltearlo y que me mirara. El giro y me miro de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera viendo una maravilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme con eso.

El se acerco a mi y me beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, después de no vernos en tres meses no me esperaba menos.

Supe que había logrado mi propósito cuando el me atrajo mas hacia el y acaricio mi espalda, esa noche abría sexo de reconciliación.

**Pv. Leah**

-es que estaba bailando con un chico y me resbale… -dije poniéndome rojita.

-bueno también por eso salimos de ahí –dijo Claire riéndose sarcásticamente. Todo el mundo estaba con su respectiva pareja y solo quedábamos nosotros dos. Por lo que ahora no muy gustosa me senté junto a el, al poco tiempo Rachel me trago un vaso con lo que Jake también estaba bebiendo.

Me lo termine rápidamente y me levante.

-me voy –les avise a los demás.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Claire- apenas esta comenzando la fiesta.

-lo se, pero no me siento bien –dije señalando el chichón en mi cabeza.

-¿puedes manejar? –pregunto Paul.

-si, no eh tomado tanto… -le sonreí y me despedí de los demás.

-me voy contigo –dijo Jake levantándose, yo le asentí con la cabeza y seguí despidiéndome.

-es tu oportunidad –chillo a mi oído Rachel.

-ya no estoy tan segura –le dije despacio, asegurándome que solo ella escuchara.

-suerte amiga –dijo Claire a mi oído también.

-que no va a pasar nada –le dije al oído también, solo que un poco fastidiada.

-ya veremos –Claire estaba muy segura de que algo pasaría, cosa que me preocupo. Ambos salimos de la casa de Rachel, había ido en una ocasión, pero no había conducido, así que se manejaba me perdería.

-manejas por favor –le di las llaves.

-¿no que podías? –pregunto Jake levantando la ceja.

-y puedo, pero no se como regresar a casa –agache la mirada algo apenada.

-lo supuse, vamos –entro al coche y yo me apure a entrar del otro lado. Comenzó a conducir, pero no dije nada, no había nada de que hablar.

-yo te abría atrapado antes de que calleras –me sorprendió cuando dijo eso, pero solo me quede viéndolo- no me veas así… yo abría evitado que tu cabeza terminara así –señalo mi pequeño chichón.

-dudo que lo hubieras evitado –dije recordando como me lo había hecho.

-por algo te dije que te quedaras, pero no me hiciste caso, si te hubieras quedado tal vez no tuvieras eso… -volvió a ver mi cabeza.

-¿y que iba hacer sola en la casa? –pregunte.

-hubiéramos visto una película o jugado algo… ido a cenar o algo por estilo –dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera, me quede estática con lo que me había dicho, necesitara que me pellizcaran, pero sacudí la cabeza, eso no había sido una indirecta, ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca me iba a hacer caso, tal vez era que la bebida se le subió, seguí sin decir nada, pero aparte la vista.

-¿y tu hermana? –pregunto después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

-esta en la casa de Claire, encerrada con Embry… -dije sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-¿encerrada? –pregunto confundido.

-si, esperábamos que se reconciliaran –me encogí de hombros- por eso los dejaron encerrados.

-por eso Paul insistió en ir a su casa –cayo en cuenta de algo.

-supongo –seguía sin mirarlo. Finalmente al llegar me baje del coche y camine a la casa, abrí la puerta y fui directo a la cocina, donde teníamos un pequeño botiquín, saque unas aspirinas y me las tome.

-¿te sientes bien? –pregunto Jake al entrar a la cocina.

-solo me duele la cabeza un poco –dije levantando la vista, ya que yo estaba sentada en la mesa y es estaba parado.

-¿te pusiste hielo para desinflamarlo? –pregunto pasando sus dedos por mi pequeño chichón.

-si y ya se desinflamo un poco –hice un gesto cuando me dolió.

-lo siento –se disculpo quitando la mano.

-descuida, debí de haber sido mas cuidadosa de lo que digo… -me quede callada cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿el tipo te golpeo por algo que dijiste? –pregunto molesto.

-no, no fue eso… quise decir que te hubiera dicho que me dolía un poco para que no lo tocaras… -me apresure a decir.

-ah… -fue lo único que dijo.

-bueno me voy a acostar, hasta mañana… -me levante.

-espera –me tomo del brazo antes de que me fuera.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste vestida como saliste? –pregunto atrayéndome hacia el.

-por que me veía como una prostituta… ¿no escuchaste a Rachel? –pregunte confundida.

-la verdad no, estaba mirándote… -fue lo único que dijo, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué? –seguía tratando de no pensar en que por fin me había funcionado todo eso.

-no lo se… supongo que te estaba recordando como habías salido –puso su otra mano en mi cintura, ok eso era oficial, estaba soñando, ¿o era que estaba alcoholizado? Como sea, me acerque a el y lo bese.

Tenía que estar soñando, mis labios acariciaban los suyos con desesperación, mientras que el me acariciaba mi espalda, entonces el saco su lengua y lamio mi labio inferior, abrí mis labios para besarlo mas.

-lo siento… -dijo separándose de mi, pero no lo deje hablar, me acerque a el y lo bese, pase mis manos a su nuca para que no pudiera alejarse. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no iba a perder la gran oportunidad que se me estaba presentando, me había imaginado como sería, pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo.

El trato de separarse, pero no lo deje, me acerque mas a el y rose su entrepierna con mi pierna, escuche un gruñido proveniente de el y sonreí.

Lo había logrado, había despertado al cavernícola de sus pantalones.

El me cargo y tuve que pasar mis piernas a sus costados, camino a la sala y me dejo en uno de los sillones. Estaba por levantarse, pero lo atrape entre mis pierna y tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi cintura, el poco a poco comenzó a subir su mano hasta mis… **STOP! **

**Esto es una clasificación T, no puedo seguir escribiendo… y ustedes leyendo… dejémoslos solitos…**

**Omg… siento la intromisión, pero estos chicos se estaban pasando…**

**Bueno como dije al principio, este es el ultimo capitulo en el que no meto a los protas…y es que ya viene lo mejor…**

**El punto de este fanfic…**

**¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran que volver a huir? **

**Claro… pero primero los meses lindos que pasaron juntos… Próximo capitulo… un Jazlice!**

**Recuerden dejarme REVIEW, aunque no les gusten estos capítulos…**

**Pero sabrán el por que de estas intromisiones como por el capitulo 27 y 29… Así que sin más me despido…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Seguramente se preguntaran… **_**¿Por qué jodidos no ha actualizado esta tipa?**_

**Pues para responder esa pregunta, tendré que remontarme a los últimos días de vacaciones de semana santa… wow… casi un mes!**

**Mi tío se fue a Chihuahua… -donde el vive- el viernes… eso nos deja con un fin de semana libre… pero no… mi prima que vive a 7 cuadras de mi casa… se le ocurrió pasarse el sábado y domingo en mi casa… no me quejo… nos la pasamos viendo películas… ¿ya vieron 17 otra ves? Se las recomiendo… repentinamente mire a Zac Efron con otros ojos… pero de eso no les estaba hablando… el punto es que no pude escribir por que ella no podía estar sin hacer nada! Hasta trato de ayudarme con mi tarea para que terminara rápido… y la verdad… ni modo de dejarla ahí viendo películas si el principal motivo era estar conmigo y ponernos al corriente con los chismes de Twilight… en fin… **

**La siguiente semana paso exactamente lo mismo… vino a mi casa y ahora al menos pude terminar las practicas de Excel que tenia que entregar… hice que leyera LA HUESPED, pero se aburrió a la quinta hoja… ya ni mi hermano de su misma edad que se leyó 15 antes de dejarlo y traicionarme diciendo que estaba del lado de las ALMAS!**

**Para el 24 da abril… fueron los quince años de Maritza… otra prima mía… Twilighter también como su hermano… es tan lindo que tus primos te asimilen y te comprendan… así que tenía que ir a su fiesta…**

**Además de que oficialmente me convertí en la chacha de mi casa… no me quejo… pero no puedo hacer lo que me gusta que es escribir… el sábado lavo la ropa de toda mi familia, el domingo la guardo y plancho… entre semana lo único que tengo que hacer es limpiar la cocina antes de irme a la escuela…**

**Lo que nos deja con otra pregunta… **_**¿Por qué jodidos no actualizas entre semana?**_

**La respuesta es simple… NO ME DA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ENTRE SEMANA! A lo mucho hago algo el miércoles que salgo temprano, pero realmente no hay nada como pasarte un día completo frente a la computadora escribiendo…**

**Ok, ahora, esperando a que me asimilan y me comprendan les dejo el capitulo…**

**Después de tres capítulos de ausencia de los personajes principales, llegan para darles dos capítulos llenos de miel! Y después lo mejor de todo… la huida de Rose/Lily y Jazz/Jack… espero que me dejen reviews, ya que en los anteriores no! **

**P.D: ¿recuerdan que mi amiga me platico todo esto? Así es… el le conto todo, pues ahora se van a enterar como me imagino que hubiera pasado si realmente el chico hubiera salido con mi amiga…**

_**Enjoy!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 25: - ¿Mejor? Imposible -**

**Pv. Alice**

Un mes había pasado desde que Jack y yo habíamos comenzado a andar -oficialmente-, habíamos quedado de salir a Port Angeles a una cita, pero lo cambiamos por quedarnos en el Jardín que Lily había hecho durante su lapso de depresión.

-hola –me saludo en la puerta.

-¿hola? –salude confundida.

-ven, vamos… -me extendió la mano y yo la tome, caminamos a su casa y entramos al patio trasero por la cocina, al entrar me sorprendí, no recordaba que hubiera una mesa y sillas de jardín, no pregunte y seguí caminando, el me hizo señas para que me sentara, y así lo hice.

-¿te gusto la sorpresa? –pregunto sentándose en frente.

-muchísimo –seguía admirando como se veía todo, había muchos bocadillos en la mesa, pero me sorprendí cuando el saco una botella de vino.

-¿crees que voy a tomar eso? –pregunte con preocupación.

-no lo creo… lo se… -sirvió las dos copas, y me paso una.

-no voy a tomar eso… no tenemos edad para hacerlo…

-si no le dices a nadie, no se van a enterar –dijo con una mirada maliciosa, que mas bien me hizo reír.

-¿y si le digo a Emmy que me obligaste? ¿Qué crees que te haga? –lo amenace en broma.

-nada… el esta con Lily en este preciso momento… -sonrió triunfante.

-¿entonces que me pasa a mi si no lo tomo? –pregunte un poco mas preocupada.

-ya no te voy a dar besitos… -dijo tristemente.

-pero seria castigo para los dos… no solo para mi… -le dije fingiendo tristeza, pero seguía sonriendo.

-tienes razón… -se quedo pensativo- ay Alice… vamos toma… -me pidió.

-bueno si tanto insistes… -dije resignada, tome un sorbo y… bueno, no sabía como sabia el vino, pero esto savia más a jugo de uva, me le quede viendo extrañada y el comenzó a reírse.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunte confundida.

-es jugo de uva –dijo entre risas.

-JA, JA… muy gracioso Jack… -le dije un poco molesta, me había engañado…

-es solo para jugar… sabía que no ibas a querer tomar vino, así que ayer Lily y Emmett se la terminaron… -seguía riendo, cosa que me hizo enojar mas, pero en ese momento un trueno nos espanto, estaba nublado, así que era seguro de que llovería.- creo que deberíamos entrar… -se levanto de la mesa y tomo una bandeja de bocadillos y la botella.

-ok –dije no muy gustosa, así que tome otra y entre primero y sostuve la puerta abierta para que el entrara, ya que tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

-ya Alice, no te enojes conmigo… -me abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enojar contigo? –pregunte ya no tan molesta.

-ven, veamos una película… -me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala, cuando mire por la ventana ya estaba lloviendo.

-¿Por qué tenía que llover precisamente hoy? –me queje.

-por que en este momento esta comenzando Moulin Rouge… -dijo señalando la pantalla y ahí estaba Toulouse cantando en la parte principal, no pude evitar gritar de la emoción, lo abrace y comenzamos a verla.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto? –pregunto el.

-no lo se… -me encogí de hombros- supongo que por que luchan por su amor… así como yo contigo…

-pero te gustaba desde antes… -se quejo.

-ok, ok… bueno, ay no se! Solo se que me gusta… -seguí poniendo atención a la película, paso su brazo por mis hombros para abrazarme y estar mas cerca de el, haciendo que me recargara en su pecho, era realmente cómodo.

-yo también te hubiera mentido si era para salvarte –dijo en la parte en la que Satín le miente a Cristian para que no lo maten.

-pero se que no me mentirías… no ahora… -dije muy segura.

-no estés tan segura… -creo que no quería que lo escuchara por que lo dijo despacio, pero aun así lo alcance a escuchar.

-¿me has mentido? –pregunte preocupada, alejándome de su pecho.

-desde que llegue… -volteo a verme, note como eso le dolía.

-no me tienes que contar si no quieres, se que no estas en condiciones de hablar… me estas protegiendo… -sonreí para darle ánimos, pero me sentía mal por que me había mentido, pero sabía que no podía quejarme, era eso o nada…

**Pv. Jasper**

-yo también te hubiera mentido si era para salvarte

-pero se que no me mentirías… no ahora… -¿lo dije no lo pensé?

-no estés tan segura… -dije despacio para que no me escuchara.

-¿me has mentido? –pregunto preocupada, entonces voltee a verla y vi un poco de sufrimiento en la mirada.

-desde que llegue… -me dolió decirle eso, pero era la verdad.

-no me tienes que contar si no quieres, se que no estas en condiciones de hablar… me estas protegiendo… -sonrío pero sus ojos se veían cristalizados, como a punto de llorar.

-Alice… lo siento… -tome su barbilla para que me mirara, ya que había bajado la cabeza.

-¿al menos me puedes decir por que huyen? –pregunto esperanzada, pero todavía triste.

Solté un suspiro- sabía que lo preguntarías… mmm… no es por que somos hijos de Lilian y Jackson… -voltee a ver a la televisión pero sin ponerle atención.

-¿entonces? –insistió.

-te voy a contar todo, pero júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie… ni a tu hermano… -le pedí, realmente ya era hora que lo supiera, y también necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

-sabes que si, pero si quieres escucharlo… juro que no diré nada…

Volví a sacar el aire de mis pulmones- para comenzar… no me llamo Jack… pero no te voy a decir mi verdadero nombre…

-se que es para protegerme… -dijo un poco dolida- ¿y Lily?

-tampoco es su nombre… bueno… lo único cierto en todo esto es que somos huérfanos y que nos cuida nuestro padrino… -reí nuevamente por la ironía de eso.- el no esta en buenos pasos –vi como Alice se confundía.- es mafioso… -dije despacio, ella asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera contando.

-Lily quería trabajar para el… -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- si, lo se… de hecho yo también, era como una forma de regresarle el favor –dije disculpándome.

-¿y el los metió en eso? –pregunto todavía sorprendida.

-no –negué con la cabeza- el nos prohibió pensar en eso siquiera… bueno realmente no sabíamos que andaba en cosas chuecas hasta que a Lily le hablo Jake… y le conto todo…

-¿y por eso están huyendo? –pregunto incrédula.

-no, es por que Jake tenía que hacer un trabajo y mejor se lo paso a Lily…

-¿Qué trabajo? –pregunto confundida.

-matar a su hijastra… -voltee a ver a otro lado, avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

-¿pero si la mataron por que huyen? –volvió a preguntar.

-no huimos de el… si no de los Masen… otra banda de mafiosos por así decirlo… es que el hijo del jefe, salía con ella… al parecer realmente la quería, sino no hubiera pasado nada…

-¿mataron a la chica? –reacciono.

-Lily le dio un veneno… pero me dijo que ella se quería suicidar…

-¿entonces solo la ayudaron? -pregunto confundida, a lo que yo le asentí con la cabeza.- ¿y el chico que andaba con ella los esta persiguiendo? –pregunto para tratar de comprender.

-para matarnos –solté un suspiro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

-nos persigue para matarnos… -le dije preocupado- es por eso que actué así cuando llegaste con la foto de nosotros.

-¿y desde cuando están huyendo?

-desde Noviembre, ya siete meses…

-¿y no han tratado de arreglarlo hablando?

-Alice, ellos no quedan de verse un día y toman el té, ellos solo llegan y te matan, sin avisar… -trate de no reírme, pero solo sonreí.

-lo dices como si supieras mucho de eso… -me vio con su mirada acusadora.

-pues tal vez un poco –desvié la mirada.

-¿Cómo que tal vez un poco? –pregunto molesta.

-ya Alice… ya te conté mucho… y vez ya termino la película… no pienso verla de nuevo… -me queje.

-bueno –hizo un lindo puchero y cruzo los brazos, haciendo que soltara una carcajada, era tan linda cuando hacia eso.

**Pv. Alice**

-¿y no han tratado de arreglarlo hablando? –se que era tonto preguntarlo, pero era algo obvio.

-Alice, ellos no quedan de verse un día y toman el té, ellos solo llegan y te matan, sin avisar… -sonrió ante mi comentario, pero yo no, me había quedado pensando el lo que había dicho.

-lo dices como si supieras mucho de eso… -dije después de recordar lo que había platicado con Emmy de la muerte de Royce, donde Lily se había quedado viendo la televisión y cuando anunciaron su muerte, ella salió corriendo a su cuarto maldiciendo, y después cuando Emmy fue a verla estaba esperando a que contestaran, no es que sea paranoica, pero extrañamente encajaba.

-pues tal vez un poco –volteo a ver al televisor.

-¿Cómo que tal vez un poco? –ya me había contado lo mas critico, ¿no me podía aclarar eso?

-ya Alice… ya te conté mucho… y vez ya termino la película… no pienso verla de nuevo… -se quejo viendo la televisión, igualmente voltee a verla y la película ya estaba en los créditos.

-bueno –dije haciendo puchero.

-deberíamos aprovechar que todavía hay algo de claridad afuera… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

-no podemos salir… -no era pregunta era una afirmación- así que… bueno… otra película ya no… mmm… -me quede pensativa- tienes juegos de mesa ¿o algo así?

-¿twister? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿algo mas? –pregunte esperanzada.

-monopoli, naipes, rompecabezas… ¿videojuegos? –pregunto esto ultimo esperanzado.

-creo que el twister esta bien… -dije entre cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza, el sonrió derrotado y se levanto del sillón, no pude evitar reírme de el, pero realmente no era muy buena en eso.

-lo compramos hace mucho, cuando nos comenzaron a aburrir las películas y las historias se nos terminaron… -regreso con la caja un poco desgastada y me la entrego, me levante del sillón y el lo aparto con tanta facilidad que me enorgullecí del tremendo chico que tenía como novio, me quito la caja de las manos y tendió el tapete en el suelo.

-comienzo –dije tomando el tablero.

-esta bien… -sonriendo, gire la flecha.

-pie izquierdo rojo –inmediatamente puse mi pie en el círculo.

**Pv. Jasper**

Pasamos una hora jugando sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera, así que era momento de terminar esto, a pesar de que me estaba divirtiendo ver a Alice contorsionarse, nosotros lo hacíamos para tener condición, uno nunca se sabe cuando tienes que contorsionarte para escapar, pero ahora por diversión, y realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

-mano derecha amarillo –dijo cuando la flecha se detuvo, ahora si estaba en un gran aprieto, mi mano derecha era la que me serbia de apoyo, si la quitaba me caería, así que si iba a caer no seria solo, quite mi mano derecha y abrace a Alice por la cintura, en ese momento caí al piso y Alice estaba encima de mi estomago, ambos soltamos la carcajada y ella se acomodo a mi lado.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto cuando nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

-¿videojuegos? –volví a preguntar esperanzado.

-recuerdo que dijiste que tenías monopoli ¿no? –sonrió ignorándome completamente.

-Alice –le reclame.

-¿o prefieres el rompecabezas? –pregunto confundida, suspire resignado.

-esta bien… monopoli será –me levante y en ese momento mi celular sonó, mire el remitente y era mi hermana.- es Lily –seguí caminando mientras iba a buscar el dichoso juego.

-¿hola? –conteste.

-hey Jack! –saludo como si nada.

-espera no me digas… te vas a quedar a dormir con Emmett… de nuevo… -dije son sarcasmo, abrí el armario y saque el juego que Alice quería jugar.

-eso… -dijo después de una carcajada.

-ok, solo no vengas por ahora, esta lloviendo fuerte, no necesitamos que te accidentes en el camino –le dije mas para asegurarme de que estuviera bien que por burlarme.

-solo me doble el pie la ultima vez, sabes que no soy tan torpe –se quejo, mientras regresaba con el juego y se lo daba a Alice.

-ok, como sea… -le dije resignándome- te veo después… -colgué antes de que se quejara o algo.

-¿paso algo? –pregunto Alice curiosa.

-nada fuera de lo usual… lo de siempre… -dije sentándome a lado de Alice mientras acomodaba las piezas.

-Lily se queda a dormir con Emmy… -no era pregunta si no afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

-tuve una visión en la que Lily te llamaba y te lo decía… -se encogió de hombros.

-y yo creo que Esme no tarda en llamarte diciéndote que te quedes aquí –voltee a ver a la ventana, pensé que literalmente se estaba cayendo el cielo, de tanta agua que no dejaba de caer. Mas o menos Alice me había dicho que era tiempo de lluvias en algunas regiones, supuse que aquí era mas o menos lo mismo, solo que llovía como nunca.

-¿Cuándo vamos a La Push? –pregunto Alice dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

-¿A dónde? –pregunte confundido.

-bueno… a las playas de La Push… -se corrigió.

-¿hay playas cerca de aquí? –pregunte sorprendido, realmente no conocía mucho este lugar, bueno, mas bien no salía casi de la casa.

-¿no te había contado de eso? –pregunto sorprendida levantándose del sillón.

-creo que no –me senté en el mismo sillón y después se dejo caer encima de mi, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo, me agache para besarla rápidamente.

-con razón no me decías nada de eso –se quedo pensativa un momento, en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó, haciendo que los dos saltáramos del susto.

-dijiste que mamá llamaría ¿cierto? –pregunto levantándose del sillón y caminando al teléfono.

-residencia Whitlock –dijo al ponerse el auricular en el oído.- ah, hola mamá –saludo alegremente.- estaba pensando llamarte para eso… Lily no va a venir, Jack le dijo de la tormenta que esta cayendo… si, lo se… no te preocupes mujer… -le dijo un poco desesperada.- te quiero mamá –finalmente colgó.

-¿Qué te dije? –pregunte orgulloso mientras me recargaba en el sillón y ponía mis brazos en el respaldo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -pregunto sorprendida, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.- ¿acampamos en la sala? –entrelazo sus manos en forma de suplica.

-¿Cómo es eso? –pregunte confundido.

-pues hacemos una casita con sabanas o algo, y nos dormimos dentro, todavía hay luz, tenemos que aprovecharla –dijo mirando a la ventana, mire el reloj y eran las 6:32 p.m. y mi estomago me gritaba ser alimentado.

-¿y que hay del monopoli? –pregunte cuando pase cerca de el, y todavía estaba intacto.

-nop, eso ya no… -corrió al juego y lo vació dentro de la caja de nuevo.

-tengo hambre… dije sobándome el estomago.

-¿no te llenaste con todos los aperitivos que teníamos? –pregunto sorprendida, a lo cual yo solo le hice un gesto de disculpa- ok, yo cocino! –grito y salió corriendo a la cocina, dejando todo en el suelo. Reí mientras levantaba todo y lo devolvía a su lugar, levante también las bandejas y las puse en el fregadero.

Cuando mire a Alice, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-supongo que puedo sobrevivir con sándwiches –me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda.

-hey… no te quejes… es todo lo que se hacer por ahora… Esme esta enseñándome a cocinar, pero no quería experimentar contigo.

-supongo que tendré que ir con tu prima para comer algo diferente –le dije volteándola para tenerla de frente.

-oh no… dime que no lo dijiste… -entre cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué dije? –pregunte inocentemente.

-no metas a María… probablemente te vio primero, y tu a ella, pero tu eres mío… y no te voy a competir con ella –hizo un puchero mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Había notado las "discretas" miradas de María, pero no podía hacer nada para que no me viera así, pero fue entonces que Esme y Lucy, entraron a la sala nuevamente, pero esta vez para que fuéramos a comprar algo en el supermercado.

-voy en el coche, es mas rápido –dije levantándome y extendiéndole la mano a Alice, ella la tomo y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas a la entrada.

-Alice! -grito María, ambos nos volteamos y ella miraba mal a ella.- tu cuarto ahora… -dijo dándose la vuelta, Alice me hizo un gesto de disculpa y fue tras su prima. Todo el mundo se quedo sin habla después de eso.

-Randall –lo llamé, el volteo a verme confundido- ¿quieres acompañarme? –pregunte mientras abría la puerta, el asintió y salimos de la casa, podía escuchar los gritos desde afuera de la casa, pero no les preste atención.

_**----- **__**Fin Del Flash Back -----**_

**Pv. Alice**

No sabía que mas hacer que un sándwich, eso era lo que siempre me hacia cuando tenia hambre. Repentinamente la carcajada de Jack me distrajo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida sin entender por que se reía.

-supongo que puedo sobrevivir con sándwiches –sentí sus brazos envolverme por la espalda.

-hey… no te quejes… es todo lo que se hacer por ahora… Esme esta enseñándome a cocinar, pero no quería experimentar contigo –eso era cierto, todavía me fallaban algunas cosas.

-supongo que tendré que ir con tu prima para comer algo diferente -me volteo para verlo, pero me había quedado en shock cuando menciono a mi prima.

-oh no… dime que no lo dijiste… -entre cerré los ojos, había cruzado la línea del limite de paciencia de Alice.

-¿Qué dije? –pregunto inocentemente con una tonta sonrisa.

-no metas a María… probablemente te vio primero, y tu a ella, pero tu eres mío… y no te voy a competir con ella –hice un puchero mientras pasaba mis brazos por sus hombros- ¿me entendiste? –pregunte mirándolo seriamente esta vez.

-lo se… no por nada te peleaste con ella…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Esme había entrado junto con mi tía y nos pidió que fuéramos al supermercado a comprar algo, entonces Jack hablo.

-voy en el coche, es mas rápido –dijo levantándose y extendiéndome la mano, la cual tome para ir por el mandado.

-Alice! -grito María, sabía que solo me gritaba de esa manera cuando estaba molesta, y efectivamente al voltear no se veía nada contenta.- tu cuarto ahora… -se dio la vuelta y camino escaleras arriba, esto solo significaba que algo malo iba a pasar. Voltee a ver a Jack y me disculpe con el y fui tras María, cuando entre no la vi, pero si escuche la puerta de mi cuarto azotarse.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? –pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿decirte que? –me hice la desentendida.

-no te hagas Mary Alice McCarthy –grito furiosa- yo lo vi primero –ahora estaba haciendo berrinche.

-fue hace una semana –grite defendiéndome.

-¿y no tendrá que ver con el hecho de que tu lo tienes y yo no? –pregunto como si de un objeto se tratara.

-María no seas ridícula! –le dije mas bajito.

-tu sabías que me gustaba… -nuevamente hizo berrinche.

-y tu le gustaste a el –le dije recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido días antes, donde me conto que conoció a una chica latina y le había gustado, repentinamente todo encajo.- pero el no sabía si te iba a volver a ver –le grite furiosa por su actitud.

-aja –dijo sin creerme.

-no me creas si no quieres –me cruce de brazos viéndola molesta al igual que ella.

-¿no será que todavía nos culpas por la muerte de tu padre? –pregunto con la miraba oscurecida por el recuerdo.

-¿eso que tiene que ver? –pregunte molesta ahora por meter a mi padre en esto- María _nosotras_ estábamos _en brazos_ de nuestras madres cuando _nuestros_ padres fallecieron! –le grite apretando mis puños en mis costados. Repentinamente ella comenzó a llorar y realmente yo había contenido las lágrimas. Entonces la abrace mientras las dos llorábamos.

-lo siento –dijo separándose de mi después de un tiempo.

-¿el que? –pregunte ya confundida por que se disculpaba.

-por lo de tío Cristian… y por lo de el… ¿dices que le guste? –sonrió después de limpiarse las lagrimas.

-pero ahora esta conmigo… -le advertí.

-ok, ok… soy la primera en la fila ¿cierto? –pregunto esperanzada.

-solo por que eres mi prima pasas del 4 al 2… claro yo soy la 1 –dije volví a abrasarla.

-ok… -dijo resignada.

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

-fue extraño que termináramos llorando las dos… somos un par de locas… -lo bese rápidamente en los labios, después me voltee para darle el sándwich que le había preparado.

**Pv. Jasper **

Me desperté por un repentino dolor en el brazo, cuando me examine me di cuenta de que Alice estaba sobre mi brazo. Trate de sacarlo sin hacer que se despertara, pero no lo logre, comenzó a retorcerse sobre mi brazo.

Giro su cara para verme y realmente era hermosa en las mañanas, su cabello estaba alborotado, como siempre, pero esta vez era mas natural, me sonrió tiernamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa ignorando mi adolorida y entumecida mano…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**mmm… realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo terminar este capitulo… así que simplemente salió así…**

**¿Recuerdan que María iba tener su pequeña participación? Pues hela aquí…**

**No era lo que quería… pero no recuerdo que era lo que iba a hacer con ella… **

**Sigo insistiendo que los capítulos Jazlice me salen raros… en fin… espero que me dejen review… ya que como dije antes… en los capítulos de Jk/Lh me dejaron mucho que desear… **

**Dejen REVIEW en este capitulo antes de pasar al otro! Denle **

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aprovechando que hubo puede grande… estoy escribiendo a marchas forzadas, aunque tengo que terminar mis trabajos de legislación laboral… pero creo que les debo tres capítulos… y como son malvadas y no me dejaron reviews en los tres capítulos que metí de Jake/Leah y Embry/Kim… y para que vean que no soy rencorosa con ustedes… les deje los dos capítulos…**

**Ahora… ¿Por qué el titulo de este capitulo es tan largo?... bueno… pues no lo se… agradézcanselo a mi profe de contabilidad… (ô_ó) bueno el me dio la idea… indirectamente, bueno… ok… se lo copie de su Nickname del Messenger… es lo mismo… solo que el todavía no supera su divorcio… realmente no lo juzgo ni nada, pero nos hace la vida difícil a mi y a mis amigas… **

**¿Qué, que tiene que ver con la historia? **

**Pues el capitulo mas esperado por mi llega… Rose/Lily y Jazz/Jack tienen que huir!**

**Wiiiiiiii! Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 26: - La Vida Te Da Sorpresas Cuando Menos Te Lo Esperas -**

**Pv. ****Rosalie**

Un maravilloso y hermoso mes había pasado desde que Emmett y yo andábamos oficialmente… después de los terribles días que pasamos los dos…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-Lilian Whitlock –Emmett pronuncio mi nombre completo mientras entrabamos al balcón.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? –voltee a verlo confundida, yo que recuerde, nunca hablamos de eso.

-tu hermano, pero no me distraigas, estaba por pedirte que fueras mi novia… -se quejo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que aparte me había reído de la cara que había hecho- bueno ya lo escuchaste… ¿Qué dices? –pregunto tomándome de las manos.

-no escuche nada –dije inocentemente- ¿Qué digo sobre que? –pregunte desentendida.

-¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto dándome un beso en la mano.

-aw… -chille por lo que hizo- claro que si Emmett… -dije feliz mientras volvía a besarlo, pero fue en beso rápido esta vez.

-¿entonces me dejas quedarme esta noche? –pregunto Emmett mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para que no tuviera frio.

-mmm… eres mi novio… -me quede pensativa- solo por que trajiste rosas… además creo que te mereces algo de crédito por haberme encontrado.

-entonces tendré que traer rosas del diario para tener privilegios –dijo poniéndome enfrente de el.

-antes solo me gustaban por que llevo su nombre, ahora que me las das tu tengo otra razón para adorarlas.

-¿en que idioma Lilian significa rosas? –pregunto Emmett confundido, entonces comprendí mi metidota de pata.

-ah… -pensé en algo- en la República Checa –dije rápidamente, bueno fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-wow… tengo un compañero de ahí… nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle… -dijo pensativo.

-no lo hagas… -le dije rápido, a lo que el me miro extrañado.- es que lo que pasa con ellos es que… se ofenden con esas cosas –estaba en aprietos, solo salían incoherencias de mi boca.

-si, tienes razón, son muy extraños –sonrió ampliamente.

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Si, bueno… había sabido salirme de esa, y había dormido, por segunda vez con el, solo que ahora tenia derecho sobre el, podía abrasarlo y besarlo.

Ahora ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había quedado en el dormitorio de Emmett a escondidas. Bueno Drew nos ayudaba en eso… el iba a dormir con Heidi, que ahora estaba sola por que su antigua compañera se había dado de baja, por algunos problemas, bueno… al parecer el y Heidi se estaban entendiendo… todavía a esas alturas no estábamos seguros de que si andaban o no…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Habíamos ido los cuatro al trabajo de Emmett, el y Drew ahora trabajaban juntos, habían contratado a Drew ya que al parecer era tan bueno como mi Emmy… pero no mejor que el…

-¿no se van a aburrir aquí sentadas en la barra? –pregunto Emmy, yo volteé a ver a Heidi y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿hay algo mas peor que verte trabajar? –pregunto Heidi coqueteando con Drew. Emmy y yo nos miramos confundidos, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que algo se estaba cocinando entre ellos.

-ven Heidi vamos a bailar –dije tomándola de la mano.

-ok –volteo a ver a Drew y después a mí. Comenzamos a bailar las dos, cuando repentinamente alguien la volteo, me quede parada sin saber que hacer, pero después mire que ella se quedo estática, y pálida, como si hubiera visto a un muerto.

-Charles –dijo ella sin quitar su asombro.

-hola Heidi… tiempo sin verte –dijo el tal Charles- veo que lo superaste –la miro engreídamente, entonces voltee a ver a Emmett y le hice señas, el dijo algo a Drew y este salto la barra y avanzó a donde nosotras estábamos.

-¿te esta molestando? –le pregunto a ella, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-¿Quién es el? –pregunto el tipo mirando como si Drew fuera poca cosa.

-alguien que te va a partir la nariz si no me dejas de ver así… -lo miro retadoramente.

-es mejor que salgan –sentí el brazo de Emmy en mi cintura.

-no me voy a rebajar a su nivel –dijo el chico, pero colmo la paciencia del pobre Drew, ya que repentinamente había levantado el pucho y lo había estampado en la cara.

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

-¿Lily me estas poniendo atención? –pregunto Heidi pasando la mano en frente de mi cara.

-eh… lo siento… estaba pensando en algo –bueno realmente estaba hablando de algo que estaba recordando.

-ok, bueno… después de que salimos del bar, Drew siguió golpeándolo, tuve que pagar su fianza para que lo sacaran… -dijo preocupada.- bueno… pero el dinero es lo de menos, cuando llegamos al dormitorio me disculpe por la actitud que había tenido Charles, le dije… "lo siento… al parecer solamente me atraen los patanes… no se como pude andar con el…" y entonces el me dijo que el también era un patán, pero no se atrevería a hacerme sufrir como lo hizo el –chillo al final de su relato, estaba sumamente emocionada con lo que había pasado.

-¿y después que hiciste tu? –pregunte intrigada, esto se lo contaría a Emmett si es que Drew no ya la había contado.

-pues lo único que pude hacer en ese momento –dijo como cosa obvia- besarlo –dijo con una sonrisa, entonces recordé lo emocionada que estaba cuando Emmett y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

-toma pruébate este –le pase un vestido el que estaba mas que segura que le quedaría bien.- ¿entonces ya andan? –pregunte afuera del probador donde ella se había metido.

-por supuesto –salió con el vestido puesto y con una radiante sonrisa.- eres buena en esto… ¿Cómo supiste que me quedaría? –pregunto asombrada.

-no lo se… supongo que fue intuición, me encogí de hombros.

-¿ya encontraste uno bueno para esta noche? –pregunto antes de entrar a quitarse el vestido.

-no realmente… eh visto sin fin de vestidos… -me queje, pero en ese momento voltee a ver al aparador del fondo y vi un par de maniquíes que tenían un par de vestidos con colores metalizados, el que mas me llamo la atención fue el azul de la izquierda, con una pequeña cinta rosa debajo del busto, era hermoso, y ciertamente perfecto para la cita de esta noche.

-creo que me llevo el café –dijo Heidi al ver mi cara de embobamiento.

-vamos a buscar a la dependienta –dije tomando la mano de Heidi, caminamos hasta la caja y pedimos ayuda, en ese momento llego otra chica quien nos dijo que esos eran los últimos, le dijimos nuestras tallas y ella se sorprendió mucho, ya que esas eran las tallas que quedaban, ambas gritamos de la emoción y la chica tuvo que sacar los vestimos de nos maniquíes.

-bueno… viste los zapatos que traía el maniquí ¿no? –pregunte entusiasmada.

-yo no creo tener unos dorados… -dijo pensativa, pero ahora que lo recordaba, la mayoría de mi ropa estaba en Forks, y aquí no tenia casi nada, fue cuando tuve la brillante idea de pasar a alguna zapatería y después al Victoria's Secret, donde escogí un juego de lencería apropiado para este vestido, ahora solo quedaba ver donde me arreglaría.

-como yo voy a salir con Drew, wow… nuestra primera cita –dijo emocionada- ellos pueden arreglarse en su antiguo dormitorio y nosotras en el mío –ella me contagio su entusiasmo, ya que casi gritaba por su idea, pero fue cuando recordé a Alice, ella quería que pidiera su opinión antes de comprar el vestido, cosa que ciertamente había olvidado. Fuimos a su dormitorio y corrió a Drew al dormitorio de Emmett, yo ya le había llamado, pero al parecer el no le había dicho nada a su amigo.

Tomamos turnos para arreglarnos, primero ayude a ella y después yo, cuando termine, le pedí que me tomara una foto con mi celular, y entonces se la mande a Alice, con un texto que decía: "necesitas confiar mas en mi" realmente me gustaba como me veía con el, esperamos un tiempo y Drew fue el primero en venir, el se llevo a Heidi a su cita, no sin antes mirarnos extrañas, ya que los vestidos casi eran iguales, pero claro, yo adoraba a ella y no podía ponerme como loca por eso… finalmente volvieron a tocar la puerta, así que corrí al espejo para cerciorarme que todo estaba bien, y si, todo estaba bien. Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a mi hombre enfrente de esta con el brazo recargado en el marco, se veía realmente sexy y guapo.

-hola hermosa –dijo con su sexy voz, entrando y tomándome de la cintura.

-hola guapo –lo salude igual mientras lo besaba ligeramente, después limpie el brillo que le había dejado.

-¿lista para irnos? –me ofreció su brazo cortésmente.

-claro –dije tomándolo, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento, donde Emmett me ayudo a subir y manejo unos pocos minutos, hasta que llegamos al hotel que reconocí inmediatamente, voltee a verlo sorprendida y el simplemente se acerco y me beso.

Al hablar con la recepcionista, Emmett y ella intercambiaron una extraña mirada que no me gusto para nada, y al parecer el lo noto.

-ella me dijo en que habitación estabas –sonrió traviesamente.

-ah –fue lo único que dije, después le agradecería.

Esa noche cada vez me estaba gustando más, cuando nos detuvimos frente a la habitación número 543, no pude evitar abrazarlo y besarlo, había conseguido la misma habitación en la que exactamente un mes atrás habíamos comenzado con nuestra relación.

-¿te eh dicho que te amo? –pregunte mientras habría la puerta.

-hoy creo que no las 50 000 veces que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar –dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, claro que en el se veía lindo, contrario a Alice que lo usaba para manipularnos.

-te amo -lo bese- te amo -volví a besarlo- te amo -nuevamente lo bese- ¿Cuántas me faltan? -pregunte fastidiada, pero realmente no lo estaba, ni un poco.

-mmm… -se quedo pensando, me separo de mi y comenzó a contar con los dedos, haciendo que estallara en risas, finalmente termino, me miro fijamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza decepcionado- no creo que te alcance esta noche para cubrir la cuota. –nuevamente me reí, era tan fácil olvidar mi mundo cuando Emmett estaba cerca.

**Pv. Emmett**

-no sabía como celebrar este día, pero entonces recordé lo que paso hace un mes… y sorpresa –le dije mientras bailábamos, había convencido a Cristin, que era como se llamaba la recepcionista, que me dejara esta habitación por tres días, el día antes a la cita, fui y arregle todo para que estuviera perfecto para cuando Lily viniera, el día de la cita y un día después, solo por si acaso.

-es perfecto, todo esta lleno de rosas –sonrió ante el detalle, realmente me había contado trabajo encargar la cantidad de rosas para adornar todo y después venir a acomodar todo, pero ciertamente Lily se merecía eso y mas.

Después de la comida, que por cierto fue el mismo platillo que Esme preparo ese día que la conocí y que por cierto había sido todo un patán, salimos al pequeño balcón de la habitación, también había puesto rosas en ese lugar, deje pasar primero a Lily y después hice lo que tenía planeado hacer desde hacia exactamente… no lo se… solo sabía que quería hacerlo. Ella estaba de espaldas, así que no vio cuando me hinque detrás de ella, con la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Cuando volteo tenia la mirada alzada, así que al bajarla me miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había pasado unos segundos y Emmett no había dicho nada, eso era preocupante si no lo estaba viendo, pero me sorprendí cuando voltee para ver que pasaba y mire a Emmett hincado enfrente de mí, tenía la característica cajita de terciopelo en la mano, lo que podía significar una cosa.

-no es de compromiso… -se apresuro a decir- es de pre-compromiso –yo me había quedado confundida cuando dijo que no era de compromiso, y con lo segundo me confundió más- se que eres menor de edad (**N/T:** recuerden que en EUA la mayoría de edad es a los 21 años), por eso el anillo de compromiso lo tendrás cuando estés lista para ser la señora de McCarthy –dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja.

-Lilian Whitlock –dijo seriamente- ¿aceptarías comprometerte conmigo cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad? –realmente me reí por la pregunta, bueno por todo… sonaba tan divertido todo esto, lo mire detenidamente, después el anillo, era sencillo, con una línea roja brillante en medio, pero que diablos… ¡era Emmett!

-claro que si… -el ya tenia mi mano derecha, así que solo coloco el anillo en el dedo al lado del medio… ¿es necesario recordar el nombre del dedo ahora? Ok… Me lance encima de el de la emoción y caímos al piso, lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por el… repentinamente la intensidad del beso fue subiendo, cada caricia que me hacia dejaba ligeras corrientes eléctricas en mis terminales nerviosas, cada beso me había dejado bien claro lo que el sentía por mi.

Nos habíamos detenido muchas veces antes de que pasara algo, pero esta vez no fue así, nadie cedió, nos amamos completamente, dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos y deseos, fue esa noche en la que me había entregado al hombre más maravilloso que había conocido jamás, en la que había olvidado mi vida y en la que solo existíamos nosotros dos

……………………

**Pv. Emmett**

Me desperté con mis brazos un poco vacios, abrí rápidamente los ojos para buscar a mi razón de ser, y ella estaba en el balcón cubierta por la bata de baño que por cierto estaba un poco manchada de rojo, su cabello estaba mojado.

-buenos días amor –la salude abrazándola por la espalda.

-muy buenos días –dijo ella recargándose en mi hombro.

-¿te tiñes el cabello? –pregunte un poco preocupado por las manchas, no quería imaginarme que eran de alguna otra cosa.

-¿eh? –pregunto confundida.

-tu bata… esta roja –sonreí por la cara que había puesto, pero entonces ella se aparto de mi y salió corriendo al baño, la seguí preocupado pero cerro la puerta antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Me vestí con la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior.

En ese momento salió Lily con el vestido azul que traía la noche anterior, se veía realmente hermosa, estaba por decir algo, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-entrega para la señorita Rosalie –dijo alguien afuera, nuevamente voltee a ver a Lily un poco extrañado, pero ella estaba aterrada y el color se le había ido.

-¿Lily? –le pregunte extrañado, pero ella no dijo nada, me levante y la tome de los hombros, fue cuando reacciono.

-tenemos que irnos –dijo saliendo al balcón, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender.

-si nos quedamos aquí nos pueden matar –dijo ella quitándose los tacones, yo no sabía que hacer, pero su desesperación me estaba aterrando. Se subió al barandal de este y comenzó a caminar por la cornisa del piso, comencé a escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta, no lo dude dos veces y la seguí, justamente cuando doble la esquina de este algo golpeo la pared, y salieron volando pequeñas piedras de esta, "disparos" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, otra ráfaga de aire paso cerca de la pared, voltee a ver a Lily quien estaba entrando por la ventana de otra habitación.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte mientras ella entraba.

-tratando de sobrevivir –dijo pensativa, el lugar estaba vacio, pero aun así había personas hospedadas en esta, Lily tomo unos pants, una playera y unos tenis que estaban en el closet y se los puso, realmente se veía graciosa, pero no entendía nada.

-¿me puedes explicar que pasa? –pregunte mientras se cambiaba, tomo el vestido y lo metió en una mochila. ¿Quién es Rosalie?

-yo –dijo deteniendo todo lo que hacia y minándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué? –no estaba entendiendo nada.

-es una larga historia… por ahora… ¿recuerdas la película que vimos el otro día? ¿En la que dije que entendía a la chica por dejar al chico sin explicación alguna?

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-¿Por qué esta película? –me queje.

-es que hace mucho la comencé a ver, pero no pude quedarme hasta el final –dijo Lily haciendo berrinche, me reí de eso, realmente era gracioso ver a Lily haciendo berrinche y pucheros, cuando casi siempre era yo que los hacia.

-ok –dije resignado, ella me beso y se acomodo encima de mi. Por lo que entendí las niñas eran secuestradas y entrenadas para ser asesinas, la trama giraba en torno a una, la cual se enamoraba de un policía, el cual no podía amar por que el la perseguía… o algo así… al final ella se va y lo deja solo.

-wow –dijo Lily asombrada al terminar la película limpiándose una lágrima que se le había salido.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? -pregunte abrazándola.

-nada es solo que la asimilo y la comprendo, yo también me iría para protegerte si superas mi secreto…

-¿Qué secreto? –pregunte confundido.

-hablo en sentido figurado Emmett –me regaño- además el es guapo… -dijo pensativa.

-¿tengo que ponerme celoso de ese tipo? –pregunte levantando su cara, ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de besarme.

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunte mas confundido.

-piénsalo mientras salimos de aquí… -se subió a la mesa junto a la pared de la habitación, para entrar al ducto de ventilación.

-¿Qué haces? Yo no quepo ahí… -me queje.

-Emmett… -dijo bastante seria que me asusto- ve al estacionamiento… si no llego al auto en cinco minutos te vas a casa con cuidado de que nadie te siga ¿si? –pregunto con sus ojos cristalizados.

-¿Por qué?

-solo hazlo –dijo furiosa y comenzó a darse vuelta.- a y Emmett… -la mire atento.- te amo… -pude sentir el dolor que le causaba decir eso, parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de mi. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir recién la conocía y no iba a separarme de ella. Salí rápido de la habitación y fui directo al ascensor, donde presione el botón del estacionamiento, cuando las puertas se abrieron corrí al Jeep y lo encendí, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero sabía que Lily o Rosalie cual fuera su nombre estaba en peligro y tenía que ayudarla, independientemente del amor que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera real, pero tenía que ayudarla.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Por fin había logrado salir del ducto, estaba en la planta principal, ahí pude ver a algunas patrullas, pero seguí adelante, tenía que llegar con Emmett y aclararle todo. Cuando mire su Jeep a lo lejos la vida regreso a mi, ahora estaba segura de que ellos no estaban aquí, por que de haberlo estado, me habrían disparado cuando pase por la recepción.

-arranca –dije subiéndome de un brinco al coche, dejando la mochila en la parte trasera.

-¿a adonde vamos? –pregunto el sin mirarme, cosa que me destrozo el corazón.

-déjame conducir –le pedí, el me miro molesto, pero después se bajo y camino al otro lado del coche, podía sentir mi corazón desmoronarse, pero no podía hacer nada, era vivir o morir. Cuando subió al coche le di marcha a este, las ruedas rechinaron sobre el asfalto y salimos rápidamente de ahí, aproveche que la policía estaba investigando en el hotel y salí en dirección opuesta a donde ellos, conduje hacia Forks, pero por el camino largo, en el que teníamos que pasar por muchos condados antes que a ese.

-¿Por qué tomas el camino largo? –pregunto Emmett al notarlo.

-solo es por si nos siguen… ¿tienes tu celular? –le pregunte sin apartar la vista de la carretera, mas bien no quería encontrarme con su mirada, ya habría tiempo de arreglar lo nuestro, ahora mi prioridad era dejarlo sano y salvo en su casa o donde ellos no lo encontraran, sentí su mano cerca de la mía, tome el teléfono a tientas y el retrocedió a mi tacto.

-lo siento –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, marque el numero de Jasper y el contesto a los pocos timbrazos.

-_Emm viejo ¿Qué paso?_ –contesto el.

-soy Rose… -dije amargamente- Jazz nos encontraron –comencé a llorar, ahora era justo cuando mas quería quedarme en este lugar.

-_¿Qué? _–grito el, tuve que separar mi oído para no dañarlo- _¿Dónde?_

-en Port Angeles… fueron al hotel, casi le disparan a Emmett –dije contrabajos su nombre.

_-¿el estaba ahí? No quiero saber… ¿el lo sabe?_ –pregunto preocupado. Entonces mis sospechas se hicieron verdaderas, kilómetros atrás un coche gris nos comenzó a seguir, había dado vueltas pero seguía siguiéndonos.

-demonios –maldije mirando por el retrovisor, Emmett volteo a ver hacia atrás y después regreso la vista a adelante.

-_¿Qué? ah… no me des detalles solo responde_ –dijo perturbado.

-no es momento para eso… están en peligro… nos están siguiendo…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Tachan! Me las volví a dejar en ascuas!**

**¿Qué pasara con Emmett y Rosalie/Lily? ¿Por qué repentinamente Emmett dejo de confiar en ella? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo sobrevivirá Alice sin Jazz/Jack?**

**Supongo que contestare parte de esas preguntas el próximo capitulo…**

**Ahora aclaraciones…**

**-lo de los vestidos casi iguales… ¿han sabido de chicas que casi mueren por llevar el mismo vestido que otra a alguna fiesta? Pues a eso se refiere… es como en los pasados premios de MTV que Shakira y Pink llevaron el mismo vestido y las dos hasta se tomaron una foto… (Por cierto pueden ver los vestidos en mi perfil, próximamente la portada de este Fic y algunas otras cosillas que han leído y no se pueden imaginar!)**

**-lo de Rose = Lilian en la República Checa… realmente fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no es por hacer verlos mal ni lo hago con otra intención mas que zafar a Rose de la que se metió, y Rosalie se refería a "Rose/Rosa" en ligar de "Lily" ¿ok?**

**-la peli que Rose comenzó a ver y que termino de verla con Emmy… aquí en México la encuentran como ASESINAS… pero no se como se llame en otros países… si quieren saber… busquen a DANIEL WU en su país y vean su filmografía, les tiene que salir alguna que se parezca a esta.**

**¿Y MIS REVIEWS?**

**Cuídense... no dejen que los Masen los atrapen! Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todo mundo!**

**¿Se sorprenden que esta vez si actualice a la semana? **

**También a mi… pero les debía un capitulo… **

**Como bien el titulo lo dice… el los encontró… bueno la traducción seria el nos encontró… pero a mi no… si no a ellos… XD**

**Como ya se los había prometido un Pv. Edward para que supieran que onda con el… y se respondieran si realmente lo que hacia estaba bien… cuando terminen de leer les preguntare bien…**

**En unos días voy a ir al cine a ver A nightmare in Elm street…! Si! Voy a ver como matan a Dean (K. Lutz), aunque ya se que se cae de un muro y cae encima de un invernadero o algo así… el punto es que cae sobre muchos vidrios… se supone que es de terror, pero voy a salir llorando por su muerte! XD**

**Recuerdo que algo les iba a decir… bueno lean mientras recuerdo lo que era… **

**Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo**** 27: - He Find Us -**

**Pv. Edward**

Ya habían pasado siete meses desde la dolorosa muerte de mi Bella…

Cada día que pasaba sin ella era como un infierno… no sabía realmente como había llegado a sobrevivir este tiempo, pero lo había hecho…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Había llegado llorando a la escuela, y no era para menos, no hace mucho había fallecido su madre.

-Bella… -la abrace al instante, verla llorar me destrozaba.

-Edward –lloró en mi pecho.

-todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo, todo va a ir bien –le aseguraba mientras frotaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-gracias, -dijo cuando se tranquilizo- ¿te han dicho que eres el mejor? -me beso al final de la frase.

-mmm… -me quede pensativo- creo que no –le dije no muy seguro, pero solo le seguía el juego.

-eres el mejor, no se que haría sin ti –volvió a abrasarme.

-yo tampoco me imagino mi vida sin ti. –le dije sinceramente, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre echándonos a perder el gran momento.- te veo luego –me despedí de ella y comencé a caminar, realmente tenia urgencia de llegar a mi primera clase.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Sabía que Rosalie Hale no era buena compañía para ella, yo se lo dije, pero ella no me escucho…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-Bella –le hable al verla con Rosalie.

-hola –me saludo mientras llegaba.

-¿Qué haces con Rosalie Hale? -le pregunte realmente molesto.

-me pidió que la acompañara a ir de compras –me beso, pero me hacer que a ella y le susurre.

-no quiero que te juntes con ella.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto confundida alejándose de mi para mirarme a la cara.

-por que no es buena –le dije apretando los dientes, para que no saliera lo que realmente pensaba de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –realmente no entendía

-no te puedo decir, pero mantente alejada de ella –volví a abrazarla. Había tenido mucho cuidado de que ella no se enterara de lo que era, de lo que su padre era, solo para protegerla como para que Rosalie llegara y echara a perder todo.

-estas paranoico, no me va a pasar nada –se alejo de mi riéndose.

-no estoy tan seguro. –le dije seriamente.

-si quieres puedes venir con nosotras –me sonrió traviesamente.

-no –fue todo lo que le dije.

-bueno entonces te llamo cuando regrese a casa ¿esta bien? –me volvió a sonreír, pero no podía contagiarme su confianza.

-bueno, pero cuídate mucho –finalmente cedí, pero realmente la tendría vigilada.

-lo aré –se despidió de mi con un beso y fue con Rosalie. Saque mi celular y le marque a Alec, quien era uno de mis guarda espaldas aquí en la preparatoria. Lo hice seguirla y había regresado bien a casa, a los pocos minutos ella finalmente llamo.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Cada vez que me dormía ella aparecía en mis sueños que eran mas que los recuerdos que me quedaban de ella. Todo el día me le pasaba pensando en ella, toda mi vida ahora se resumía a recordarla y a desear la venganza de su muerte. Ese día siempre era el que más recordaba…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-Bella -le grite sorprendió al verla llegar con Rosalie en su coche.

-nos vemos luego –escuche que le dijo, pero no la mire a ella, si no a Bella que repentinamente estaba de mas humor, yo había tratado de animarla y no había logrado nada, y de repente llega Rosalie y la anima.

-¿no te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ella? –pregunte realmente molesto.

-si, pero solo me trajo… -dijo confundida.

-Bella, ella no es de confianza… -le recordé.

-pero no parece…

-¿en quien vas a confiar mas? –la interrumpí- ¿a ella? Que prácticamente la conociste desde ayer… ¿o a mi? que te conozco desde hace tres años…

-claro que a ti, pero no parece mala… -dijo comenzando a caminar pasando por un lado mío.

-ok, amor… perdóname… -le pedí, ella se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme.

-nada me a pasado… tienes que confiar mas en mi… -exigió.

-ok… -la abrace y la bese.- mi mamá quiere que vallas a la casa… tu la conoces… ¿vienes? –pregunte esperanzado, aunque sabía que si fuera por mi madre Bella viviría con nosotros.

-claro que si… dile a Eli que no me eh olvidado de ella… -me quede mirándola mientras se iba a su clase.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Ese día no había venido, pero Alec me había dicho que se había ido con Rosalie…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-_hola cariño.-_contesto ella al segundo timbrazo.

-¿estas bien? –pregunte un poco preocupado.

-_si estoy bien ¿Por qué?_ –pregunto confundida.

-Eli exige verte… -fue lo único que le dije.

-_hay disculpa, se me olvido, estoy con Rose en mi casa._

-ok, le digo que te sentiste mal ¿ok?

-_si…_

-ok, adiós…

-_adiós…_

-cuídateme mucho… ¿si?

-_si _

-te amo…

-_te amo, bye…_ -colgó el teléfono y solo escuche el sonido de la línea libre.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dije… no quería reclamarle por no haber venido a mi casa, no quería que siguiéramos discutiendo por culpa de Rosalie, así que solo lo deje pasar, pero fue el error mas grande que jamás había cometido, después de la insistencia de mi madre en querer ver a Bella, volví a marcarle pero no contestaba.

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-Alec… -lo llame y el entro al cuarto.

-¿si Edward? –pregunto parándose en la puerta.

-¿tienes alguna clase con Jasper Hale? –pregunte esperanzado.

-si ¿Por qué? –pregunto confundido.

-¿tienes su numero? –pregunte nuevamente esperanzado.

-claro –saco su celular y me lo paso con el número de la agenda. Le marque del mío y el contesto antes de que entrara al buzón.

-_¿bueno? _–pregunto.

-¿Jasper? Soy Edward, Bella no contesta su celular y ella me dijo que estaba con tu hermana… ¿sabes donde puede estar? –pregunte esperanzado de que el supiera para poder pasar por ella.

-_em… no… por desgracia o fortuna nunca se donde se mete ella…_ -no deje que terminara cuando colgué, no necesitaba escucharlo.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Comencé a tratar de localizarla, hice que Jane, la hermana de Alec llamara a su casa para preguntar por ella cuando me entere…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

Jane había estado platicando unos segundos por teléfono cuando colgó algo consternada.

-¿Qué? –pregunte ante su silencio.

-Bella estaba en su cuarto… muerta… -dijo pausadamente, pero había dejado de escuchar lo que dijo después, Bella había muerto, ya no vería mas esa linda sonrisa, el encantador sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas cuando le decía que la amaba, los hipnotizantes ojos color chocolate, el olor a fresas en su cabello…

-Edward! –sentí que alguien me sacudía, alce la cara y era Alec, el se había quedado con su hermana mientras llamaba.

-Busquen a Rosalie Hale y mátenla… -le dije con un nudo en la garganta- si es culpable tratara de huir, tráiganla si no…

-pero…

-HAS LO QUE TE DIGO… -le grite desesperado, entonces el se fue junto con su hermana y salieron de mi cuarto, cuando estuve completamente solo comencé a llorar amargamente por la muerte de Bella.

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

La perra de Rosalie la había matado… había matando a la única persona a la que realmente amaba, había chicas que me trataban de hacerme olvidar de ella y yo simplemente las ignoraba, para mi no había otra chica mas que mi Bella…

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

-Joven, Demetri lo llama –entro Víctor a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunte sin mas.

-no me dijo, pero creo que es algo relacionado a los asesinos de la joven –dijo dándome el teléfono de la casa.

-gracias… puedes retirarte –le dije al tomarlo.

-con permiso –dijo este dándose la vuelta, espere a que el saliera de mi cuarto y conteste.

-¿Qué? –pregunte molesto.

-_nos acaban de decir que están en Jacksonville…_ -dijo Demetri desde el otro lado.

-¿Quién? –pregunte confundido.

-_una chica dijo que estaban platicando de eso en su restaurante…_

-vigila a esa chica… Marco y Alec están haya y no me han dicho nada de eso…

-_ok, lo llamo después…_

_**-----Fin del Flash Back -----**_

Eso fue la primera vez que los encontraron después de que huyeran, nos habían distraído con sus muertes al principio, pero habíamos descubierto que no eran ellos los que habían muerto mucho antes de que lo dijeran en las noticias…

El tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿bueno? –conteste.

-_tenia razón… la chica sabía algo…_ -dijo Demetri.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte sin mas.

-_los encontramos…_ -esa fue la mejor noticia que había tenido en meses.

-¿Dónde?

-_en Forks… Washington… seguimos a la chica y ella nos llevo hasta donde ellos estaban, espere… ella esta saliendo de la casa de sus vecinos, al parecer esta por salir… ¿la seguimos?_

-pero que pregunte es esa idiota…

-_su hermano se quedo…_

-el no importa… es un inepto… ve por ella y tráela, yo personalmente quiero matarla…

-_ok…_ -en ese momento colgó. Ahora mi venganza estaba casi completa, por fin la mataría y vengaría la muerte de mi Bella.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-no es momento para eso… están en peligro… nos están siguiendo… -mire por el retrovisor, apenas era visible el coche, pero nos había seguido por las desviaciones que había tomado.

-_¿Rose estas segura de que no estarás confundiéndote?_

-Jazz… nadie a excepción de ti y Jake, sabe que me llamo Rosalie! –grite de la frustración.

-_¿A dónde están? _–pregunto el alarmado.

-creo que en Crescent –dije dudando.

-_no pueden venir para acá… ellas están aquí_ –claramente sabía que se refería a Esme y a Alice sobretodo.

-lo se… solo quiero dejar lo mas cerca posible a Emmett…

-deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí –grito molesto, voltee a verlo de reojo y me asusto verlo así.

-lo siento, pero… ah… saca la pistola de debajo delasiento–recordé que había comprado una para el días antes, solo por si acaso.

-no tengo armas en mi coche –me aseguro.

-claro que si… -lo rete, el se agacho y después de tentar no encontró nada.- revisa bien, recuerdo que puse una ahí –volví la mirada al camino. El se irguió con el arma en sus manos y volteo a verme sorprendido.

-déjale las llaves de mi coche a Esme –mire como de reojo Emmett se tensaba.- y una de las nuevas pistolas a Alice, que Esme no se entere –voltee a ver a Emmett.

-_no quiero decirle adiós _–dijo triste.

-yo no tengo idea de lo que pasa ahora conmigo, pero tu que puedes dile adiós de mi parte, nos vemos en Beaver en un rato –finalmente colgué y se lo entregue a Emmett- gracias.

-¿Por qué le van a dar un arma a mi hermana? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? –pregunto levantando el arma.

-ella a estado practicando… solo tienes que tirar del gatillo, son 20 balas.

-no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? –escuche la voz lastimada de el.

-ellos creen que matamos a alguien… -lo voltee a ver y realmente estaba sorprendido- ella era una buena chica, pero ya no tenia intención de seguir con vida, pero eso el no lo sabe -repentinamente otro coche nos cerro el paso y cuando mire, era el hombre que me había encontrado en el aeropuerto en aquella ocasión.- demonios, no, no, noo –dije enojada.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el alarmado, el tipo ya estaba abajo y apuntándonos con la pistola.

-son ellos, Emmett… si logro sacarte de esta, dile a Alice que te cuente todo –le quite la pistola y la metí en la pretina del pantalón que llevaba.

-salgan –dijo el tipo.

-cuando te diga que corras, corres sin importar lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? –pregunte abriendo la puerta, ambos salimos del coche.

-no intentes nada –escuche la voz de alguien mas, voltee a ver y a Emmett lo tenía otro tipo apuntándole en la cabeza. Me maldije internamente por no haberlo sacado a tiempo de esto.

-déjenlo, el no tiene nada que ver en esto –les pedí desesperada.

-mmm… -levanto la ceja- ¿escuchaste eso Demetri? –pregunto el tipo al que tenia a Emmett.

-quiere que le dejemos en paz a su noviecito, Félix –dijo en tono burlón, entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

**Pv. Emmett**

-no es mi novio –me sorprendió que ella lo dijera, pero sobre todo sonaba molesta.

-pues eso no perecía anoche –me dieron ganas de golpear al tal Félix, pero tenía una pistola apuntando en mi cabeza.

-¿anoche? –pregunto confundida- ah! Ustedes saben… necesitaba dinero –dijo sacando dinero de su bolsa

-eso no es cierto –me moleste con ella, no era una prostituta o una zorra, ¿Por qué decía eso?

-hay no… -dijo en tono burlón, lo que me confundió mas- ¿enserio creíste que te amaba? -pregunto mirándome descaradamente, esa mirada solo la había visto en mi, antes.

-¿de que me hablas? –pregunte confundido.

-que no te amo Emmett… solo te utilice… como tu lo hacías con las chicas –se comenzó a reír, lo que me cayo como balde de agua fría.

-estas mintiendo –era mas para convencerme a mi.

-claro que no… ¿Por qué crees que no te hacia caso? ¿Por qué crees que Royce trato de violarle? ¿Por qué crees que no quisimos ir a la policía? Y lo mataron por que quería contarte la verdad –dijo maliciosamente, esto no podía estar pasando, ella estaba mintiendo.

¿Entonces había caído en su trampa? Ella solo quería jugar conmigo para tener algo de venganza… ella no era así… no Lily… ¿o eso fue lo que quiso hacerme creer? ¿Había sido tan idiota como para hacerme creer lo linda que era? ¿Pero por que lo haría? A ella no la conocía antes y menos algún amigo mío… ¿también todos ellos me habían mentido? ¿Tan despreciable era como para que todos estuvieran en esto?

¿Yo había cambiado por esta chica que ahora sabía que no me amaba? Realmente había sido un completo idiota… había caído a los pies de ella… había hecho el "amor" con ella, cuando realmente era la primera vez que lo hacia, con las demás era simple sexo, pero con ella había sido todo diferente, tanto que me había perdido a mi mismo…

-es una lastima que no lo podamos matar –dijo el tipo que me estaba apuntando- pero realmente esta sufriendo –eso me hizo enojar, trate de levantarme y golpearlo, pero fue mas rápido que yo, repentinamente sentí un dolor en la nuca y después lo vi todo negro.

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Ups… las volví a dejar en ascuas… **

**Haber desde el principio… ¿vieron que Edward si amaba a Bella? ¿Vieron que no exagero al querer matar a Rosalie? ¿Y notaron como si hubiera habido una buena comunicación entre ellos todo esto se hubiera evitado? **

**Bella ya sabía que su papá era mafioso… y que Edward también… así que no hagan lo mismo de ellos… platiquen con sus chicos o chicas y tengan una buena comunicación… no queremos que pase algo parecido ¿o si?**

**Ahora bien… Emmett… ósea pobrecito… ahora cree que todo mundo esta en su contra! Waaa! **

**Realmente pensé en que el se fuera con Rose… ¿pero que creen? Eso no pasa… ¿Por qué? ya lo verán en los últimos capítulos!**

**Ay ya no la quiero terminar… pero ya no puedo sacarla mas provecho a la historia! **

**Realmente lo siento… pero miren el lado positivo! Voy a poder comenzar "Intercambio" aaah! (grito de emoción) estoy volviendo a ver las películas y series de las que me voy a basar… **

**Bueno… no recordé que era lo que les iba a contar… cuando recuerde ya les diré…**

**Pero ustedes si acuérdense de dejarme un Review! Como ven casi tengo 100! Ayúdenme a pasar de esa cifra y si llegan a 200 se los agradeceré personalmente a cada una de ustedes.**

**Cuídenseme mucho... no dejen que los Masen los atrapen! Bye-Bye...**

**P.D.: si se dieron cuenta de que esta historia aparece como completa y están molestos por que no lo esta… descuiden de todos modos esta en la recta final! Solo otros tres capítulos y termina…**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy súper molesta con el director, productor y el responsable de la edición de A nightmare in Elm Street! Ósea… Se imaginaran como me puse cuando a los escasos cinco minutos Dean muere!**

**Pero se recompenso con la noticia de que Kellan ya firmo contrato para las dos de Amanecer… aunque a pesar de lo mucho que lo amo, ya le había conseguido sustituto! (es costumbre en mi, siempre pensar lo peor, y pensé que lo iban a sacar del proyecto) si quieren ver por quien lo iba a cambiar (al menos yo) pasen a mi perfil para que lo chequen!**

**Ahora si… Gracias por ayudarme a superar mis 100 reviews…!**

**El numero 100 le pertenece a: **

**Ok ahora si van a saber el por que de la intromisión de Jk/Lh! Por cierto Fer… Jake siempre esta cuando lo necesitan… salvo que esta vez Jake andaba desaparecido… ya lo leerás…**

**Así como también ustedes… espero dejarlas con la boca abierta con el **_**Pv. Rosalie & Pv. Leah**_** imagínenselo, hagan de cuenta que están haciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares… ¿creen que pase eso?**

**¿Qué pasara con Emmett cuando despierte? ¿Qué pasara con el amor que siente por ella? ¿Qué pasara cuando… ay! ya… mejor lean… e ignórenme…**

**Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 28: - Mal Entendidos -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Aproveche la distracción que Emmett estaba haciendo y le dispare al tal Félix, una bala en la cabeza, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que salvarnos a los dos. El tal Demetri trato de dispararme pero por suerte ya había comenzado a correr, la primera bala no me dio, pero para la segunda apenas y me rozo el brazo, seguí corriendo tratando de, esta vez salvarme a mi, Emmett estaba fuera de peligro, ya no había nadie mas apuntándole en la cabeza, ahora solo tenía que preocuparme por mi.

Seguí corriendo, los disparos habían cesado, voltee a ver a atrás de mí y el tal Demetri ya no estaba, me detuve un poco, pero después reaccione, ¿y si regresaba por el auto? ¿Le haría daño a Emmett?

Rogué por que eso no sucediera, ya que no podía regresar para confirmarlo. Tome un taxi para que me llevara a donde me había quedado de ver con Jazz. En un crucero logre ver el coche del tipo este, que pasaba enfrente de nosotros rumbo al este, de donde yo venia, después de media hora de camino llegue y le pague al taxista, no sabía donde exactamente encontrar a Jazz, así que lo llame a su celular, el contesto un poco alarmado.

-¿Dónde estas?

-en Beaver… ¿Dónde estas tu? –pregunte molesta.

-en camino… -note su dolor, pero yo estaba peor, yo ni siquiera me había despedido de el, había roto el corazón para salvarnos y no le había podido decir que lo amaba ni darle el ultimo beso… definitivamente yo había salido mal.

-apresúrate –le dije antes de colgar, después de unos cuantos minutos el llego con su moto, era obvio que iba a subirme en esa cosa, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerme exigente.

-valla –dije con sarcasmo e ironía.

-lo siento… -dijo pasándome el casco.- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto alarmado mirando mi brazo, en el había una mancha de sangre, levante la manga y tenia un rasguño, pero ya no salía sangre.

-solo salgamos de aquí… -le suplique.

-¿y Emmett? –pregunto mientras subía, había deseado que no preguntara eso, pero lo tenía que haberlo.

-solo vámonos –golpee su casco, obviamente no le dolió, pero aun así se quejo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto confundido.

-solo no vallas a Forks… -le pedí, entonces la encendió y condujo por un tiempo y en otro crucero en el semáforo, no me había dado cuenta de que el tal Demetri estaba a nuestro lado, el casco era polarizado, así que el no podía distinguirnos, pero supuse que hubo algo que hizo que nos reconociera, por que saco su pistola.

-arranca –le grite mientras yo sacaba la mía, Jazz volteo y al ver eso salimos disparados, alcance a dispararle, pero no supe a donde le había pegado.

Siguió conduciendo entre los coches y como podía para salir de ese lugar, no podíamos quedarnos ahí, ya no. Finalmente nos detuvimos en Seattle, así es, habíamos logrado llegar hasta haya.

-¿ahora si me vas a decir que paso con Emmett? –pregunto mientras comíamos algo.

Suspire- estábamos por irnos a Forks cuando tocaron a la puerta, dijeron: "entrega para la señorita Rosalie" ¿Quién mas pudo haber sido? –el negó con la cabeza en desaprobación- así que tuvimos que salir por el balcón, casi no me dio tiempo de explicarle… cuando estaba por contarle… ellos nos alcanzaron… nos bajaron del coche y golpearon a Emmett, yo mate al tipo que me apuntaba y el otro me persiguió… el mismo que nos encontramos cuando nos detuvimos con el semáforo… -el se sorprendió.

-¿por eso decías que no estabas segura de cómo salir de esa? -negué con la cabeza-¿entonces? –pregunto confundido.

-es que cuando descubrió que me llamo Rosalie, comenzó a comportarse extraño, se atrevió a gritarme –dije ofendida, pero no era momento de eso, volví a estar triste.

-voy a llamar a Alice… -dijo levantándose.

Me quede sentada tratando de comer un poco mas, no sabía como iba a estar la situación en el futuro, así que aunque no tenía mucha hambre, me termine mi plato.

Comencé a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Emmett, nuestra época de sufrimiento, todo lo que tuvimos que luchar por estar juntos, y como todo se había desmoronado cuando tuve que decirle todo eso para salvarlo… ¿Qué si no me dolía haberle dicho eso? Claro que si, pero el no había entendido lo que le había dicho, así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que lo dejaran al menos con vida…

**Pv. Alice**

Nos habían llamado del Hospital General de Crescent, donde nos dijeron que habían encontrado a Emmy en la calle con un golpe, no tenia ninguna contusión, pero que seria bueno que lo fuéramos a ver, así que Esme se atrevió, después de mucho tiempo a conducir.

-me llamaron diciendo que mi hijo Emmett McCarthy estaba internado aquí –dijo mi madre en la recepción.

-si señora, espere un momento –dijo la enfermera, después de esperar un doctor nos llevo hasta la habitación de el.

-ma, espero afuera, cuando salgas yo entro ¿si? –ella me miro extrañada pero acepto. En ese momento una llamada entro, era de un teléfono publico. (**N/A**: al menos aquí en México cuando te llaman de un teléfono publico, no te marca ningún numero, me parece que dice "numero privado" o algo así)

-¿bueno? –conteste un poco desconfiada.

-Alice soy yo… -escuche su gloriosa voz.

-Jazz… -chille al escucharlo.

-¿están bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-si, bueno Emmett esta en el hospital, dicen que lo encontraron desmayado con un golpe en la nuca… ¿Qué paso? –pregunte confundida.

-Rose me dijo que los habían alcanzado… lo que me sorprende es que no le hayan echo nada… esos tipos no se tientan el corazón…

-¿Cuándo volverás? –pregunte cambiando de tema.

-no creo que sea pronto… tengo que irme… te llamo después…

-esperare tu llamada –dije un poco triste.

-Alice… -dijo suspirando- recuerda que te quiero ¿si?

-yo también, con todo mi corazón…

-cuídate…

-lo aré –le asegure, pero el no contesto, colgó cuando termine de hablar, me dolía no tenerlo cerca, pero era por su bien, si quería verlo después claro…

-Alice –me llamó mamá, voltee a verla y estaba algo confundida- el no quiere hablar… -dijo consternada- esta comenzando a parecer el de antes… -un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta.

-yo hablo con el… -camine despacio a la habitación, pensando en como decirle, toque la puerta, pero no contesto, así que entre de todos modos.- Hola –lo salude fingiendo una sonrisa, a pesar de que mis piernas estaban temblando del miedo, tenia mala cara.

-¿desde cuando lo sabías? –pregunto molesto, sin voltearme a ver.

-me habían dicho algo hace unos meses, pero Jazz me conto todo hace unos días… -dije sentándome en la silla al lado de su cama.

-¿y por que no me dijiste nada? –casi me grito, pero me asuste con su mirada.

-p-por que ellos no querían que te dijera nada –dije contrabajos por el miedo.

-¿y les haces caso a ellos mas que a mi? –levanto una ceja.

-n-no, pero…

-Alice… no quiero escuchar excusas… ya lo se todo ¿si? ¿Me puedes dejar a solas? –pregunto volteando la mirada a la ventana.

-¿estas seguro de que no quieres hablar de eso? –pregunte confundida, después de todo ya sabía lo que pasaba con Rose y Jazz.

-te dije que me dejes solo! –grito mirándome con la extraña fiereza de antes. No le dije nada, pero salí casi corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegue con mamá ella me pregunto, pero solo le dije que tampoco quería hablar conmigo.

-si Lily estuviera aquí… ¿Por qué no ha venido? –pregunto confundida.

-ma, no van a volver… -dije sentándome en el sillón, ella me miro extrañada, entonces solté un suspiro y le conté todo lo que sabía, y de que gracias a Rose a Emmett solo le habían dado un golpe.

-que barbaridad… sabía que algo escondían… pero eso es algo…

-si, te entiendo… por eso no creo que vuelvan pronto… -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos por instinto, ya no vería a Jazz, pero tenia el consuelo de que de vez en cuando llamaría.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me había enojado más al saber que mi propia hermana sabía todo esto y ella no me había dicho nada. Bastante era con darse que cuenta de que la persona a la que amas te miente haciéndote creer que te ama, y mas que todo mundo lo sabe solo para escarmentar, ¿pues saben que? Lo lograron… pero eso no lo sabrían ellos, nadie, yo seguiría siendo el mismo Emmett al que había perdido, ya no iba a confiar en ninguna chica de ahora en adelante…

**Pv. Jasper **

Cuando colgué con Alice marque a Jake, el me dijo que esta vez no nos dejaría solos, que nos vería en San Francisco en tres días…

-¿Por qué en San Francisco? –pregunto Rose.

-no lo se… supongo que es por que esta alejado de donde estamos… ¿enserio no vas a preguntar por Emmett? –pregunte algo confundido.

-no, el me ah de odiar… tuve que romperle el corazón para que pudiéramos salir de ahí…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte realmente sorprendido.

-por que el no entendió que se tenia que quedar callado…

-ay Rose! -negué con la cabeza decepcionado.- el esta en el hospital… Alice me dijo que estaba bien, salvo el golpe.

-menos mal que al menos el esta bien… -_por que yo no…_ pensé.

**Pv. Emmett**

Me habían dejado salir después de dos días del hospital, así que inmediatamente regrese a la Universidad, donde me había encontrado con Drew…

_**- Flash Back -**_

-Emmett… ¿Cómo estas hermano? -pregunto levantando la mano para saludarme, pero seguí derecho sin mirarlo.- oyee… -se quejo y camino a mi lado.- ¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste con Lily? –pregunto en tono burlón, lo que me saco de mis casillas, lo tome de la camisa y lo empuje contra la pared.

-tu sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa… así que no me vuelvas a hablar… y menos a acercarte a mi… si no terminaras peor que Mike… -lo solté y seguí caminando, dejándolo atrás y entrando a mi clase.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Ese mismo día saque todas mis cosas del dormitorio y fui a rentar un cuarto cerca del campus. Así no estaría cerca de algún lugar que me recordara a ella. Pero después fue Tom el que me hizo recordarla, pero el no tenia nada que ver, por que ni siquiera le hablaba antes de que ella llegara.

Así había pasado un mes… el mes mas largo de todos, incluso al mes de la muerte de papá no me había dolido tanto como este.

No podía evitar sentir dolor al recordarla, pues bien sabía yo lo que sentía por ella. La amaba, con todo mi corazón, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía su rostro, cada vez que dormía la soñaba, siempre era la misma, por lo que ya no me quitaba el sueño… el día en el que me había dicho la verdad.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de amarla, a pesar de que había días en los que la suplantaba con otra chica, pero ninguna me hacia sentir lo que ella, había guardado incluso el vestido de esa noche, había encontrado la bolsa con él en el asiento trasero de mi Jeep.

**Pv. Alice**

Un mes… mmm… se dice fácil, pero extrañaba la sonrisa de Jazz, sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus besos… todo de él…

En la preparatoria era todo mas aburrido que antes, incluso había chicos a los que ni conocía, pero por suerte faltaban unos días para que saliéramos de vacaciones, y también hubiera faltado poco para que Rose se graduara…

-¿te ha llamado? –pregunto Angy, preocupada.

-no Angy… lo extraño mucho –le dije triste.

-¿que en donde esta no lo dejan hacer ninguna llamada? –pregunto confundida y molesta. Le había dicho que sus papás repentinamente vinieron y se los llevaron de regreso a Chicago, pero eso era una vil mentira… el no estaba haya… la ultima vez que hable con el, estaba en Los Ángeles… pero eso fue hace semanas…

Semanas… lo mismo que tenía sin ver a Emmy… se había aislado completamente, Drew, el amigo de él, había llamado a la casa para decirnos que estaba raro y pregunto por si sabíamos que le pasaba, ya que no quería hablar con el, que hasta ya no estaba en los dormitorios, pero que seguía yendo a la Universidad.

Todo se estaba viniendo abajo sin ellos… Rose había logrado tener unida a nuestra familia de nuevo, pero no entendía por que el se comportaba así si ya sabía todo… ¿estaría enojado con ella por no haberle dicho nada? Pero ya sabía sus motivos… ¿Por qué tanto enojo hacia con ella?

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había pasado cinco semanas desde que habíamos comenzado a huir, Jazz hablaba de vez en cuando con Alice, no puedo negar que les tenía envidia, pero no podía ponerme exigente, Jazz me decía que Alice quería hablar conmigo, pero yo no quería escuchar sus reclamos, de cómo le había roto el corazón a Emmy y obviamente Jazz no le podía contar nada… lo había jurado…así que le dije que no quería hablar con ella o con alguien mas.

-imposible –dije después de hacer un conteo mental, tenía una semana de retraso. No sabía si preocuparme o no. Salí del baño y camine a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Jake.

-a la farmacia… me siento mal… -dije cerrando la puerta al final de la frase, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía estar embarazada… no a estas alturas…

Me detuve frente a las pruebas de embarazos, no sabía cual tomar, había tantas marcas, pero finalmente me decidí por la mas cara, imagine que por ser mas cara seria mas efectiva, la cajera me miro extraño al pagar, pero no le hice caso. Regrese a la casa con la caja oculta en la bolsa, entre inmediatamente al baño y saque la caja, leí las instrucciones e hice lo que me pedía.

-bien ahora solo queda esperar cinco minutos…

**Pv. Leah **

Usualmente era un poco irregular en mi ciclo menstrual, así que cuando pasaron los 28 días y no llego mi menstruación no me alarme, pero ahora ya eran dos meses, eso nunca había pasado, después de recordar que esa noche cuando estuve con Jake no había usado condón o yo algún otro método anticonceptivo, me alarme un poco, así que saliendo de la escuela pase a la farmacia y compre la primera prueba de embarazo que vi, pague y regrese a la casa. Leí las instrucciones e hice lo que me pedía.

-bien ahora solo queda esperar cinco minutos…

Mientras esperaba seguí pensando en Jake, tenía esos mismos meses sin verlo, al día siguiente de que los dos tuvimos… sexo, cuando desperté el ya no estaba, así que no le di importancia, pero cuando pasaron las semanas y no llego a la casa, me sentí mal, me sentí culpable, ahora ya ni verme quería.

**Pv. Rosalie & Pv. Leah**

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, me levante de la tina y camine al lavabo, donde la había dejado. Dos rayitas era si, una no… tome la prueba a tientas, no quería ver… pero indudablemente tenia que hacerlo, abrí los ojos y enfoque mi mirada…

-dos rayitas –dije en susurro.

**Pv. Rosalie**

No podía creerlo… me había quedado en shock… estaba embarazada de Emmett… pero el me odiaba…

Salí del baño con todas las evidencias dentro de mi bolsa, fui a mi cuarto y me encerré… no sabía como reaccionar… estaba feliz… por que tenía un muy buen recuerdo de el, pero por otra parte triste… no podía traer al mundo a un niño en estas condiciones…

**Pv. Leah**

Ay no! Ay no! Ay no! No podía estarme pasando esto… digo… es que yo no estaba lista para ser mamá… bueno… ¿Quién a sus 22 años esta lista? Bueno si… pero yo no…

Salí del baño un poco alarmada, por suerte no había nadie en la casa, tire todas las cosas a la basura y me regrese a mi cuarto pensando en lo que haría…

-esto no puede ser… -trataba de convencerme- Leah… esto no puede estarte pasando… otra prueba –dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama, mareándome un poco.- te levantaste rápido eso es todo… -seguí tratando de convencerme. Fui nuevamente a la farmacia y compre un par mas, serian dos de tres, si en la segunda salía negativo… entonces en la tercera también tenia que salir negativo…

**Pv. Jasper**

Cinco semanas habían pasado desde que nos habíamos ido, Alice y yo seguíamos en contacto, no hablábamos mucho de la citación, pero si de lo mucho que nos extrañábamos, a pesar de que tenia fotos de ella, la extrañaba y a pesar de que ella tenia fotos mías, me extrañaba… pero lo que mas extrañaba era ver a Rose sonreír, desde ese día en el que tuvimos que irnos, no había reído abiertamente, solo era una ligera sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Jake apartando la vista de nuestro juego.

-a la farmacia… me siento mal… -realmente parecía enferma, el color se le había ido de la cara, estaba más pálida, y estaba un poco nerviosa cuando salió de la puerta.

-¿que crees que tenga? –pregunto Jake preocupado.

-cuando regrese se lo preguntamos –dije moviendo mi pieza de ajedrez, así es… tan aburridos estábamos como para jugar ajedrez. Seguimos jugando y a los pocos minutos regreso y entro directo al baño, sin mirarnos, Jake volteo a verme y yo a el sorprendidos, nunca había actuado así. Seguimos jugando, ya que no podíamos ir a molestarla.

-¿crees que este bien? –pregunto volteando a ver a la puerta.

-esperemos que salga… seguramente esta en sus días… ya sabes como se ponen las chicas… -estaba por hablarle cuando entro rápidamente al cuarto, así que no pude decirle nada, después de unos segundos, salió casi corriendo a la calle, obviamente no tuvimos oportunidad ni de decirle algo…

**Pv. Rosalie**

Al menos tenia derecho de que el supiera ¿no?

Realmente sabía que no debería de llamarlo, pero necesitaba decírselo… o a alguien… o algo… no podía estar mas tiempo sin saber de el. Entre a la primera caseta telefónica que encontré y marque su numero… me lo sabía de memoria…

-¿bueno? –contesto confundido.

**Pv. Emmett**

Una llamada me despertó ese día, era un sábado por la tarde y para que fuera a trabajar faltaban un par de horas.

-¿bueno? -conteste confundido, pero no escuche nada, solo una ligera respiración.- ¿Quién es? -pregunte molesto.- si esto es una broma mas vale que no vuelvan a llamar a este número –grite molesto, pero un sollozo me sorprendió.

-ah! Eres la tal Rosalie ¿cierto?

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**aaaaah! ¿Cómo supo que era ella?**

**¿Qué les pareció que las dos estuvieran embarazadas? ¿No es lindo? ¿Ahora ya saben por que hice los capítulos de relleno? Para eso…**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? ****Suspense**** es lo que dice en las características… cada capitulo las deja con ganas de mas… uy… ok, ok… ya! Solo faltan dos capítulos mas… no sean malas!**

**Me sigue doliendo dejar así a mi Emmy… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El no quiere escuchar razones… así que solo queda esperar a que las cosas se arreglen para que Rose vuelva y lo ponga en su lugar…**

**Actualizo en cuanto el contador de reviews tenga 139 reviews en general… ya son los últimos capítulos…!**

**Cuídense... no dejen que los Masen los atrapen! Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola!**

**Se que debería de haber actualizado ayer esta historia… y si vi que ya estaban los 139 reviews, pero como saben no tengo internet en mi casa y tengo que ir al ciber… ayer vine pero solo para sacar unos documentos que me mandaron para estudiar para el examen de hoy… así que con una disculpa aquí les dejo el capitulo…**

**Como que le falta algo de diversión a esto ¿no? Bueno, no se si a ustedes se les haga divertido, pero yo si me reí mientras lo escribía, por lo que supongo que les va a gustar...**

**Esta idea surgió de que ustedes querían que Emmy ya por fin se diera cuenta de lo pen #$%& que había sido con Rose, y también de que la semana pasada P4u me hizo recordar la tortura con el agua gasificada... ya no les digo mas...**

**Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 29: - Confrontación Part. 1 -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Al menos tenia derecho de que el supiera ¿no?

Realmente sabía que no debería de llamarlo, pero necesitaba decírselo… o a alguien… o algo… no podía estar mas tiempo sin saber de el. Entre a la primera caseta telefónica que encontré y marque su numero… me lo sabía de memoria…

-¿bueno? -contesto confundido, pero al escuchar su voz, me quede congelada sin saber que decir.- ¿Quién es? -pregunto molesto.- si esto es una broma más vale que no vuelvan a llamar a este número –me sentí peor cuando escuche sus gritos, había vuelto a ser el de antes, todo por mi culpa, no pude evitar romper en llanto ante esto.

-ah! Eres la tal Rosalie ¿cierto? –pude notar la cólera que le daba al pronunciar mi nombre que con trabajos lo pronuncio- ¿quieres escuchar lo mal que estoy por que me hayas mentido? ¿Me escucho destrozado? Claro que no… -en ese momento colgó, y me estremecí al escuchar el sonido de la bocina.

El realmente me odiaba… ¿Cómo le iba a contar que estaba embarazada?

Entonces pensé en alguien a quien Emmett veía a diario… sus amigos. Volví a descargar la bocina y marque el único número que me sabía, el de Heidi.

-¿bueno? –contesto después de un tiempo.

-hola Heidi… -conteste contrabajos ya que todavía tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lily? -pregunto sorprendida- si es ella –escuche que le contesto a alguien que pregunto si era yo.- ¿Dónde has estado? –exigió saber.

-yo… -comencé a decir

-Emmett esta insoportable! -casi grito.- amenazo a Drew! Dijo que el sabía por que el estaba así, pero no sabemos nada… ¿puedes explicarme? –pregunto molesta.

-no, lo siento… -dije ahora ya mas tranquila.- solo te puedo decir que ya no voy a volver…

-¿y Emmett? ¿La universidad? –la molestia se le había bajado, pero todavía tenia un toque de esta en su voz.

-no podía quedarme… y tampoco le pude explicar a el… le dije que le preguntara a su hermana, pero no creo que la haya oído, lo conozco… ¿puedes hacer que hable con ella? –pregunte esperanzada.

-supongo, pero el ya no nos habla…

-trata Heidi… confió en ti… y cuídenmelo… a pesar de que no les hable… necesito saber que esta bien a pesar de todo… -dije acariciando instintivamente mi vientre.

-pues ah regresado a ser el de antes según Drew… -se notaba un poco nostálgica.- ¿no has hablado con el? –pregunto confundida.

-por eso te estoy llamando, se que es el mismo de antes –nuevamente sin poder evitarlo mi voz comenzó a quebrarse- no sabes cuanto me dolió… le iba a contar que estoy… -me quede callada repentinamente al darme cuenta de que casi le contaba.

-¿estas? –pregunto al notar mi silencio.

-arrepentida de lo que paso… -dije rápidamente.

-¿pero que paso? No entiendo nada… -dijo fastidiada de no saber.

-entiende que no te lo puedo decir, pero si que amo a Emmett y que por mentirle lo perdí… -le limpie las lagrimas que ya no me dejaban ver.

-ay Lily! -se quejo- bueno… ya me contaras… -se resigno.

-por favor… has que escuche a su hermana… ¿tienes su numero? –pregunte cambiando de tema.

-no, pero podemos ir a verla… -sugirió, entonces recordé que Drew nos había llevado a la casa un día.

-como sea esta bien… de todos modos anota…

-espera… -me pidió- un lápiz o algo –escuche que le dijo a alguien, un "toma" me hizo reconocer a Drew.- aja… -dijo llamando mi atención, le di el numero de Alice y le dije que tenía que irme. Así que me despedí de ella y volví a la casa, donde Jazz y Jake estaban todavía jugando.

**Pv. Alice**

_**- Flash Back -**_

Habíamos decidido pasar este día en el bosque, bueno mas bien quería llevar a Jack al prado que habíamos encontrado Emmy y yo años atrás, íbamos caminando tomados de la manos cuando el teléfono de Jack comenzó a sonar, me detuve extrañada, pues bien sabía que usualmente no había recepción en el bosque.

-es tu hermano… -dijo extrañado al ver quien era- ¿Qué habrá pasado? -pregunto abriendo el celular.- Emm viejo ¿Qué paso_?_ –contesto.

_Silencio_

-¿Qué? –grito el, me volteo a ver sorprendido y preocupado- ¿Dónde?

_Silencio _

-¿el estaba ahí? No quiero saber… ¿el lo sabe? –pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Lily? –pregunte bajito solo para el escuchara. Asintió con la cabeza.

_Silencio _

-¿Qué? ah… no me des detalles solo responde –dijo perturbado.

_Silencio _

-¿Rose estas segura de que no estarás confundiéndote? –pregunto para asegurarse, pero me quede extrañada cuando dijo "Rose"

_Silencio _

-¿A dónde están?–pregunto el alarmado.

_Silencio_

-no pueden venir para acá… ellas están aquí –nuevamente volteo a verme preocupado y sus ojos se habían enrojecido.

_Silencio_

-no quiero decirle adiós–dijo triste, acariciando mi mejilla, las lagrimas estaban escapando de sus ojos, pero no me gustaba nada la forma en que lo había dicho. Entonces colgó y me abrazo, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero obviamente que lo abrace.

-me tengo que ir –dijo a mi oído, esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral, me imaginaba que pasaría eso… pero no ahora.

-¿puedo hacer algo para que te quedes? –pregunte esperanzada.

-no, salvo que te quedes con Esme y la cuides, mientras logramos escapar… -se aparto de mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Acerco su cara, pude sentir sus suaves labios presionados contra los míos, la dulzura con la que me tomaba de los hombros y después de la cintura era algo maravilloso, que ya no sentiría mas o al menos por un tiempo, el tiempo que el tuviera que estar fuera; nos separamos con la respiración agitada y los dos teníamos lagrimas en los ojos, era evidente que a los dos nos dolía la partida de el, pero me dolería mas que le pasara algo a el si se quedara o a "Rose" si el no llegaba por ella.

-cuídate mucho –dijo el poniendo nuestras frentes juntas.

-eso debería de decírtelo yo… -dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

-ok, cada quien se cuida… mi hermana quiere que se queden con su coche y ya sabes donde esta el arma por si algo pasa –nuevamente me tomo la cara entre sus manos.

-dile que lo cuidare mucho… y el arma… espero no utilizarla… -realmente los días posteriores a que supiera la verdad a mi y a mi tonta cabezota se le ocurrió que me enseñaran a disparar por si algo pasaba, desde ese día en las tardes libres veníamos al bosque con varias latas… como en las películas, había logrado darles a todas y habíamos dejado de practicar…

-vámonos, tengo que pasar a dejarte a tu casa –me tomo de la mano e hicimos el camino de regreso a donde habíamos dejado el coche. El iba conduciendo con una mano, en la otra tenia mi mano sujeta, avariciaba el dorso con el pulgar haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo, eso siempre provocaba sus gentiles caricias.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa y gracias al cielo Esme no estaba.

-¿ahora si ya me puedes decir tu nombre? –pregunte esperanzada.

-mmm… -se quedo pensativo recargado en su moto, tomo mi mano antes de volver a hablar.- Jasper Hale para servirle –dijo besando el dorso de mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero el se estaba despidiendo.

-Jasper –repetí fascinada, me acerque y lo volví a besar, seria nuestro ultimo beso en un tiempo por lo que no quise separarme de el, pero tenia que respirar.

-cuídate Alice –volvió a abrasarme.

-lo hare… -le dije al oído.

-volveré lo mas pronto que pueda, te lo prometo… -me dijo también al oído.

-no me importa cuanto tiempo te tardes, siempre y cuando vuelvas… -no me aparte de el hasta que subió a la moto y la puso en marcha, había contenido el llanto hasta que lo vi desaparecer al doblar la pequeña curva, corrí a la casa y me tumbe en la cama a llorar.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Dolorosamente eso había pasado hacia cinco semanas, dos días… y no me atrevía a contar las horas por que me dolía mas… el repentino timbre de mi celular me saco de mis recuerdos, conteste después de ver el numero desconocido.

-¿bueno? –conteste algo insegura.

-¿eres Alice? –era la voz de una chica, lo que me extraño mas.

-no, soy su hermana… -mentí- ¿le quieres dejar un recado? –pregunte fingiendo interés, pero realmente deseaba que no nos estuvieran rastreando o algo así.

-¿Emmett tiene otra hermana? -apenas escuche eso por lo que supuse que estaba preguntándole a alguien más.- oyeee… Emmett no tiene otra hermana… -me reclamo, pero todavía no estaba muy segura.- bueno mira… soy Heidi, probablemente no me conozcas, pero nosotros conocemos a tu hermano, esta muy cambiado -dijo no tan segura- Lily me llamo… yo la conozco… me dijo a mi que te dijera a ti que hicieras que Emmett te escuchara… o algo así… me dijo que hablo con el, pero la trato muy mal… ok, creo que fue un error… lo siento…

-no espera… -la detuve antes de que colgara- ¿de donde conoces a Lily y a Emmy? –pregunte un poco desconfiada.

-en la universidad… seguramente conoces a mi novio, el fue a dejarla un día con su hermano a su casa… -dijo mas tranquila.

-ah… -recordé el día en el que había llegado en estado de Zombi a la casa y alguien mas los ayudo, el chico no me agrado mucho.- si, creo recordarlo… pero… ¿Por qué te hablo a ti y no a mi? –pregunte ofendida.

-realmente no lo se… ¿entonces? –pude notar su confusión ante la situación.

-ok, te dijo que hiciera que me escuchara ¿cierto? -me respondió con un ujum- pero yo sola no puedo… necesito tu ayuda…

-¿en que te podemos ayudar? –pregunto complaciente, y yo pensé un momento, sabía que Emmett no escucharía así como así, necesitábamos algo infalible… entonces algo realmente brillante se me ocurrió…

**Pv. Emmett**

Otra monótona noche mas de trabajo, servía las bebidas de las personas, había algunos que me pedían que les agregara mas alcohol a los tragos de las chicas… ¿Qué mas daba? Hacia lo que el cliente pedía. Terminaban dándome una buena propina, que servía para poder pagar la renta del departamento. Había estado tres horas parado y la necesitad de vaciar el tanque comenzó a atacarme. Muy a mi pesar tuve que dirigirle la palabra a Drew.

-voy al baño… cúbreme –le dije saltando la barra, casi no había nadie en esta, había mucha gente bailando, entre al baño y me acerque al primer mingitorio. En ese momento entraron otros dos sujetos, lo cual no le di importancia hasta que me fui a lavar las manos, uno se me acerco y me golpeo en la nuca, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

**Pv. Drew**

-voy al baño… cúbreme –repentinamente Emmett me hablo, claro que lo hacia solo por que todavía trabajaba ahí… por eso no había renunciado. Saque mi celular y le marque a Alex para que entraran por el. Vi la puerta del baño abrirse y corrí a donde ellos estaban, los ayude a salir y a subirlo a la camioneta de Frank. Ellos lo llevarían a su departamento donde Alice y Heidi ya los esperaban, por desgracia me perdería la diversión, pero tenía que cubrir el trabajo de Emmett.

**Pv. Emmett**

Algo frio en la cara me despertó repentinamente, trate de levantar mis manos para limpiar el agua que tenía en la cara, pero no pude, parpadee rápidamente para tratar de enfocar algo pero conocía perfectamente ese lugar, lo que me sorprendía al darme cuenta de que estaba en mi departamento, la luz estaba encendida, voltee a ver a ambos lados del frente y ahí estaban los tipos del bar.

-valla! Hasta que despierta! –dijo el mas grande, que estaba del lado izquierdo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunte mas que molesto.- ¿Qué jodidos están haciendo en mi departamento? –lance las preguntas sin me respondiera.

-¿conoces a esta chica?- pregunto enseñándome la fotografía de Lily o Rose, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, estaba mirando a la derecha algo preocupada, el cabello lo traía castaño, lo que respondía a mi pregunta de que si se teñía el cabello.

-¿y que si la conozco? –obviamente estaba molesto, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-que si no nos dices te damos un plomazo –dijo el de la derecha sacando un arma de debajo del saco.

-aun así no la conozco –lo mire con odio.

-¿seguro? –saco otra foto el otro tipo, en esta estaba yo y ella, yo pasaba mi brazo de hombro a hombro para abrazarla por atrás y las manos de ella estaban en mi brazo, fue en aquella ocasión en la que después se perdió la cámara.

-ok, la conozco… ¿contento? –le dije con los dientes apretados del coraje.

-no, todavía no… hasta que me digas donde esta… -intervino el otro tipo apuntándome.

-no lo se… -dije rápidamente.- la desgraciada me dejo inconsciente en la calle… cree que le iba a decir… oye, por cierto ¿Dónde estas? –le dije con sarcasmo.- pues no…

-oye Alex… -llamo el de la pistola al otro- ¿no será cuando mataron a Diego?

-el tipo que mataron se llamaba Demetri no Diego… -dije burlándome.

-cállate… se llamaba Diego… pero el idiota quiso que lo llamáramos así desde que vio una película… -me volvió a apuntar con la pistola, algo alocado con su explicación.

-mira nomas… el joven Masen quiere matar a la chica… y nosotros a este por matar a Diego… -dijo tal Alex.

-pero si yo no lo mate, antes de que callera inconsciente estaba bien, y cuando desperté en el hospital ya estaba la policía para preguntarme que había pasado.

-vez Frank otra razón para quererla matar

_**- Flash Back -**_

-no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? –pregunte alarmado, estaba preocupado por que no entendía nada.

-ellos creen que matamos a alguien… -me sorprendí con lo que acababa de decir - ella era una buena chica, pero ya no tenia intención de seguir con vida, pero eso el no lo sabe –repentinamente se freno y casi me golpee con el parabrisas.- demonios, no, no, noo –dijo enojada.

-¿Qué? –pregunte alarmado, pero cuando voltee a ver a donde ella veía, vi a un tipo apuntándonos con la pistola.

-son ellos, Emmett… si logro sacarte de esta, dile a Alice que te cuente todo –me dijo bastante preocupada mientras me quitaba la pistola de las manos.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Esa parte la había olvidado… entonces no me había engañado, me había tratado de proteger… pero que idiota había sido…

-ella no la mato… -dije defendiendo a Lily o Rosalie.

-¿a no? ¿Entonces quien? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Qué fue chico? –pregunto acercándose mas a mi.

-ella dijo que la otra chica ya no quería vivir.

-eso no es cierto… seguramente lo esta diciendo para salvarse.-dijo el tal Alex

-¿Cómo para que lo diría? ¿Qué gano yo con mentirles? No quiero morir… -les dije fastidiado.

-¿le creemos? –pregunto Frank.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la viste? –pregunto Alex avanzando a mi.

-hace seis semanas en Crescent… pero me hablo hace días.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto nuevamente Alex.

-ya les dije que no lo se… y que no le iba a preguntar donde andaba si me había dejado inconsciente en la calle –grite desesperado, pero mas cansado de sus tontas preguntas.

-tengo que contarle al joven –dijo Frank, saco su celular y marco.

-dice que la vio en Crescent hace seis semanas… puede estar en cualquier lugar… no al parecer ya no se llevan tan bien… -escuche que lo decía en tono burlón.- ¿Cuál es tu numero chico? –pregunto apartándose del teléfono, se lo dije muy a mi pesar, pero era para que saliera bien de esta y le pudiera preguntar a Alice. Siguió platicando unos segundos mas.- localizaron la llamada y la encontraron, llamo desde una caseta en Wisconsin… quiere que vallamos allá y la busquemos… -le dio indicaciones al otro.

-ok, larguémonos de aquí… ¿Qué hacemos con este? –pregunto señalándome con la cabeza.

-ay déjalo ahí, total que no creo que alguien venga a verlo, al menos no hasta el lunes… para cuando lo encuentren va a ser demasiado tarde… -mientras decía eso camino a la puerta y salieron azotándola al cerrar.

Habían dejado la luz encendida, por lo que podía ver con claridad mi departamento, la vieja sala que había encontrado en la basura, estaba en buen estado, así que les pregunte a mis vecinos que si me la vendían y ellos me la regalaron, del otro lado estaba la mesa redonda de plástico y una sola silla mas aparte en la que estaba sentado, no esperaba nunca que alguien me visitara, así que no vi la necesidad de comprar mas, eso era lo que me preocupaba… nadie venia a visitarme… nadie sabía donde vivía ahora, no desde que salí del dormitorio para venirme a vivir aquí…

Trate de zafarme del amarre, pero estaba demasiado apretado, después de no se cuanto tiempo, el celular comenzó a sonar, trate de agarrarlo pero obviamente no podía, así que seguí tratando de desatarme para contestar, no se por que tenia la esperanza de que fuera Rosalie y pudiera pedirle que me perdonara y que me contara todo, pero a pesar de mi esfuerzo no lo logre, un tiempo mas después, mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, así que me resigne y me quede dormido así…

**Pv. Alice **

Nos habíamos quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta, desde afuera en el lado de las bisagras se podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba dentro, casi grito de la emoción cuando Emmy defendió a Rose…

La habíamos planteado lo que tenían que preguntarle a Alex y Frank, pero pensé que estábamos perdidos cuando dijo que al chico que habían matado cuando el había estado inconsciente se llamaba Demetri, aunque en el periódico decía que era Diego… pero los chicos eran buenos… según Heidi se graduaron hace meses de la universidad y que habían estado en el grupo de Teatro todo ese tiempo, de ahí es de donde los conoció ella.

Se que es algo extremista para que se me haya ocurrido a mi, pero era Emmett, a el no se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión fácilmente, así pues cuando los chicos salieron, nos despedimos de ellos y Heidi fue a dejarlos al estacionamiento mientras yo me quedaba escuchando lo que hacia mi hermano. Había forcejeado un rato cuando llego Heidi de nuevo.

-¿entramos ya? –pregunte un poco impaciente.

-no, se supone que no estas aquí, mejor llámale y como no te va a contestar podemos venir con la excusa de que te preocupaste por el… además no le va a venir mal que lo dejes así para que aprenda la lección –me tomo de los hombros y nos fuimos al dormitorio de ella, en el camino marque muchas veces a mi hermano y obviamente no contesto, así que cuando llegamos me metió de contrabando pero pude dormir en la cama que estaba vacía.

Sentí una sacudida y entre abrí los ojos, era Heidi.

-buenos días –la salude.

-hola linda, buenos días… -saludo mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a la barra.

-¿Qué hora son? –pregunte mientras me sentaba para poder salir de la cama.

-las 10 a.m. es hora de que nos arreglemos para ir a ver a tu hermano… -tomo algo de jugo de naranja.

-ok, voy a arreglarme –dije levantándome mientras tomaba mi mochila con otro cambio de ropa.

-espera Drew esta dentro… -me detuvo antes de entrar, voltee a verla algo apenada y espere sentada en la otra cama mientras el chico salía.

-buenos días… -saludo al salir del baño.

-buenos días –lo salude con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿lista para ir a visitar al ogro? –pregunto alborotándome el cabello justo como Emmy lo hacía.

-no, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Tengo que…-no espere respuesta y entre al baño, esperaba encontrarme con un desastre al entrar ya que el había entrado antes, pero no fue así, al parecer su mamá lo había educado bien, sino, Heidi lo había hecho cambiar. Me di una ducha y me puse la ropa limpia, salí una media hora después pero totalmente arreglada, Heidi me sirvió el desayuno y le hice guardar un poco para Emmy, se lo llevaría y le diría que lo había preparado yo, ya que podía asegurar que no había comido nada desde un día antes. Obviamente nuevamente en el camino marque a su celular para que se notara mi "preocupación", al llegar, fuimos con el portero y le dijimos que habíamos tocado muchas veces a su puerta, pero que Emmy no salía, el nos ayudo abriéndonos la puerta y ahí estaba el, todavía durmiendo.

-Emmy –le grite preocupada, ¿Quién no se despertaría con mis gritos? Lo vi removerse en la silla y de repente abrió los ojos, me miro con verdadera alegría.

-Enana… -saludo con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué estas amarrado? –pregunte tratando de desamarrarlo, pero no pude.

-unos tipos… -comenzó a decir, pero al ver que no podía desatarlo, Drew se acerco.

-déjamelo a mi –dijo de repente, al parecer Emmy no había notado su presencia hasta que el hablo, entro a la cocina y saco un cuchillo, me estremecí al verlo a el con el cuchillo levantado como en las películas de terror, pero sabía que no le aria nada.

-¿unos tipos o una chica? –le pregunto Drew en tono burlón.

-una chica… claro… -dijo con sarcasmo, en ese momento Drew rompió el lazo con el que habían amarrado a Emmy.

-¿Cómo llegaron a aquí? –pregunto mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

-¿creíste que te irías del dormitorio así como así y que no nos interesaría a donde irías? –pregunto Heidi ofendida.

-eso y que por suerte había conocido a tu hermana antes, la encontramos en los dormitorios tratando de encontrarte –dijo Drew abrazando a Heidi. Pero un raro escalofrió me recorrió cuando Emmy volteo a verme.

-es que no me contestabas… y me preocupe… mamá sabe que estoy contigo… -le dije antes de que preguntara.

-gracias chicos… -dijo Emmy abrazando a sus amigos, pero después corrió a donde yo estaba y me levanto en le aire- gracias enana… -grite del susto y después me bajo.- ahora tu tienes que contarme algo… -me miro con los ojos entre cerrados y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-chicos… en verdad les agradezco, pero necesito hablar con ella…

-ok, entendemos… de todos modos sabes donde encontrarnos… -dijo Heidi.

-sigo sin saber que es lo que se, que se esta pasando… -dijo repentinamente Drew- pero supongo que después me dirás… -le dio un golpe en el hombro a mi hermano.

-cuando lo sepa… -dijo abrazándolo, alcance a escuchar un gracias, pero me hice la que no había oído por el bien de todos. Los chicos salieron y Emmy cerró la puerta.

-ahora si Alice McCarthy Brandon… -volteo a verme con los ojos entre cerrados y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

**Pv. Emmett**

Gracias al cielo mi hermana y mis dos mejores amigos habían llegado, realmente apreciaba que aunque me hubiera portado mal con ellos aun seguían preocupándose por mi, después los recompensaría con algo, pero ahora era el momento de sacarme de la duda.

-ahora si Alice McCarthy Brandon… -voltee a verla con mi mirada acusadora y note como ella se tensaba.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? –exigí saber.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto, obviamente la conocía y sabía que se estaba haciendo la desentendida. Se dejo caer de espaldas al sillón y después paso las piernas para sentarse bien.

-antes de que saliéramos del coche y el tipo ese me golpeara, ella me dijo que te dijera a ti que me contaras… supongo que sabes a que se refiere así que… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –me senté en el pequeño sillón a izquierda.

-antes por que ellos no querían que te dijera, y hace semanas porque no me quisiste escuchar… -me dijo con su tono de reproche.

-ok, lo siento… -me acomode para verla bien.

-¿Qué es lo que te conto ella? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

-bueno… que no se llama Lilian… sino Rosalie… -le dije un poco confundido pero ella rodo los ojos- ok… ella dijo que ellos creían que habían matado a una chica… pero no sabían que ella ya no quería vivir o algo así… Alice no entiendo nada… se que tienen un secreto… pero ella no me pudo contar mucho… ¿Qué paso?

-hum… al menos te conto lo principal… bueno… ellos están huyendo por que esos tipos que viste, antes de que te desmayaras, creen que mataron a la chica…

-¿Cómo sabes de los tipos? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Jazz me dijo… que Rose le dijo que cuando venían se encontraron con unos tipos.

-¿y ella? –pregunte un poco preocupado.

-pues solo me dijo que le había contado lo que paso, no pude hablar con ella.

-oh… -dije un poco decepcionado, tenia la ligera esperanza de que ella me llamara.

-Bueno como te iba diciendo -cambio de tema- ay! Necesito contarte todo desde el principio… mira, los padres de ellos murieron cuando ellos eran todavía pequeños… así que su padrino se hizo cargo de ellos, los llevo a vivir con una amiga de el, ya que a el no le gustaban los niños o algo así entendí… el punto es que Rose quería de alguna manera regresarle todo lo que el había hecho por ellos, quiso trabajar para el, pero ella no sabía que era mafioso, hasta que a Jake ¿te acuerdas de el? -pregunto confundida, pero afirme con la cabeza cuando recordé que era su hermano mayor.- pues a el le encargaron matar a su hijastra de su padrino, y como Rose quería trabajar para el, pues le paso el "encargo", pero para estas alturas ella ya sabía que su padrino era mafioso… lo que nos deja con lo que me acabas de decir, entonces la chica ya no quería vivir… -se quedo pensativa.- ah si… pues entonces ayudo a la chica… aja –dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo-… es que la chica andaba con el hijo de otro mafioso… y como te dijo… ellos no sabían que la chica quería morir… el chico los culpo de su muerte y ahora andan huyendo para que no los atrapen… -dijo recargándose en el sillón.

Comencé a procesar la información… así que por eso había dicho todo eso… ella solo quería protegerme… si me hubiera contado todo, no habría sido tan estúpido como para haberla contradicho al principio, y así poderla ayudar para que escapáramos…

-llevan huyendo siete meses de los cuales pasaron cinco en Forks… -Alice dijo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –volví a preguntar.

-por que ellos no quisieron, Rose se entero que Jazz me conto y se enojo con el, pero después de mucho platicar con ella me dijo que no le contara a nadie incluyéndote… ella quería protegerte… -casi me grito.

-ok, ok…

Entonces todo lo que había pensado era mentira, ella no me utilizo, ella realmente me amaba y no era lo que mi estúpida cabeza había imaginado.

-¿A dónde fueron? -necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía por ella.- ¿están en Wisconsin? –pregunte preocupado.

-no se… -dijo triste.- ellos simplemente se fueron Emmy… -comenzó a llorar, le extendí los brazos y ella se recargo en mi para seguir llorando, la abrase mientras se tranquilizaba, ahora me sentía mas mal, la había perdido, y no había forma de encontrarla y de decírselo…

-oOo-

Seis semanas, un día… ese era el tiempo que había estado alejado de… ahora sabía que su verdadero nombre era Rosalie, fuera cual fuera su nombre, extrañaba a la chica que amaba, por la que había dejado todo lo que era antes para ser una mejor persona. A la que había logrado hacernos cambiar a tantas personas…

Esme ahora ya conducía, poco a poco dejo de tenerle miedo al volante, dejo el trauma que tenia por irme a ver al hospital, lo cual le agradecería infinitamente a Rose, ya que Esme no conducía tanto desde que mi padre murió.

Drew había dejado de ser un "don Juan" y había sentado cabeza con Heidi, realmente estaba sorprendido, por que nunca antes había hecho eso…

En cuanto a mi y a mi hermana… bueno ella me dijo que hablaba con el, ahora Jazz, una vez por semana, estaba muy triste por no poder estar con el. Pero al contrario, yo me había negado a escucharla, lo que me dolía, había sido un completo idiota al gritarle hace unos días.

Ayer cuando Alice llego al departamento y me conto todo, me hizo darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido… Así que regresamos a casa, salude a Esme y ella me recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente también yo la extrañaba, pero como no había dormido bien ella me dijo que me fuera a dormir mientras preparaba la comida antes de que me tuviera que regresar a Port Angeles de nuevo.

Me fui a descansar a mi cuarto, pero me extrañe al ver un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio, lo tome y tenia mi nombre y la dirección de la casa, pero reconocí la letra… era de ella, así que con impaciencia lo abrí y deje caer el contenido sobre la palma de mi mano, era el anillo que le había regalado, lo mire escéptico, no quería imaginarme el por que me lo regresaba, mire el sobre y había una pequeña nota, la saque y la leí

_**Se que probablemente estas molesto por esto, pero era necesario devolvértelo si al fin de cuentas no te importa, yo no lo puedo tener, ahora tengo un mejor recuerdo tuyo, pero claro, eso no te importa… **_

_**Gracias por todo… **_

Y después de eso un pequeño dibujo de una rosa. Claro que estaba molesto, ¿Cómo podía pensar que no me importaba? Claro que me importaba… y encima me regresa el anillo de pre-compromiso… bueno… ella había pensado que yo le había creído, y encima yo le grito cuando ella por fin me llama. No pude evitar llorar en ese momento, ella creía que la odiaba cuando era todo lo contrario, eso solo me sirvió para recordarme lo mucho que la extrañaba…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**aaaaaay! ¿Si o no fue gracioso lo que tuvo que hacer Alice?**

**Si no entendieron cuando Drew dijo: **-sigo sin saber que es lo que se, que se esta pasando… pero supongo que después me dirás…

**Pues se refiere al Flash Back que tuvo Emmett en el capitulo anterior cuando le dijo que ya ni le hablara…**

**¿Entonces Rosalie se resigno a que el ya no le creería? ¿Por eso le devolvió el anillo? Waaaa! **

**¿Se dieron cuenta de algo? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien?... ¿no? Que este es el capitulo 29 y no hay nada referente al final…!**

**Lo que nos deja con una sorpresa! Fugitivos se alarga un par de capítulos mas! Wiiii!**

**Actualizo cuando este capitulo tenga 10 reviews!**

**Cuídense... no dejen que los Masen los encuentren! Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!**

**Siento actualizar hasta hoy, pero como saben el fin de semana no me da tiempo de venir al ciber… **

**En parte agradézcanle al profe de Conta (nótese el sarcasmo)… si otra vez con ese amargado… Pero mas a Valentino… que me hizo conectarme hoy, así que les traje de pasada el capitulo…**

**Por sierto cambie un poco el capitulo anterior… es solo cuando Alice le cuenta la verdad… para que no lean todo!**

**Ahora si, sin mas… **_Enjoy!_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 30: - Confrontación Part. 2 -**

**Pv. Leah**

Había ido al ginecólogo hace un par de días, y efectivamente, tenía dos meses de embarazo, no sabía que hacer… estaba confundida y tenía miedo…

Si le decía a Jacob, probablemente se haría cargo de el, pero no quería que estuviera conmigo por compromiso, por que bien sabia que lo nuestro solo había sido una noche de sexo sin mas, pero para mi había sido la noche mas maravillosa de toda mi vida… lastima…

-¿en que piensas? –repentinamente me pregunto Kim que había estado mirando la televisión.

-en nada… bueno… -lo pensé un momento y creí que ella me ayudaría con el pequeño dilema que tenia- ¿Qué harías si contaras un secreto que tienes pero ese secreto puede dañarte o beneficiarte según reaccione esa persona a que se lo cuentas?

-¿Cómo, como? –pregunto acomodándose para verme mejor.

-es que no se que hacer Kim… -la abrace y comencé a llorar, imagine que eran las hormonas del embarazo.

-¿Qué pasa Leah? –pregunto preocupada.

-estoy embarazada –le susurre al oído, note como se tensaba debajo de mis brazos.

-¿Qué? –casi me deja sorda, pero mas me sorprendió su actitud.

-no me veas así… -le dije secándome las lagrimas.

-lo siento… es que me sorprendes… digo… yo que sepa no tenias novio… ¿puedo preguntar de quien es? –pregunto mas tranquila, no quería decir nada por esa mirada que ella me daba.

-es… -tome aire antes de decirlo- Jacob… -lo dije con todas sus letras, no me sabía su apellido por que si no lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Cuándo? Digo… es que no tengo algún recuerdo de cuando haya pasado…

-la noche en la que te dejamos encerrada en la casa de Claire… -dije con trabajos, el nudo se había formado en mi garganta y no podía pasarlo o algo.

-oh… -fue lo único que dijo, pero se quedo viendo al piso, y yo esperando a que dijera algo mas.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto después de un tiempo de estar en silencio.

-no lo se… -dije volviendo a llorar, ella paso sus brazos alrededor de mi, realmente agradecí ese gesto, realmente necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera.

-¿quieres contarle? –pregunto tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-no lo eh visto desde hace dos meses… -las lagrimas seguían sin dejar de salir.

-¿le hablo a Embry para preguntar por el? –pregunto esperanzada.

-pero no le digas… no quiero que se entere el por alguien mas… -le dije un poco mortificada.

-ok, espera… -tomo su celular y marco su numero, espere a que ella contestara- hola amor… -saludo a Embry.

-pregúntale por el… -le recordé.

-disculpa cariño… no te hablo por eso… es que hace días que no vemos a Jake… ¿sabes algo de el? –pregunto algo esperanzada, yo hubiera preguntado exactamente igual. Espero un poco, al parecer el le estaba diciendo algo.- ah, ok… gracias amor… nos vemos después… -finalmente colgó.

-dice que el no lo ha visto tampoco… Quil dice que hace días se fue de aquí… al parecer se fue con sus hermanos… -entonces algo dentro de mi se rompió... tenia la esperanza de verlo para poder contarle…

-¿Dónde están sus hermanos? –pregunte esperanzada.

-nadie lo sabe… solo el y el señor Cullen…

-¿Cómo le cuento entonces? –pregunte mortificada.

-solo queda esperar a que nos llame Leah… -nuevamente me tomo de la cara entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos- yo estoy contigo… como le prometimos a Seth cuando se fue… siempre estaré contigo… estaremos juntas en esto… ¿si?

Sabía que solo lo decía para tranquilizarme, pero hacia tiempo que no sabíamos nada de el. Se había ido a un viaje de negocios, al menos sabíamos que había llegado bien, pero nunca nos dijo si volvería.

Tenía algo de Jake… obviamente, pero no estaba segura del que hacer ahora…

**Pv. Jasper**

Vi entrar a Rose con los ojos hinchados, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba corrió al cuarto y regreso rápidamente, solo me di cuenta de que salió cuando escuche que la puerta se azoto.

-¿y ahora que le pasa? –pregunto Jake moviendo su caballo.

-ya te dije que a lo mejor esta en sus días… eso o lo extraña demasiado –dije refiriéndome a Emmett. Jake no dijo nada, pero note como bajaba la mirada y la fijaba en la nada, como si estuviera recordando algo. Lo deje recordar mientras traía un poco de agua para los dos, cuando regrese tire y lo saque de su ensimismamiento. Terminamos de jugar ajedrez y volvimos a jugar cartas, como no teníamos nada que apostar, se me ocurrió algo para sacarle lo que estaba recordando hace rato.

-ya se… te apuesto mi primera cita con Alice –dije animado.

-¿ósea como? –pregunto confundido.

-que te cuento mi primera cita con Alice si gano… -dije como cosa obvia.

-ok… te apuesto un regaño de Carlisle –dijo soltando una carcajada al final.

-la cena de navidad… -lo rete.

-el mes pasado… -levanto una ceja retándome, supuse que era suficiente para que me contara así que le mostré mi mano.

-un par de ochos y un par de ases –baje mis cartas.

-un par de diez y tercia de ases –dijo triunfal, mire que tenia un comodín y con eso me ganaba.

-maldición –dije abiertamente mientras juntaba las cartas y se las entregaba.

-supongo que me vas a contar cono te fue en la cena de navidad y tu primera cita con Alice… ¿no? –pregunto barajeando las cartas de nuevo.

-no supones… tengo que… eso aposte… -lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ambos soltamos la carcajada y entonces regreso Rose, nuevamente fue al cuarto y se quedo encerrada, nos levantamos rápidamente y tocamos la puerta, le hablamos, le gritamos, y finalmente la amenazamos de que tendríamos que llamar a un cerrajero o a los bomberos, fue cuando nos contesto que no era necesario, solo que quería estar sola.

-¿estará bien que la dejemos sola? –le pregunto Jake.

-no lo se… voy a prepararle algo de comer para dejárselo en la puerta para cuando tenga hambre –sabía que no podía hacer nada para tratar de ayudarla, mas que esperar que saliera por voluntad propia o tendría que llamar a Sarah, pero eso no lo quería hacer, por lo que solo pude conformarme con hacer algo para que pronto saliera y nos contara, además también yo tenia hambre.

**-oOo-**

Así pasaron tres días, ella comía, pero abría la puerta cuando estaba realmente hambrienta, nos dábamos cuenta de ves en cuando por que escuchábamos la puerta cerrarse rápidamente. Fue cuando dio con el tope de mi paciencia, ya no le haría mas comida, pero tampoco la dejaría sin comer, me levante del sillón y Jake me siguió con la mirada.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto bajito cuando pase junto a el, pero solo alcé mi dedo a la altura de mi boca para que se callara, camine sin hace ruido, sabía que la puerta no estaría abierta, así que solo me limite a gritarle.

-Rosalie… -escuche un pequeño grito departe de ella, como si se hubiera asustado- mas te vale que salgas, no me hagas llamar a Sarah… -le advertí. Jake me miro confundido y le hice señas para que esperara. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se abrió la puerta. Voltee a ver triunfante a Jake, quien se admiro de lo que había hecho.

-¿nos puedes explicar que es lo que pasa? –pregunte imitando el tono de molestia de Alice, realmente me daba risa cuando hacia eso, pero usualmente nunca me enojaba.

-tengo que contárselos de todos modos… -dijo resignada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Jake.

-si, no quiero asustarlos ni nada… -sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras se metía un poco más a la cama para cruzar las piernas frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jake volteando a mirarla ceñudo.

-¿juran no enojarse, ni gritarme, ni nada por el estilo? –pregunto preocupada.

-si –dijo Jake con la misma expresión.

-claro –le dije un poco desconfiado. La mire detenidamente y estaba muy confundida, no sabría como describir su actitud en ese momento, nunca antes la había visto así.

-ok… aquí voy… -inhalo profundamente- estoy… -parecía que algo tenia atorado en la garganta, por que no podía pasar saliva.- estoy… embarazada… -dijo finalmente, me había quedado en estado de shock, al igual que Jake, lo pude notar cuando voltee a verlo para ver su reacción, supuse que la mía seria la misma.

-¿embarazada? –pregunto Jake confundido volteándola a ver. Pero era a mi al que veía ella, no supe que decir o como reaccionar, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que estaba en shock con la noticia, retrocedí unos pasos y me fui a encerrar al cuarto que compartía con Jake, escuche a mi hermana llamándome, pero no me voltee para verla, quería estar solo, pensar en lo que me había dicho.

Mi hermana embarazada a los 19 años… con toda una vida por delante, al igual que la criatura que ahora crecía dentro de ella. Pero desafortunadamente no lo seria así si nos llegaban a encontrar…

Es por eso que estábamos huyendo, para vivir… ese pequeño necesitaba otro estilo de vida diferente al que ahora estábamos teniendo…

Esa noche no abrí la puerta, no la iba a abrir… no hasta que los dos se quedaran dormidos, Rose no podía ir conmigo por obvias razones y Jake… pues si le decía algo me detendría y no podría hacer lo que planee después de muchas horas de meditarlo…

Así pues, cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, cuando no había mucho ruido afuera en la calle, salí del cuarto y camine entre las penumbras hasta la sala, donde Jake estaba dormido, tome las llaves del coche que teníamos y salí silenciosamente de la casa, afuera la penumbra también lo cubría todo, salvo las luces de la carretera y algunos negocios que había alrededor, le quite la alarma al coche, me estremecí al escuchar el bip, bip de esta, pero al ver que no los había despertado, quite el neutral del coche y comenzó a moverse calle abajo. Encendí el coche unas cuantas casas mas abajo, comencé a conducir rumbo al único lugar en el que arreglaría las cosas…

**Pv. Rosalie**

_**- Flash Back -**_

No sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, era una anciana y una mujer un poco mayor.

-¿estas bien linda? –pregunto la señora, mire a ambos lados y me vi recargada en el buzón de correspondencia. Me seque las lagrimas para poderlas ver bien.

-si, creo que si… es que la carta que acabo de manar… ya me arrepentí de haberla metido… -dije un poco apenada.

-¿para un chico? –pregunto la anciana.

-mamá –la regaño la señora.

-¿Qué? -pregunto inocentemente- en mis tiempos mandar cartas era normal… -la señora le dio la vuelta a la viejita empujado sus hombros y le hizo girar.

-lo siento… -se disculpo la señora- espero que estés bien… cuídate –se dio la vuelta y las mire discutir mientras se iban, me pareció algo cómico, pero realmente sentí algo de envidia, yo no tenia ninguna madre con quien pelear de esa manera, y si las cosas no salían bien, tampoco mi bebe la tendría.

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Esa y el hecho de que me había arrepentido de mandar la carta, habían sido las principales razones para encerrarme.

Pensaba que si me quedaba a salvo lo suficiente como para poder tener a mi bebe y así poderme quedar con el todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero cuando Jazz por fin me habló, aparte de sacarme un susto me hizo darme cuenta de que encerrada no cambiaria las cosas, y que había personas haya fuera que me esperaban, así que ignorando la amenaza de llamar a Sarah abrí, mas para enfrentar lo que pasaba. Los vi ahí parados frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y no pude evitar intimidarme un poco, pero tenía que responder a sus preguntas.

-ok… aquí voy… -inhale profundamente tratando de llenar mis pulmones para tener un poco mas de confianza- estoy… -un nudo en la garganta me hablar, después de aclararme la garganta hable.- estoy… embarazada… - dije finalmente.

-¿embarazada? –pregunto Jake confundid. Mire a mi hermano que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirándome con incredulidad, o al menos era lo que creía, por que aparto la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos y después se dio la vuelta.

-Jazz, ven… -le grite un poco dolida por su acción, pero el no volteo a verme, estaba por levantarme, pero Jake de detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarme.

-déjalo –dijo mirando a la puerta.

-pero… a de pensar lo peor de mi… -dije preocupada y las lagrimas comenzaban a salirme de los ojos.

-no, eres su hermana… no piensa eso… es solo que esta… preocupado… confundido… -volteo a verme igual de confundido.- ¿estas segura que no es una falsa alarma? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-hice una prueba –dije tomándola del pequeño buro al lado de la cama.

-¿sabes que estas cosas pueden fallar? –pregunto empujando mi mano un poco para alejarla.

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunte confundida, no quería creer lo que me decía, no podía ser cierto…

-soy mayor que tu Rose… -lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.- ok… hace no mucho, tu sabes que… con una chica, ella me exigía cosas tu sabes… que me responsabilizara de lo que había hecho… así que molesto fuimos a que un profesional la revisara, le hicieron un examen y resulto que no estaba embarazada… -hizo un gesto de dolor cuando dijo esto.

-no puede ser Jake… tengo que estar embarazada… -dije llorando.

-¿tienes o quieres? –pregunto levantando mi cara.

-las dos… -dije después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿buscamos algún lugar abierto en sábado? –pregunto sonriendo.

-¿si? –pregunte esperanzada.

-claro, vamos –me tomo la mano y salimos de la casa, fuimos al primer hospital que encontramos, Jake hablo con la enfermera y ella me guio al laboratorio, me pregunto que si las pruebas eran para la escuela y yo le dije que si después de imaginarme que Jake le dijo eso, la enfermera no me vio muy convencida así que trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa, lo cual aminoro la tención que había, salí con el brazo doblado para evitar que la sangre saliera de mi brazo donde me había sacado un poco de sangre la enfermera, esperamos unos minutos que me parecieron inmensos. Finalmente cuando la enfermera volvió a aparecer, me llamo y me entrego un sobre, yo no tenia idea de lo que decía, así que se lo pase a Jake, el miro después me miro y regreso la vista a la hoja.

-P. I. E. **(N/A:** _Prueba Inmunológica de Embarazo_**)**… positivo… -dijo sonriendo al final.

-¿eso quiere decir? –pregunte confundida.

-que estas embarazada… -dijo como cosa obvia, así que era oficial… estaba embarazada, me puse a gritar y lo abrace, salimos de ahí regañados, pies en un hospital no se debe de gritar, así que regrese a la casa un poco mas tranquila, pero con la incertidumbre de que le pasaba a mi hermano.

Esa noche dormí perfectamente, ahora 100% segura de que tenía un poquito de Emmett y mío dentro de mí. Me imagine a una linda niña con el cabello rizado y café con mis ojos, o un niño rubio y con los ojos de Emmett…

Me desperté nuevamente gracias al sol que se colaba entre la cortina, me levante con cuidado y fui al baño, después de bañarme salí a la cocina para prepararles algo a los chicos, pero cuando pase al lado del cuarto de Jazz la puerta estaba abierta, entre para ver si simplemente la había abierto o había salido, pero no estaba ahí, así que fui a la cocina pensando a que estuviera ahí. Pero tampoco estaba y menos en la sala, solo estaba Jake con una mano abajo en el piso y el pecho descubierto con la sabana cubriéndole la parte de abajo, me reí al pensar que antes hubiera deseado ver eso, pero ahora solo había un hombre para mi… ese era Emmett.

Comencé a cocinar algo mientras Jazz regresaba, pues supuse que había salido a algo, cuando termine desperté a Jake.

-¿Qué horas son? –pregunto un poco somnoliento.

-las 11 de la mañana –le dije regresando a la cocina.

-¿y Jazz? –pregunto levantándose.

-no se –me encogí de hombros- a lo mejor salió a correr o algo, no esta en el cuarto –le dije poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-¿las llaves del coche? –pregunto poniéndose una playera.

-¿no están ahí? –señale la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta.

-no, y no recuerdo haberlas dejado en algún otro lugar.

-¿estas seguro? –pregunte confundida.

-claro, ayer después de regresar del hospital las puse ahí en la mesa y ya no las moví… -se quedo pensando un rato- Jazz –dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-a lo mejor fue a comprar algo… -puse una taza de café en el asiento de Jake y jugo para mi.

-lo conozco Rose… tu también… voy a llamar a Quil… -camino rápido al cuarto supuse, por que lo perdí de vista cuando paso de la sala al pasillo. Espere a que regresara, pero mi bebe me pidió de comer, eso o era que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior. Así que comencé a comer algo.- hace una hora cruzo la frontera con Kansas… -grito al entrar a la cocina y casi me atraganto con el jugo.

-¿Qué? –pregunte al liberar algo la garganta.

-esta en Kansas… -grito histérico.- Quil dijo que para llegar ahí tuvo que haber salido desde en la noche… tenemos que ir a buscarlo…

-¿Cómo? –pregunte al darme cuenta de que no teníamos coche, hasta me había levantado para salir corriendo.

-cierto… ahora lo arreglo… -salió de la casa sin decirme nada mas, sabía que era muy egoísta comer sin esperarlo, pero ahora tenia que comer por dos, estaba terminando de poner algo de comida en un recipiente de plástico para llevármelo y que Jake desayunara algo en el camino, cuando precisamente el entro a la casa.- listo… vámonos –dijo esperando en la puerta, tome los recipientes y se los entregue mientras le quitaba las llaves para que yo condujera.

**Pv. Jasper**

Había estado conduciendo toda la noche gracias a las pastillas que me había tomado, así que no tenía sueño, no hasta la tarde cuando el sol estaba comenzando a caer, cuando decidí que lo mejor era dormir algo y dejarme de drogar. Claro que antes tenia que llamar a Alice por si algo me llegaba a pasar, así que marque el número de su casa, donde siempre le marcaba.

-¿bueno? –escuche la voz de Esme.

-buenas tardes Esme… soy Jack… -salude amablemente- ¿me podrías pasar a Alice? –pregunte esperanzado.

-claro, espera un momento…

-si gracias… -escuche como dejaba este sobre la mesa y después un grito para llamar a mi alegría, a Alice.

-¿bueno? –contesto riéndose, al parecer ya sabia que era yo o se imaginaba.

-hola linda –le conteste, pero tuve que apartar el teléfono del oído por que soltó un grito que casi me deja sordo.

-Jazz… Emmett es Jazz –grito nuevamente.

-¿tu hermano esta en la casa? –pregunte realmente sorprendido, ya que ella me había contado que desde ese día no volvió a poner pie en ese lugar.

-si, ya sabe todo… ¿esta Rose por ahí? –pregunto alegremente, mientras que yo de este lado estaba que me llevaba la…

-no, por eso te estaba llamando –dije un poco desanimado.

-¿le paso algo? –pregunto preocupada.

-mas o menos, pero no es nada para alarmarse, si no para alegrarse, pero preferiría que ella se los contara…

-¿no dijiste que ella no estaba ahí? –pregunto confundida.

-así es… ella esta todavía en California… yo estoy en Kansas… -por mas que quería fingir un poco de alegría no podía, iba a la zona de guerra, era como si me despidiera de ella.

-¿Por qué esta haya y tu haya? ¿Qué tienes cariño? –pregunto dulcemente.

-voy a Chicago…

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Aaaah****! ****Va a Chicago! ¿Que creen que pase ahora? **

**Como les dije, tuve que venir al ciber, tenia un poco mas escrito para este capitulo pero por el tiempo ya no lo pude incluir…**

**Otra cosa…**

**Como saben ya se acercan las vacaciones, espero poder traerles otro capitulo para el miércoles, pero si no me van a tener que esperar hasta que pueda venir al ciber de nuevo… ¿Por qué? muy simple…**

**Vacaciones es igual a no escuela, no escuela es igual a no dinero, no dinero es igual a no ciber…**

**Como algunas ya saben… no tengo internet en mi casa, así que vengo al ciber para poder actualizar…**

**Así que espero que me dejen reviews, aunque no actualice pronto…**

**Mientras lean: "La amante Imaginaria de Megan Hart" si es que tienen mas de 18 años… y de una vez les advierto! Joe es mío! **

**Cuídenseme mucho, disfruten sus vacaciones!... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todas!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones… al menos las que ya salieron… y para las que no… no coman ansias… ya se acerca JULIO… y con el… ECLIPSE! Wiii! Me siento orgullosa de que casi no eh visto desecas… **

**Solo la cortita de…**

**-no entiendo por que me odias…**

**-no te odio… te envidio… **

**Aaaaah! Odio que diga eso Rose… pero bueno… es parte del Show!**

**Espero que se den una vuelta por mi nueva historia… Amor de Verano… AlxJz… se que tengo estas dos por terminar… pero calculo que en otros dos esta historia se termina… y a la de QH2 le quedan otros 9 mas o menos, no eh actualizado esa por falta de tiempo, pero en cuando tenga algún capitulo lo subiré uno tras otro…**

**¿Ya leyeron el libro que les recomendé? Si alguien lo quiere y no lo puede descargar mándenme un mensaje y su correo y se los mando…**

**Se me olvido aclarar algo en el capitulo pasado y es cuando Rose recuerda que estaba llorando en el buzón y una señora llega, es ahí cuando manda el anillo y eso, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, si se dieron cuenta ella se arrepintió, pero era demasiado tarde… **

**Omg… nuevamente este capitulo las dejara con ganas de golpearme para que actualice pronto, pero ahora agradézcanle a mi primita… Rosa… jajaja si tocaya de Rose… jajaja… bueno vino a mi casa por clases de Compu y obviamente internet es un tema fundamental… estoy orgullosa por que apenas tiene 11 años… **

**En fin… ya no las mareo con mis cosas y les dejo el capitulo… **_Enjoy!_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 31: - Confrontación Part. 3 -**

**Pv. Alice**

Mamá acababa de terminar de hacer la comida y me había dicho que fuera a despertar al oso, así que muy a mi pesar fui a despertarlo. Entre a su cuarto sin preocuparme por el ruido que podía hacer, llegue hasta a un lado de su cama, donde vi que tenia una pequeña nota en el escritorio, lo tome sin pensarlo y leí lo que decía…

¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡Rosalie no le podía decir a mi hermano adiós así como así!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me asuste al escuchar a Emmett, tanto que solté el papel.

-Emmy me diste un susto… -dije tocándome el corazón.

-pues no deberías de haber entrado a mi cuarto -se levanto y recogió el papel y lo guardo en su closet, me había quedado viéndolo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? –me estremecí al escucharme gritar. Pero es que no se veía bien.

-Alice -escuche a mamá llamarme, había alcanzado a oír el timbre del teléfono por lo que lo único que paso por mi mente fue Jasper…

Baje corriendo un poco preocupada por lo que había leído, pero entusiasmada por que algo me decía que era Jazz.

-¿bueno? –conteste riéndome de la emoción que me daba escucharlo.

-hola linda –no pude evitar gritar al escuchar su voz, después de todos estos terribles días que había tenido, por fin un poco de consuelo al escucharlo.

-Jazz… Emmett es Jazz –grite a mi hermano, si el llamaba, probablemente podríamos hacer que Rose y mi hermano hablaran.

-¿tu hermano esta en la casa? –pregunto atónito.

-si, ya sabe todo… ¿esta Rose por ahí? –pregunte entusiasmada.

-no, por eso te estaba llamando –su tono no me gusto nadita.

-¿le paso algo? –pregunte preocupada.

-mas o menos, pero no es nada para alarmarse, si no para alegrarse, pero preferiría que ella se los contara…

-¿no dijiste que ella no estaba ahí? –ya no entendía que pasaba.

-así es… ella esta todavía en California… yo estoy en Kansas… -presentí que algo no andaba bien, mas por su tono de voz, nunca antes lo había oído así de… preocupado, triste… realmente no sabía cual era su estado…

-¿Por qué esta haya y tu haya? ¿Qué tienes cariño? –pregunte dulcemente para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-voy a Chicago…

-Alice… -sentí una repentina sacudida, voltee a ver y era mi hermano que me miraba preocupado.- ¿estas bien? Bueno… no te vez bien… ¿Qué paso? –escuche esas preguntas como si estuviera debajo del agua, un poco distorsionadas y no tan claras.

Emmett bajo la mirada y yo la seguí, en el piso estaba la bocina del teléfono y todo lo demás a punto de caer, el tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar.

**Pv. Emmett**

En algún momento me quede dormido, por que cuando abrí los ojos vi a Alice que tenia la nota en las manos, no podía hacer nada, ahora ella se enteraría, pero no quería su lastima, no ahora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte molesto, ella brinco del susto y dejo caer el papel.

-Emmy me diste un susto… -dijo tocando su corazón.

-pues no deberías de haber entrado a mi cuarto –me levante, tome la nota y el sobre y los guarde donde tenia el vestido de ella de esa noche, así es… lo había guardado, no se por que, pero no tenia valor para tirarlo o algo. Cerré el closet y mire que la enana estaba todavía ahí.- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? –casi le grite.

-Alice –escuche que mamá le grito, entonces ella salió de mi cuarto azotando la puerta, no le di importancia y entre al baño, no me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto el anillo en el dedo menique, me lo quite y camine a donde guardaba mis cadenas y esas cosas, encontré una que tenia mi placa del servicio militar, la puse junto con esta y me la coloque alrededor del cuello. Seria mi recuerdo andante de ella, no podía llevar alguna otra cosa que ella me había dado por ahí, salvo esto, seria el recordatorio de lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que ella regresara o la volviera a encontrar para no dejarla ir esta vez.

-Emmett es Jazz –escuche a mi hermana gritar, me estaba bañando así que me puse rápido la ropa y baje lo mas rápido que pude por las escaleras, cuando estuve al pie, mire a Alice soltando el teléfono, le hable pero no me contesto, eso no era nada bueno, casi nada la ponía así…

-Alice… -la sacudí para que reaccionara.- ¿estas bien? Bueno… no te vez bien… ¿Qué paso? –me había volteado a ver, pero estaba demasiado pálida, como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia, eso me hizo preocuparme mas. Mire al piso y ahí seguía el teléfono, sin pensarlo lo levante y me lo puse en la oreja.

-¿Alice? Me estoy preocupando, contesta.

-¿Jazz? –sabía que era el, pero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Emmett? ¿Y Alice? ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué no me contesta? –lanzo pregunta tras pregunta.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Esta bien Rose? –fue lo primero que pensé.

-sino se ha dado cuenta de que me escape, si… y si se entero espero que no se ponga mal… -note su sonrisa a pesar de que no se escuchaba bien.

-¿Cómo que te escapaste? ¿Por qué? –pregunte confundido.

-por que ya me canse de huir Emmett… y Rose en las condiciones que esta… no es bueno para ella…

-¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué le paso? –me alarme con su comentario.

-nada malo… -dijo despreocupado.

-¿Cómo que nada malo? Dijiste… en las condiciones que esta… -casi le grite.

-wow… ahora me gritas… después de lo que le dijiste a mi hermana… -me grito molesto.- yo debería de estarte reclamando, no tu… dile a Alice que le llamo cuando te hayas ido -me estremecí al escuchar el fuerte ruido antes de que colgara. De igual manera colgué y fije mi mirada en mi hermana.

-Alice… -la volví a sacudir, pero seguía con la mirada perdida como en estado de Shock, pero una gran impresión pudo ser la causante, así que la cargue y la lleve a su cuarto, entre a la regadera con ella y abrí la fría. Soltó un grito al sentir el contacto con el agua fría y la deje en el piso por que estaba forcejeando.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte cerrando la llave, ella había comenzado a llorar.

-va a Chicago… -dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? -pregunte sorprendido- ¿el solo? –claro que no esperaba respuesta, pero eso no podía permitírnoslo.

-Emmett –dijo repentinamente tomándome de los hombros- no podemos dejar que valla el solo… lo van a matar… -nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿pero que podemos hacer? También nos matarían a nosotros, y a Rose…

-eso lo se…

-no podemos dejar a Esme, en todo caso iré yo –me levante y la ayude a levantarse.

-no te voy a dejar ir solo… ella nos entenderá… -dijo comenzando a tiritar del frio, tome su toalla y se la pase por la espalda.

-pero no podemos dejarla sola entiende! –mi tono fue severo pero no llego a grito. Repentinamente destornudo, lo que fue grandioso, así la podía dejar aquí con Esme.- te dejo para que te cambies –salí del cuarto y me fui al mío, me cambie de ropa también yo, ya que también me había mojado y fui a la cocina, Esme no estaba, no pregunte a donde había ido cuando regreso por que venia con unas bolsas y la ayude a meterlas a la cocina.

-¿tu hermana? –pregunto al terminar de arreglar todo.

-esta cambiándose, tuvo un pequeño accidente… -dije alzando un baso de agua que antes me había acabado.

-¿Cuándo dejaran de pelearse? –pregunto irónicamente, mientras terminaba de sacar los platos.

-es nuestro pan de cada día Esme –le dije inevitablemente.

-y me extraña cuando no lo hacen… que era cuando los chicos estaban aquí… ¿has sabido algo de ellos? –pregunto poniendo un plato con estofado frente de mi.

-solo que ahora están en California… -me encogí de hombros.

-¿has hablado con ella? –pregunto con su mirada acusadora, como esperando a que le contara algo. Pero solamente le negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? –estaba mas preguntona que de costumbre.

-por que fui un idiota… -voltee a verla y estaba sonriendo.

-¿no piensas ir a buscarla alguna ves? –pregunto levantando la ceja.

-si, precisamente eso estaba hablando con Alice… ella insiste en ir… pero le digo que no podemos dejarte sola… -me levante por un poco mas de agua, no podíamos empezar a comer hasta que Alice llegara.

-¿de que me perdí? –pregunto Alice llegando a la cocina.

-de nada –le dijo mi madre, lo que me sorprendió aun más.

-si nada –imite su tono despreocupado. Alice nos miro con los ojos entre cerrados culpándonos de algo, pero no habíamos hecho nada.

-bueno –no estaba muy segura- tengo hambre -se sentó en la mesa donde ya todo estaba listo.

**Pv. Jasper**

Colgué molesto con Emmett, pero claro que no lo podía culpar, ahora ya lo había preocupado, así que no podía hacer nada mas… me fui a dormir y cuando desperté, ya había oscurecido así que me puse en marcha, rogaba por que mi hermana no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasa, pero eso era inevitable…

**Pv. Rosalie**

Habíamos logrado llegar a Colorado al anochecer, yo podía perfectamente seguir conduciendo por unas pocas horas más, pero Jake no quiso que lo hiciera, desde que se entero que estaba embarazada estaba más protector conmigo, como si me fuera a pasar algo.

Así que por decisión de el, nos quedamos a dormir en un hotel, eran casi las ocho, así que no se por que se me ocurrió llamar a Alice, mas para ver si mi hermano la había llamado que para otra cosa, no se el por que pero no quería hablar con ella, era mas como que quería evitarla.

-¿Bueno? –contesto Esme

-buenas noches Esme… ¿Esta Alice? –pregunte cortésmente.

-Lily linda… Emmett esta por irse ¿no quieres hablar con el mejor? –la conocía y sabía que estaba sonriendo traviesamente.

-NO! -casi grite.- digo… no por ahora… después le llamare, ahora me urge que me pases a Alice por favor… -le suplique.

-Lily -era el, su encantadora voz se escucho en el teléfono provocando un inesperable terror-tengo que hablar contigo aunque… -no supe el por que pero colgué.

**Pv. Alice**

-que te valla bien –dije un poco desanimada, pero Emmett se tenia que ir a trabajar.

-¿vienes mañana? –pregunto Esme esperanzada.

-seguro… después de medio día y me voy… -en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? –pregunto mamá un poco desconcertada.

-sino contestas no lo sabremos –le dijo Emmy

-ya voy… -rodo los ojos y contesto- ¿bueno? –al parecer se sorprendió al escuchar quien contesto.- Lily linda… -cuando mamá dijo su nombre a Emmy le brillaron los ojitos, como antes, lo que me hizo sentir un poco feliz- Emmett esta por irse ¿no quieres hablar con el mejor? –volteo a ver a mi hermano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, pero lo detuvo un poco extrañada y le hizo señas a Emmy que no. Entonces el le quito el teléfono.

-Lily tengo que hablar contigo aunque no quie… -comenzó a hablar rápido pero repentinamente cerro la boca apretando los labios, estaba molesto, pude ver que comenzaba a enrojecérsele los ojos cuando volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar, no nos dijo nada, simplemente se salió de la casa y mamá y yo escuchamos el coche irse rápidamente. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-contesta tu… a de ser Lily… -mi mamá me dejo sola en la sala mientras yo contestaba.

-¿bueno? –conteste un poco molesta.

**Pv. Rosalie**

- ¿Por qué le colgué? –me reproche en voz alta, me seque las lagrimas que se me habían salido y volví a marcar.

-¿bueno? –contesto Alice.

-lo siento… pásame a Emmett –le grite desesperada.

-ya es tarde _Lily_… el se fue… ¿Por qué le colgaste? –me reclamo.

-yo… tenia miedo… -dije volviendo a llorar.

-¿miedo? ¿De que?

-Alice… no te estoy hablando por eso –cambie el tema.

-¿y para colgarle a Emmy si? –nuevamente me reclamo.

-Jazz –fue lo que pude decir, después aclare la garganta- el se fue… ¿a hablado contigo?

-tal vez –dijo indignada.

-Alice tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez o le pase algo –le suplique.

-si eso lo se… -al parecer había comenzado a llorar igual que yo.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte esperanzada.

-para empezar… estaba extrañado de que Emmy estuviera aquí en la casa, después de que te fuiste ya no se apareció por aquí… ni te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer…

-Alice… por favor… solo quiero saber de mi hermano… -la interrumpí, no quería saber nada que no fuera de mi hermano, por ahora.

-ok me dijo que se había escapado y que se iba a Chicago… -en ese momento un escalofrió de terror me recorrió la columna, mi hermano había ido a la cueva del lobo para ser devorado, se estaba poniendo en riesgo…

**Pv. Emmett**

El que me dejara sin ninguna explicación, el que pensara que había jugado conmigo, el soportar a los tipos ahí en mi departamento, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento…

Me había colgado sin esperar a que yo le pudiera decir algo más de que me dejara hablar con ella…

Jazz me había dicho que iba a Chicago hace unas horas, así que había tomado el primer vuelo a ese lugar para encontrarme con el y, si su hermana lo amaba tanto ella estaría con el en cuestión de horas…

Así que sin pensarlo y con todo el coraje que tenia contra ella… bueno si… la amaba… pero lo que me había hecho no era como para que lo dejara pasar…

Tome un avión para Chicago, llegue en menos de lo que me esperaba, pero estaba seguro de que Jazz no tardaría o al menos lo vería pasar por alguna calle o podía preguntar por el… no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, solo que esa noche no dormiría… como todas las demás… solo que no dormiría hasta encontrarlo o que el me encontrara… cualquiera de las dos era buena…

**Pv. Jasper**

No había dormido nada, pero por suerte ya había llegado a Illinois, seria malo si me llegaban a reconocer, así que no importándome eso, rente un cuarto de hotel y me dormí un par de horas antes de llegar a mi destino…

**Pv. Rosalie**

_**- Flash Back -**_

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Jake alarmado cuando entre al cuarto.

-va a Chicago… -fue lo único que pude decir, mas bien no sabía que podía decir en estos casos…

-lo que me temía… -dijo aventándose a la cama.

-¿Cómo te lo temías? ¿Tenias idea de que esto pasaría? No te quedes ahí… tenemos que ir a buscarlo… a detenerlo antes de que llegue…

-Rose… cálmate… estas embarazada…

-no tienes que recordármelo… ya lo se…

-pero si te pones así de histérica lo puedes perder –dijo girándose sobre la cama para darme la espalda. El tenía razón, ahora tenía que preocuparme al cubo… Emmett, mi hermano y mi hijo o hija…

_**-Fin Del Flash Back -**_

Recién me había dormido y Jake me despertó para irnos, no era mas que las 5 de la mañana, lo que me sorprendió, pero según el, que probablemente podíamos alcanzarlo…

**Pv. Emmett**

-¿por que no viniste a trabajar? –pregunto Drew desde el otro lado de la línea.

-estoy en Chicago… -le dije mordiendo un pedazo de Pizza.

-son las cuatro de la madrugada… ya enserio… ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto riéndose.

-ya te dije que en Chicago…

-¿Qué haces haya? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Lily… -le dije con la boca llena.

-¿esta haya? –estaba confundido.

-nop…

-¿entonces?

-esta por llegar a aquí… o al menos aquí la podre ver… -tome un sorbo de mi refresco.

-¿entonces supongo que regresaras hasta que hayas hablado con ella como mínimo no?

-así es…

-ok… entonces te dejo… después me cuentas como te fue…

-adiós –me despedí y colgué. Estaba sentado en una banca en la calle principal, según había preguntado por aquí pasaban los coches que venían de fuera, así que cada coche que pasaba era una probabilidad, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

**Pv. Jasper**

Tal como había dicho, solo un par de horas y había seguido mi camino. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando me detuve enfrente del edificio donde anteriormente vivíamos… no voy a negar que sentí un poco de nostalgia, pero no venia de visita, venia por otra cosa.

-Jack –escuche una voz bastante familiar a mis espaldas, gire para ver quien era y vi a Emmett bajándose de un taxi, espere hasta que llegara a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunte un poco alarmado, mientras caminaba dentro del edificio.

-no iba a dejarte solo… Alice esta como loca… ¿y tu hermana? –dijo todo rápido.

-ella no esta aquí… así que te sugiero que te vallas… -le dije un poco molesto.

-¿pero vendrá? –pregunto esperanzado.

-espero que no… -nos hice a un lado, para que no nos viéramos desde afuera.

-¿entonces a que viniste? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-ah hablar con alguien… Emmett enserio por el bien de mi hermana y tuyo regresa a… tu casa –estaba a punto de decir Forks, pero no era bueno decirlo.

-mira… ya se todo… unos tipos fueron a mi departamento y me preguntaron por ustedes… obviamente no sabía nada… pero Alice me conto todo… así que estoy aquí para ayudarte… así como lo hiciste tu…

-te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te pongas en riesgo… Alice y Esme dependen de ti…

-¿y eso que? Alice y tu hermana me matarían si te pasa algo y yo no puedo hacer algo por ti… Esme… ella me preocupa… pero esto es lo que quiero hacer… -comenzó a caminar mas adentro del edificio.- ¿Qué piso? –pregunto cuando el elevador se abrió. Solté un suspiro de resignación y camine a dentro del elevador, lo conocía y sabía que era igual de terco que su hermana, yo mismo presione el botón que nos llevaba hasta el piso en donde antes vivía.

**Pv. Emmett**

-¿Por qué haces esto Emmett? –pregunto repentinamente Jazz a mitad de camino.

-por que eres como el hermano que nunca tuve… y el cuñado que espero tener para siempre… -me reí al mencionar eso, realmente lo quería como a un hermano, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, pero éramos amigos después de todo- ¿Cómo esta? -pregunte por Rose, volteándolo a ver.

-casi no hablamos… pero bien… se que te extraña -volteo a verme.- no lo dice, pero la conozco…

-Alice también te extraña… quería que viniéramos a buscarte… pero al final me vine yo solo…

-si, estuvo bien que no la trajeras… cuando descubran que estoy aquí vendrán por mi.

-¿en cerio mataron a la chica? –pregunte sorprendido, después de un rato de silencio.

-no… o bueno… ella estaba loca… Rose se había convertido en su amiga… y aun así quería morir… a veces se despierta gritando el nombre de ella… -volteo la mirada a la nada.

-¿Por qué no le dijeron eso al tipo que los sigue? –era momento para responder las dudas que tenia, cosa que agradecía.

**Pv. Jasper**

-supongo que no conoces a estos tipos… -me reí con ironía- la primera vez estábamos a punto de irnos a Inglaterra, pero su gente nos esperaba en el aeropuerto… fingimos nuestra muerte para volver a intentar irnos, pero el avión se desplomo en pleno vuelo… Rose me dijo que no nos subiéramos -cada recuerdo me invadió en ese momento.- comenzamos a viajar por todo el país… hasta que conocimos a tu prima…

-¿María? –pregunto confundido.

-¿tienes otra prima? Si, ella nos dijo que Forks era tranquilo… y decidimos ir para haya… -voltee a verlo y su cara de sorpresa me hizo reír.- ¿Qué? –pregunte entre risas.

-es que… me sorprende por todo lo que han pasado… y yo que me quejaba –también se hecho a reír. En ese momento el elevador se detuvo faltando unos cuantos pisos para llegar, obviamente me tense al instante.

**Pv. Emmett**

-va para arriba señor –le dije al tipo que había detenido el elevador.

-oh… gracias –dijo sonriéndonos y retrocedió un poco, voltee a ver a Jazz que estaba un poco nervioso, entonces las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-calma… -le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-si –se relajo y comenzó a reírse- eso es con lo que lidiaba siempre… el miedo que te da cuando piensas que te encontraron, el adrenalina viajando por tus venas… es genial sentir eso de ves en cuando, pero después de un tiempo, y vivirlo a diario… deja de tener chiste…

-si, es como cuando te subes muchas veces seguidas a la montaña rusa y después deja de tener gracia… solo que para ustedes era la vida lo que arriesgaban…

-y todavía lo hacemos… -en ese momento se detuvo el ascensor, solo que esta vez había llegado, nos bajamos y había dos tipos afuera del elevador.

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto un tipo.

-vengo a ver a Carlisle… -esa seriedad no la había visto antes, pero lo que mas me preocupo fue que los tipos iban armados.

-¿Cómo sabías que el estaba aquí? –pregunto sorprendido nuevamente, pero el otro tipo no dejaba de verme.

-¿Quién es el? -pregunto el que se me había quedado viendo.

-es Emmett, trabaja para mi… -me divirtió la forma en que lo dijo, pero esta vez me iba a quedar callado, ya había aprendido la lección.

-humm… -dijo ese muy escéptico.

-déjanos entrar –le ordeno al primero.

-tenemos que avisarle… ya sabes como es…

-por eso… déjame entrar… -volvió a insistirle.

-pero…

-te dije que me dejes entrar… no quieres que Emmett te meta un plomazo ¿o si? –le grito.

-no creo que se atreva –dijo el otro.

-¿y a ti quien te metió? –grito nuevamente, lo que me extraño mas, nunca lo había escuchado así de molesto.

-ok, ok…

-no te preocupes gatito… le voy a decir a tu amo que no tuviste la culpa –dijo al primero cuando le abrió la puerta, en tono de burla, mire que el tipo se enojaba, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –susurre mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-si los tratas con amabilidad no te respetan… ahora… tu te quedas aquí –dijo parándose a mitad del pasillo.- yo tengo que arreglar esto a solas… -volteo a verme y supe que hablaba muy enserio.

-ok… -me quede de pie ahí, esperando por lo que pudiera pasar.

**Pv. Jasper**

Realmente demostraba ser fuerte al gritarles a Embry y a Jared, pero realmente me estaba muriendo de nervios por dentro… solo sabía que tenia que arreglar cuentas con ese que decía llamarse mi padrino… ese que había dicho que nos cuidaría mientras pudiera…

-¡Jasper! –grito Sarah al verme en frente de la puerta, salió y me abrazo, obviamente le regrese el abrazo, realmente la extrañaba, pero no había ido a verla a ella.

-¿Dónde esta el? –pregunte separándome de ella.

-¿Carlisle? Ven… -me tomo de la mano y me guio a la cocina, el estaba tomando jugo cuando entre, provoque que se atragantara, pero yo quería mas…

-Jasper… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto levantándose de la mesa.

-solo vengo a hablar contigo… -le dije sentándome en otra silla.

-¿quieres que te prepare algo? –pregunto Sarah detrás de la barra.

-Ma… ¿nos dejas solos? –voltee a ver a ella y regrese la mirada a el, ella no me dijo nada pero salió rápidamente.

**Pv. Emmett**

Jazz se había metido con la señora que debería de ser la que los cuido todos estos años, claro que lo sabría después cuando salió de la casa un poco preocupada.

-¿eres amigo de Jazz? –pregunto avanzando a donde yo estaba.

-y de Rose… -dije sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde los conociste? –pregunto recargándose en la pared.

-soy de Washington... los conocí cuando se mudaron junto a mi casa… -me encogí de hombros al final.

-¿sabes que la pasa a Jazz? –pregunto preocupada.

-no -negué con la cabeza un poco apenado- el solo me dijo que tenia que hablar con alguien… supongo que ya se canso de huir… -nuevamente me encogí de hombros.

-¿sabes que están huyendo? –pregunto sorprendida, tanto que abrió mucho los ojos.

-desde ayer… -dije extrañado.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-solamente mi hermana y yo…

-¿tu hermana y Jazz? –pregunto esperando a que le dijera algo.

-y yo y Rose… -le confesé.

-¿Emmett? –escuche una gloriosa voz detrás de mi, voltee rápidamente y ahí estaba mi ángel…

-¡Rose!

**oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo**

**Aaaah! Rose apareció! ¿Qué creen que pase con ellos? ¿de que creen que hablen Jazz y Carlisle?**

**omg… ¿no les dije que me iban a querer golpear?**

**Siento si se marearon con tantos cambios de Pv. pero estuvo bueno… la verdad me gusto hacer ese reboltijadero… te deja picada… ¿o no?**

**Espero poder actualizar como hasta ahora… así que déjenme muchos reviews plis!**

**Cuídenseme mucho y no dejen que los Masen los atrapen... Bye-Bye...**

**.:.: 3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy :.:.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todas! **

**Espero que no quieran lincharme por no actualizar en días… ¿semanas? Ok, lo siento… ¿ya vieron Eclipse? Mi anécdota no es muy linda pero ya la voy viendo dos veces… se que no son muchas pero no tengo mi DVD pirata… ajajaja…**

**¿Qué les cuento? Estoy tomando curso de verano de Contabilidad… es como repite… así que tomándome un descansito y después de editar dos veces el capitulo, creo que ya me quedo como quería… un poquito cambiado a como pensaba, pero me quedo excelente… así que Enjoy!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 32: - Casería -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

-¿bueno? -contesto Jake su celular.- no, todavía no… -hablo mientras conducía- no estoy para juegos Quil… -dijo irritado- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace haya? -pregunto sorprendido.- me sorprende… pensé que iba a ir con los Masen directamente, pero ir con Carlisle…

-¿Qué? –pregunte atónita, el nos dejara para ver a los Masen era malo, pero ir con Carlisle… no se si decir que no tenia que preocuparme o tenia que hacerlo.

-oye viejo… te hablo después… -colgó- fue a ver a Carlisle, Embry le llamo y dice que acaba de entrar a verlo.

-por suerte estamos cerca –me alivie un poco, Jake dio la vuelta en la esquina y ahí estaba el coche que teníamos cuando el se fue. Nos bajamos rápidamente y entramos al ascensor, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al poco rato ya estábamos arriba, las puertas se abrieron y unos tipos recibieron a Jake.

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto Jake rápidamente.

-entro al departamento, Sarah se salió un poco después de que entro –en ese momento vi a la ultima persona que me esperaba ver en ese lugar.

-¿Emmett? –pregunte para cerciorarme.

-¡Rose! –me saludo al voltearse a verme. ¿Qué hacia aquí Emmett? ¿No le había bastado con devolverle el anillo? ¿Qué mas tenia de el suyo? Nada que el supiera, ¿se habrá enterado de que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?

-ahora no Emmett –le dije pasando de largo, no quería que comenzara a reclamarme por algo de lo que ni sabía, llegue a la puerta pero no podía abrirla.

-Sarah! –le hable preocupada.

-ellos querían hablar a solas…

-madre… sabes que Carlisle nunca esta desarmado… y Jazz tampoco lo esta –ella no dijo nada y nos abrió la puerta, Jake y yo entramos inmediatamente. Jazz estaba de pie al igual que Carlisle, en la cocina, nosotros en la sala, pero avanzamos rápido a donde ellos estaban.

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿Qué te traes chico? –pregunto Carlisle, un poco molesto.

-¿enserio estas arreglando las cosas para que podamos volver? –pregunte directamente.

-claro que si… -la forma en que lo dijo no me convenció.

-pues eso no parece! –no pude evitar gritarle, claro que no era normal en mi, pero esto rebasaba el limite de mi paciencia.

-no estas seguro… -me reto.

-claro que no, pero ya son ocho meses desde que salimos de aquí y por lo que se… nada a cambiado… ¿Por qué? –me cruce de brazos.

-ah caray! ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones? –pregunto apoyándose en un solo pie y de igual manera se cruzo de brazos.

-si dices querernos… -dije con ironía.

-Jazz –escuche la voz de mi hermana a mi espalda, voltee a ver ahí estaba parada junto a Jake, un poco atrás estaba Emmett junto a Sarah.

-ah Jake! Que bueno que llegas... ¿nos podrías decir que es lo que has visto que hace Carlisle para que podamos regresar? –pregunte con un toque de ironía volviendo la vista a mi padrino.

-¿de que va todo esto Jazz? –pregunto sin entender.

-Jake… -le dije como advertencia de que no había contestado mi pregunta.

-pues… -voltee a verlo y se quedo pensando.- el me ha dicho que esta haciendo negociaciones con Edward… -dijo no muy convencido.

-¿es cierto Carlisle? –voltee a verlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta, lo que me dejo todavía mas desconfiado.

-¿y si llamo a Edward y le pregunto? –pregunte sacando mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón, había guardado el numero todos estos meses, solo por si nos encontraba o algo así y supiera que era el.

-no creo que lo puedas hacer… -me reto Carlisle.

-¿ah no? –busque el numero del contacto y presione el botón de llamada, y después el altavoz. Veía las caras de confusión de las personas a mi espalda cuando lo hice, sabia que se deberían de estar preguntando que pasaba, pero hasta yo no sabía que hacia. Solo estaba seguro de que esto nos ayudaría a ya no tener que huir más.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Edward desde el otro lado de la línea. Carlisle retrocedió un paso cuando escucho la voz de el.

-soy Jasper Hale… -dije un poco cerca para que me pudiera escuchar.

-Jazz hijo de p3&%a ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto molesto.

-eso no importa… solo acláranos algo… ¿has hablado con Carlisle últimamente? El dice que ha negociado contigo para que dejes esto por la paz… -dije con sarcasmo.

Una carcajada se escucho del otro lado de la línea- ese hijo de p3&%a… claro que no… yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ese… ahora pasemos contigo… estoy rastreando la llamada… en unos segundos daré con ustedes.

-no hace falta… -dijo Jake detrás de mi.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto nuevamente.

-eso no importa… -me gano a hablar- ¿sabías que Carlisle nos mando a matar a Isabella? –eso no me lo esperaba, así que seguí atando cabos en mi mente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto casi gritando de sorpresa.

-¿es eso cierto Carlisle? –escuche a Sarah que hablaba por primera vez con dolor en el tono de voz.

-lo siento Sassy… -dijo Carlisle poniéndole ojos de borrego degollado.

-dijiste que había sido un accidente, que a tu hijastra la habían atropellado… que habían sido esos que mataron a Billy ¿Por qué me mentiste? –pregunto nuevamente ella, solo que esta vez las lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sassy… no hablemos de eso ahora… vez que tus hijos me están acusando de que no los ayudo cuando tu sabes que eso no es verdad –dijo mirándola preocupado.

-no me consta… cada día que regresabas a esta casa me decías que las cosas estaban mejorando y que pronto podían regresar los chicos… no conté las veces que me lo dijiste… pero son suficientes para hacérmelo creer –avanzo entre nosotros a donde el estaba terminando a unos cuantos pasos.

Entonces lo que hizo no me lo esperaba, pasó su mano por el cuello y la atrajo a su pecho y de la nada saco una pistola, todos contuvimos el aire de los pulmones del susto. No se como pero los tres terminamos apuntándole a la cabeza a Carlisle en cuestión de segundos.

-suéltala imbécil –le grito Jake, al ver a nuestra madre siendo apuntada con el arma.

-bajen sus armas –dijo amenazándonos.

-no le hagan caso… disparen –dijo valientemente Sarah, pero ella estaba llorando del miedo.

-tal como pensé… eres un cobarde… -dijo Jake acercándose un poco mas, pero Carlisle apretó mas el cañón del arma a la cabeza de Sarah, yo al menos no iba a hacer nada para que el cobarde ese le hiciera daño a Sarah, pero Jake seguía tratando de acercarse.

-claro que no… -comenzó a defenderse.

-claro que lo eres… pensé que realmente me amabas –lo interrumpió Sarah.- todo lo que me dijiste de Billy… de ti… ya no creo nada… así que no me importaría morirme en este momento… lo único que si me dolería será dejarlos a ellos aquí solos contigo… -dijo tratando de contener un sollozo. Algo en la mirada de ella se me hizo extraño, así que baje el arma.

-esta bien, esta bien… solo déjala… -baje el arma al piso con las manos extendidas, vi las miradas que mi hermana y Jake me lanzaron, pero yo no iba a permitir que el la lastimara.

-vez que hay alguien sensato en la familia… -le dijo Carlisle a Sarah al oído.

-no me hables en ese tono –le dijo ella, pero entonces todo paso demasiado rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que repase esto en mi memoria. Sarah tomo la mano de Carlisle, en la que tenia la pistola, y hundió su codo en el costado de su estomago, Carlisle soltó un disparo pero no le dio a ella ya que había levantado su mano, Carlisle cayo al suelo faltándole el aire mientras que Sarah corrió a donde Jake estaba, el la paso detrás de nosotros y volví a tomar la pistola mientras que Carlisle se levantaba y comenzaba a correr, yo no iba a dispararle, pero Jake soltó un par, uno paso rosando su brazo y otro si le dio en la pierna, en el camino nos disparo pero a mi no me toco ninguna bala por que Jake se puso delante de mi, así que recibió un disparo en un costado de su cuerpo, obviamente que cayo al piso con el impacto de la bala, así que cayo prácticamente encima de mi.

-Jake, Jake –le hablo Sarah desesperada, pero el estaba quejándose del dolor.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-Sarah quédate con el… Jazz vamos por el –les ordene, no iba a permitir que ese idiota se escapara como si nada hubiera pasado. Jazz se levanto rápidamente y me rebaso a unos pasos de la puerta, se detuvo en seco, había estado unos pasos atrás de el por lo que me detuve. Volteo a verme.

-Rose… no puedes ir… -señalo con la mirada a mi parte baja.

-¿Qué? Jazz estoy embarazada no manca –grite avanzando unos pasos molesta, entonces Jazz y yo abrimos los ojos de sorpresa, el probablemente por escucharme decir eso y yo por darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? –grito Emmett bastante fuerte.

-demonios –articule con mis labios sin decir nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Emmett se levanto del piso ya que había estado presionando la herida de Jake. No sabía que hacer, así que actué por instinto.

-Emmett… estoy embarazada… -no avance hacia el pero me quede ahí parada, su mirada estaba llena de alegría, los ojos se le habían enrojecido un poco, no había querido tener que pasar por esto en este momento.

-Rose… -comenzó a hablar mientras avanzaba no quería que me abrazara, no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente por lo que me hizo

-no es tiempo para esto… -me di la vuelta y salí corriendo antes de que lograra decirme algo mas, escuche que el me llamaba pero nuevamente no voltee a verlo, en el camino encontré a los chicos nuevamente, salvo que esta ves nos estaban apuntando.

-¿Qué hacen? –les grite deteniéndome y en ese momento fui cubierta por el enorme cuerpo de Emmett, asome mi cabeza por un costado, el le estaba apuntando con el arma que reconocí como de Jake, al que me apuntaba.

-Carlisle nos ha dicho que intentaron matarlo –dijo uno de ellos apretando un poco mas el gatillo.

-no seas estúpido… le acaba de disparar a Jake… -mi hermano señalo con la mano el departamento.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos paso entre nosotros y fue hasta la puerta, mientras que el otro se quedo parado sin dejar de apuntarnos.

-Jake… hermano… no lo vuelvas a hacer… -grito el, al parecer le dolía al ver a Jake así.-Jared ve con ellos… persíguelo… -grito este desde adentro del departamento, el otro tipo nos miro de mala gana y bajo el arma, entro al elevador y nosotros lo seguimos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso? –pregunto el tal Jared, yo no podía articular ninguna palabra porque Emmett se había quedado a mi lado y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, podía escuchar su respiración y de reojo miraba su enorme sonrisa, tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, que me sonriera una vez mas, de que compartiéramos esta felicidad de nuestro hijo, pero en ese momento levanto la mano, obviamente para tocarme, pero avance y empuje a mi hermano para quedarme junto a la puerta.

-hey! -se quejo Jazz.- ¿Qué no se pueden comportar? –pregunto molesto.

-lo siento –le dije sin quitar la mirada de la caja de botones. Escuchaba la conversación entre mi hermano y Jared, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ahí, mi cabeza estaba recordando todo lo que había vivido con el, los peores momentos, los mejores, la noche en la que me entregue a el, por primera y única vez. Desde que le hable aquella vez se me había hecho un hueco en el corazón, ese mismo hueco me estaba doliendo ahora con mas intensidad. Lo tenia tan cerca de mi, podía decirle todo lo que tenia pensado aquella vez, pero simplemente no podía reunir las fuerzas para voltear a verlo, mis ojos se habían comenzado a irritarse, tenia ganas de llorar, pero simplemente no lo iba a hacer, no iba a demostrarle que sufría por el.

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso? –pregunto Jared al entrar al elevador.

-Carlisle nos ha estado engañando… -le dije sin mas después de unos segundos de pensar en como decirle.

-¿Cómo que los ha engañado? –pregunto molesto.

-no ah echo nada para que regresemos… ¿o has visto hacer algo realmente? –pregunte volteándolo a ver un poco molesto.

-no… -respondió después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-ahí lo tienes… y por si fuera poco les acaba de decir que lo queremos matar… -dije son sarcasmo.- si tan solo supiéramos a donde va… -evidentemente estaba molesto de que se nos fuera a escapar.

-hey! –me queje cuando Rose me empujo para pasarse delante de nosotros- ¿Qué no se pueden comportar? –pregunte volteándolos a ver a ambos.

-lo siento –contesto Rose sin voltear a verme, voltee a ver nuevamente a Emmett y el solo negó con la cabeza para después voltear a ver a otro lado que no fuera mi hermana.

-si lo quieres saber… lo sabrás… -saco su celular y marco un numero, ignorando lo que había pasado, pude escuchar el sonido de espera mientras contestaba porque puso altavoz.

-¿Qué paso Jared? Acabo de ver que pidieron una ambulancia para el departamento…

-Jake fue herido… necesitamos que nos digas donde esta Carlisle…

-¿lo secuestraron o algo? –pregunto alarmado.

-el le disparo a Jake… -dije antes que el.

-¿Qué? -grito del asombro- sabía que no debería de confiarme en el… solo trabajo con el porque ahora quiero comprarle el anillo a Claire –comenzó a decir, pero después se centro en lo importante- espero que no pase lo mismo de la ultima vez… ahora mismo lo localizo, ¿algo mas? Ya se… cánselo todas sus tarjetas… -dijo riéndose mientras colgaba.

-¿Quién es? –pregunte después de unos segundos de silencio.

-es Quil, un nerd de computadoras…

-dijo que esperaba que no pasara lo mismo de la ultima vez… ¿Qué paso? –quise saber por el tono de voz en que lo dijo.

-bueno… el estuvo en coma como por un mes mas o menos, realmente no sabía nada, hasta que Carlisle me dijo que los llevara a la casa a las afueras, donde el nunca ha vuelto, Jake salió en silla de ruedas del hospital pero podía caminar contrabajos.

-no sabia eso… ¿Cuándo paso? –quise saber pero el me miro extraño, como "¿tengo cara de saberlo?"- lo siento –en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Rose salió primero, pero se quedo quieta al instante. No entendí nada hasta que vi a Edward y otros dos chicos junto a el, obviamente con las armas apuntándonos, tal como la primera vez Emmett sin tocar a Rose se puso en frente de ella.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? –pregunto avanzando después de que los chicos bajaran las armas.

-no… - estaba por contestar pero en ese momento el celular de Jared sonó

-Quil ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto al contestar.

-esta en la casa de Kim y Leah… -dijo alarmado- ya le dije a Embry el va cuando deje a Jake en la ambulancia y Collin va en camino…

-demonios –grito Jared colgando.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender que andaba mal.

-las protegidas de Carlisle… por lo que se Embry esta con una de ellas… espero que no crea nada de lo que el le diga… -dijo molesto mientras caminábamos a la entrada, había una ambulancia afuera, esperaba que fuera la de Jake.

-voy con Edward –dijo Rosalie poco antes de que llegáramos a los cuatro coches que estaban estacionados, uno de ellos era la ambulancia.

-¿Qué? –preguntamos, Emmett, Edward y yo.

-sabes –dijo volteando a ver a Edward- que necesito aclarar esto, sabes que Carlisle nos mando, pero no sabes el resto… -sus ojos seguían irritados, pero en su voz se notaba que quería llorar.

-ok, sube –dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche.

-pero… -comenzó a quejarse Emmett, pero lo detuve. Le hice señas a Edward para que se subiera y no le hiciera caso.

-déjalos Emmett, tienen cosas de que hablar… después de todo fueron los únicos que conocieron a Isabella realmente -no dijo nada pero subió al asiento trasero mientras que yo al lado del conductor, Jared conduciría ya que era el único como llegar a ese lugar.

-¿desde hace cuanto saben que esta embarazada? –pregunto Emmett asomando su cabeza entre los dos asientos.

-antier lo confirmamos… -dije volteándolo a ver de mala gana. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que no le había reclamado nada desde que lo vi.

-¿Por qué te portaste así con ella? –aproveche que me había acordado de lo que había pasado cuando se separaron.

-por que eran un idiota, así de simple, no supe como reaccionar, y sumándole que me dijo que había jugado conmigo… aun lo sigo siendo… -dijo volviendo a sentarse en el asiento.- pero la amo… por eso estoy aquí… -volteo a ver a la ventana.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-voy con Edward –dije rápidamente antes de que comenzaran a discutir de los coches, aparte de que no quería estar cerca de Emmett, tenia cosas que platicar con Edward.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron mi hermano, Emmett y Edward.

-sabes –dije volteando a ver a Edward- que necesito aclarar esto, sabes que Carlisle nos mando, pero no sabes el resto… -le dije a Edward mirándolo a los ojos.

-ok, sube –termino accediendo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

-pero… -alcance a escuchar que Emmett protestaba, pero ni siquiera lo voltee a ver. Los coches comenzaron a andar poco a poco.

-nunca me caíste bien Rosalie… -comenzó a decir Edward.

-ni tu a mi… -dije con el mismo tono tranquilo que el lo dijo.

-trata de explicarme entonces que fue lo que paso –voltee a verlo y tenia dolor en la mirada al igual que yo.

-yo… no sabía que Carlisle hacia este tipo de cosas hasta que convencí a Jake de que me contara lo que pasaba, ahí mismo fue cuando lo convencí de que me dejara ayudarlo, de casualidad fue Bella a la que me encomendó, viste que comencé a hablarle… -el soltó un quejido- al principio solo lo hacia porque Jake me había dicho que Carlisle lo deseaba, pero la fui conociendo, era una maravillosa chica… -dije con nostalgia.

-no la conocías como yo… -me reprocho.

-ni tu tampoco la conocías bien… ella pensaba que tu solo la querías porque Carlisle era su padre y el tuyo era el segundo al mando de este lugar… -recordé con dolor.

-yo no la quería… la amaba y eso no era cierto, siempre le decía que la amaba, sin importar que su padre fuera ese…

-pero no te creía Edward… ella termino muy mal de la muerte de su madre… creo que les falto comunicación… -dije rindiéndome para encontrar algún motivo para que ella no le creyera, inclusive yo le creía y apenas y lo conocía.

-¿sabes cual fue la razón por la que los perseguí? –pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿la matamos? –pregunte como cosa obvia pero el negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces? -pregunte sin entender.

-nadie reclamo su cuerpo cuando estuvo en la morgue… -había comenzado a llorar al igual que yo para ese momento.- así que fui a verla, ordene que le hicieran la autopsia para que supiera de que había muerto, entonces encontré el veneno, pero otra cosa mas… -me volteo a ver- estaba embarazada… -dijo mientras unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, de no ser porque en ese momento amaba a Emmett y de haber pasado lo que pasamos me hubiera agradado estar con el.

-no me dijo nada de eso… -llore aun más fuerte en ese momento.- yo no quería darle el veneno, pero ella me lo suplico, estaba desesperada… -en ese momento Edward paso su brazo detrás de mi y me abrazo, agradecí el gesto, pero no podía dejar de llorar.- hay noches en las que sueño con ella y me reclama por haberla matado, me despierto aterrada y no vuelvo a dormir.

-yo también eh soñado con ella… solo que los míos son peores, la veo a ella y a una pequeña niña… ¿te imaginas como es eso? –pregunto apartándose de mi.

-no, pero en poco tiempo lo sabré… -dije acariciando mi vientre instintivamente.

-¿estas embarazada? –pregunto sorprendido alejándose mas para verme mejor.

-si, tengo como un mes… no lo se realmente… me acabo de enterar hace dos días… y ayer vinimos conduciendo desde lejos… -no se por que le estaba contando eso, pero sentía como que ya nos conocíamos.

-felicidades… ¿el padre era el grandulón ese que se quejo? –pregunto sonriendo.

-si… -le respondí volteando a ver a la ventana.

-¿algo va mal? –pregunto al ver mi actitud.

-es un idiota… me dejo sola cuando tus hombres nos encontraron… por cierto… lo siento… -me disculpe sinceramente.

-Demetri era un idiota… me hiciste un favor… -dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? –pregunte después de darme cuenta de que no me había matado o gritado todavía.

-porque dijiste que llegaste a conocer a Bella, solo nosotros supimos como era ella… -respondió volteando a ver a la ventada también.- demás de que estas embarazada y no puedo hacerte daño… no hasta que el bebé nazca… -volteo a verme riéndose, no entendí su sentido del humor pero de igual manera me reí.

Repentinamente nos detuvimos.

-llegamos… -dijo el chico que estaba del lado del copiloto mientras salía del coche.

-solo no le digas a nadie que me porte bien contigo –dijo antes de salir del auto, sonreí y salí también pero sin reírme. Éramos nueve personas tratando de atrapar a Carlisle, desafortunadamente no me dejaron participar en la emboscada, así que me quede afuera en el auto por si Carlisle escapaba… duh!

**Pv. Jasper**

Mi hermana no estaba como para discutir su participación en la emboscada, pero ya sabemos que es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo que mas me extraño fue que cuando Edward le dijo que recordara lo que hablaron en el camión ella se resigno y fue a recargarse al auto volteando a ver a la casa sin siquiera escuchar lo que Emmett le había dicho.

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, a Edward se le unió Jared, ya que el y Embry eran los únicos que conocían bien la casa. Comenzamos a caminar pero repentinamente Emmett se detuvo con Rose, no escuche que se dijeron, pero mi hermana había quedado pasmada y el regreso con una cara enojada que mejor ni le pregunte. Embry había hablado con su novia, pero ella no le había contestado, pocos segundos después ella le regreso la llamada.

-¿Kim estas bien? –pregunto una vez que todos retrocedimos para que no nos vieran.

-si, es solo que aquí esta Carlisle, con unos disparos, Leah lo esta curando pero no se ve muy contento que digamos… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto alarmada.

-nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, solamente no estén cerca de el… traten de quedarse en un lugar seguro.

-ok, pero podrías venir... –por su voz pude notar que estaba aterrada.

-tranquila estamos afuera, necesitamos que lo distraigan para que podamos entrar.

-tratare de hacer lo que pueda… por favor no tardes mucho que no me gusta la manera en la que ve a Leah… creo que alguien viene… -en ese momento se corto la llamada. Aun así seguimos con el plan, el grupo de Edward iría por atrás, mientras que nosotros al tener Embry las llaves de la casa entraría primero antes que nosotros.

-no me gusto la forma en la que Rose le hiso caso al tal Edward… -gruño Emmett entre dientes lo bastante bajo como para apenas escucharlo yo.

-¿celoso? –pregunte burlándome, pero el volteo a verme mas molesto y entonces desvié la mirada para la puerta esperando la señal para entrar.

-la verdad no, pero es mi Rose…

-se conocen de mas tiempo que tu… Emmett por el amor de dios, no seas estúpido, ¿no has sufrido lo bastante lejos de ella como para saber lo que es estar sin ella? Entre ellos dos no ha ávido ni habrá nada… a ti te ama, no se por que no te has dado cuenta… además ahora tienes que hacer todo lo posible para contentarla… -le puse el arma en la cabeza pero era evidente que estábamos bromeando.

-un bebé… -volteo a verla, aunque ella no nos estaba viendo.- espero que sea una linda niña a la que le podamos llamar Lilian… -reí de lo gracioso que se escuchaba, digo Emmett nunca estaba así de cerio como ahora.

-comprendo que ella este así, después de todo la dejaste sola en un mal momento, aunque no hayas sabido que hacer, si la amabas…

-no la deje sola, ella me dejo tirado a mitad de calle, además estaba molesto con ella por que nunca me dijo nada, tu le contaste a Alice, pero ella simplemente se quedo callada.

-hay veces en las que no comprendo a mi hermana, pero dijiste que había unos tipos que fueron a tu departamento y que te preguntaron por nosotros, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras sabido todo? –el se quedo pensando por un momento pero un disparo nos sorprendió. Así que no esperamos a la señal y entramos por la puerta, Embry la había dejado medio abierta.

-vuelve a dispararme y ahora si le disparo a ella… -Carlisle tenia a una chica un poco baja entre sus brazos, con la pistola apuntada en su cabeza. ¿No se sabía otra cosa?- wow… veo que trajiste refuerzos… -dijo el viéndonos de mala gana, aun así no me dieron ganas de dispararle. Edward ya había entrado por la parte de atrás y estaba avanzando cuando la otra chica que se había quedado en el sillón, llorando y tocándose la mejilla un poco enrojecida, lo volteo a ver, entonces Carlisle se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué hace este aquí? -pregunto mientras se recargaba en la otra pared mas cercana, ahora estábamos rodeándolo.- ellos fueron los que mataron a tus padres… mataron al padre de Jake… solo te ha traído sufrimiento a tu vida… -dijo viéndome a mi, parecía como si se me hubiera olvidado eso.

-eres un mentiroso… nosotros no le hicimos mal a nadie… ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que ustedes supuestamente murieron? -volteo a verme y le afirme con la cabeza- le pregunte a mis padres quienes eran ellos -regreso la vista a Carlisle- los que mencionaron como tus padres, el me dijo que no sabía, que le preguntara a mi madre, y ella me dijo que había sido una lastima su muerte… ¿no lo entiendes? Ni siquiera sabían quienes eran… -Edward no me miro pero no le quitaba la mirada a Carlisle.

-el te esta mintiendo… -dijo de forma esquizofrénica.

-y ese tal Billy… -dijo el nombre del padre de Jake.- estuve investigando hace rato y mi padre me dijo que era un buen hombre de negocios nunca le quedo mal en ninguno… no se porque mencionaron que nosotros lo habíamos matado...

-Carlisle… -lo voltee a ver molesto, ya no sabía a quien creerle.

-yo quería a tus padres y Billy era mi mejor amigo… -dijo apretando mas a la chica.

-sabes que tengo buena puntería…. No me hagas dispararte… suelta a Kim… -dijo Embry enfocando a Carlisle.

-le puedo disparar aun así –para estas alturas Carlisle ya estaba como loco.

-hazlo Embry… -dijo la chica que ahora reconocí como Kim, supuse que Leah era la otra chica golpeada.

-no puedo Kim… -respondió Embry después de unos segundos. Carlisle sonrío triunfalmente. Eso me hizo molestar, aun así hasta Emmett se había molestado.

-hay que lindo… me hace recordar a… -se quedo callado- ¿quieres saber que paso con tus padres chico? –me pregunto a mi mirándome con la extraña mirada de locura.

-suéltalo… -dije con los dientes apretados, pensando en que probablemente lo que Edward había dicho no era mentira.

-ok… mi empresa se venia abajo, y yo no quería perderla, la había hecho con mucho esfuerzo, así que pensé en muchas opciones para poder salvarla, fue en ese tiempo que tu padre vino y me pidió firmar su testamento por si algo les pasaba, donde decía que quedaban a mi cuidado y el dinero no lo podían tener hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad… ¿te cuento lo demás? -al no ver respuesta de mi pues me había quedado en shock al escuchar todo eso- ok, los mate… fue tan sencillo… el tonto de Seth fue quien lo hizo por eso tuvo que irse de aquí… -volteo a ver a la chica que ahora estaba bastante enojada.

-¿y lo de Bella fue lo mismo? –pregunto Edward gritándole.

-exactamente lo mismo… logre salvar mi empresa la vez pasada vendiendo todas las cosas de sus padres, pero esta vez era aun mayor la deuda… René me dejaba en su poder a Bella pero los vienes también no los podía tocar… así que tu preciosa hermana tuvo que matarla para que pudiera tomar ese dinero… aun así todavía no cubría totalmente la cuenta… fingimos sus muertes y la deuda quedo cubierta… y sobro un poco… que lo recibiste en tu cumpleaños y en el de tu hermana… -dijo como si del clima estuviera hablando.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunte apuntándole en la cabeza listo para disparar, pero Embry bajo mi arma con su mano. Negando con la cabeza.

-JA ni te dejan disparar –se burlo, pero entonces Emmett soltó un disparo que le dio en el brazo, justo donde antes le habíamos dado, Leah se levantó del sillón y corrió hasta donde estaba, tumbo a la chica que tenia abrazado y golpeo a ella haciéndola caer contra la pared, mientras nosotros reaccionamos Carlisle le disparo a Emmett, el impacto lo hizo caer y entonces Carlisle estuvo desprotegido, una lluvia de balas rompieron la ventana, Carlisle cayo hacia atrás, no estaba seguro de que si alguna bala le dio, pero cuando nos acercamos a la ventana no estaba, Emmett se había levantado y corrió contrabajos a la puerta mientras que los algunos salían por la misma ventana.

-Emmett… -le grite para que se detuviera, entonces escuchamos disparos y el grito de mi hermana. Emmett y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Waaa! ¿Que le pasara a Rose? **

**No se ustedes pero la escena del elevador me dio sentimiento, casi quería llorar con Rose en ese momento, esta confundida y encima todavía no se entera de que Carlisle mato a sus papis! Espero que no le venga mal por que eso no seria bueno en su estado… **

**Hablando de eso… ¿se imaginaron la cara que puso Emmett cuando se entero de que seria papá? Ay no se si pude explicarles bien… pero es la misma cara que ponen todos, salvo que su sonrisa es única… **

**Y luego Leah se hace la valiente… ¿creen que le pase algo a ella y a su hijito? **

**Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, estamos viendo una unidad por semana, este capitulo ya lo tenia comenzado y después le cambie algunas cosas, por lo que pude actualizar, si están leyendo "El Cañero" y vieron que les dije que me iba a ausentar un mes completo, actualice en esta por ese motivo…**

**Así que al final los malos no eran los Masen…! Si no Carlisle… yo siempre sospeche de el, por que siempre decía que hacia y hacia cosas para que regresaran y nunca vi ningún resultado de eso… ¿ustedes si? **

**En fin… me tengo que ir… **

**Nos leemos después….**

**Cuídense… Bye-bye!**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola!**

**Ok, ok… no me linchen! Siento actualizar después de todo este tiempo, pero eh tenido un bloqueo repentino, aparte de que ya estructure bien "Intercambio" y según yo van a hacer quince capítulos… aja…**

**Mmm… ok, ya no las molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo!**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_-Fugitivos-_**

**Capitulo 33: - Sanando -**

**Pv. Emmett**

Sentía un gran dolor en el costado, pero no podía dejar que el tipo se fuera, no después de escuchar las atrocidades que le había hecho a la familia de mí Rose.

Me había levantado contrabajos mientras presionaba la herida para que no saliera mas sangre de la que ya sentía en mi mano, la cabeza me daba vueltas pero Rose se había quedado haya afuera y tenia que hacer algo antes de que llegara a ella.

-Emmett… -grito Jasper, pero en ese momento escuche el grito de mi ángel y unos disparos, me apresure a la puerta pero repentinamente todo se oscureció y no sentí mas.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-¿y yo que voy a hacer? –pregunte molesta al notar que me habían excluido.- ¿quedarme nada mas viendo? –dije con sarcasmo.

-Rose… -me dijo Edward como advertencia- ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos en el coche? –dijo de la misma manera poniendo una cara extraña, como con ternura.

-hum… -hice un ligero puchero, mientras caminaba al coche.

-vamos linda no te enojes… -alcance a escuchar a Emmett, pero realmente estaba molesta ya no tanto con el, sino por la situación.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la casa, estaba todo tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto. Los chicos terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo, Edward vino y me tomo del hombro, nos sonreímos y luego se fue, Jazz se acomodo a mi lado mientras que Emmett estaba enfrente de mi mirándome fijamente, claro que quería mirarlo a los ojos, estar entre sus protectores brazos y olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando, pero eso no se podía hacer…

-listo ahora nosotros –dijo Embry avanzando primero y el otro chico detrás, mi hermano me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue, de reojo vi a Emmett indeciso pero al final se fue sin decirme nada.

Note que se había puesto a hablar con mi hermano, también que el dijo Rose, lo había estado observando mientras el no me observaba, pero casi le grito a mi hermano cuando le apunto a el con la pistola pero vi que mi hermano estaba riéndose, así que tuve que desviar la mirada cuando note que el la volteaba. En ese momento un disparo me sorprendió, los chicos entraron y hubo silencio por otro rato hasta que una ráfaga de disparos comenzó a hacerme preocupar.

Carlisle salió de un costado de la casa todo ensangrentado y me miraba de una manera extraña, levanto su arma y me apunto mientras caminaba a donde yo estaba.

-Carlisle ¿Qué haces? –pregunte petrificada por lo que el estaba haciendo. El no me dijo nada pero vi que movía su dedo apretando el gatillo.

No se el por que pero grite fuertemente, claro que era el miedo, yo quería seguir viviendo y ahora Carlisle me lo impediría. Emmett... espera…

No sentí ningún dolor, pero había escuchado un disparo, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire como Carlisle estaba cayendo al piso, atrás de él Edward bajando el arma que traía.

-no te asustes –lo que hizo me sorprendió, me estaba abrazando y claro que lo necesitaba, me seguían temblando las piernas del susto, no tuve el valor de voltear a ver al cuerpo de Carlisle así que me aferre fuertemente a el.

-¿esta bien? –pregunto después de unos segundos mi hermano.

-si, solo fue el susto…

-¿Emmett? –pregunte al no verlo detrás de mi hermano.

-esta haya adentro… -dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

-¿le paso algo? –pregunte alarmada.

-solo le dispararon… -dijo como si nada.

-¿y lo dices así calmado? –lo empuje mientras corría a adentro de la casa para verlo.

-Emmett… -lo mire tirado ahí en el piso mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida que le habían hecho.- Emmett… por favor no… -ni me atrevía a mencionarlo.- Emmett maldita sea despierta… -estaba presionando la herida mientras lo sacudía un poco.

- Emmett no me hagas esto… -su cara se veía tan tranquila, pero no quería pensar lo peor, el estaría bien, me repetía una y otra ves.

- Emmett… por favor te necesito… te necesitamos… -las lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras tocaba su rostro, no lo pude evitar y lo bese, aunque no lo sintiera en estos momentos.

-Emmett… Emmett… Emmett… -no me había movido ni un centímetro de su lado, solo cuando llego la ambulancia, me hicieron apartarme de el.

-tranquila va a estar bien… -dijo Edward abrazándome nuevamente, pero yo seguía llorando.- si no yo lo hare pagar… -note su risa burlona y lo golpee en el hombro.- si bueno… supongo que querrás ir con el en la ambulancia ¿no? –asentí sin decir nada.- pues ya se están yendo… -se aparto de mi y camine junto a Emmett mientras lo subían a la ambulancia, el paramédico me pregunto si era algo de el y le conteste que si que era su novia, me dejaron subir mientras que otra ambulancia acababa de llegar.

No hable en el camino, los paramédicos hacían su trabajo así que no quería estorbar.

-¿sabe si tiene alguna enfermedad crónica? –me pregunto la mujer. Mientras que el otro paramédico abrió la camisa para poder limpiar la herida, mire su pecho ya que el anillo que me había dado estaba sujeto en un collar.

-no ninguna… -conteste con el nudo en la garganta sin apartar la vista del anillo.

-¿alérgico a algún medicamento? –nuevamente pregunto. Eso si no lo sabía. Así que solo se me ocurrió llamar a Alice. Pero yo no llevaba celular, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón registre los bolsillos de el y marque su numero. Ella contesto después de unos segundos.

-¿Emmett? –pregunto preocupada- Esme estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía cuando no contestaste por enésima vez tu celular… ¿Dónde demonios estas? –hablo rápido sin darme oportunidad de hablar.

-Alice, soy yo Rose… ¿sabes si Emmett es alérgico a algún medicamento? –fui al grano.

-¿Rose? ¿Cómo es que? Aaaay! No me digas que tu…

-Alice por favor necesito saberlo… -le grite desesperada.

-ay, pues no a ninguno ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-gracias… -en ese momento colgué.- no a ninguno… -la paramédico asintió e inyecto a Emmett un liquido transparente, no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a otra cosa que no fuera el.

**Pv. Jacob**

Me había perdido toda la diversión, había despertado hace un par de horas y ahora mi madre empujaba mi silla de ruedas -ya que no me dejaban caminar por el esfuerzo- al cuarto en el que habían dejado a Leah, me había preocupado, después de todo yo la quería.

-buenos días Doctor -saludo Sarah antes de que yo abriera la boca.

-buenos días… ¿vienen a ver a la paciente Leah Clearwater? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos, me reí de el.

-¿esta bien? –pregunte inmediatamente.

-me temo que el golpe le causo que cayera en coma, por suerte el bebé esta a salvo por ahora, podremos hacer que se siga desarrollando dentro de ella pero no habrá nada que hacer si llega a morir –lo deje hablar hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿el bebé? –pregunte confundido, el doctor estaba igual.

-¿no sabían que estaba embarazada? -dijo preocupado.

-¿embarazada? –pregunte nuevamente sin entender.

- Esta en el primer trimestre, es el decisivo… tuvo suerte de no perderlo… -sonrió al ver mi cara.

-¿p-puedo pasar a verla? –pregunte al instante.

-seguro, pero solo uno a la vez… -miro a mi madre disculpándose.

-tranquilo… te espero aquí afuera… -parecía que todavía veía a su pequeño, me reí al ver su cara, estaba confundida y preocupada. Entre empujando las ruedas para ir avanzando, en la parte derecha estaba la cama a mitad de pared, se veía tan tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo.

-hola Leah… -le hable aunque probablemente no me pudiera escuchar, me acomode a su lado y tome su mano entre las mías.- esto es una locura… -me dije a mi mismo riéndome.

-Leah… -le hable nuevamente presionando un poco su mano, la levante y la bese.- me acaban de decir que estas embarazada… -me quede callado esperando a que reaccionara.

-en verdad espero de todo corazón que sea mío… -nuevamente espere a que reaccionara, pero nada.

-Leah necesito que despiertes, necesito decirte algo y no quiero que estés así cuando te lo diga por primera vez… -dije esperando a que despertara y seguía sin reaccionar.

-maldición Leah! -hable un poco fuerte después de unos minutos de silencio.- hace meses yo también estuve en coma… -obviamente estaba molesto.- también tenia algo por que luchar mientras estaba así… aunque lo mío era un caso perdido… tu tienes a este bebé creciendo dentro de ti… tienes que luchar por el… por tu hermana… y por mi… -había comenzado a llorar de la impotencia que sentía al verla ahí tumbada sin poder hacer nada para que despertase o para cambiar los papeles y ser yo quien estuviera ahí en lugar de ella.

**Pv. Jasper**

-gracias por ser amable con Rose después de lo que te hemos hecho… -le dije a Edward mientras nos desasíamos del cuerpo de Carlisle.

-Jasper… ya quedo claro que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver en todo lo que paso con Bella… -note su dolor al pronunciar su nombre.

-siento que ella haya tenido que pagar los platos rotos… nunca me imagine que Carlisle fuera así… -dije con coraje.

-ya vez… no todo lo que brilla es oro… te puedes desilusionar de las personas…

-no me explico como nos pudo engañar todos estos años… -dije volteando a ver por la ventana.

-al menos ya te diste cuenta de cómo era… y no tuviste que esperar hasta que te matara para saberlo… -se rio a carcajadas, lo voltee a ver como si estuviera loco.

-¿estas bien?

-si, no me hagas caso, estas cosas te dejan loco… -siguió conduciendo sin voltear a verme.

-seria padre en un mes si nada hubiera pasado… -dijo después de un largo silencio.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte sin entender.

-Bella estaba embarazada… -sonrió a pesar de que la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.- de ella estuvimos hablando en el camino…

-y supongo que Rose te dijo que estaba embarazada ¿no?

-si… -dijo como si nada.- pero descuida ya todo esta aclarado, nada les pasara…

-gracias…

Realmente estaba agradecido de que nos hubiera ayudado con Carlisle, de no haber sido por el y los otros no hubiéramos salido bien de ese lugar.

Por ahora solo quedaba dejar las cosas bien para que pudiéramos mejorar nuestras vidas.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Emmett estaba bien, lo habían logrado curar… solo que todavía no se terminaba el efecto de los sedantes.

-hola Rose… -mi hermano entro al cuarto. Me levante y fui a abrazarlo, no pude evitarlo y llore nuevamente.

-ay Rose las hormonas te traen mal… -dijo separándose de mi.

-eso y todo lo que paso hoy… Jazz necesito que me cuentes que fue todo eso…

-¿estas segura? –pregunto mirándome con preocupación.

-claro que si, necesito escuchar que es lo que paso… no creo que el pueda contármelo… -señale a Emmett pero ya había despertado y me estaba mirando fijamente con su tonta sonrisa encantadora.

-Emmett… -grite contenta y corrí abrazarlo.- me diste un gran susto… -le dije al oído mientras que sentía sus grandes brazos envolverme.

Sabía que esto era una contradicción a lo que había estado haciendo pero era Emmett, el hombre al que amaba, el padre de mi hijo y el que casi muere por mi culpa.

-creo que me deberían disparar mas seguido… -se rió haciendo sacudir su cuerpo. Me separe de él molesta por lo que había dicho.

-todavía no estas perdonado, solo me preocupe por ti… -dije indiferente mientras me alejaba de el.

-espera –me sujeto del abrazo, lo mire extrañada y repentinamente escuche la puerta cerrarse, voltee a ver y mi hermano ya no estaba.

**Pv. Emmett**

-claro que si –alcance a escuchar la voz de mi ángel.- necesito escuchar que es lo que paso… -abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella- no creo que el pueda contármelo… -me señalo y se quedo sorprendida al verme, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Emmett… -grito contenta y corrió a abrazarme.- me diste un gran susto… -me sentía feliz de tenerla entre mis brazos y que se sintiera feliz de que no me haya pasado nada.

-creo que me deberían disparar mas seguido… -no pude evitar decirlo riéndome. Era la verdad, si eso hacia que ella me recibiera con un abrazo cada vez que me disparaban, ¿Qué tenia que hacer por un beso?

-todavía no estas perdonado, solo me preocupe por ti… -dijo sin mas mientras se separaba de mi, pero no lo iba a permitir.

-espera –dije mientras la sujetaba del brazo sin quitarle la vista, pero ella escucho a su hermano irse y volteo a ver. Antes tenia un discurso preparado, pero ahora al verla ahí frente a mi, hacia que todo lo demás se me olvidara, hasta el dolor.

- Emmett… te agradezco por habernos ayudado, pero no tuviste por que hacerlo… digo, después de todo lo nuestro fue una mentira ¿no? –se zafo de mi agarre.

-no Rose… -trate de alcanzarla pero ella se alejo.

-déjame terminar… -me pedí, entonces espere a que lo mejor llegara.- no te estoy obligando a hacerte cargo del bebé, así que espero que tengas una mejor vida… -dicho esto salió corriendo del cuarto, había esperado a que terminara de hablar para que yo me disculpara, pero ella no me lo permitió, así que con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, por que mi corazón ya estaba mas lastimado que otro poco mas no hacia daño, me quite la cosa esa del dedo y me arranque la aguja que estaba conectada a mi vena, los aparatos comenzaron a sonar pero no les hice caso. Me levante y camine con trabajos a la puerta.

-demonios… -me queje, mientras abría la puerta, al lado de esta estaba ella tapándose la cara con las manos recargada en la pared, me acerque a ella y puse mis manos contra la pared acorralándola

-perdóname –dije sinceramente, ya que realmente estaba arrepentido por lo idiota que había sido. Ella levanto la vista rápidamente y me miro sorprendida, trato de escapar pero la detuve por los hombros.

-la verdad si me decepcione de ti por no haberme dicho todo lo que te pasaba, por no haberme tenido confianza, de haber sabido no te hubiera tratado así desde un principio –sonreí al recordar como había sido con ella– pero después de pensarlo y que unos tipos llegaran a mi departamento preguntando por ustedes, creo que fue lo mejor, aunque si hubiera sabido no hubiera dicho nada de todas maneras… -no pude evitar reírme por como pasaron las cosas.- Rose, te amo… siendo tu o Lily… no me importa el nombre… se que eres tu… -ella había comenzado a llorar con eso ultimo.- la chica de la que me enamore ese día que rescate del coche de un idiota… -no había podido evitarlo y ahora también yo estaba llorando.- te amo con cada dolor de mi cuerpo –no se por que dije eso pero mire la sangre que escurría de mi muñeca, ella miro a donde mire y se quejo.

-mira lo que hiciste… -me tomo el brazo y la solté, en ese momento una enfermera llego e hizo que regresara a la cama, Rose no dejo te tomarme de la mano. La enfermera salió un poco molesta del cuarto pero realmente no me importaba.

**Pv. Rosalie**

-¿entonces me perdonas? –pregunto Emmett después de unos segundos, poniéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir, por lo que me las limpio con su pulgar, voltee a verlo a los ojos.

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, y en todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de todo, yo lo amaba, el ya sabia la verdad, el me amaba, ¿Qué faltaba para poderlo perdonar?

-¿me podrías decir porque Carlisle me quería matar? –al parecer la pregunta no le cayo bien, bajo la mirada y inhalo profundamente.

-¿Carlisle era el que te cuidaba? -pregunto volviéndome a ver, todavía tenia su mano en mi cara, pero solo pude asentir con la cabeza.- no estoy seguro de contarte –bajo la mirada a mi vientre

-necesito saberlo… -le pedí.

-pues el tipo ese no era tan bueno después de todo… -dijo haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo… -realmente estaba confundida.

-hay personas en las que confías pero sin conocerlos realmente –seguía sin entender una pisca de lo que decía.- el tal Carlisle mato a tus padres por que necesitaba dinero para salvar su empresa… -dijo finalmente, pero había dejado de escucharlo desde donde dijo que el idiota ese había matado a mis padres.

**Pv. Emmett**

Rose comenzó a llorar amargamente sobre mi hombro, la envolví con mis brazos para que se fuera sintiendo mejor. Acariciaba su espalda y le decía palabras de consuelo de vez en cuando, pero después de unos segundos se calmo.

-¿mejor? –le pregunte sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos. Ella afirmo con la cabeza.- ciento que pases por todo esto –me lamente. No dijo nada pero se acomodo a un lado en mi cama, no la presione más y la deje dormir a mi lado.

**Pv. Alice**

-¿estas bien? –pregunto mi madre repentinamente.

-era Lily… -le dije extrañada, todavía no le decía su verdadero hombre.

-pero dijiste Emmett… -me miro extrañada.

-llamo desde el teléfono de el, me pregunto que si era alérgico a algún medicamento… -entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué no es lo que preguntan cuando alguien tiene que ir al hospital? –pregunto mi madre.

-eso mismo estaba pensando… -dije apunto de llorar mientras corría a abrazarla.

En ese momento desee que Jazz estuviera conmigo o al menos me dijera que estaba pasando.

Emmett se había ido la noche anterior y no habíamos sabido nada de el, le habíamos llamado muchas veces pero nunca contesto las llamadas, ahora que ella llamo me encuentro en un dilema.

Por un lado estaba preocupada por el, de no haber sido por la llamada al menos seguiríamos igual, pero ahora que llamo y pregunto eso… no sabia que pensar…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Ok, ok… se que es poco a lo que las tengo acostumbradas, pero ahora viene la peor parte… jajaja al menos para mi… que es quebrarme el coco para ver hasta donde dejo la historia… no se… tal vez el ultimo capitulo sea diez años después… o tal vez muchos mas… yo no se… en mi mundo puedo crear grandes cosas… (¿Han visto a Bob no se que? Ese que pinta cuadros en la tele… jajaja) **

**Mmm… un recuento…**

**-Alice extraña a Jazz…**

**-Rose y Emmy están juntos…**

**¿Qué mas? Mmm… pues todo esta ya en calma ¿no? ¿Quieren que incluya a Diane en este fic para que se quede con Edward? ¿O lo dejo así solito?**

**La verdad a mi me va y me viene… pero ay chicas aquí que no…**

**Me voy con la esperanza de traer pronto otro capitulo… esta vez aproveche el puente largo…**

**¿Esperaban que gritara "viva México"? pues no… a pesar de que soy mexicana… temo decirles que soy 50% malinchista… lo único rescatable de este país son los lugares y los grandes paisajes… el gobierno deja mucho que desasear…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh BlAcK McCarthy**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola a todas las chicas que leen!**

**No eh encontrado algún review de algún chico, por eso generalizo…**

**¿Qué creen? ¡Este es el ultimo capitulo de la emocionante historia Fugitivos! Pero les prometí que serian 35 así que tengo planeado hacer un Bonus…**

**Ahora… Intercambio queda temporalmente suspendido… por lo que ahora voy a cataficciarsela por: Cambiando El Pasado, Mejorando El Futuro**

**Ah diferencia de la otra ahora les dejo el summary:**

_**El deseo de Emmett se cumple inesperadamente, Rose esta confundida por que no recuerda nada de su vida como humana, pero si la vida que tuvo junto a el... ¿Qué pasara cuando valla a Forks en busca de respuestas? ¿Donde demonios esta Emmett?**_

**Así que espero que me apoyen de igual manera en esta nueva historia… **

**Y sin mas que agregar, les dejo el final (por fin) de esta historia… **_**¡Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Fugitivos -_**

**Capitulo 34: - Tranquilidad -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Me desperté sintiendo esos maravillosos brazos alrededor de mí. Amaba esta sensación de protección que sentía al estar entre sus brazos, sentía que nada me pasaría.

Pero la noticia de ayer no me había dejado bien, yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que Carlisle fuera capas de… matar a mis padres, solo para salvar su empresa. Él que había sido tan cariñoso con nosotros, realmente nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de el.

-buenos días… -dijo Emmett cariñosamente, levante la mirada y sus ojos azules me atraparon en ese momento, no pude evitarlo y me acerque a besarlo.

-buenos días –dije al separarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-físicamente, mejor que nunca, pero estoy un poco confundida.

-y eso que no te conté todo… -se rio haciendo que me sacudiera con el movimiento de esta.

-¿todavía hay mas? –pregunte sorprendida y un poco molesta de que no me hubiera contado todo de una vez.

-si, pero ya no vale la pena contarlo, además tengo que cuidar de el... –sentí su mano sobre mi vientre.

-Emmett yo…

-no digas nada, se que estabas molesta por como te trate, y me disculpo por eso, pero ya no quiero estar mas tiempo separado de ti, quiero estar, si se puede, para siempre contigo.

-y yo… nosotros también –dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre mi vientre.

-me imagine que esto pasaría… pero no tan pronto… -voltee a verlo imaginándome su cara de decepción o algo, pero al contrario, estaba sonriendo, y me volteo a ver.- ¿crees que sea un buen padre? –pregunto preocupado.

-claro que si, el mejor…

-y tu la mejor mamá de todas… -puso su mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia el, juntando nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor, pero mas deseo, por que la intensidad comenzó a subir. De no haber sido por los aparatos que comenzaron a sonar y el hecho de que estábamos en el hospital, otra cosa hubiera sido.

**Pv. Jacob**

No me había podido quedar en el cuarto de Leah por que el doctor me mando al mío, pero en cuanto desperté le pedí a una enfermera que me llevara a verla.

-buenos días Leah… -la enfermera me había explicado que en algunas ocasiones las personas llegaban a escuchar, a mi no me había ocurrido eso, pero en verdad deseaba que ella si pudiera escucharme.

-Leah, necesito que despiertes… -le pedí.- por que sino no voy a poderte decir lo que siento por ti… -me quede en silencio.

-al principio me sentía atraído por Rose, estaba tratando de conquistarla cuando todo esto paso, ella tuvo que irse, pero no deje de intentarlo… hasta que apareciste tu… -me quede pensando un momento.

-hasta a mi me sorprendió que la olvidara por ti… me encanto tu forma de ser… tu sonrisa… todo… -entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado con ella.

-me gusta como te ves cuando duermes… pero mas cuando hablas entre sueños… y dios… cuando entraste a mi cuarto con esa pinta…* no quería que te fueras por que quería que te quedaras conmigo… en lugar de cualquier otro tipo… me moría de celos… -dije frustrado.- el imaginar que algún otro hombre te tocara… -me quede callado un momento mientras las imágenes mentales revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

-te juro que esa noche que pase contigo fue la mejor de toda mi vida… Leah enserio necesito que despiertes… -me levante y la bese en los labios, claro que no serviría de nada, pero esperaba que lo llegara a sentir.

**Pv. Jasper**

Después de unas semanas por fin habían dado de alta a Emmett, mi hermana se había tenido que quedar en Chicago, mientras que yo me regrese con el por que tenia un asunto muy urgente e importante que atender.

Emmett había dejado su coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, aviamos pensado que ya no lo encontraríamos, pero por suerte seguía ahí, así que como el no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo todavía me toco manejar de regreso, ¿fue cansado? Si pero por Alice valía la pena.

-quiero ver la cara de Alice cuando te vea llegar… -repentinamente se río, lo voltee a ver como si estuviera loco, pero estábamos cerca de la casa. Y entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿crees que puedas manejar solo unas cuadras? –me orille.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañado.

-mira cuando llegues…

**Pv. Alice**

Emmett dijo que llegaría hoy, así que Esme y yo nos habíamos quedado todo el día en la casa esperándolo, estaba por anochecer cuando el Jeep doblo la esquina.

-¡llego Emmett! –le grite a mamá, el coche se estaciono y las dos salimos a recibirlo, primero abrazo con cuidado a Esme y después a mi.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste? –le reclame.

-por que Jazz no quiso… -dijo sonriendo.

-pero el no se iba a enterar hasta que llegara… -hice puchero.

-ay ya deja de hacer cosas de niñas pequeñas y ve a traer mi maleta, como vez, no puedo cargar pesado… -señalo su costado.

-pero, pero…

-ándale que ni pesa… -dijo abrazando a Esme por los hombros.

-ok… -dije resignada, camine al Jeep molesta diciendo una sarta de ofensas hacia Emmett, abrí el coche y la luz se encendió.

-hola hermosa… -Jazz me sorprendió

-Jazz… -grite llena de sorpresa pero más alegría por verlo. No supe como pero termine arriba en el Jeep abrazando a Jazz.- me alegra tanto verte –dije con lagrimas en los ojos.- me has hecho esperar demasiado.

-yo lo siento señorita…

-no te preocupes… dije que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, siempre y cuando volvieras –lo abrace fuertemente, ya que no era un sueño, no había que preocuparse por despertar.

-no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe… -me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi cara, juntando nuestros labios por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Pv. Rosalie

Volver a la casa en la que estuve viviendo una gran mentira fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, toda estaba llena de recuerdos del traidor de Carlisle.

-Sarah… -la llame ya que ella estaba de espaldas.

-¿Qué paso mi niña? –volteo a verme cariñosamente, pero todavía había dolor en su mirada.

-¿podremos cambiarnos de casa? –pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

-eso mismo estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece si es uno a las afueras? –pregunto separándose de mi.

-yo estaba pensando en algo mas lejos… tal vez… ¿Forks? –pregunte esperanzada.

-es demasiado lejos… toda mi vida eh vivido aquí… -se quedo pensativa.

-ok… te entiendo, además si Jake se va a quedar aquí no hay razón para irnos… -dije entristecida.

-yo puedo cuidarme solo –voltee a ver sorprendida y ahí estaba Jake, ya recuperado de la ultima vez. Sarah se quedo sorprendida al verlo, Jake camino rápido a abrazarla.

-que bueno que ya hayas salido –dijo ella contenta.- pero nos hubieras dicho para ir por ti… -se quejo.

-pero así no iba a ser sorpresa… además solo vengo a cambiarme…

-¿Cómo va Leah? –pregunte un poco preocupada, después de todo Jake la quería.

-el Doctor Stydert dice que esta empeorando… -no me volteo a ver, pero su voz se escuchaba muy lastimada, camino a su cuarto y se encerró.

-¿crees que sea hora de visita? –pregunte a Sarah.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

-solo quiero conocerla… -dije tomando mis cosas.- ¿vienes? –pregunte en la puerta.

-no, voy a prepararle algo de comer… -entro a la cocina, los ánimos de esta familia estaban por los suelos, pero el causante de todo esto era Carlisle, lo peor de todo es que estaba muerto y no le podía reclamar, así que solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo curara las heridas de Sarah, que era la mas afectada de todo esto, porque yo y mi hermano… pues extrañábamos a nuestros padres, pero eran casos muy distintos.

Salí del edificio y conduje tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar al hospital. Era extraño, por que todavía volteaba a ver al espejo retrovisor para revisar que nadie me siguiera. Había adquirido unas extrañas costumbres con todo eso que nos había pasado.

Entre al hospital y en la recepción pregunte por Leah… dijeron que había tres Leahs hospitalizadas.

-esta en coma… ¿sirve de algo? –pregunte esperanzada, sabia que eso se escuchaba mal, pero quería encontrarla antes de que Jake llegara y no me dejara verla.

-la chica embarazada… -dijo revisando su computadora.

-¿Cómo? No en coma… –dije confundida.

-esta en coma, pero también embarazada… -eso me sorprendió mas.

-no lo sabia… -dije completamente atónita.

-en el cuarto 678 –dijo amablemente la enfermera.

Camine por el pasillo y antes de entrar al elevador un agente de seguridad me detuvo.

-voy al cuarto 678 –dije confundida.

-oh, esta bien –anoto algo en su tabla.- es el piso seis.

-gracias

Entre al elevador y subí al cuarto de Leah. La puerta estaba cerrada, toque pero nadie abrió, eso quería decir que no había nadie, así que podría hablar con ella sin que alguien me viera como una loca.

En la habitación solo había una cama, y en ella una chica de piel morena, conectara a un respirador y más cosas conectadas por los brazos.

Se me partió el corazón verla así, después de todo era a ella a quien mi hermano mayor amaba.

-hola Leah –la salude sentándome al lado de su cama.- se que suena descabellado, pero en las películas, los pacientes en coma llegan a escuchar, espero que si aplique para la vida real.

-espero que estés sorprendida de que venga a verte… se que no nos conocemos, pero tenemos algo en común… Jake esta en mi corazón por que es como mi hermano mayor… pero tu tienes su corazón… y espero que el tenga el tuyo…

-Leah, se que es mucho pedirte, pero quiero que te despiertes… Jake te ama, y va enserio… nunca lo había visto así por alguna chica… y tu hasta embarazada estas… ¿es de el? –pregunte esperanzada de que despertara.

-ok, ok... ya me dirás cuando despiertes… -me acomode en la silla.

-¿Quién eres? –la voz de una chica me sorprendió. Voltee a verla y ella se sorprendió al verme, pero yo ni la conocía.- Rose… -dijo completamente atónita.

-si, ¿y tu eres? –pregunte confundida y un poco desconfiada.

-Kim –me extendió la mano, la cual estreche.- soy hermana menor de Leah –volteo a verla con dolor.

-siento lo que le pasa… -voltee a ver a Leah, se veía tan tranquila como dormía.

-no me lo tomes a mal pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la chica recargándose junto a la ventana del otro lado de la habitación.

-Jake me ha hablado de ella –dije despreocupada.- así que vine a conocer a mi cuñada -me encogí de hombros sonriéndole.

-¿cuñada? –pregunto confundida.

-oh por dios… -dije dándome una cachetada mental por haber soltado la lengua.- no le digas a nadie lo que dije… -le pedí.

-no, ya lo sabia… pero lo que me sorprende es que tu lo digas… después de todo Jake estaba enamorado de ti… -dijo quitada de la pena.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunte sorprendida elevando un poco la voz- digo ¿Qué dijiste? –dije mas bajo.

-ahora si que yo metí la pata… -dijo preocupándose.

-no te preocupes… a Jake lo veo como a mi hermano mayor, no mas –dije apenada por lo que llego a pensar.

-esto es algo confuso… -dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba mas lejos.

-ya lo creo… pero dijiste estaba… tiempo pasado… ahora Leah es la que le preocupa… -nuevamente voltee a verla.

-¿segura que solo lo quieres como a un hermano? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

-ves esto –pregunte un poco molesta levantando la mano izquierda. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- es el anillo de pre-compromiso del hombre al que amo… se llama Emmett… -dije orgullosa de decirlo.

-ok, lo siento… -dijo apenada.- me dijeron que podías ser intimidante pero veo que no se equivocaban.

-es lo que te hace el huir… -sonreí sin ganas, pero ella se relajo.

-no me imagino lo que pasaste… -dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

-es como de película… lo se… pero lo mejor es que ya paso… -me relaje y acomode en la silla.

-¿Jake? –alcance a escuchar al lado mío. Voltee la mirada a la chica que dormía al lado, sorprendida evidentemente.

-¿escuchaste eso? –voltee a ver a su hermana que ya estaba al lado mío.

-si… -dijo sin quitar la mirada de su hermana.

-Jake –fue mas como un suspiro.

Me quede sorprendida, Kim fue a buscar a un doctor, cuando reaccione, ¿le hablaba a Jake o no?

-tranquila, puede que sea solo un reflejo, no nos apresuremos al diagnostico –dijo el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación. No volteo a ver a nada más que a los aparatos y a la chica.

-hay actividad cerebral… -dijo sorprendido.

-¿eso que quiere decir? –pregunte confundida.

-que esta despertando… -dijo saliendo de la habitación sin decir mas.

No espere más y le marque a Jake.

-¿Dónde estas? –fue lo primero que me dijo.

-¿Sarah no te dijo? –pregunte ofendida.- creo que es mejor que vallas al hospital, tengo un presentimiento… -en ese momento colgué sin decirle mas.

-Leah esta despertando -grito mientras brincaba y me abrazaba.

-felicidades… -le dije respondiendo su abrazo. Después de celebrar Kim se puso junto a la cama esperando a que su hermana despertara. El doctor volvió e inyecto algo en la intravenosa de Leah.

-ahora solo queda esperar –dijo el doctor- avísenme cuando despierte –nuevamente salió de la habitación.

Esperamos un momento, pero repentinamente me sentí fuera de lugar, estaba por salir cuando Jake entro por la puerta.

-¿Rose? –se sorprendió de verme.

-Jake, Leah esta despertando… -hablo Kim un poco alto. Jake volteo a verla y después a mi.

-ve… -me hice a un lado para que entrara. No me atreví a voltear, me sentía como una intrusa así que salí de ahí y me regrese a casa.

-¿Cómo esta todo? –pregunto Sarah dejando de lado un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Leah despertó… -dije sentándome a un lado de ella, no pude evitarlo y volví a llorar.

-¿mejor? –pregunto cuando me calme. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- ok, por que estuve hablando con Jake, sobre a donde vivir ahora… -dijo separándome de ella y tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-a donde sea esta bien Sarah… -dije apartando la mirada- voy a comenzar a empacar… -me levante resignada, ya ahora todo estaba mas tranquilo, por lo que ya no había razón para estar lejos de casa, tendría que comenzar a pensar en como hacerle para ver a Emmett, al menos hasta que arregláramos las cosas.

-empaca solo la ropa mas abrigadora… la vas a necesitar… -dijo un poco mas alto.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte confundida.

-¿no querías ir a Forks? –pregunto decepcionada.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Foks? ¿No es el lugar en donde conociste a ese chico, el padre de tu hijo? ¿o donde vive la novia de Jazz? –pregunto confundida.

-¿enserio? –pregunte llena de alegría.

-por supuesto… Carl… -se le dificulto pronunciar su nombre- el… dejo de heredero a Jake… -estaba confundida, feliz por el, pero triste por todo lo demás.

-¿y? –pregunte confundida.

-pues que el se va a quedar un tiempo aquí hasta que encuentre alguien que compre la empresa y todo lo demás… -dijo recorriendo la casa con la mirada- y nos va a alcanzar después… -sonrió ampliamente.

-gracias, gracias, gracias… -corrí a abrazarla.

-de nada, de nada, de nada –me abrazo fuertemente.

**Pv. Emmett**

Ya había pasado una semana lejos de Rose y sentía que algo faltaba. Si ella. Pero había algo que me faltaba.

-¿en que piensas? –pregunto Heidi sentándose al lado mío en la banca en la que estaba.

-en Rose… -dije sonriendo al recordarla.

-todavía me cuesta asimilar que no se llama Lily… -dijo haciendo un gesto chistoso.

-si, pero se acostumbra cuando lo repites muchas veces –dijo Drew repentinamente sentándose enfrente de nosotros.- ¿o no Emmett? –volteo a verme.

-cierto… -seguí comiendo.

-¿y cuando regresa? –pregunto Heidi esperanzada.

-no lo se… hace un par de días que no me ha contestado las llamadas, pero se que no es nada malo, sino ya me hubiera enterado –dije tratando de convencerme a mi mismo.

-mejor vamos a tu departamento… -dijo Drew levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

-yo todavía tengo una clase… -me queje.

-Emmett... faltaste como un mes completo… una clase no hace la diferencia… -dijo Heidi jalándome de la manga de la chamarra que llevaba.

-ok, ok… pero no me jales…

Nos fuimos en mi Jeep, no se por que tanta impaciencia de ir a mi departamento, pero aun así era fin de semana y prefería descansar antes de ir a trabajar.

-wow… -se sorprendió Drew al bajarse de mi coche.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender.

-un BMW v3… -dijo acercándose para contemplarlo mejor.

-ha de ser de un nuevo vecino… -dije quitándole importancia.

-¿Quién será? –pregunto Heidi con curiosidad.

-da igual… -subí el par de escaleras para llegar a mi departamento y al final de la ultima una sorpresa me esperaba.

-sorpresa –grito Rose abriendo los brazos. Repentinamente el hueco que había sentido esos últimos días, se había ido. Corrí los últimos escalones y la abrace.

-te extrañe –le dije cuando la alce y comencé a darle de vueltas.

-yo también, pero me estoy mareando.

-lo siento… -dije poniéndola en el piso cuidadosamente.

-se ven tan lindos juntos –escuche chillar a Heidi.

-ya quedo inmortalizado este momento… -voltee a ver a Drew que tenia mi cámara que había dado por perdida.

-¿de donde la sacaste? –pregunte sorprendido.

-de…

-mi cuarto… la dejaste ahí el día que salimos los cuatro –Heidi interrumpió a Drew.

-pero, pero… -me quede confundido.- ¿los tipos que vinieron a buscarla? –dije mirando a Rose, después a Heidi y a Drew.

-perdón bebé –dijo Rose abrazándome de repente.

-¿Por qué? –no entendía.

-es que…

-es que estabas en tu etapa de negación y tuvimos que tomar medidas extremas para que supieras la verdad… -nuevamente Heidi le volvió a ganar a hablar a Drew.

-¿ustedes ya lo sabían? –pregunte entre sorprendido y molesto.

-no hasta que tu hermana nos contara, y no te puedes quedar por que ella sufrió mas… -esta vez si hablo Drew.- mira que colgarle… si no fuera por que amo a Heidi, te la quitaría por idiota… -lo dijo muy convencido mientras abrazaba a Heidi.

Estaba sorprendido por todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros. Baje la mira a mi angel y ella me estaba mirando preocupada. Le sonreí y me agache a besarla.

¿Cómo me podía enojar con ella después de lo terco que había sido?

-ya par de tortolos están dando espectáculo –dijo Drew después de que paso una señora al piso de arriba. Solo me separe de ella pero junte nuestras frentes.

-ayúdame a meter las maletas –dijo Rose separándose y volteando a ver a un lado, seguí la mirada y había por lo menos unas siete maletas.

-¿tantas? –chille por el gran numero de maletas.

-solo por que no cabían todas en mi coche… -dijo bajando la mirada al estacionamiento.

-¿es tuyo el BMW? –pregunto Drew sorprendido.

-es el mismo modelo que tenia antes de venir –se encogió de hombros.

Entonces una preocupación más se agrego.

-chicos ¿nos dejan solos? –les pregunte aventándole las llaves de mi Jeep a Drew.

-¿no puede ser el de ella? –pregunto esperanzado.

-vamos Drew… -dijo Heidi tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Rose preocupada una vez que se fueron.

-Rose… ¿estas segura de esto? –pregunte un poco preocupado y triste.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-es que… yo no voy a poder darte cosas como esas… -señale a su coche.

-ay por dios Emmett –comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunte seriamente.

-viví en Forks como por siete meses con un Tsuru, una casa no muy acogedora, limitando el gasto por si acaso, Emmett hasta una caja de cartón a media calle seria suficiente si tu estas conmigo… -ya no se estaba riendo.

-no creo llegar tan bajo… pero este departamento es todo lo que te puedo dar por ahora… -sonreí mas tranquilo.

-después tendremos que encontrar una casa mas grande –dijo mirando su ya mas abultado vientre.

-en seis meses –dije feliz.

-así es… por ahora tenemos que meter eso… -dijo nuevamente viendo las maletas.

-¿estas consiente que dentro de poco ya no te quedara toda esta ropa? –pregunte riéndome mientras cargaba un par.

-eso mismo decía… pero pasamos a una tienda antes de venir a aquí… -sonrió ampliamente.

-¿no te preocuparas si pasan de moda? –pregunte escéptico.

-hace mucho que dejo de preocuparme eso… -dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

-empiezo a preguntarme como eras antes de conocerme… -dije saliendo por más.

-preferías no saberlo –note que su mirada se ensombreció.

-claro que si, pero nada de lo que digas hará que te ame menos…

**Pv. Jasper**

-¿no va a ser mucho? –pregunto Alice cuando le conté mis planes.

-¿mucho que? –pregunte sin entender.

-mucho tiempo desperdiciado… aunque me gustaría verte a diario, pero son dos horas de venida y dos de ida… -su mirada se entristeció.

-ok, esperare un año mas y entraremos los dos a la universidad.

-no puedo hacerte eso… -dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-ay amor, me recupere cuando tu mamá nos ayudo a mi y a Rose, voy al corriente por ahora, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría en la preparatoria junto a ti… -hice que de nuevo se acostara a mi lado.

-por eso mismo de no haber sido por ella te hubieras atrasado como con Rose.

-ya te dije, saliendo me vengo a Forks y en la noche me regreso a casa -dije firmemente.

-pero si no puedes venir no te preocupes, no me gustaría que no manejes cansado… -se resigno.

-¿si maneja Rose? –solo se me ocurrió preguntar, ya que la ultima vez que habíamos competido ella había llegado antes que yo.

-peor… dejas sin madre a mis sobrinitos… -su cara me hizo reír.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto nuevamente levantándose.

-que piensas mucho las cosas… cuando tu salgas de la preparatoria vamos a hacer que Esme se valla con todos nosotros a Port Ángeles, la casa es demasiado grande para toda la familia.

-pero ya viven nueve en esa casa… -se quejo.

-por eso esta enorme… quedan como otras cinco habitaciones disponibles, aparte de la tuya y la de Esme.

-aun así… no hay privacidad… -se quejo.

-construyeron la casa para Sarah y Esme… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedaran solas? –pregunte ofendido.

-no, pero...

-pero la vez pasada no viste bien los planos… -le asegure.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida.

-esta rara… -dije recordándola.- es la casa principal, pero hay otras mas pequeñas no muy lejos, solo hicieron tres, una de Jake, otra de Rose y otra, la que va a ser nuestra para cuando nos casemos… -sonreí traviesamente.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto fingiendo sorpresa. Entonces saque el anillo que Rose y Leah me habían ayudado a escoger.

-Alice… ya hace dos años, exactamente hoy que nos conocimos… recuerdo que eras muy insistente en saber de mi… pero por aquella época no podía decirte nada… supiste como ganarte mi confianza, cosa que no todos logran, salvo mi familia… este… -puse el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha- es un anillo de pre-compromiso, para que no olvides que te amo con toda mi alma y que en cuanto estés lista serás la señora de Hale… ¿si? –pregunte después de besar su mano.

-claro que si… -grito de felicidad abrazándome y besándome por todas partes en la cara.

Hacia poco mas de un año que todo se había arreglado.

Habíamos dejado de ser unos fugitivos para ahora tener una vida mas tranquila, lejos de persecuciones y mal entendidos que casi nos cuestan la vida.

Ahora todos vivían en una sola casa. Jake, Leah y el pequeño William; Rose, Emmett y los pequeños Jackson y Lilian; y Sarah, yo por ahora me quedaba en casa de Esme, claro, en el cuarto que era de Emmett, pero pronto tendría que irme a la universidad y ya que habíamos confabulado Emmett y yo para traer a Esme y a Alice a vivir con nosotros después de que ella se gradué.

Claro que la casa era un caos, pero era la mejor familia que se había logrado hacer, después de todo somos pequeñas familias, para hacer una grande, la cual era muy variada.

-¿y si llegamos a tener hijos como los llamaremos? –pregunto repentinamente Alice.

-¿importa eso ahora? –pregunte volteándola a ver.

-es que me quede pensando y nuestros hermanos nos ganaron los nombres de tus padres… -hizo puchero.

-Alice, ahora si hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas… ya lo sabremos cuando eso pase... –quise dejar el tema pero la cara de Alice me decía otra cosa, suspire resignado.- ok, si es niño se llamara Cristian y si es niña Esme… ¿ya? –pregunte complaciente.

-pero serian dos… -en ese momento la calle besándola.

A pesar de que la conocía había ocasiones en las que me llegaba a desesperar.

-ok… me convenciste… -dijo al separarse de mi.

-Jazz, Esme pregunta que si… aaah! –grito mi hermana cerrando rápido la puerta.- ¡por dios! que no saben poner el seguro a la puerta… -se quejo.- ahora voy a tener pesadillas –chillo- ¿saben que? Olvídenlo… -eso último se escucho más lejos.

-te dije que pusiéramos seguro… -dijo Alice avergonzada pegada a mi pecho.

-Esme siempre toca la puerta, al igual que Emmett… no me iba a imaginar que ella la iba a abrir así como así…

-¿crees que haya visto mucho? –levanto la cara y miro para abajo, suspiro mas relajada.

-calma… si ella vio algo no va a decir nada… mejor vamos a ver que quería.

Nos vestimos y salimos al patio donde hacia buen día.

-¿Qué ibas a preguntar Rose? –pregunte tranquilamente. Entonces ella me volteo a ver, enojada era poco…

-ven… -Emmett me jalo del brazo para adentro de la casa. Escuche gritar a Alice un poco preocupada, pero Rose la detuvo.

-¿no me vas a golpear o si? –no pude evitar ver esta situación divertida, cuando me aventó al sillón.

-ganas no me faltan… -dijo igual de molesto que mi hermana.

-espera… sabes que yo la amo y que si le pasa algo yo respondería… -me preocupe.

-de eso mismo iba a hablarte… Jazz apenas tienes dieciocho años…

-no me vas a dar la charla…

-no, ambos sabemos que es muy tarde para eso, pero no quiero que pasen lo de nosotros… -dijo sentándose al lado mío, menos molesto.

-no entiendo…

-Sarah no siempre nos puede ayudar con los gemelos, Esme vive muy lejos para traérselos del diario, Rose a querido dejar la universidad dos veces… claro que lo sabrías si vivieras con nosotros, pero ¿Quieres que Alice pase por lo mismo? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

-no, pero…

-mira no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagan, bueno no aquí en la casa –hizo una mueca.

-lo se… cuídala protegiéndote… -le ayude a terminar la frase.

-eso… mira, sabes que te considero como a mi hermano, y de hermano a hermano te digo que eres demasiado joven para esto… todo a su tiempo… ¿ok? –pregunto mas calmado.

-ok… -dije extrañado.

-bien, alcance a ver la mano de Alice… ¿anillo de pre-compromiso? –me miro con los ojos entre cerrados otra vez.

-si –dije orgulloso.

-¿no pudiste pensar en otra cosa? –pregunto ofendido.- a mi se me ocurrió primero…

-y lo quería hacer tradición familiar… -me defendí. Emmett rodo los ojos.

-vamos que Alice a de pensar que haré asado de Jasper…

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

***Del capitulo 24 en el que narra todo lo que tuvo que hacer Leah para que Jake se fijara en ella… lo mejor de todo es que lo logro… pero miren monas mas consecuencias.**

**Se que eh tardado mucho en actualizar, pero las ideas ya no me fluyen como al principio, por lo que el Bonus del final me ayudara Gaby (****Emmett McCartys angel**).

**Se que el final esta X, soy pésima con los finales, así que decidí terminarlo con algo gracioso, o al menos yo sigo riéndome… en fin… este capitulo estuvo mas grande por que por fin me llego un ratito de inspiración…. Bueno fueron un par de horas… pero creo que ya llego la hora de terminar este Fic, creo que ya tiene el año y todavía no lo acabo…**

**¿Qué más les digo? Pues nada mas… pronto por fin se terminara esta historia y espero que me apoyen con las siguientes de RsxEm!**

**Y no se olviden de pasar a mi nueva historia…**

**Cuídense****me mucho... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	35. NOTA

**Atención TEAM ROSEMMETT 3**

_**Que te parece si celebremos el beso de esta pareja en la peli?**_

_**Pon esta imagen en tu perfil de aquí a que termine el año! O unos cuantos días al menos…**_

http:/ img198. Imageshack (.) us/img198 /5906/ pdvd168fk (.) jpg

**ya saben... sin espacion y sin () xD**


End file.
